The Betrothal That Wasn't
by MissShiningStar
Summary: After years of being more sagely that the Great Sage himself, Demon King Yuri Shibuya finally meets the girl of his dreams. But is it too late to back out of his engagement with Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld? And more importantly, does he even want to? Some Yuuram, some YuriXOC... other pairings implied
1. Chapter 1 - The Royal Encounter

**Author's Note:**

I haven't written a fanfic in quite a while now, and frankly I am not even sure anybody reads KKM fanfic these days. I just chanced on a casual reminder of the anime somewhere, and somehow ended up watching the entire series all over again! What's more, I actually enjoyed it as much as last time, having forgotten even the most major of the plot lines! And like last time, I wished the Yuuram aspect was developed more.

So here it is. A tribute to the legend that KYO KARA MAOH was, and a closure for Wolfram (and for me).

I have seen the English dubbed version (seasons 1 and 2) as well as the Japanese version with English subs (season 3), so the terms are going to be mix-and-match of both; whatever suits the situation, basically.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Of course I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, or any of it's ORIGINAL characters. (I do own the OC though; and the plot!)

 **CHAPTER 1 – THE ROYAL ENCOUNTER**

Yuri studied his reflection carefully. He could not help but admire Greta and Lady Celi's combined efforts. Seizing tonight's ball as a fortunate opportunity, both had decided to give the castle's inhabitants a radical makeover; the new dress-code would not only debut as the formal wear for tonight's ball, but also serve as regular uniforms henceforth.

Yuri himself was clad in a white, breezy puff shirt with black shoulder pads, having small golden tassels hanging from each of them. The cloth fell delicately over his torso, the material sheer enough to give nothing but a hint of his now athletic and toned body (Gunter had almost passed out from a torrential nosebleed when Yuri had first tried it). The shirt was tucked into his new black, close-fitting trousers. This, he paired with black boots; the ensemble made him appear taller than he actually was, which was, in fact, quite a lot.

Seven years had passed since he had first stepped foot in the Great Demon Kingdom. His appearance had, since then, changed greatly; he now resembled his alter-ego – ' _the_ _Maoh_ '. He was as tall as Conrart now, his dark hair reaching a little below his shoulders, and his eyes slender and slanting. But, somehow, they had managed to retain Yuri's kindness and naivety; at the same time, they also reflected years of maturity, wisdom and understanding.

The door to his chamber cracked open and a certain blonde breezed in. Crossing his arms, he chided, 'The ball is tonight, wimp.'

Yuri turned to his fiancé and smiled apologetically.

The most surprising of all had been Wolfram's transformation; having not changed at all for more than two decades, he seemed to have hit a late adolescent (at least in demon terms) growth spurt. Almost as tall as Yuri, he now was the splitting image of the Great One – albeit leaner, with more blonde hair and emerald eyes. Many of the new recruits – soldiers and the like – would still visibly flinch, both out of fear and respect, whenever Wolfram made his appearance.

Yuri fidgeted uncomfortably. As if his ever-volatile fiancé wasn't pretty enough; now he had to mirror the most illustrious individual in the history of the Great Demon Kingdom.

"Let's go", he said, quickly appraising Wolfram before heading towards the door. As much as Yuri loved his own outfit, he couldn't help but envy Wolfram's.

It was a sea-green tunic, a shade lighter than his eyes, with ornate, branching golden embroidery all over. The sleeves were crisp, and the margins and the buttons also golden in colour; they enhanced his hair and eyes even more. The tunic was waist- length, below which he sported an ivory-white pair of trousers and his usual brown boots.

They made their way out and headed towards the banquet hall, where the others were waiting at the entrance.

"Your Majesty", Conrad called warmly, his face splitting into his usual smile. His uniform had been changed into a burgundy one, with black and maroon borders, making him appear more as "Lord" Weller, rather than just "Commander".

"Oh, what a glorious sight His Highness is in radiant white!" sang Gunter, before quickly turning away, obviously to tend to his bleeding nose. He himself was now dressed in pale yellow robes. They only further established his angelic demeanor; it had gotten him back on the ill-famed Love Lottery as a formidable contestant.

Gwendal made an impatient noise, visibly more irritated than ever. He had vehemently opposed the change of his uniform, which was now dark-blue, with white borders. But there was no arguing with his overly triumphant mother ( _"But Gwennie, look at how exquisitely it brings out your eyes! One may actually overlook the frown you wear all the time!_ "). Anissina had uncharacteristically taken it on herself to assure her husband that it was not that revolting, and that it did bring out the eyes. When nothing had worked, she had, unwillingly, exempted him from being a part of her experiments, at least for the time being. This offer had actually consoled "Gwennie", and he had, grudgingly, accepted his new uniform.

"Hurry up, Shibuya! We have been waiting forever for you!" Ken Murata called excitedly. He himself was taller now, his dark hair tied in a bun atop his head. He wore a plain white shirt and a pair of white pants, paired with a midnight-blue blazer, which had intricate silver embroidery over the shoulder and in the front.

Yuri nodded. "Let's do this" he said, and he and his royal entourage entered the hall, to a deafening applause from the assembled gentry.

 **O0O0O0O0O**

It was close to an hour that Yuri had entered the banquet hall, and he still had not finished his round in greeting his guests.

"Bah! I am tired!" Yuri wailed, the second he turned his back on the nobles he was speaking with.

"Wimp!" barked Wolfram, "To think you would get used to your royal duties after seven years!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Yuri shouted at Wolfram.

"Just a few more remain, Your Majesty, and then you can enjoy the party to your heart's content" Conrart said, assuring him.

Yuri slouched. "I told _you_ not to call me _that_ either, Conrad" he muttered reproachfully.

Conrart smiled. "Sorry, Yuri… This way."

Next, Conrart led him to Lord von Radford, who was talking to a dark-haired lady who had her back to them.

As Yuri approached, Lord Radford caught sight of him.

"Ah, Your Majesty!" he called, smiling warmly. Hearing that, the dark-haired girl turned. Yuri stopped dead in his tracks, taking in a quick breath.

She was petite and tall, her dark raven hair falling to her waist, which she had chosen to leave loose. A delicate gold band encircled her hair and forehead. Her side-bangs nested unabashedly around her almond-shaped face. Her porcelain skin seemed to radiate an unearthly glow, and her lightly-coloured small lips were stretched into a perfect smile. But what had stood out the most in her appearance, were her eyes – dark-blue, kind and piercing, all at once. She was wearing a white full-length gown, with delicate golden stitchwork, the design imperceptible from a distance – just enough to add a shimmer to the ensemble. Above it, she chose to wear a designer, military-cut, white jacket; its back tapered to her legs, while the front was waist-length. The left and right flaps were joined by a single thick gold stitch in the front, and the shoulder had detailed dark-blue embroidery, with golden specks. Despite the odd style, the jacket harmonised perfectly with her gown, and seemed to enhance her eyes even more.

Yuri gulped. She was decidedly the most beautiful woman he had ever met, both worlds combined.

Murata coughed pointedly, jolting Yuri to his senses. He confidently acknowledged Lord Radford, bowing slightly "Lord Radford. I hope you have been well".

Radford nodded, smiling, "As I hope for you, My Lord. This -", he motioned to the girl at his side "- is my grand-daughter, Irene".

Irene bowed deeply. "Pleased to finally make your acquaintance, Your Majesty" she said softly.

"Pleasure is all mine" Yuri replied, trying to sound casual, while his brain was screaming _'IT REALLY IS!'_ He took Irene's hand and lightly brushed his lips against it. He thought of how soft her skin was and felt blood rushing to his cheeks, ready to show in a tell-tale blush. He quickly let go of her hand and smiled, hoping nobody noticed his reddening cheeks.

Murata leaned towards him and whispered slyly, "You. Are. Roast."

Yuri staggered. Shuddering, he turned to look at the singular source of heat and hatred that had suddenly materialized beside him – Wolfram was seething in quiet fury. His jaw was clenched and Yuri was almost sure he could hear a faint growling from him. Yuri tried to gulp, but realized that his mouth had gone dry.

Murata decided he had had enough fun for the moment and moved to dissipate the situation. "Lady Irene," he said, extending his hand.

"That is the Great Sage, Irene" Radford explained. Irene's jaw dropped.

"Your Eminence", she murmured as she dropped into an even lower curtsy.

"It's Ken Murata in this life" Murata replied, hastily withdrawing his hand before anyone could notice. He continued, enquiring, "How is it that we have never met Lady Irene before?"

"That is because she was training at the Military Academy for four years. She only graduated recently and has come back to the Radford Estate" Radford explained.

Wolfram was surprised and momentarily forgot his anger. "An Aristocrat training at the Academy? That's unusual" he said.

Radford sighed. "Once she sets her mind on something, there's no talking her out of it. I had to pull so many strings to make sure her identity was kept secret during her training."

"Why was that?" Yuri asked.

"I didn't want to be treated differently" Irene answered simply.

"I also sense an amazing amount of Maryouko, Lady Irene" Murata wondered. "Any particular element?" he asked, interested.

"Very astute, Your Eminence. Irene is actually a Wind-Bearer" Radford replied.

Wolfram slunk back to his haughty self. "Yes, yes, very useful on a sunny day", he smirked arrogantly. Irene narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wolfram, behave" Yuri commanded.

Conrart finally spoke. "Your Majesty, a few more guests remain" he reminded gently.

"What? Oh, man…" Yuri sighed in disdain. Irene giggled. He looked at her, dazed.

"Alright! Let's get this done with", he declared with a new-found spurt of energy. They excused themselves. Wolfram didn't even wait to be out of ear-shot. He smacked Yuri squarely on his head. "You cheating, flirting, perverted WIMP!"

Irene turned to her grandfather, puzzled. "Why did Lord von Bielefeld call His Majesty a cheating wimp, Gappy?" she asked, saving her term of endearment for her grandfather for only when they did not have company.

"Because they are engaged to be married, my dear."

"What?!"

 **O0O0O0O0O0O**

Only once the rounds were done and Yuri had finally dug into a chicken leg to satiate his growling stomach, that he remembered.

"Um, Conrad?"

"Yes, Yuri?"

"Why is it rare for Aristocrats to train in the Academy? I mean, wasn't Gisela also trained there? And she's Gunter's daughter, a von Kleist?"

"When Gisela joined the Academy, Yuri, she was not a noble yet. Her father was a Sergeant in the army. Just as she graduated, the Great War broke out. Gisela's father was a very dear friend to Gunter, and sadly, amongst the earliest casualties. Gunter adopted Gisela, as her mother had passed away when she was a child. He brought her to the Covenant Castle, where her healing powers were further honed and put to use under the guidance of Lady Susanna Julia" Conrart told him.

Yuri realized he was not finished yet so, so he remained quiet.

"The Military Academy was obviously set up to supply soldiers for the army. Their leaders, however, would mostly come from the Aristocrats."

' _Like Gwendal and Wolfram'_ , Yuri thought.

"Less frequently, someone from the ranks of a soldier, with subsequent promotions, may become the Commander as well."

"Like you" Yuri said proudly.

Conrart smiled. "There is no difference in the actual training regime. I don't really know why, but the nobles have always preferred to train their young ones under their watchful eyes. So it's customary for Princes to be trained at their respective estates."

"Like you trained Wolfram" he offered.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Just then, Yuri heard the said fire-wielder's voice from some distance.

"Has _anybody_ seen the King?" he shouted irately.

Knowing from experience that this was not going to be good news for him, he silently beseeched to Conrart as he ducked below the table.

"My lips are sealed, Your Majesty" he assured.

Yuri slipped underneath the table just as Wolfram's voice floated above. "Where has Yuri gone now?" he demanded.

"I do not have the slightest clue, Wolfram." Conrart lied easily.

Wolfram growled.

"Why the urgency, if I may ask?"

"The party is about to come to an end and we haven't dance yet!"

Yuri almost let out a sound of annoyance but caught himself just in time. The moment Wolfram's heels turned, Yuri dashed out from underneath the table, and after mingling with the crowds for a while, quickly made a beeline for the door.

He was so busy looking behind him to make sure Wolfram hadn't seen him, that he hadn't noticed the white-clad figure who was about to enter the hall.

BAM!

He had crashed onto her and both fell down with the impact.

"Uff!" both mumbled. Yuri looked up.

"Lady Irene!" he shouted. He jumped up and offered his hand. "I am so sorry!" he apologized.

"Your Majest-ty" she winced a little as she took his hand. Yuri gently helped her to her feet.

At precisely that moment, Yuri saw Wolfram approaching the door, looking the other way. He quickly led Irene outside, behind the door flank, mouthing a "shh" whilst putting his finger over his lips. Irene narrowed her eyes, then nodded. Yuri strained to hear.

Wolfram's exasperated voice came right at the door now. "Where did that wimp disappear off to now?" He peeked out the door, left and right, down the corridor. "I swear once I find him, I will – I will- Grrrrr…!" With that, he pranced back inside, muttering angrily to himself.

Yuri waited a few seconds, just to be sure, then sighed in relief. Irene coughed politely. Yuri realized he was still holding her hand and hastily let go. "Sorry" he said quickly.

"It's fine", Irene said, smiling. "The real question is, why you are hiding from your own fiancé, Your Majesty" she asked mischievously.

"You know that?!" he asked, embarrassed and annoyed at the same time.

"Grandfather told me."

"Great." Yuri muttered, as he walked away from the banquet hall. Irene hesitated for a second, then followed him.

"It was an accident" Yuri finally explained. "It was my first day here, and Wolfram got me really mad about… well, something." He skipped the part about Wolfram insulting his mother. The status quo had long changed, and both parties absolutely adored each other, he thought tiredly. "So I slapped him out of anger."

Irene let out a low whistle, "Tough luck."

"Yeah."

"Then, aren't you allowed to break such an accidental engagement?" she asked curiously.

"Well, the limited number of times I did try to talk to him about it, he got really upset. So I left it at that. Frankly, it wasn't too much of a problem for me…" he smiled nervously. _'Until now_ ' he added in his mind. He chanced a glance at Irene, walking beside him. _'Damn. She is beautiful'_ he thought gloomily.

'Um, Your Majesty, _where_ are we going?"

"Oh… I was heading out to the courtyard, to get some fresh air. Say," he mused, "why were you out anyway?"

"Same reason", she replied. "It was getting stifling inside."

Yuri nodded. He directed her to turn at the end of the corridor, where they descended the stairs in silence for some time.

"It must have been hard for a noble to adjust to the Academy, huh?" Yuri asked after a while.

"Actually, those four years were the best of my life, Your Majesty", she replied with a toothy grin.

"Really?"

"I didn't mind staying in the shared quarters and the bunk beds at all! In fact, it was a welcome change from the large rooms we had in our castle" she replied. "Large, but lonely", she added as an afterthought.

Yuri thought about it. It made sense. He was glad he was brought up in a simple Japanese home, in a closely-knit, though overly-protective and at times, embarrassing, family. It made him the person he was.

Irene continued. "The best part was, as nobody there knew my identity, the people there liked me, for me – my character, my skills and abilities, even my shortcomings."

Yuri smiled, liking her more and more each minute himself. "I see your point" he replied.

They had reached the courtyard. Yuri stepped down the stairs, and putting his hands on his waist, took a deep breath. "Aaahhh…" he exhaled, feeling the slight but refreshing nip in the air. Irene followed and walked up to the ledge surrounding Celi's personal garden, perching herself on top of it. She peered at the flowers, trying to discern the details in the moonlight.

Yuri walked up to her. "That's Lady Celi's personal assortment. All of the flowers have very interesting names", he explained.

"Enlighten me" Irene said softly, patting the ledge beside her. Yuri sat.

He started with the crimson flower. "That is Celi's Red Sigh… That green one over there is Gwendal's Frown… That bright yellow one is Beautiful Wolfram…" Irene rolled her eyes ever so slightly. Yuri chuckled, before continuing, "Those blue ones at the back are Conrart Standing Tall… And this amber-coloured one… It's called Yuri's Innocence" he finished.

There was a moment's silence. Then, to Yuri's utter shock, Irene slid towards him, closing the space between them, so that their bodies almost touched. He was uncomfortably aware of the scent of Irene's perfume - refreshingly breezy with a flowery hint.

"I bet His Majesty is not _that_ innocent", she murmured seductively.

Yuri sat still, shell-shocked and scared out of his wits. Due to Wolfram's over-protective nature, no woman had ever been able to make advances at him; he had zero experience in dealing with this kind of a situation.

Irene raised her hand and gently caressed Yuri's face, trailing his cheek with her finger in one slow, fluid motion.

"L-Lady I-Irene…W-W-Wait –", Yuri started, finally finding his voice.

Irene looked at him intently and then dug her face into the crook of his neck. With a jolt, Yuri realized she was about to kiss him. Just as he was preparing himself to stand up, Irene whispered urgently, "Listen, Your Majesty, do not react under any circumstance; you must calmly listen to what I am going to tell you."

Yuri stiffened. This was unexpected. Irene continued, all the while caressing his hair, "There are intruders, four – maybe five – surrounding us right now, hiding just out of sight. Do not try to look for them." Yuri closed his eyes, lest he impulsively did exactly that. Irene briefly looked up at him, to see how he was coping. Finding him reasonably calm, although with eyes closed, she then nestled on the other side of Yuri's neck; to anyone observing from a distance, they would appear to be whispering sweet-nothings to each other.

Irene continued "They are probably waiting for the ideal time to attack; we must catch them by surprise instead. The moment I tell you, make a run for it, go to the banquet hall, and get help, while I keep them busy here."

"But, Irene…", he whispered, putting his hand on her back, both protectively and to complete the act. Irene looked up at him and cupped his face with her hands. "It's purely selfish, Your Majesty. If I let anything happen to you while you are with me, I will never hear the end of it."

Yuri managed a small smile, then nodded resolutely.

Irene got up and started wandering around the garden. Yuri knew she was trying to ascertain the exact position of the intruders. "So, I hear you are from a different world?" Irene asked, trying to keep things casual. Yuri complied, keeping his voice steady. After seven years, he had finally learnt to lie. "Yes. It's called Earth."

"How different is it from here?" she enquired.

"Well, worlds apart, actually", he chirped and both giggled, temporarily forgetting their dangerous predicament. "For starters, the demons cohabit peacefully with humans; many of them not even aware of their demon lineage. Um... what else… Yes, they lack magic, but more than make up for it in technology and research. There are new inventions being made every day."

"Like Lady von Karbelnikoff?" she asked, interested. Despite being out of the circuit for so long, even she had heard of Lady Anissina's formidable talent for inventing strange, but occasionally useful, contraptions.

"Hahaha" Yuri laughed nervously. "Well, it's more controlled back there, without needing to, well… torture test subjects" he answered honestly. He continued, "We have devices to talk and see people miles away, we can fly without wings… Human there have actually been to the moon and back!"

Irene gawked at him, then shook her head. "Sounds pretty damn magical to me", she conceded. She completed her round and approached Yuri, her smile fading a little. Yuri clenched his fists on his knee, ready.

"NOW!" Irene shouted at the top of her lungs, slashing at the air in a particular direction. Two huge white arcs materialized, the particles in them whirring chaotically. They entrapped a hooded figure that had just jumped out from a corner.

Yuri sprang to his feet and made for the stairs as Irene covered him. She slashed again at a tree from where another cloaked figure had appeared, heading towards Yuri; he was now pinned to the tree trunk by similar looking arcs from before. Yuri reached the corridor and ran towards the stairs to make his way to the hall, shouting, "GUARDS! HERE, QUICK!" just as Irene immobilized two more intruders.

Exactly then, a small voice came from the corridor on the opposite side.

"Yuri? What's going on?" Greta asked uncertainly, emerging from the corner.

Yuri froze in his tracks. He quickly turned to shout out a warning to her, but it was already too late.

A fifth man, taller and heavier in built, jumped out from his hiding place, and landed next to Greta, keeping a sword at her neck.

"Aaah!" Greta squealed.

Irene gasped as Yuri shouted, "NO! GRETA!"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Legend of the Flame

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the cliffhanger, the last chapter got too long, so I decided to stop there.

The first two chapters are meant to be like an introduction, to set the premise and the plot. This is set around 5 years after the whole Geneus-Saralegui business. As for the ages, Yuri and his peers would be around 22 (Wolfram _looks_ 22), whereas Greta is around 14 (I know in the anime she was shown to be 10 the first time she was introduced, but come on! She looked nothing older than eight! Plus that wouldn't suit my plot :P)

If you guys like my idea and think I should continue, please do review :)

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh (*sob sob*)

 **CHAPTER 2 – THE LEGEND OF THE FLAME**

Back in the banquet hall, Wolfram stiffened. He dropped the plate he was holding and bolted towards the door. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Conrart, Gwendal and Gunter follow suit.

As they ran out the hall and into the corridor, Gunter breathed, "I hope His Majesty is alright; I would have sworn I heard his voice!"

Wolfram gritted his teeth. _He_ could have sworn he had heard Yuri call out their daughter's name.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuri rushed back into the courtyard, as the burly man made Greta walk to the centre of the ground.

"Why you –" Yuri began, seething with fury.

"It's too dangerous, Your Majesty. Please do not use your magic" Irene warned quietly.

Yuri fumed. But he knew she was right. The guy had his sword at Greta's neck. One wrong move and…

"Yuri! What-" Wolfram shouted as they and a few soldiers reached the courtyard. He stopped, momentarily shocked at the sight of his daughter being held hostage. Boiling rage filled inside Wolfram, causing him to raise his hand, ready to fry the perpetrator.

"No, Wolfram," Conrart placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "You might hurt Greta!"

Wolfram growled, but suppressed his fire grudgingly.

"That's right", the man rasped. "You all will do exactly what I tell you to, or she will pay the price", he threatened, inching the blade closer to Greta's neck.

Yuri was furious. Irene took his hand and squeezed it gently, before quickly letting go. It was so fast, he didn't think anybody noticed.

Irene took a step forward and said, "I suppose you would like me to release your comrades."

"You are a smart girl" he replied slyly. "For starters, yes. Now, hurry up! Do it now!"

Irene nodded. "Fine", she said grimly. She closed her eyes and clapped her hands once in front of her face, keeping them joined as if in prayer.

Nothing happened.

"Hey! Wh-" the intruder started, but was unable to finish. He dropped to his knees, trembling as the sword slipped from his hands. The slits in his mask for eyes had widened, his eyes panicked and bulging. He was helplessly grappling at his neck. "Can't… breathe…" he struggled to get the words out.

Murata, who had followed the others there, realized what had happened. "Lady Irene has selectively forced the air away from him, thereby creating a vacuum around him, making him unable breathe."

"But Princess Greta is unaffected!" Gunter noted in surprise.

"Looks like she does have a tremendous skill with her Majitsu" Conrart said.

"Come here, Princess, quickly!" Irene called out, extending her hand. Greta gladly took it, and Irene safely directed her to Yuri.

"Guards! Take the perpetrators into custody! Lock them up in the dungeons!" Gwendal bellowed.

The guards moved to obey, and Irene removed her spells once she ensured every assailant was surrounded.

"Are you alright, Greta?" Yuri asked, concerned.

"Yes, Yuri, I am fine", she whispered. Irene observed her; she seemed a little shaken, but otherwise unhurt.

Taking advantage of Irene's momentary distraction, and realizing that the spell was lifted, the fifth assailant quickly flung away the soldiers who were about to tie him up with his brute strength. He then picked up his sword and dashed towards Irene.

"Die, you witch!" he shouted, jumping high up in the air and swiftly bringing his sword down at Irene.

"No!" Yuri and Greta shouted together.

Irene whirled around, raising her hand above her head, grasping seemingly nothing but air; she too brought her hand crashing down and a loud 'CLANG' resonated throughout the court.

The man cursed under his breath. Yuri and the others stood still, transfixed at the sight before them.

Irene had conjured a fluid, silvery-white sword out of thin air to counter his attack.

"Incredible", Murata exclaimed.

"I have never seen anything quite like it", Gwendal muttered.

"How – how did she do that…" Wolfram muttered.

They clashed swords and were locked in that position, both matched for power and skill. Then, Irene quickly stepped back and low; the man lost his balance, and before he could steady himself, she deftly stepped to the side and jabbed him hard on his ribs with her elbow. He grunted and fell down, and the sword fell from his hands, which Irene kicked out of his reach. The attacker looked up and saw a dozen swords pointed at him; the guards had him surrounded.

Irene spared him a disgusted look, before turning to the now awestruck Yuri as she banished the air-sword with a wave of her hand.

"That… that was… amazing", Yuri breathed in awe.

Irene smiled in reply, but in the next moment, dropped to her knees, squeezing her eyes shut and clutching her torso "Hnn…"

"Irene!" Yuri exclaimed, rushing towards her. But Radford, who too had reached to see what the commotion was about, got there first.

"It's alright, Your Majesty. She just used up a lot of her powers" he explained, helping her to her feet.

"Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix, Your Majesty" Irene added weakly in an attempt to reassure the king.

"It's Yuri" Yuri replied.

"Huh?"

"Call me Yuri. You just saved my daughter, Lady Irene. Either I can be indebted to you for life, or we can be friends."

Irene grinned. "I think I would prefer the latter… You too lose the 'Lady' then, Yuri."

Yuri nodded. They bid each other goodnight before Irene allowed her grandfather to lead her away to their rooms.

Yuri turned, and yelped in surprise. Wolfram had wordlessly snuck behind him and had been leaning in to eavesdrop.

"What ARE you doing, Wolfram?" Yuri shouted.

"Exactly what I should be asking you, you heartless cheater!"

"She saved Greta's life!"

"Why were you alone with her here anyway?" Wolfram countered angrily.

"WE WERE JUST HANGING AROUND!"

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Early next morning, after hastily getting dressed, Yuri quickly rushed to Gwendal's office, anxious to discuss last night's developments.

He entered without knocking, and was momentarily startled. _Everybody_ was there. Gwendal was sitting at the desk, partly hidden by the usual piles of paper, Yozak was standing by his side, peering sideways at the desk, Gunter was pacing in front of the desk, rubbing his temples and Conrart and Wolfram were standing at a corner, quietly discussing something. Even Ken Murata was there, standing, gazing out the window. All of them turned to look at him when he entered.

Without wasting any more time, Yuri dived right into it. "What do we know? Who were the intruders? Who sent them? What were they after?"

"I am afraid, we don't know, sire" Conrart informed him, his expression regretful.

"Why not?" Yuri asked, surprised. As far as he knew, they were supposed to be interrogated overnight.

This time, it was Gunter who replied, his expression unusually morbid. "They committed suicide before they even reached the dungeons."

"What?" Yuri exclaimed. "Suicide? All of them?"

Gwendal rose from behind the mountain of papers. "It appears that all of them had some capsule of poisonous potion tucked in their cheeks. All they had to do was bite into it; it was over in seconds," he explained grimly.

"Something like cyanide in our world, Shibuya" Murata said, walking towards him.

Conrart spoke, "But one fact is established. They were humans, and trained Houjutsu users at that. They were easily able to stun the guards and sneak inside the castle. It's fortunate that Lady Irene was able to surprise them, before they got a chance to mount an attack on us."

"Which is why-" Murata spoke, smiling, as Yuri turned to him "-it has been decided that Lady Irene would be a valuable addition to your Royal Guard, at least for the time being; if she accepts, of course!"

"What?! Really?" Yuri cried out. The thought of Irene as his personal guard was both embarrassing and exciting at the same time.

"No need to be so ecstatic, wimp. It just means your life is in danger!" Wolfram spat, jarring Yuri out of his daydreams.

Yuri turned to Wolfram, looking at him thoughtfully. "Say, Wolfram, don't you have a problem with Irene joining the Guard?"

Wolfram cringed visibly, then seemed to get a hold on himself. "As much as I don't want to tempt a lying, cheating wimp of a fiancé like you…" he paused, narrowing his eyes, "I cannot let my personal problems cloud my judgement as the bodyguard to the king… Last night, Irene showed exemplary skill; she protected both you and Greta, and her breath-holding spell can prove especially useful when making a quick escape under a surprise attack."

"Yes, it was extraordinary" Murata agreed, a rare tone of admiration in his voice; with thousands of years of experience, it was quite uncommon for the Daikenja to be impressed. "So it's prudent for her to remain here, at least till we figure out who sent those men here."

Yozak finally spoke up. "It could be Big Cimaron." Everybody turned to look at him. "Technically speaking, with the young master making alliances left and right with every human country, only Big Cimaron remains as the one last foe."

"But Yozak, Big Cimaron has not shown any activity of hostility for more than five years now." Gunter argued.

"Yes… very unusual, don't you think?" Yozak countered.

"You mean all this time they were quiet, they were actually planning something big?" Gwendal asked.

Yozak looked uncomfortable. "That's the thing; had it been a plan that big, I would have caught onto... well, something. Some clue, some lead, that I could follow. There just isn't any!" he finished, somewhat frustrated.

"Well, maybe there's nothing to worry about, then" Yuri offered, smiling.

"Oh boy, there he goes again" Wolfram mumbled, shaking his head hopelessly.

"Excuse me?" Yuri challenged.

Conrart spoke, interceding before his brother and his godson could start arguing, "What Wolfram means is, given the current situation in Big Cimaron, it's highly uncharacteristic that Ranjeel would remain quiet for so long."

"Oh, you mean the civil war." Yuri replied. The civil war had been going on for years now in Big Cimaron, with scattered uprisings all over the country every now and then. King Ranjeel had his hands full, struggling to barely just retain the throne. They had kept a close watch on their political scenario, as the implications could make or break the Great Demon Kingdom alliances.

"Not just the civil war, Your Majesty. Yozak also informed us that many governors of individual provinces there are already secretly in talks with King Saralegui – they want to become a part of Small Cimaron instead, and serve as their respective Heads of State, under the fealty of King Saralegui. Over the years, it is apparent to them, that he is indeed a better ruler than Ranjeel."

"But don't they have a problem with Small Cimaron's alliance with the Great Demon Kingdom?" Yuri asked.

"Now that you have ruled the land for some time now, Your Majesty, even the humans residing in Big Cimaron have started to come around the idea of living together in peace – they do not see demons as that much of a threat anymore."

"So Sara is uniting Cimron, just like he always wanted to" Yuri replied happily.

"He is. But he is still hesitant to oppose Big Cimaron openly. With the newly added vassals supporting him, he may even win a war challenging Big Cimaron, especially with the help of the Gods of Seisakoku. However, just like you, he wants to avoid starting a war. As far as I know, he has decided to avoid accepting the allegiances of the Governors openly till he is assured of a vast majority, rendering a war absolutely futile."

"Ah, His Majesty's ever-brilliant enlightening wisdom has vanquished the darkness from even King Saralegui's mind! Will His Highness ever cease to astound us with his highly compelling and emphatic actions for peace and justice?" Gunter purred, joining his hands together and swaying a little on the spot.

"There, there, Gunter, calm down" Yuri said mildly.

"So, it's decided then? Until we find out who was behind the attack, we ask Lady Irene to stay with us as a precautionary measure?" Gwendal surmised.

Everybody nodded in assent.

"It would be so cool - to think that I would have the complete collection!" Yuri declared happily.

"What?" everybody asked in unison, confused – well, everybody, except Murata. _'Don't explain, Shibuya. Just stay quiet; let it go'_ , he implored to himself.

But Yuri didn't stay quiet. "You see, I wield the Water Maryouku, Gwendal's element is Earth, and Wolfram is a fire-user. If Irene, being a Wind-bearer, joins us, I would have the complete set!"

Gwendal's eyebrow twitched as Wolfram started hurling profanities at Yuri. "You absolute wimp! You think of the Aristocrats as some silly memorabilia to be collected? Will you ever stop acting like a dim-witted buffoon and use your brains for once?"

Gwendal cleared his throat and muttered, "I am going to speak to Lord von Radford and Lady Irene." He then left to request an audience with Radford.

A few minutes later, Wolfram and Conrart left to train as well.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Murata stepped out of the door and was walking down the corridor, when Yuri ran to the door and called out to him. "Wait up, Murata! I have something important to talk to you about", he said, uncharacteristically seriously… and loudly.

Murata looked at him for a second, then sighed and started walking. "You just want to slink away from your work again."

Yuri laughed nervously. Scratching his hair, he said, "With Gwendal gone, Gunter wouldn't have wasted a second to get me to take over."

Murata shook his head, muttering "I guess some things never change." After some time, he said, "We haven't gone to Earth in quite a while now, Shibuya. Mamma-san will be getting worried."

"Yeah, I know. Even Greta wants me to take her back again real soon. She and mom really hit it off, huh?"

Murata smiled. "I can imagine how it must be for them. Greta is cared for by two fathers, and Mamma-san herself brought up two sons; them meeting was probably a dream come true for both of them."

Yuri agreed. He knew his mother had absolutely adored her teenage granddaughter. The first time they met, they had spent the entire week shopping and trying outfits and baking and watching chic-flicks – it had been something like a vacation for both of them. At the end, Yuri had to physically separate them, and almost drag Greta back to the water-tub.

"I guess with the graduation done, there is no constant need to keep going back as often" Yuri admitted.

Murata nodded, his glasses tinting just a little. Yuri hadn't even wanted to go to college; he just couldn't see the point of studying any Earth subject when he was going to be the Demon King for presumably the rest of his life. Also managing both lives was getting stressful for him. So despite Shouri's vehement protests, he had decided _not_ to apply for any college course.

But Murata had convinced him otherwise. He had already decided he wanted to go to college – merely to see what the fuss was about. And he had to convince Yuri to do the same; otherwise how would he travel back and forth between the two worlds? Yuri had grudgingly agreed, being sold on the golden promise of the ultimate "bachelor" life that college is – night-outs, clubbing, alcohol, and most importantly, girls.

What poor, unsuspecting Yuri didn't know, however, was, that Murata, being the sniveling double-agent that he is, had already spread the word that Yuri was in fact, gay, and was seeing some dangerous explosives' dealer. It was, after all, not far from the truth – Lord von Bielefeld could deal out explosives any time he so royally willed. Murata had considered this nosy interference as a necessary precaution – he was only too well aware that if Yuri got into a relationship on Earth, his friend's ass wouldn't be the only one set ablaze.

So Yuri had, arduously, to say the least, bid his time in college, resigning to the fact that maybe it _was_ just in the Great Demon Kingdom that he was considered cute, while Murata... Well, let's just say he got very lucky very often.

Presently, they crossed the training grounds. In the farthest corner, Yuri saw the Bielefeld regiment training. He frowned. They were sparring in pairs, and Wolfram was nowhere to be seen.

"Something bothering you, Shibuya?" Murata enquired.

"Wolfram's still not training with his squad. It's been more than a month now" he answered.

"So he's training on his own, big deal" Murata said, keeping his voice light and breezy.

"How dumb do you think I am?" Yuri asked quietly.

Murata exhaled, then turned apologetically to his friend. "There's not much you can do, Shibuya. I know you don't approve, but it's his choice."

Yuri huffed and looked away. Murata observed him. Very few things bothered his friend – he was the easy-going king, if there ever was one. So, if he expressed his discontent so explicitly, he really must not like it.

Murata pondered about the situation. The more a demon practiced, the better they would become at harnessing their power – it was true for any Majitsu. But fire Majitsu was somewhat different – here there were distinct gradations for the power, and depending on one's skills, one could level up. It was easier said than done. Lord von Bielefeld had to train for months in isolation before he could emerge as the master of the Lazuline Flame – a blue flame that had almost ten times the power of his usual orange one; only a handful would be enough to bring down an entire building. That had happened two years ago.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Yuri asked suddenly, startling Murata out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"The White Flame. Why is it such a big deal?"

Murata took a moment before answering "The White Flame. The third and final level of fire Maryouku." He glanced up at the sun once, before continuing, "It is said that the source of the sun's light is the White Flame itself. It is eternal; it never runs out of its power. It's the most important source of energy for the Circle of Life – forests and other vegetation grow because of it, providing nourishment and shelter for animals and humans alike, either directly or indirectly, before they themselves perish and turn to dust, thereby returning back to the earth."

Yuri gagged inwardly at his discourse. Murata was obviously in one of his 'Daikenja' moods again.

Murata continued, oblivious to Yuri's reaction "It is a double-edged sword – it can both give and take life. According to legend, just an iota of the White Flame can sustain an entire village for days – or destroy it in a matter of seconds."

Yuri grew somber again. "And you think it's alright for a person to attain that kind of power?"

"Don't you trust Lord von Bielefeld?"

"It's not that! It's just – it's too dangerous! I mean, why does he have to go out of his way to acquire it? What's the emergency?"

"I think he thinks he will be able to protect you better that way. After last night's events, I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to acquire it even more."

"But-"

"Shibuya, if it bothers you so much, why don't you talk to him about it again?"

They had reached the palace gates. The carriage that was to take Murata back to the Shrine was waiting out in the front.

"I will", Yuri resolved.

Murata smiled. "Don't worry, Shibuya, it will all work out."

Yuri nodded. He watched as Murata entered the carriage. He then motioned the charioteer to get take off, as Murata waved goodbye.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Lord von Radford had barely opened his mouth to speak, when his grand-daughter superseded him.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes! _OF COURSE!_ Oh, how exciting!"

"Irene-", Radford started blearily.

"Oh, please, Gappy? Please, please, please? It would be a wonderful opportunity for me to test my skills! And to serve King Yuri! Oh, what an honour! Pleeeeaase?" she pleaded to her grandfather.

Radford stared at her, momentarily at a loss for words. If she called him 'Gappy' in front of company, she really must be excited. He then shook his head in defeat. "Alright. You may stay on in the Covenant Castle as His Highness' guard-" he had barely managed to finish before being pulled into a sudden and strangling hug by his grand-daughter. "But –" he managed to splutter "take – care – of yourself."

"I will, Grandfather, thank you!" Irene squealed happily.

"So it's final, Lord von Radford? Lady Irene accepts a position in the Royal Guard?" Gwendal asked as he rose from his chair in the Conference Room. Radford also rose; Irene was on her feet ever since she had heard of the offer.

"Yes, Lord von Voltaire, I accept" Irene answered proudly, as Radford nodded his approval.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was nearly midnight when Wolfram finally made his way back to the castle. Deciding that it was late anyway, and he was too exhausted to eat, he directly headed for the royal chamber. He quietly opened the door and slipped in, then stopped in surprise.

Yuri was up, calmly sitting on the bed, quite apparently waiting for him.

"Why are you still up, Yuri?" Wolfram asked, as he walked towards the wardrobe to take out his nightwear.

"No reason. Just thinking about how we haven't talked in such a long, long time!" Yuri chirped.

"Huh?"

Yuri continued cheerfully, "Yes, Wolfram. I think we should have a heart-to-heart chat every now and then. Keep each other updated, you know –"

"Is this about the White Flame again?" Wolfram cut in, knowing his fiancé all too well.

"Wolfram…" Yuri started seriously.

"I don't want to hear it, Yuri! I am sick of having this discussion over and over again!" he shouted.

"But, Wolfram –"

"It's my choice! You don't have any say in what I decide to do with my powers!" Wolfram practically screamed.

"I know, but-"

"I am really tired, Yuri. I neither have the time nor the energy for this", he stated coldly, a tone of finality in his voice.

They looked at each other, long and hard. After what seemed like an eternity, Yuri blinked and looked away.

"It's alright. I understand. Goodnight, Wolfram", Yuri muttered, then positioned his pillow and straightened the duvet, before turning to the other side and lying down. A second later, he heard the bathroom door open and close, as Wolfram went in to change.

After a few minutes, Wolfram came out and slipped in beside him. Each knew the other was awake.

Wolfram finally spoke up. "I am doing this for you and the Great Demon Kingdom. You know that, right?"

Yuri turned to face him. He was staring at the canopy of the bed.

"But why, Wolfram? What's the need now?"

"Yuri, it's just a precaution – like you attained Morgif. I only intend to master it, not actually use it. Everybody knows about the legend of the White Flame. Once they know I wield it, they will not even dare to raise a finger against you. What's more, even I will be able to use my Majitsu on human lands, just like you and the Great sage!"

This was new information to Yuri. "Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, wimp! Why else do you think I am so keen on learning the skill? Our biggest vulnerability is how weak we are rendered on human lands – that will change once I have the power of the White Flame."

Yuri remained quiet, still unsure. Wolfram persisted. "If Big Cimaron wanted an alliance with us, they would have initiated it by now. Who is to say when that stupid oaf Ranjeel might decide to declare a war! But nobody will be fighting us once they know I can summon the White Flame. You want peace, don't you, Yuri?"

Yuri looked at Wolfram, worried. "Don't you see the irony, Wolf? Creating a new weapon in the name of peace?"

It was Wolfram's turn to frown. "Don't you trust me, Yuri?"

"Of course, I trust you. I just –" Yuri stopped on seeing the hurt in Wolfram's eyes. Nothing was more painful for him than knowing Yuri didn't trust him or his abilities. Yuri knew that, so he decided to drop the subject. It seemed like Wolfram had made up his mind, anyway.

"You know what, it's fine. I have full faith in you and your skills, and that's all that matters" he reassured him.

Wolfram relaxed.

"And Wolfram?"

"Yes?"

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course, wimp."

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

So, there. Chapter 2. Please review :D


	3. Chapter 3 - The Royals to the Rescue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

First of all, I would l like to thank my reviewers (all two of them; I mean I know not many people read KKM these days, but this is just dismal :( ). Especially want to thank QuaintReticent, whose review came at a time when I was seriously considering giving up. I really hope I am able to finish this one despite the low traffic; I have big hopes for this fanfic.

Also, I have what is known as exophoria (latent squint), pretty common, but because of that, despite of proof-reading like five times (not exaggerating), some mistakes still creep into the final version. I am really sorry for those mistakes.

Now, relating to the story.

This is a Yuuram-centric fanfic, progressing to a very evident love-triangle; hence, the personal stories of other characters are not going to figure much in here. They only appear as and when required by the plot.

Also, I didn't want to show Yuri as a wimpy character. I mean, come on, he's the Demon King, and a Leo at that. Plus it's been seven years, so now he has plenty of experience too. So, it is kind of a constant struggle to write him in his character, and also try to not make him too wimpy. Any inconsistencies because of that is deeply regretted. :/

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KKM.**

 **CHAPTER 3 –ROYALTY TO THE RESCUE**

The King was sitting in his office, sifting through the documents, with Wolfram standing at his side. He had only just started to wonder if he should utilize the time to train again, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Yuri called, without looking up.

The door opened and Wolfram recoiled a little. "What are you doing here?" he demanded sharply, after rallying himself.

Wolfram's reaction made Yuri look up. Irene was standing at the door, smiling.

"Reporting for duty, what else?" she answered breezily. "Good Morning, Your Majesty" she addressed Yuri, as she walked towards him.

She had donned on the same white military-cut jacket as before, but now she had paired it with white trousers and black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a high tie at the back. She, however,had retained her gold head-band.

"Don't tell me I have to keep reminding you too, Irene. It's Yuri" he chided her playfully.

"Sorry, Yuri", she corrected herself, smiling apologetically.

Yuri smiled, deciding he liked how his name sounded when she said it.

Wolfram had enough. "Alright, Lady Irene, now that you have officially reported, you may leave" he said shortly.

Irene stared at him. "I am the King's bodyguard; I am supposed to be where he is."

Wolfram wasn't going to give up. "We are inside the castle right now. So don't fret yourself; there won't be any danger here."

Irene was beginning to lose her patience. "As I remember, we _were in the castle_ when he was last attacked," she retorted, slowly enunciating the words, as if talking to a child. Her ridiculing tone was not lost on Wolfram. Without waiting for his reply, however, she walked up to the desk and calmly took her position, standing near Wolfram stoically. This only incensed him more.

"I will remind you, that apart from being his guard, _I_ also happen to be his fiancé, and so as long as I am here, Yuri is not in any –"

"Hey, Wolfram, don't you have to practice the White Flame thing?" Yuri cut in innocently.

It took all of Wolfram's self-control to keep him from frying the double-black's head. He crouched to face Yuri, and quietly said, "Why don't you keep your mouth shut and I will do the talking?" His eyes were sinister and his voice was dripping with venom. Yuri almost fell from his chair in his eagerness to get as far back from the fiery blonde as possible.

"The White Flame?" Irene asked, distracted from their argument. "I thought it was only a myth – I have never heard of anyone who has learnt the skill."

"So now you know who you are dealing with" Wolfram said slowly, letting a not-so-subtle hint of menace crawl into his voice. "Be careful, Lady Irene, you obviously do _not_ want to antagonize me."

Irene smirked at his threat. "Keep trivializing me, and one of these days I might just _take your breath away_ , Your Excellency" she sneered.

Wolfram flinched and almost took a step back. Almost.

' _Round One to Lady von Radford'_ , Irene thought, satisfied at having quieted the brat.

"There, there, both of you can stay" he said warmly, keen to avoid conflict as always. "So, how are you finding your stay here at Covenant Castle, Irene? Everything okay, I hope?" he enquired.

"Yes, Yuri," she answered enthusiastically. "It's all very comfortable. The people here are really nice and friendly. Princess Greta came to visit, Doria brought me snacks even before I could ask for them, and Lord von Voltaire come to personally see me to fill me in on the details of my job. Lord von Kleist even accompanied me to the stable and helped me choose a horse. Nessie is a fine steed", she chirped happily, thinking about her doleful-eyed, chocolate-brown mare.

"Nessie?" Wolfram scorned distastefully. "Don't tell me you named your steed after the 'neigh' sounds horses make?"

Irene looked away sheepishly. "I _am_ bad at names…" she admitted ruefully, her voice trailing away.

"Well, _I_ think it's cute" Yuri remarked loudly, while throwing Wolfram a stern look. He 'humph'ed and looked away. He was already sour that he had to forego his practice because Irene showed up (he obviously wasn't going to leave them alone with each other), and Yuri favouring Irene was definitely not helping.

A while later, Gunter's voice serenaded from the hallway. "Your Majesty! It's time!" he declared as he sprang open the door with flourish.

"Time for what, Gunter?" Yuri looked at his Chief Adviser questioningly.

"The courtroom has been set for the redressal of the grievances of your subjects! Don't tell me you forgot, Your Majesty?"

Yuri reflexively turned in his seat and glimpsed out the window. His heart sank – the serpentine queue of people extended well outside the palace gates. He sighed; they had not even began yet and he was already tired.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After hours of listening to the petty problems of his people – neighbor stealing the pet cat, missus forcing the hubby to turn vegan, sewer problems, remedy for baldness, remedy for excessive hair-growth (Yuri just had those two talk to each other), guests overstaying their visit – Yuri finally decided he had had enough, and leaned from his throne sideways towards Irene.

"I heard new recruits are invariably over-enthusiastic to carry out their jobs" he whispered to her.

"That is correct" she replied from the corner of her mouth.

"So, right now, if I order you to rescue me-"

"I will create a distraction, so that you can escape" she winked.

"I am _not_ kidding, Irene."

"Neither am I, Yuri" she answered seriously. "Nobody should be subjected to such torture for such lengths of time."

"Where were you my whole life?" Yuri joked, relieved that he had at least one aide he could count on to get him out of his workload; he missed Irene's prompt blush in the process.

"What are you two muttering about?" Wolfram snapped; he appeared between the two so quickly, one would think his Majitsu specialty had switched to that of teleportation.

"Uh… Nothing!" both answered quickly. Wolfram sensed the guilt in their expressions and was about to reprimand them, when a throng of people entered the courtroom.

"Halt, everybody. Approach the King one at a time. He will hear you out, please maintain order" Gunter addressed the crowd strictly.

One man from the group stepped forward and spoke, "Sire, we all have the same problem. You see, all of us have been robbed by the same group of thugs."

"Don't worry, we will catch those thugs" Yuri assured them. "Give their description to the soldiers and they will start the investigation."

"Actually, sir, none of us have any idea what they look like. We haven't seen them" the man replied uneasily.

"Masked robbers, of course" Gunter deduced thoughtfully.

"Actually," the man called out again, then stopped, still nervous. Yuri looked at the bunch – all of them were fidgeting uncomfortably.

"What is it? Go on, tell me" Yuri coaxed, mildly interested now.

A young girl, about twelve years old, answered. "None of us have seen them, Your Highness, because they are invisible!"

"What?" the royals exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, sire" the man confirmed. "At first, there would just be petty pick-pocketing, and snatching. But now they have resorted to breaking into houses and even violence!" He pointed at a few men who were clearly beaten and had sloppily bandaged themselves before gathering in front of their king.

Yuri got up from his throne, both angry and emphatic, all thoughts of his previous escape plan forgotten. "Have Gisela and the other healers treat the injured men", he ordered. "As for the thugs, rest assured. We will catch them and make sure you get back your valuables. They, too, will get their dues" he added gravely.

Those who were assembled turned hopeful and relieved at their King's words.

' _So this is the Demon King working_ ', Irene thought in mild surprise. She never would have expected such sternness from the double-black.

Gunter turned to the soldiers standing at the side. "Question the townsfolk and gather all the information you can. One of you, inform Lord Weller, and tell him to meet me at the earliest."

The soldiers bowed and marched off to carry out their orders.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was almost night when all could gather at the office again after the day's work. Conrart filled them in on the information he had gathered. "The first incident was reported about two weeks ago. It was merely a case of pick-pocketing, only the victim didn't remember standing close enough to anybody for it to actually happen. Of course, due to lack of consequences, their bravado grew, resorting to more brutal crimes, where they would corner innocent, unsuspecting people, beat them up and then take their valuables. That's when it was reported to me, a couple of days ago. Since I could not ascertain if they were indeed invisible, I thought it unfit to worry His Majesty unnecessarily" he finished apologetically.

"It's alright, Conrad. I know you meant well", Yuri assured him.

"But what do we do now? How will we catch them, if we can't see them?" Wolfram asked.

"I may have a plan" Murata spoke. He had readily agreed to join the investigation, when Gunter had suggested it to him – invisibility was still not as common as one would expect here in Great Demon Kingdom.

"Let's hear it, then" Yuri said.

"Well, first, we have to lure them out, at a place and time that we decide, so that we can surprise and corner them" Murata said.

"And how will we get them there?" Gunter asked.

"By setting up a false trail of stolen valuables" Murata explained. "All we have to do is spread a rumour in the black market that a treasure has been stolen from Covenant Castle, and that the thief is set to sell it at a particular place and time. They will not be able to resist such an opportunity."

"Brilliant" Irene breathed.

"Indeed. I will get Yozak to plant the false information" Gwendal said.

Murata continued "Alright. But the thing is, we do not know how strong their network is. It would be a folly to underestimate him – it may ruin our single best opportunity of catching them. So, I think it's best that _an item is actually stolen_ , so that even the castle's inhabitants believe it. That way, even if they find a way to double-check, the information is corroborated."

Yuri laughed nervously. "I swear, Murata, I would never be able to decide if you would make a better detective or a thief" he joked, as Murata's glasses gleamed.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A couple of days had passed. Everything had gone according to plan. Yozak had, through his own network, spread the word, that the coveted sapphire-encrusted gold crown of the twelfth Maoh had been stolen, when it was taken out of the warehouse to be polished. The deal would take place at the ruins of a watchtower built during the Great War, near the borders of the Great Demon Kingdom. The last bit of information was slipped near the end, along with a couple of decoys, so as to ward off any vagabond crooks, looking to make quick money – they hoped the actual 'invisible' thieves would be better informed.

Presently, Yuri, Wolfram, Murata and Conrart were standing outside the main castle building, waiting for the last member of their entourage.

"What's taking her so long?" Wolfram demanded impatiently.

"Relax, Wolf, it's only been a couple of minutes since we reached" Yuri said.

"Besides, putting up a disguise does take time" Murata offered.

"How come she and Yuri get to play thieves anyway? Why can't I do it?" Wolfram demanded angrily.

"Because you couldn't act to save your life, Wolfram" Yuri said lightly.

"Why you –" Wolfram spun towards Yuri, his hands curling into fists.

"What Shibuya means to say is, your looks are way too noble to pass off as a petty thief, Lord von Bielefeld" Murata interrupted hurriedly.

"I meant that?" Yuri started uncertainly. "Oh, yes, I did!" he corrected himself when Murata passed him a stern look.

A little later, a cloaked and hooded figure descended down the stairs; the robes were a loose fit, and did nothing to hide the pale and tattered clothes underneath.

"I must say, Lady Irene, you look quite the part" Murata told Irene as she joined him. "Though there is no need to wear the hood just yet."

Irene shuddered a little before slipping off the hood.

"Oh, my," Murata exclaimed as the others gasped.

Irene's face had been painted, every colour one could think of, all shapes of all sizes inked onto her skin – purple triangles, red squares, green circles and even some serpentine figures. Not an inch was spared.

Irene slowly started to speak, clearly embarrassed. "El was visiting, and he and Greta offered to help put up my disguise… They _might_ have gotten a little carried away."

Wolfram burst out laughing. Yuri would have asked him to shut it, if he was sure _he_ wouldn't start laughing the second he opened his mouth.

"I would have washed it if we weren't already so late", Irene said, trying to ignore Yuri's contorted expression. She started walking, then added, "It's alright, you can laugh."

Both Murata and Yuri howled with laughter; Wolfram had doubled-up, clutching his sides, and even Conrart was sniggering.

"You can laugh _and walk_ at the same time" Irene reminded them testily, already losing her patience at the guffawing boys in front of her.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

They reached the ruins. The plan was simple. Yuri and Irene, the 'thieves', would go inside the ruins, while Conrart, Wolfram and Murata would keep a watch on them from their hiding place. Though they were accompanied by their soldiers, they could not bring them near the ruins, there was not enough place to hide. The area was just a vast expanse of sand with sparse vegetation, surrounded by dilapidated walls, the remains of a watchtower at the farthest end from the entrance. Wolfram was supposed to send a fire signal up into the sky, when they were sure the thugs had arrived, so that the soldiers could join them.

Yozak, the 'buyer', had already camped nearby overnight, to make sure nobody was spying beforehand, till they were ready to set up. After all, even invisible men would leave footprints on loose sand.

Yuri and Irene entered the ruins. They saw a raven-haired man with blue eyes, sitting on a boulder, some distance ahead, waiting for them.

' _Yozak,_ ' Yuri thought, as his hand involuntarily went to hold his satchel, which had the crown.

They walked towards him slowly, intending to give ample amount of time and opportunity for them to be intercepted. Yuri realized how stiff he was, and consciously worked to relax himself a bit. He glanced sideways at Irene – despite the horrendous face-paint, he could make out her somber expression.

They reached Yozak.

"You have it?" he asked in a rough voice, keeping up the act. "Alright there, kiddo?" he muttered from the corner of his mouth.

Yuri nodded 'yes' to both the questions. He then opened the satchel, as Irene fought to ignore her instincts to grab her sword hidden in her cloak.

Yuri took out the shining, sapphire-encrusted crown, and showing it to Yozak, started, "May I –" Irene coughed discreetly and he corrected himself. "Give us the money, first" he finished, in what he hoped was a gruff vice.

Yozak nodded, took out a bag full of coins and threw it at Irene. She made a show of opening and checking it, then nodded. Yuri extended his hand for Yozak to take the crown.

Several things happened at once. Both Irene and Yozak pulled out their swords, as the sand around them started to rise in puffs. The sounds of feet landing on the ground and cloaks swishing came from all around them. A blade came out from nowhere at Yuri's side, just as Irene blocked it. The blade withdrew and disappeared again.

"It seems like their weapons are invisible only as long as they are kept hidden in their clothes!" Irene announced, as Wolfram, Conrart and Murata joined the fight. Wolfram sent a spiraling blue and orange twine of fire above into the sky; it disintegrated, sending small spheres of bluish-yellow fire all around, which in turn burst into specks after another second. Irene took a moment to appreciate the fireworks, before turning her attention back to the fight.

"Quick, Your Highness, put the crown inside" Conrart said, as he warded off another blade; he went a step ahead and lunged his sword quickly in the 'air' in front of him.

"AAAAAGH!" came a loud shout, as a heavily-built man slowly appeared, his face contorted in pain; he was clutching at his side, where the sword had left a deep gash. He fell to the ground.

"The magic fails when they are hurt!" Murata exclaimed.

"Everybody, don't take out your blades! This was a trap! Retreat now!" a voice shouted from a few yards away.

"Shut up, idiot!" another voice reprimanded angrily.

But it was too late. Yozak and Wolfram had already sprung in opposite directions, and bestowed a similar fate on the owners of those two voices.

As those two men fell, everything became deathly still; the now-wiser thieves resorted to silence and stealth as their weapons. Irene, Conrart, Wolfram and Yozak encircled Yuri and Murata, facing their respective directions, swords at the ready, scouring for the slightest of movements, straining their ears for even the hint of their breaths.

"This is useless… they are getting away" Murata told them, frustrated. Irene could not help but agree; she could feel their general presence furthering away with each passing second.

"I have a plan" Yuri hissed quietly. "Irene, I need your help." He quickly told Irene what she had to do.

"Just tell me when" Irene whispered. They both stood side-by-side, facing the barren expanse.

"Now!" Yuri shouted.

Irene raised her left hand and moved it in a circle, and a small tornado appeared; it slowly increased in size, gathering all the sand and dust with it. Within seconds, there was a dust-storm. She closed her eyes in concentration, as the others around her coughed and covered their faces. Gradually, all the sand collected in a huge sphere in front of them.

"Great. Now, it's my turn!" Yuri exclaimed. He raised his hands and three huge water-dragons appeared. All three headed towards the huge sphere of sand, encircling it and rapidly blending with it, creating a giant blob of dark, tarry mud.

He then flicked his hand, and the mud ball burst, sending specks of mud all over.

"Excellent, Shibuya!" Murata yelled, understanding what the King was doing, completely unfazed as dozens of mud specks splattered his face.

Wolfram and Yozak, on the other hand, choked. "Yuck! I thought we had seen the end of his disgusting creations!" Wolframs complained, wiping his face clean with his sleeve.

"But it worked! Look!" Conrart bellowed.

They were at least ten different silhouettes visible around them, the splattered mud sticking on the bodies of the thieves. Many had reached the edges. The soldiers, however, had arrived and surrounded the area; they were pushing back the thieves to the ground. The blobs moved helter-skelter, some drawing their swords as they ran, all stealth forgotten.

Conrart, Wolfram and Yozak bounded in three different directions, rapidly dealing their attacks, while Irene stayed with the King and the Daikenja. Slowly, as they got injured, the thieves fell, one after the other, revealing their forms. Wolfram sped after the last one with the splattered mud, and delivered a swift kick at his back, pushing him to the ground. However, just as he drove his sword through the guy's cloak to the ground, immobilizing him, he heard someone unsheathing a sword behind him; one thief had escaped detection in the artificially-created dust-storm. Wolfram was so busy chasing his quarry, he had not realized that he himself was being followed. He knew it was too late to withdraw his sword from the ground; he spun around quickly, all the while waiting for the strike.

It never came; instead, the clash of metal reverberated throughout the field. Wolfram gasped. Irene had blocked the attack with her sword.

"Irene…" Wolfram breathed. She paid him no attention. She pushed the man back, easily disarming him, then kicked him hard where she supposed his head would be. The man fell down on the ground, visible and knocked unconscious.

"How… how did you… see him?" Wolfram whispered, still unable to fathom the double-shock of having come so close to losing his life, and then having Irene, of all people, save it.

"The air around you was wrong" she muttered absent-mindedly, as the others joined them. She turned to look at the still aghast Wolfram. "You know things are dismal when the bodyguard needs protection" she smirked, shaking her head in fake disappointment.

The ghost of a smile appeared on Wolfram's face. "Don't expect me to thank you" he retorted, infusing generous amounts of his usual cockiness into his voice.

"Oh, no, no, no, of course not! I would die of shock if you did! Let's just pretend it never happened" she declared seriously.

"Come on, guys, let's hurry up and head back to the castle!" Murata called out, the curious excitement barely hidden in his voice. "We have to question them about how they managed this feat!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I could sure use a bath! Everything else can wait!" Yuri declared.

"Maybe next time use _less_ revolting magic, wimp!" Wolfram remarked.

"Hey!" Yuri shouted in protest, as everybody else silently agreed with Wolfram.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Chapter 4 coming soon. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Demon Ring

**CHAPTER 4 – THE DEMON RING**

"There's a wish-granting Demon Ring, and I am being told about it _now_?" a flustered Yuri reprimanded his very melancholy and very remorseful Chief Adviser. "I mean, seriously, Gunter, all these years we wasted studying about the Cotton Trade and the ill-famous relationship of a Maoh with his horses and Sheep Rights – and you forget to tell me about the one thing that could actually prove useful?"

Gunter wailed, exceedingly ashamed of his actions, "I am extremely sorry, Your Majesty! I have not the slightest idea how it slipped my mind!" He turned away and continued to cry in the corner, mumbling under his breath. "Oh, how could I ever face His Majesty after committing such a colossal mistake? Will he – will he banish me from the kingdom? Oh, sentenced to not being able to see my beloved King Yuri for the rest of my life, can there be a harsher punishment…!"

"Relax, Shibuya, it's not like you lost any time" Murata spoke. He was the one who had come to the castle with the information in the first place.

"I didn't?" Yuri asked, puzzled.

"No. see, the Demon Ring activates only once in 500 years. And the prophesized day is still about a week away. So, we have plenty of time to prepare" Murata explained.

"Activate? What does that even mean? How can a ring activate?" Yuri asked.

Gunter hurried to explain, in an attempt to save himself from an imminent banishment "The Demon Ring only comes into effect once in 500 years. It is said that if a person wears the ring at the appointed time, his heart's deepest desire will be fulfilled immediately, and then the ring will disappear, only to appear again after another 500 years. It only appears for about an hour, and activates only for one second; the wearer must make his wish in that second only."

"One second? Don't you think that's cutting it too close?" Yuri remarked nervously. "So where is it going to 'appear', Gunter?"

"Van da Via Island, sire."

"What? That dratted volcano land?" Yuri shouted in alarm.

Murata grinned. "It _is_ the place where it was forged, after all. You see, the creation of the Demon Ring was actually just a fluke; it was nothing but a by-product of Morgif, the Demon Sword. This was the time before the war with the Originators, and so the Great Demon Kingdom had not been formed yet."

"So," Yuri lifted up Morgif from his waist-band. "The Demon Ring is like your long-lost brother, Morgif?"

Morgif 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed happily.

Murata shook his head. "You shouldn't take Morgif there if you want to avoid activating the volcano again, Shibuya."

"Yeah, that's right… Sorry, Morgif, guess this time around, you will have to stay put" Yuri informed his sword apologetically. Morgif pouted and looked away, as away as was possible in the realm of the physical abilities of a sword.

Yuri sat back on his chair, relaxed. "Wow, a wish-fulfilling ring. Being Demon King sure comes with its perks."

"As a matter of fact, Shibuya," Murata interrupted, his glasses totally white, "The Demon Ring is the one item which can be used by absolutely any demon."

As if on cue, the door banged open. "I will come too!" Wolfram declared authoritatively, as he marched inside.

"That goes without saying, doesn't it" Yuri muttered under his breath. He turned back to Murata, a little disappointed. "It doesn't _have to be_ the Demon King like every other damn legend here? Are you absolutely sure, Murata?"

Murata nodded. "Of course, I am sure. I mean, I was never the Demon King, was I now?"

Yuri retreated a few steps in shock. _"YOU_ HAVE USED IT?" he shrieked.

Murata smiled. "How else do you think I was able to keep my memories from my past life, Shibuya? Of course, like I said, it was just a happy accident. The material that was used to create Morgif was just too precious, having both Shinou's and my powers. We decided to not waste even an ounce of it – and forged the Ring with the remaining element. We had no idea that the Ring possessed any special powers. I wore it only because it seemed fair, as Shinou took Morgif. After the Originators were trapped in the four Forbidden Boxes and we realized that a part of them was taking over Shinou's soul, we would worry day and night about how to carry out our plan" he paused. He walked to the table and sat down slowly, as if reliving the strain and tiredness from 4000 years ago. "It was the night of a full-moon. I was boring over the few scriptures that were available back then, trying to find an answer, when the ring started to heat up. Since I was preoccupied with finding a way, any way, in which I could keep my memories from that, and every other subsequent life, the Ring took that as my 'wish' – it glowed white for about a second, and then disappeared. And with its disappearance, came the knowledge of the spell that I could invoke to achieve my goal– a spell that had not even been recorded or used before, mind you."

"Aaah!" Gunter crooned. "To learn about the secrets of the ancient times from the Daikenja himself!"

"Yes, yes, all's well that ends well. When do we leave?" Wolfram interrupted impatiently.

"Wolfram, why are you so –" Yuri stopped abruptly, comprehending the answer to his own query. "Aah-ha! You want the wish for yourself!"

"So? What's the harm in that?" Wolfram asked defiantly.

"Well, I am the Demon King, so I get the wish!" Yuri retorted.

"Weren't you paying attention? _Anybody_ can use it!"

"Wolfram –"

"Calm down, you two. Let's just get our hands on the ring first, then we can decide who gets to have their wish granted, alright?" Murata interceded.

"Yes, Your Majesty, the trip to Van da Via Island itself takes around four days; you cannot afford to lose time" Gunter told them.

"Alright, alright, let's get started on the preparations for the trip then" Yuri declared.

Murata got up to leave. "I will go consult the Almanac again. I have already requested Lady von Karbelnikoff to invent something like a timer – we will have to know the time of the Ring's activation down to the last second."

"You mean the _only_ second" Yuri corrected him sourly.

Murata waved his hand nonchalantly, before disappearing down the hallway.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuri and Wolfram were in the room, packing for their journey, when Yuri suddenly called out to him. "Hey, Wolfram. Catch."

Wolfram wheeled around and instinctively caught the item that Yuri had thrown at him.

"What's this, Yuri?" he asked, curiously peering at the thing in his hand. It was an orange, cylindrical container with a peach cap, and fit comfortably in his hand. He moved his hand gingerly, trying to weigh its contents – the container rattled.

"Just open it" Yuri said as he walked up to him. Wolfram unscrewed the lid and looked inside.

"Pills?" Wolfram remarked, on seeing hundreds of white tablets inside.

"They are for your sea-sickness, Wolfram" Yuri explained with a smile. "Just take two sometime _before_ starting the journey, okay?"

Wolfram was taken aback. "But… how did you…"

"We have medicines back in Earth for all kinds of motion sickness. I brought back a few the last time I visited. Lady Anissina, Muarata and Gisela helped modify them, so as to suit you – the strength and composition needed to be changed because you are a full-blooded demon. Now it's ready, so here you go!"

"Yuri…" Wolfram started.

"It's alright, you don't have to thank me... It was no big deal!" Yuri said benevolently.

Wolfram roared. "Thank you?! What the hell should I thank you for?! For seven years you just quietly watched while I threw up and got so unbearably sick, when you had the remedy in your world all along! I am your fiancé, and this is how you treat me? How can you be so dense?"

With that, Wolfram strutted out of the room, leaving Yuri dumbstruck, the pills rattling angrily in his wake.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

They started their journey a couple of days later. The group waved from the deck at Gunter, Conrart and Anissina, who had come to see them off – well, Yuri, Murata and Irene waved; Wolfram just stood stoically with his arms crossed, sour that Irene was accompanying them instead of Conrart, as Gwendal had needed him to stay in the Castle.

"Wish for women's empowerment the world over, alright, Your Majesty?" Anissina shouted happily.

Yuri merely nodded, unable to bring himself to lie so blatantly. "Thanks for the make-shift timer, Lady Anissina. You truly are amazing!" he shouted back.

Anissina swelled with pride as the ship sailed forth in its journey to 'the dratted volcano land'.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was past midnight when Wolfram abrupty jerked awake. He sat up and instinctively looked at his side for Yuri. He then remembered they were in their cabin in the ship, and had separate beds. He rubbed his eyes and looked further to his side at the other end of the cabin – Yuri's bed was empty. In fact, it looked like he had not even turned in for the night.

"Damn it!" he muttered, assuming the worst, and without further ado, got out of the bed and rushed outside.

He had just ascended the last step, and was about to enter the deck, when he heard voices. Wolfram froze, straining his ears and barely breathing, so that he could hear better. It _was_ them, alright. He gritted his teeth as he quickly headed out into the deck and let his gaze trace the source of the detestable voices. He found them soon enough; Yuri and Irene were standing at the far end of the deck, leaning against the railing, talking, and occasionally, laughing too.

White boiling rage filled Wolfram, as he stomped towards them. _'The nerve of him! Just you wait, you philandering moron. You are so dead! Once I get my hands on you, even Shinou-'_

"Lord von Bielefeld!" Murata's cheery voice cut into Wolfram's infernal thoughts. He turned, startled.

"Your Eminence. You are up late" he observed.

"Yeah, just enjoying the sea-breeze… Looks like I am not the only one, though…" Murata's eyes wandered to the two demons standing at the end of the deck, quite oblivious that they were being watched. Wolfram's jaw clenched, but he didn't say anything. It appeared as though he was saving his outburst for his womanizing fiancé.

"So, the medicines seem to work" Murata observed quietly.

"Uh, yes, they do" Wolfram affirmed, momentarily distracted. "Thank you, Your Eminence. Yuri told me you helped."

"Ah, it's alright" Murata answered offhandedly. "I am just glad all the hours Shibuya spent on the rotating chair finally paid off!"

Wolfram looked at the grinning Murata in surprise. "What? Why was Yuri on the rotating chair?" Wolfram distinctly remembered how much Yuri had cribbed about the special Maoh's chair placed in the Conference Hall.

"Well, Lady Anissina needed to test the pills after each modification that we made. And since we couldn't really test it out in the sea, the rotating chair served as a convenient alternative! Convenient for us, that is… Shibuya would definitely disagree" he chuckled.

"You are saying that _Yuri_ volunteered?" Wolfram asked in disbelief.

"He didn't want to involve too many people, he said he wanted to surprise you" Murata shook his head. "The first couple of times were so bad, I was sure Shibuya would simply dehydrate from all the puking! I guess it was his water Maryouku that kept him going."

Wolfram felt a tight knot form in his chest; he tried to gulp it down, but it did not help. "Hang on! If Yuri ever got that sick, I would have noticed!" he protested with a conviction he did not feel.

"But, Lord von Bielefeld," Murata's voice was a whisper, his eyes twinkling. "Lately, you have been really busy with your… Ah, _special training_ …Haven't you?" This stunned Wolfram to silence.

Murata studied Wolfram for a second, then, deciding he had said enough, bid his leave "It _is_ getting late, I probably should hit the sack now. Goodnight."

Still too caught up to speak, Wolfram merely nodded. He slowly made his way to where Yuri and Irene were standing.

He could hear Irene as he approached. "And you have to run between _all four_ bases? Isn't that a bit too much?" she was asking in amazement.

"That's what I love about baseball, it's everything rolled into one. You need to have a good, strong arm, you need to be precise when hitting the ball, and you need to be agile too!" Yuri replied.

"Yuri" Wolfram called out softly.

Yuri spun around. His eyes widened in alarm on seeing Wolfram. Already expecting a harsh rebuke, he quickly burst into an explanation. "We were just talking, Wolf, it's cool! No need to-"

Wolfram cut in. "It's getting late, Yuri. You should get some rest" he told him calmly.

Irene and Yuri looked at Wolfram in astonishment, then at each other, then back at him.

Wolfram turned to leave. "Are you coming?" he asked mildly.

"Uh…" Yuri looked at Irene, who nodded encouragingly. "Yeah, alright. Goodnight, Irene."

"Goodnight, Yuri" Irene quipped.

As they walked back to their cabin, Yuri looked suspiciously at Wolfram. He didn't seem angry, he didn't even seem annoyed. He seemed… _normal._

' _Maybe the pills have a calming effect or something_ ' Yuri concluded. _'I would have to talk to Lady Anissina about it once we get back… Or maybe –'_ he stole another glance at Wolfram, and his eyes narrowed mischievously. _'Maybe we could just let it be.'_

"What are you smirking about?" Wolfram finally asked, without a trace of his usual impatience, annoyance or anger.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Yuri answered quickly, not wanting to jinx it. "Say, Wolf, are you feeling okay?" he asked meekly. They had reached their cabin. Wolfram didn't answer immediately, instead he opened the door for Yuri to enter first, then followed him in.

"I am... well" he muttered quietly as he crept into his bed. Pulling up the blanket, he quickly turned to the other side, facing the wall. "Thank you, Yuri."

Yuri looked at the barely visible tousled blonde head in surprise, then smiled.

"Goodnight, Wolf."

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **This one just happened. It was nowhere in the grand scheme of things. Although, I did have a little fun writing it. :)**

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Wish

_**CHAPTER 5 – THE WISH**_

The group reached Van da Via Island four days later. They checked into the inn there; after depositing their luggage and resting briefly, they set out to explore the area. After extensive scouring of the island and matching it with an ancient map that Murata had brought with him, they finally narrowed down the possible location to a cave at the bottom of a mountain – it was, in fact, the mouth of a tunnel that went straight into the heart of the mountain.

On the appointed day, all four demons stood in front of the cave, gazing inside at the darkness. The sun was setting fast behind them.

"Here we are, guys. The ring should be at the end of the tunnel" Murata told them gravely. He put his hand inside his pocket and took out a pair of what Yuri could only assume were the timers – they were broad bands of fabric, probably to be worn on the wrist, with a series of small, rectangular, semi-transparent, almost flat boxes attached. Murata himself wore one and tied the other on Yuri's wrist. "I had Lady von Karbelnikoff make a spare, just in case" he explained.

"It's not doing anything" Wolfram observed sullenly.

"That's because it's not time yet. The lights will start glowing orange when the ring makes its appearance –" Murata was interrupted by the collective gasps of his friends as the small rectangles started emitting orange light.

"Oh, Shinou! It's here, IT'S HERE!" Yuri yelled fervently.

"Yes. We only have about an hour now. Listen carefully, the lights are going to start blinking red when about a minute is left for its activation. So, we have to make sure we reach the ring while the timer is still glowing orange, okay?" Murata said urgently.

Everybody nodded in assent.

"Alright, let's get going, then" Yuri said. Irene and Wolfram lit the torches they were carrying, from the fire they had previously built, and all four entered the cave.

It was pitch-black inside, and it was not possible to see beyond a few feet ahead even with the light of the torch.

Yuri repressed a shudder. "Why does it have to appear here? Why can't it appear in my bedroom in Covenant Castle?"

"Quit whining, wimp" Wolfram barked.

"Someone's in a bad mood" Yuri replied, sensing how tense Wolfram appeared to be.

"He _has_ other moods?" Irene asked in false surprise.

"I swear, Irene, if we weren't in human lands, I would teach you to mess with me" Wolfram said darkly.

"You mean by summoning your little fire magic?" Irene taunted.

Wolfram's eyebrow twitched. _'"Little"? She called my Majitsu "little"?'_

"Why you insolent –"

"Face it, Wolfram, your fire element would not even exist without my air element" Irene gloated. Yuri nervously noticed how they had dropped all protocol to address royalty that they previously conformed to; now they did not even bother to at least _appear_ courteous.

Wolfram smirked. "That maybe the case now, but it will change once I master the White Flame. That Flame doesn't need anything, _not even air_."

"Not the empty threat of the White Flame again… How many years has it been, now?" Irene joked.

Wolfram took a threatening step towards Irene as her hand went to the hilt of her sword. Sensing trouble, Yuri deftly stepped in between them. "Relax, you two! Remember why we are here! The ring! That's our priority!" he implored.

"Um, looks like we have a problem, guys!" Murata, who had gone a little ahead, called out.

"What is it?" Yuri asked as they walked towards him. He did not need a reply; he saw that the path ahead had forked.

"Now what do we do?" Yuri wondered.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? We have to split up. Good thing we have two timers" Murata said.

Wolfram's mind had already gone into an overdrive, thinking about the possible combinations. One protector had to accompany Yuri and the Great Sage each. So, he and Irene pairing up was out of the question (not that it was ever really a viable option). If he paired up with Yuri, who apparently wanted the ring as much as he did, he would eventually have to fight him – this Wolfram wanted to avoid at all costs. So, that left the Daikenja, who, anyway, was probably his best bet. Not only would they stand a better chance of getting the ring with his wits, he would possibly not claim it too, having used it once before already. It was perfect. The only flaw was that Yuri would be left to go with Irene. Wolfram shook his head – small failures are necessary for the greater win. He _needed_ that wish, especially now, more than ever…

He looked up from his musing. All three were staring at him.

"All okay, Lord von Bielefeld? You look… possessed" Murata said bluntly.

Wolfram ignored the quip. "I will accompany the Daikenja, while you, Irene, can go with Yuri" he told the three of them.

Three jaws almost touched the ground simultaneously.

"You - You are… _willingly…_ sending me - with _Irene_?" Yuri spluttered.

"Aren't we in a hurry, Your Eminence?" he asked crisply.

"Uh, yes… Alright. Lord von Bielefeld and I will take the left path; you, Shibuya, take the other one with Irene."

Yuri and Irene nodded, and the group divided into pairs and went on their decided ways.

"So, Lord von Bielefeld, that was some quick and thorough planning you did there" Murata commented after a while.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Wolfram replied softly.

Murata could sense an exhaustion both in his voice and his bearing. He looked away. "Whatever it is, I hope it pays off."

' _That makes two of us…'_ Wolfram thought to himself. Aloud he said, "Let's hurry up, we are running out of time."

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"So what are you going to wish for?" Irene asked Yuri.

"I haven't decided yet…. Sometimes, I wish my family would come here and live with me. But I know it's wrong of me to expect them to uproot their entire lives in Japan to come here in the Great Demon Kingdom, so that's out. I was thinking of maybe wishing that my brother, Shouri, gets elected as the Governor this year, he has worked so hard for it. Although, I know he will never thank me for it, that uptight git… I do want Greta to be happy; she is to become the ruler of her own kingdom, and I hope she is able to do it without facing too many problems, it's not easy to build a kingdom that's still reeling under the damages done by war. What else… Oh, yeah…There's that perennial wish that the conflict between humans and demons get resolved for good, and we never go into war again just because we are different beings" Yuri finished thoughtfully.

"But, Yuri," Irene started uncertainly. "None of these wishes are for _you_ , as such."

"What do you mean, Irene? Of course, they are for me!" Yuri said in surprise.

Irene smiled, shaking her head. "Never mind. You should decide on the final wish quickly; I don't suppose we will have much time to think later."

"I just can't make up my mind!" Yuri wailed.

"Why not let Wolfram have the wish, then?" Irene quizzed. "If your brother has worked hard for this Governor thing, he would definitely get it. The Princess will be a great ruler, as she has you to guide her. As for the conflict between the human tribe and the demon tribe, you have resolved it almost completely now… So why not let Wolfram have the wish?"

"Because I know what he is going to ask for, and I am not so keen on him having it" Yuri said stubbornly.

"Really? What is it, then? What is his wish?" Irene asked, curious.

"The White Flame, of course."

"Oh, yes."

"He just wouldn't listen, it makes me so mad!" Yuri said, as he angrily kicked at the wall.

Immediately, the area where he had kicked, neatly depressed into the wall in a perfect square, and the ground began to shake.

"What the hell is happening?" Yuri exclaimed.

"You must have accidentally kicked a key or a trigger of some sort!" Irene cried.

"Alright!" Yuri shouted, happy at his discovery.

"Watch out!" Irene yelled. She quickly pulled Yuri towards herself, as a couple of rocks that had broken from above crashed down at the place where Yuri was standing seconds before.

"Thanks Ir-" Yuri stopped abruptly, suddenly realizing how close they stood. He could smell her breezy perfume again, despite the damp, mildewed atmosphere. Through all of this, Irene had been clutching on to her torch, and its light now illuminated her face in a mysterious, daunting way. She was looking at him – those piercing blue eyes seemed to bore straight into his soul, knowing all of his secrets before he even knew he had them.

Irene looked up at the King. His slender black eyes were both curious and determined. Despite his naivety, Irene could sense the pure raw power he exuded in his bearing. She had always wondered, what it was about the new demon king that inspired people, demons and humans alike, to follow him, no questions asked. Even in the limited time she had spent with him, she was beginning to get an idea – this was a King who held the throne, not for himself, but for the people – to guide, to help and to protect.

There was a crumbling sound overhead, jolting both of them back to reality; a rock above had fallen lose. Dropping the torch, Irene instinctively pushed Yuri away, then covered her head with her arms, waiting for the impact.

Couple of seconds passed and nothing happened. Irene looked up. The rock was levitating harmlessly over her head, a blue light emanating from it.

"What…" Irene looked at Yuri and understood; a similar blue light had formed his silhouette. Yuri willed the hovering rock away from over Irene's head, smashing it harmlessly to the ground.

"Who's protecting who, I wonder" Irene said, trying to mask her shaking voice, as she picked up the torch.

"That's how things happen around here" Yuri replied calmly, smiling; he hoped his treacherously pounding heart did not give him away.

"Look!" Irene stretched her hand and pointed the torch below. A little ahead, a tiny cubical passageway had opened up, enough for one fully grown person to pass through it at a time.

"Do you think it's a short-cut?" Yuri asked.

"Only one way to find out" Irene replied, as she knelt and then bent on all fours. "Enter only when I tell you to, okay, Yuri?"

Yuri nodded, "Okay."

Irene threw the torch in at some distance, peered inside and then went it. After a minute or so, she called out, "It's safe, Yuri! It is pretty short; you can come now!"

Yuri too bent on all fours and entered the tiny passageway. It _was_ short; he could already see the other end quite clearly; a strange light was coming from that end, very different from the torch Irene had held. Near the end, Irene offered her hand, which Yuri took, and clambered out.

The passageway had led to a small cavern. There were millions of blue-white crystals embedded in the walls, emitting an eerie glow.

"I guess the paths were parallel then!"

Irene and Yuri turned to see Murata and Wolfram enter from a crevice at the other end, huffing slightly.

"But where is the ring?" Wolfram asked impatiently.

"Over there!" Irene shouted, pointing at the centre of the chamber. There was a large collection of crystals jutting out from below, as if growing off of each other. At the very centre, a single crystal tapered up into a cone, and a gleaming black ring – much in contrast to the blue-white crystal – encircled the tip.

After a split second, both Yuri and Wolfram dashed towards the ring. Yuri being closer, got there first. He was about to grab it, when he felt a cold blade on his shoulder, at his neck.

"Leave it, Yuri" Wolfram's cold voice came from behind him.

Irene leant nervously towards Murata. "Is a sword-wielding, angry fiancé a potential threat to the Maoh's life?" she asked uncertainly.

"I hope not" Murata replied back.

Yuri withdrew his hand. He turned to face his irate fiancé, the blade now pointed at his chest.

"Really, Wolf?" he asked softly.

Wolfram repressed a shudder. "I am only asking you to step away."

"You are _asking_ me…" Yuri repeated quietly.

Just then, the orange light on Yuri's wrist band disappeared; a second later, a red one started blinking urgently in its place.

Murata stepped forward. "Alright, everybody, let's just calm down. We can talk it out –"

"It's fine, Murata" Yuri interrupted. "He can have it. If he can turn his sword against me for this, it obviously means a lot to him."

A spasm of pain appeared on Wolfram's perfect, porcelain face, disappearing just as swiftly as it had come.

Yuri side-stepped and motioned towards the ring. "Go on," he said, crossing his arms, clearly disappointed.

Wolfram sheathed his sword, took a step forward, exhaled and slid the ring out from atop the crystal. He took a moment to observe the ornate black ring – the lion insignia of the Great Demon Kingdom was carved out on an elliptical base. He had lifted his hand to wear it, but a sharp, unexpected blow on his right elbow startled him, knocking the ring out of his hand.

"Yuri!" Wolfram yelled angrily at the culprit.

Four pair of eyes followed the upward trajectory of the spinning ring. Both Yuri and Wolfram stretched their arms, fanning out their hands in an attempt to catch it; they jumped, as the ring stopped for a millisecond, and then began to fall. A second later, the ring had slipped neatly onto Yuri's index finger. Immediately, it started to glow, just as the blinking red light on his wrist band vanished.

"It's happening, Shibuya! Whatever you wished for, the ring has accepted it!" Murata shouted.

Yuri's eyes widened, as the ring heat up to the point of almost burning his finger, glowing brilliantly white; he fought the urge to take it off. A moment later, the light faded, and the ring cooled off, resting tranquilly on his finger.

Murata and Irene ran to them; all four of them stared at the ring.

"That's odd, it's supposed to disappear after granting the wish," Murata remarked. He turned to Yuri. "What did you wish for, Shibuya?"

Yuri back stepped. "I – uh… I…"

"Yes?" Murata prompted, a little impatient now.

Yuri shook his head. "I was just too preoccupied to make a wish, okay? All I was thinking about was for me to be able to wear that ring instead of Wolfram!"

Irene burst out laughing as Wolfram clutched Yuri's collar furiously. "You FOOL! You _wasted_ the wish?!"

Murata stared in disbelief, as the complete effect of Yuri's wish struck him. "Not only that, since he wished that he was able to _wear_ the ring, I think Shibuya has permanently disabled its powers…"

"WHAT?!"

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

About a hundred miles away, a cloaked man marched over the marble floor of a dimly-lit hall. He knelt on one knee in front of his master, bowing respectfully. His master nodded, and he started speaking. "It's true, sire. The Demon King and his retainers are indeed on Van da Via Island. Should we move to capture the target?"

The leader contemplated for a second, before answering. "No… Not now. There has been a _slight_ _change of plans_."

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

As they were heading back to their ship, Yuri slowed down to walk with Wolfram, who was trudging wearily at the end of their group.

"I am sorry I wasted your wish" Yuri said apologetically. "I know acquiring the White Flame means so much to you but –"

"It's alright" Wolfram answered, the corners of his mouth turning into a crooked smile.

"Really?" Yuri asked.

"Yes… After all, what else can I expect from a wimp like you" Wolfram replied casually.

"Ugghhh! Quit calling me that!" Yuri protested angrily, and stomped off.

Wistful emerald eyes followed the receding form of the black-haired Demon King. _'What an idiot… You don't even realize, that my most ardent wish… It's you, Yuri.'_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Author's Note:** Thanks QuaintReticent, for the review, your continued interest in my story is truly heartening :). Thank you also to my other Guest reviewer.

(*feverishly hopes that traffic increases a _little*_ )

Just a few things.  
First, Wolfram is only rude to Irene, thanks to his possessive nature (of course, this time, it's not so unreasonable). But even then, it _kills_ me to show him even in that much poor light. But the plot is fixed, so please bear with me. Second, the word "ardent"has stuck with me since I watched Pride and Prejudice. Now, I have to consciously work to _unuse_ it. Third, more Yuuram scenes in the future. Again, please bear with me.

Thank you for reading. Please review, even if it's criticism (that's how desperate I am).

Peace.


	6. Chapter 6 - The King's Night Out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have a couple of important things to say.

First, to my first ever Spanish reviewer, I didn't understand it exactly, but I did get that you want it to be Yuuram (and that you hate Irene). I would like to thank you; how involved you got with the story made me really happy.

This is a concern which many (of the very few that I have) of my readers would have. I want to tell them that the purpose of this fanfic was for Wolfram's contender/rival in love to be someone that's a good person, not the obvious villain. That would make Yuri's choice more difficult, but more absolute too!

It's like they say, it's easy to choose between Right and Wrong; but to choose between two Rights and two Wrongs, those are the choices that matter. I will stop here, I know if I say more, I will spoil it. But even then, I hope this chapter offers some clarity.

Second, I AM REALLY SORRY GUYS, I just realised my speech quotes were all wrong. Like I knew I haven't got the punctuation right anyway, but to use double-quotes for speech is just too pathetic. And it was only while writing this chapter that I realised what I had been doing. Again, I am so very sorry.

 ** _CHAPTER 6 – THE KING'S NIGHT OUT_**

Irene was running as fast as her legs could carry her, ignoring the hurried greetings by the passing housekeeping staff, mentally scolding herself for sleeping in again. It was quite a wonder how even years of military training had not forced her out of this annoying habit. Her training officer back at the Academy was left nonplussed – no amount of chastening, penalization and extra hours of training in the sun had proved useful.

Presently Irene flew down the stairs and was about to turn the corner, when she rammed into the person who was about to pass by the stairs.

'OW!'

Instincts kicked in, and she leant to the wall at her side for support. At the same time, with one hand, she grabbed the waist of the person to prevent him from falling; the other supported his back. She was still standing atop the last step, and her crouched posture placed her blue eyes directly above the black ones. She looked at her side, and, catching sight of the falling pair of glasses, quickly focused her Majitsu over them.

Before Ken Murata could fully comprehend the awkwardness of his current position, he felt a breeze blow past him, and followed the gaze of the blue eyes to his side; his spectacles that were knocked off due to the impact were floating in mid-air – safe and unscathed.

'That's a neat trick' Murata quipped, straightening himself, as Irene withdrew her hands, and descending the last stair, took a step back respectfully.

'I am so, so very sorry, Your Eminence' she apologized, bowing very low indeed. 'Please forgive me, I did not see you.'

In her earnestness to apologise, she grew unmindful of her wind magic levitating the glasses, and they began to fall again. Murata swiftly swooped out his hand and caught them, repositioning them safely over his nose before they could come to any further danger.

Irene was still bowed down, probably waiting to be told to relax, and had no idea what had transpired.

'Please, Lady Irene, it's really quite okay!' Murata said, thoroughly embarrassed. 'It could have happened to anyone.'

Irene straightened up, smiling guiltily. _'And yet, it only happens to me… Why does it have to be double-blacks? Why can't I just crash into normal purple-haired blokes instead…'_ she thought gloomily. Aloud, she said, 'I hope you are alright, Your Eminence?'

'Yes, yes, I am fine. Quick reflexes in steadying me, I must say. Though, I always imagined I would be the catcher in such a situation, rather than the catcheé.' Murata joked.

Irene chuckled, then realized she was running late. Murata could see the realization dawn on her, and just as she opened her mouth to have herself excused, he spoke up. 'You don't have to worry, Lady Irene; Shibuya is late himself. They are still having breakfast. In fact, I was going there myself, why don't you join me?'

Irene sighed in relief. 'Oh, thank Shinou!' Winded, from the sprint before and the shock of crashing into the Great Sage after that, she took a moment to catch her breath. Murata waited patiently, all the while watching her with mild interest; her myriad of expressions in the last few seconds alone greatly amused him.

'Shall we?' he asked softly, once she had calmed herself. She nodded, and they made their way to the dining hall.

'So, you can levitate objects too?' Murata enquired after a while.

Irene shrugged. 'It only works with smaller, lighter objects.'

'I must say, Lady Irene, I am very impressed by the way you have varied and expanded the use of your Majitsu. It's all very innovative.'

Irene smiled. 'When I was a child, my parents were away a lot; they love to travel, you see. And Grandfather would be busy with the royal duties of the Radford estate. As a result, I always had a lot of time to myself. There's only so much reading and playing you can do, right? So, I just started to experiment with my Majitsu – it sort of became my best friend.'

Murata stared at Irene. Not only was he taken aback at how easily she had confided in him, he was also surprised at how much they had in common. As a child, and even now, his parents would be away on business trips all the time. Their relations were in no way strained; only they lacked time, given their busy schedules, and Murata had learnt to take it in his stride. He had not let his loneliness affect him; instead, he had immersed himself in expanding his knowledge even more.

Irene too, was not drowning in self-pity, but instead chose to utilize all the time she had into honing her skills. Because of this, Murata felt a new-found camaraderie with her.

'Your Eminence?' Murata started at Irene's voice.

'Uh, um, sorry! It's just that –' he smiled at her. '- I too know a thing or two about growing up all on your own.'

'Oh, I see…'

'But, unlike you, I did have my doctor to help me cope.'

'What's a doctor?'

'It's a healer in our world.'

'I don't understand… Why would need this doctor?' she asked, concerned.

'Nothing to be worried about!' Murata explained hurriedly. 'When I was a kid, my memories from my past lives overwhelmed me. I couldn't tell the difference between this life and the previous ones. Of course, this happened in every life. It was only in this one that I got help in dealing with it.'

Murata realized Irene was gazing at him unabashedly. But it was not with pity, as he had come to normally expect from people whenever he told them about it; she was looking at him with a most sincere respect.

She finally looked away and remarked. 'The one and only boon of time flying by is that it makes us forget. And you didn't even get that.'

Murata considered this, frowning. Nobody had quite put it like that before. 'Shinou owes me big time' he said finally, agreeing with her.

'Well, now that the Originators have been destroyed for good, you don't have to be the Daikenja anymore, right?' Irene said.

'I am not the Daikenja even now, Lady Irene, I just happen to have his soul. Reincarnations happen all the time; they may share ideologies and principles, but they are still different people. The fact that I have the memories of my past lives does make it more complicated, but I hardly feel they are _my_ memories; they just appear to me like a series of movies I watched for the past 4000 years.'

'Movies?'

Murata briefly explained about the motion-pictures they have back on Earth. 'I mean, I _am_ grateful for all the respect that I get around here, but that doesn't change the fact that I am Ken Murata now' he finished.

'So… _Ken_?' Irene tried softly.

Murata nodded. 'So much simpler than 'Eminence' and 'Daikenja', isn't it?'

'And much less formidable' Irene agreed.

They entered the dining hall, and took their seats.

'Late as ever, Irene' Wolfram reprimanded.

'She was with me. We were… discussing something' Murata interrupted quickly. Irene passed him a grateful look.

'What were you discussing?' Yuri asked suspiciously.

'Movies' Murata answered casually. Irene suppressed a grin as Yuri looked blankly at his friend. He then shook his head, deciding to let it go.

'How come Greta and Lady Celi didn't join us for breakfast?' he asked the table in general.

'If I may, Your Majesty?' Doria, who was serving Irene, interceded.

'Yes, Doria?'

'Lady Celi and Princess Greta are busy trying outfits in the Princess' room' she informed him.

'Trying outfits for what?' Yuri wondered.

'Why, the Parinese Festival, of course!' Doria exclaimed.

'You forgot _again_?' Wolfram asked Yuri tiredly.

'I didn't forget, alright? It just slipped my mind!'

'That's what "forgetting" means, wimp!'

Yuri cleared his throat and began parroting. 'The Parinese Festival marks the beginning of the harvesting season in the Great Demon Kingdom, and it is customary for farmers to offer a part of their harvest to the Great One, so that he watches over their crops and produce for the entire year! There, happy?'

'Very good, Your Majesty' Conrart said encouragingly, as Wolfram turned his attention back to his food, satisfied.

'So, when do we leave?' Yuri asked.

'And what about the pending applications and proposals which are sitting on your desk? The ones that you have been procrastinating for months?' Wolfram demanded.

'Oh, man!' Yuri wailed. He involuntarily looked at Gwendal, who silenced him with a don't-even-think-about-it look. He had already convinced Anissina that they spend the day together and enjoy the Festival. Gwendal deemed it to be an extremely noble move – he wondered how many unsuspecting volunteers he had saved by keeping her out of the laboratory for just one day.

Yuri turned back to his plate, clearly disappointed. Wolfram saw the defeated expression on his fiance's face and sighed, slightly annoyed at himself; so much for being tough.

'How about this… Yuri, you finish as much of the work as you can during the day, and then go to the Festival later' Wolfram suggested.

'A good idea, Wolfram. The festival is much more fun at night, anyway, Your Majesty' Conrart agreed.

Gunter interjected. 'But His Highness has so much pending work! And the deadlines-'

Wolfram interrupted Gunter. 'Oh, please! So what if he misses a few deadlines! What are we going to do, fire him? Besides,' he paused, before continuing emphatically, '-won't the people be dismayed if the King does not show up for the Festival?'

'That is a fair point' Gunter conceded. 'Alright, then, I will have the arrangements made.'

Yuri whooped happily; Wolfram suppressed a smile. He then got up to leave.

'Training again?' Yuri asked wearily.

Wolfram nodded. 'Don't wait for me, alright? I will directly come to the festival once I am done.' With that, he left, oblivious to the concerned black eyes that had followed him till he had left the room.

' _Maybe I should have let him have the wish after all'_ Yuri thought sadly, absent-mindedly turning the ring around his finger with his thumb.

oOoOoOoOoOo

'Whoa!' Yuri uttered in awe, as he took in the fanfare and the festivities around him.

Small lanterns glowing in all shades of yellows, oranges and reds nested delicately on pockets of a net strung over the entire width of the street like a canopy. It alternated with colourful triangular paper-frills arranged in a zig-zag pattern overhead. Flag posts bearing the Great Demon Kingdom colours were put up at regular stretches. The aroma of freshly-baked food exalted their senses.

Up ahead, at the crossing, some area had been cleared, to form something like a public square. Many groups of musicians bordered the space, each playing at their own sweet pace, nowhere in rhythm with each other – all of it harmoniously amalgamated into a milieu of joyous notes and melodies. At the centre, the townsfolk danced to the music, intoxicated with both happiness and ale.

The moment the Demon King entered the public square, a burst of confetti was showered over them, accompanied by shouts by the people, welcoming him.

'Aah!' the members of the squad called in surprise and delight at the burst of confetti.

'Welcome, Your Majesty!'

'Thank you for coming, Your Highness.'

'I can't believe Wolfram's missing all of this', Yuri commented, bedazzled at his surroundings.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Wolfram was panting; completely drained, he dropped to his knees. He did not understand; by this time, the Lazuline Flame had at least made its appearance, even if it was only in harmless shreds. The worst part was, he could _feel_ the Flame's power, just out of his reach, taunting him; it was akin to trying to direct smoke – it did exist, but was formless, and beyond his control. He could feel the White Flame refusing to obey him. He _had_ been able to summon it, but it would not do his bidding unless _it accepted him_. But he could not figure out what he lacked, what was it he had to do so that he is able to use the Flame.

Clearing his mind of its distractions as much as he could, he forced himself to get up, and tried again.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The group headed out to check out the various stalls, Yuri, Murata and Irene strolling a little ahead, with Conrad and Yozak falling behind to walk at a relaxing pace, just near enough to keep them in sight.

'It's so pretty!' Irene cried in delight, as she bent to observe the dream-catcher in the display window. The hanging had a series of three-circles, the topmost one being the largest, and thereafter decreasing in size. Vibrant, fluorescent-coloured threads meshed the circles, and threads of beads and white translucent feathers hung from those circles in a symmetrical fashion.

'How much for the dream-catcher?' Yuri asked the man behind the counter.

'It's not for sale, Your Majesty. You have to win it as a prize!' the man explained with a flourish. 'For His Highness, the first round will be on the house.'

'Interesting' Murata leaned in mechanically. 'What's the game?'

'It's pretty simple, Sire.' He took three bowls, and inverting them on the table, put a coin underneath the central one. He slowly swiped the middle one to the left, pushed the right one to take its place, and then pushed the now-middle one to the far right. 'His Majesty just has to point out the bowl with the coin!'

'That one' Yuri said confidently, pointing at the bowl on the extreme left. The owner lifted the said bowl to reveal the coin. 'Very good, Sir… Now, shall we begin the game, then?'

'Yeah!' Yuri asserted in anticipation.

The guy frowned and sticking out his tongue a little, began shuffling the bowls, just as Murata's glasses gleamed.

'What the-' Yuri exclaimed in protest, as he saw the man's hands move furiously in a blur, the bowls just a general haze of grey. Even as he protested, the guy dropped two more bowls from the rack on his side into the mix, jumbled them some more, and then replaced a couple of bowls back into the rack, before finally stopping.

'Which one is it, Your Majesty?' he asked impishly.

'Gah!' Yuri withdrew from the counter a little, staring at the petty earthen bowls disbelievingly; who would have thought that bowls would be the Demon King's downfall. He could feel Irene's and the shop-owner's collective gaze on him, and was reeling under the pressure; he had not bargained for this.

He was staring intently at the bowls, willing his Maryouku to whip up some last-minute X-Ray magic, when, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Murata move ever so slightly, before putting his right hand over his right waist, very deliberately.

'That one!' Yuri yelled at the astonished owner, jabbing at the bowl on his right.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

'How did you figure it out?' Irene asked.

The trio were returning to the public square, the dream-catcher tied securely at Irene's waistband.

'It was quite easy if you observed the owner's behavior, how he _selectively avoided_ looking at the right bowl the entire time Shibuya was "thinking"' Murata explained, air-quoting the last word.

'What did you do that for?' Irene asked, mimicking Murata's actions of drawing quotes in the air.

'We do it back in earth to signify a literal meaning of something; it means it may not actually be the reality.'

'Hey, I _was_ _really_ thinking, okay?' Yuri protested defensively.

'Yeah, "really thinking" about how to make a run for it' Murata joked.

'Hey!'

'Anyway, thanks to both of your team-work, I have this now' Irene said hastily, caressing the dream-catcher. 'So, this hot dog thing-' she looked suspiciously at what Murata was eating. '-This is the staple food of you world?' she asked.

'No, not exactly staple. It's just really famous there. Though they have not been able to recreate the sauce so well, but the meat is good' Yuri said, considering his own hot dog.

'Do you want to try it?' Murata asked Irene.

'Okay!' Irene said happily. She grabbed Murata's hand which held the hot dog, and steering it towards herself, took a bite.

'Mmmm… Not bad' Irene said slowly, considering the taste; unbeknownst to her, Murata's face had turned to the colour of a beetroot.

Yuri, forcing himself to keep a straight face at Murata's expression, began to explain. 'I think, Irene, what he meant was, you could try a _separate_ one.'

Irene's dumfounded expression at this realization was just too much for Yuri – he burst out laughing, as she launched into a series of apologies. 'I am so sorry, Your Eminence, that was extremely rude of me, I don't know what I was thinking-'

'It's really alright, Irene, no big deal!' Murata offered hastily.

'But-'

'Relax, will you?'

'Are you sure, Your Eminence?'

'So sure that you can go back to calling me "Ken"!' Murata replied, grinning.

Irene smiled, relieved. 'After living so many years in the Military barracks, you forget all about the royal etiquettes' she explained.

'Food etiquettes aren't exactly royal, Irene – just basic manners' Yuri joked. She elbowed him playfully.

The moment they entered the town-square again, Yuri was ambushed – all the women nearby wanted to have a dance with their king.

'Majesty! Please, won't you dance with me?'

'King Yuri! Oh, please, pick me!'

'Ýour Highness, dance with me first!'

'Help, guys!' Yuri yelled desperately, as the crowd of women slowly engulfed him.

'You always wanted this, Shibuya. Make the best of it!' Murata said, waving happily.

'Seriously, guys – can't – breathe –' Yuri gasped, as his voice got muffled by the throng of women around him. Murata chuckled and made to turn away; as he did, he caught sight of Irene staring intently at the king.

'Go for it' Murata said softly.

Irene, caught off-guard, tore her eyes away from Yuri to look at Murata. 'I- uh –' she started guiltily.

'He will not refuse you' Murata said quietly. He watched as Irene blushed, looked again at Yuri, then nodded resolutely and made her way towards him.

She was able to reach him soon enough, and tapping him lightly on the shoulder, asked 'May we, Your Majesty?'

Relieved, Yuri quickly grabbed hold of Irene's hand and led her away from the now-outraged women, muttering hasty apologies. They weaved around the dancing townsmen and settled for a slightly secluded spot, near a lone guy, who probably had a drink too many, and was playing a slow, mournful tune on his mouth-organ.

'Thanks for saving me' Yuri said, as they swayed slowly to the melody.

'I take my job very seriously, Yuri' Irene quipped.

He twirled her once, then holding her again, said, 'Recruiting you might just have been the best thing we ever did.'

'Maybe I should expect a raise, then' Irene replied, grinning.

'You won't know unless you ask…' Yuri retorted.

Even though the words were said in friendly banter, Yuri's voice had dropped to a whisper. Yuri felt a familiar throbbing in his chest. Irene looked up into the eyes the shade of night, searching, for what, she did not know.

' _But he's engaged!_ ' a voice screamed warningly in her head.

' _It was an accident!'_ another voice retorted stubbornly.

' _It's been seven years! Why hasn't he broken it yet?'_

' _Because he's THAT nice!'_

'Something wrong?' Yuri's voice jarred Irene back to reality. She realized she had been staring blankly over his shoulder.

'No, nothing at all!' she said quickly. Both relaxed and continued to sway leisurely on the spot, comprehending that the moment was lost anyway.

'Everything okay, Your Eminence?' Yozak's voice pulled Murata out of his reverie.

'Uh, yes. Why do you ask?' he asked quickly.

'You look upset" Yozak clarified, peering closely at Murata.

'What? No! I was just-'

'Thinking?' Yozak suggested tactfully.

'Ýeah!' Murata replied, managing to muster some confidence. Yozak straightened, seemingly convinced. They both looked up ahead at the dark-haired duo dancing at the corner.

'I must say, they would make a fair couple' Yozak remarked after a while.

'I guess they would' Murata replied quietly.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

'There, Sir! That's the last of our ale!' the man waiting on them, said, slamming the tray containing three mugs of amber-coloured, bubbling liquid onto the table. Yuri and Co were sitting at a makeshift pub, where stools and chairs and tables had hurriedly been put together in a haphazard manner outside the main eatery, to maximize profits from the sheer crowds that had gathered for the festival. This suited the royals just fine; they were able to have alcohol as well as enjoy the festivities outside on the street.

Yuri, Irene and Murata were chugging the contents of their mugs when Wolfram slumped into the last chair at their table.

Yuri took in his disheveled appearance and let out a low whistle. 'You look like you have been through hell, Wolf' he muttered, partly astonished and partly concerned.

'You can say that again' Wolfram replied in a low voice. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the backrest of his chair, with his head balanced over the edge, trying to relax. Wordlessly, he motioned the server to get him a drink.

'Sire,' the server started nervously, 'It's that… sir… we – we are all out-' The man stopped talking abruptly as Wolfram's eyes snapped open.

' _What did you say?_ ' he asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

Immediately, three half-filled mugs of ale were promptly slid down the table towards him simultaneously. Yuri, Murata and Irene considered this a necessary offering to prevent any untoward fireworks from being set off in the festival. Wolfram started on the first mug without another word.

Sometime after Wolfram had downed the entire remaining contents of all the three mugs, Irene shouted gleefully, 'Hey, look!'

The friends followed her gaze and saw that a line had formed of people dancing, each holding the waist of the one before, swinging and hopping joyfully with the music.

A little girl came to Yuri and took hold of his hand. 'Come, Your Majesty!' she beseeched as she pulled earnestly at their interlocked hands. The King happily obliged and followed her to the train of people.

'Wait up, Yuri, I am coming too!' Wolfram shouted and ran after them.

'Come on!' Irene yelled as she got up and took Murata's hand, leading him out.

'Whoa!' Murata yelled, as he tried to keep his balance. Placing Murata's hands casually on her waist, Irene joined the line behind Wolfram.

And the last hours of that night saw the young demons dancing away with mirth, like they were immortal, and like there was no tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Duel

_**CHAPTER 7 – THE DUEL**_

A couple of weeks had passed. It was evening and Greta was in the garden, squinting and stroking at the canvas earnestly; she had her tongue stuck out in concentration, impeccably akin to one of her adoptive fathers – one does not necessarily have to be related by blood to inherit mannerisms, apparently.

'Easy, there, Princess' a voice called out from behind her.

'Lady Irene' Greta called out, as Irene walked towards her.

'If you paint from so close to the canvas for such lengths of time, your eyes will hurt; you might even need glasses."

"Like Sangria?"

Irene nodded. Greta got up and repositioned her chair slightly away from the canvas, as Irene looked at the canvas. She was surprised to see the portrait of a lady; she had expected her to draw something from the garden.

Greta waited as Irene observed the painting. The woman in the portrait had a dusky complexion, with sparkling turquoise eyes. Long wavy auburn hair nestled her heart-shaped face – a part of the hair had been braided on both sides. Irene was slightly taken aback – somehow, Greta had managed to weave nobility and benevolent affection into her features.

'Is that your mother, Princess?' she asked softly of the girl.

Greta nodded. 'Queen Isla of Zorashia' she said. 'My mother had me sent away when our kingdom went to war, when I was younger. I stayed a few years with my foster parents and then Yuri adopted me. He says I can stay for as long as I want till I am ready to take the responsibility of my kingdom.'

Irene smiled and looked back at the painting. 'Your mother was indeed very beautiful, Princess. And you… you look just like her.' Greta beamed at her and hugged her.

'I hope I am not intruding.'

Irene released Greta and looked at her side. Yuri was walking towards them, grinning.

Greta ran to him, and led him to the painting. 'See, Yuri, I finished the painting of my mother. And Lady Irene says I look just like her!'

Yuri looked at the portrait and nodded at his daughter. 'Irene is right, Greta, you are the splitting image of your mother. And what's more, you are compassionate, and brave, and kind, just like she was. I bet she would have been very proud of you' he said gently.

'Oh, Yuri!' Greta's eyes welled up as she pulled her father into a hug. 'I am going to show it to Wolfram and Lady Celi' she said, after Yuri released her. She then took the canvas and excused herself.

'You did a fine job at raising a daughter, Yuri. And that too at such a young age' Irene said after a while.

'Trust me, Irene, it was all her. I didn't do a thing' Yuri replied.

Irene smiled at Yuri's reply. She had seen countless 'leaders' take credit for others' work, and here was the Demon King, as modest as ever. She walked up to Lady Celi's personal garden and perched on top of the ledge. She turned towards the flowers and searched for a particular one. Once she found it, she bent and gently caressed it once, letting the petals graze her fingers.

'That sure brings back memories, doesn't it?' Yuri asked as he walked towards her.

Irene chuckled. 'You were so alarmed; I was sure you would get up and make a run for it' she told him.

'That isn't far from the truth, actually' Yuri admitted, grinning himself.

'Really?' Irene asked, surprised.

'Well, I am not used to girls flirting with me' he explained defensively.

'Thanks to Wolfram, huh?' Irene asked.

'Exactly.'

Irene stood up. She could feel her pulse quickening. She _had_ to know, she could not go on without knowing anymore. She took in a deep, steadying breath and turned to Yuri.

'Yuri, I have something to say to you.'

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The setting sun cast an orange glow over the castle walls. Wolfram was walking down the corridor, on his way to freshen up after the day's training, when he heard hushed voices whispering excitedly. As he passed, he casually glanced sideways at the turn that was the source of the voices. As he had suspected, he found the maids huddled together in a corner, some distance away from him, standing in the shadows at the edge of the wall. They were chirping excitedly whilst looking and pointing below at the castle grounds, obviously spying over some unwitting fellow. He pitied the poor guy – whoever it was, would be the subject of the castle's gossip for the next few days for sure.

He shook his head and began walking again. Just as he had passed the turn, he caught Doria's hushed words, 'Ooooh, I think His Majesty is going to finally kiss her!'

Wolfram stopped dead in his tracks, his mind hardly registering what Doria said. He mechanically retraced his steps and turned into the corridor, his heart pounding against his chest in protest. The sound of his boots made the girls look his way, and their expressions of complete horror on seeing him was enough to confirm Wolfram's suspicions.

'Your Excellency – ' Sangria started uncertainly.

'Leave' Wolfram commanded quietly. Even though he had not raised his voice, the girls stiffened, the colour completely draining from their faces. Without wasting another second, the four girls scurried away obediently, muttering a quick apology as they passed him. Wolfram wasn't listening. He continued to walk towards the balcony edge; his legs seemed to have turn to lead, his breathing becoming more ragged with every step he took. He finally stopped at the edge and looked down.

Yuri was standing facing Irene, their faces hardly a few inches apart, their bodies almost touching. They were speaking in quiet voices. Their eyes were locked onto each other and Yuri was smiling gently. He then took hold of both of Irene's hands in both of his, and raising them up to his face, bent his head and kissed them.

Wolfram stood rooted to the spot. He felt his heart shattering into a thousand pieces. He wanted to tear his eyes away, he wanted to shout out to Yuri to stop, he wanted to summon his fire Majitsu, but his body refused to obey him; someone seemed to have cast a spell on him – all he was actually able to do was watch on.

Yuri muttered something, Irene nodded and they both smiled. Then, Yuri placed his hand on her cheek. It was at this moment that Wolfram forced himself to look away. He knew if he saw them kissing, that would destroy him.

But was he not already destroyed? Was everything not already over? He turned away from the balcony and quietly slunk down the wall. He had not realized when the tears had started to fall; just that now his cheeks were wet, his forehead damp with sweat. His mind had gone numb. Yuri, his Yuri, had left him.

He had not been paranoid after all. Every doubt, each of the worst fears that he had been harbouring for so, so many years had finally come true. Yuri had cheated on him, and he was going to leave him. The fact that the former did not bother him as much as the latter, made him realise how much he really loved him.

Again and again, Yuri had tried to dismiss the engagement. And every time, Wolfram had faced his rejection with a brave face, unwilling to give up just yet. Because, if he gave up Yuri, what would be left for him? Yuri was the love of his life – how do you give up on that? And so, he had swallowed his pride and fought for his place in Yuri's life, every damn day, for each moment, serving him, caring for him, protecting him, all the while making sure he was never an inconvenience to him. Surely, some day, Yuri would have seen the extent of his devotion? Surely, one day, he would have won him over?

But that day seemed a distant dream now, doomed to never actually be a part of reality from the start.

Wolfram curled his arms around his knees and dug his face in, clutching his sides tightly, hoping that would lessen the pain. It did not. There was no escaping this. Yuri did not love him, never had, never will.

How long he had sat there, he did not know. It was almost night when Wolfram finally looked up, but he did not care. He had cried so much he thought his eyes had run dry.

Slowly, his grief started to wane, to be replaced by a ravenous anger he had never felt before. He got up, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. He knew if he saw either of them now, he would roast them alive. That suited him fine. His rage had quickly burned what little grief and self-pity was left; being angry was less painful than being heart-broken. He set out to look for them. Personally, he hoped to run into the wench first.

He was not disappointed. As he descended the stairs, he saw Irene walking towards him. She hadn't noticed him, however; she was lost in her own thoughts. Wolfram stopped and unsheathed his sword.

Irene looked up at the sound and on seeing Wolfram, was puzzled.

'Wolfram?' she enquired, eyeing the sword warily.

' _She's playing dumb?!_ ' Wolfram's blood curdled at the thought, and, sword at the ready, he sped towards a very surprised Irene.

Irene reflexively unsheathed her own sword and blocked his attack. But Wolfram was persistent. He kept charging repeatedly, pushing her back, till they were in the courtyard.

'Wolfram-' Irene tried again but was not able to finish.

'Shut up, you bitch!' Wolfram roared. He swiped at her legs, but Irene jumped up and back, taking the moment to catch her breath.

'What happened?!' she yelled angrily, finally having had enough.

Wolfram didn't answer. Instead he began muttering, 'The flames to which all particles belong, obey the demon tribe that destroyed the Originators…' And a large crimson fire lion charged at Irene. She waved her hand in a circular motion, creating a mini-tornado, which met the fire-fiend mid-way, and neutralized it.

Wolfram gritted his teeth. 'You have some nerve' he spat scathingly.

Irene finally got a chance to take a good look at him ever since the tirade of his attacks had begun. What she saw threw her off completely – Wolfram was… broken. Or rather, his spirit was. Sure, he was standing before her, ready to whip up some more fire-attacks… But the pain in his eyes… It was like he had lost everything that was dear to him. And somehow, _she_ was the reason for it. Irene's eyes widened, as she slowly realized what it could be. She spoke up, "Wolfram, please… let's talk!'

'It's a little late for that!' he retorted, summoning his fire again. Three blue serpentine dragons materialized, much like what Yuri created; only these were made of fire. He directed all three of them at Irene. She raised her hands straight in front of her, and then waved them to each side around her, in a half-circle. The three dragons disappeared, just as Wolfram felt himself being pulled in ahead. He steadied himself, realizing Irene had created a vacuum between them, rendering all of his fire attacks useless.

Irene was itching to use her breath-holding spell to stop the spree of attacks, but she resisted the temptation; she knew that would only enrage Wolfram more. She tried speaking to him again. 'Wolfram, I think you are mistaken. Please, just listen to me…'

' _I am mistaken?'_ Cold, seething fury filled his being, removing all traces of every other emotion he had ever felt, every memory he had lived, every belief he had held… None of it mattered anymore. He wanted to hurt her by whatever means necessary, make her feel at least an iota of the pain that she had brought on him; that thought alone engulfed him completely.

'Aaagh!' he shouted, raising his hand again, trying one final time.

'Wolfram, it's useless! Please, just hear me-' Irene stopped talking abruptly. A white, radiant sphere had emanated from Wolfram's palm. Her eyes widened, just as the light glowed brightly and sent forth a narrow beam directed at her.

'What the-' Wolfram cried, watching in horror, as the beam easily crossed the barrier of vacuum between them. Understanding dawned on both of them simultaneously.

Wolfram had, unknowingly, unleashed the White Flame on Irene.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Now we are in the middle of the plot. What do you guys think? Should I continue this? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Of Decisions and Compromises

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **A BIG, BIG, BIGGGGG THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

I am sorry for the cliffhanger, people. As a reader, I hate them, but as an author, apparently I love them!

Just kidding. I actually have writer's block. Like I know _what_ I want to portray, but I don't know _how_ to do it. Please pray I overcome it, I really want to finish the story as soon as possible.

Just a heads up - the next few chapters ARE going to be difficult for die-hard Yuuram fans (maybe that's why I have the block in the first place; my mind just refuses to cooperate as I am he biggest Yuuram fan there is :D). So just hang on, like me and Wolfram, and Yuri, and Irene (throw in Murata too for good measure).

Ohkay. I am babbling.

 _ **CHAPTER 8- OF DECISIONS AND COMPROMISES**_

'WATCH OUT!' Wolfram shouted, desperately trying to call the White Flame back.

Irene stood rooted to the ground, watching, horrified, as the white beam advanced steadily towards her. She did not begin to defend herself; a part of her knew it was useless to even try.

'NOOO!' Wolfram shouted as the beam hit Irene squarely on her chest. Not only was she thrown off her feet, she crashed so hard onto the palace wall behind her that a crater was created in it due to the impact. Wolfram ran to her, as her unconscious form slid limply down the entire height of the wall, before disappearing in the rubble.

 **oOoOoOoOoOob**

Wolfram was sitting at Irene's bedside, his eyes never leaving her unconscious form. Gisela had already performed two rounds of healing, but, seemingly, it had not made any difference.

Conrart was pacing back and forth in front of the bed, uncharacteristically impatient. Murata was standing near the foot-end of the bed, arms crossed, and frowning. He had already reprimanded Wolfram that they were lucky Irene was still breathing – since it had been Wolfram's first time summoning it, the White Flame did not have its full impact on Irene.

Both Conrart and Murata were in the vicinity, and had been the first to arrive at the site of their duel when they heard the din. Conrart had rushed Irene to the Infirmary, with Murata and Wolfram following closely at his heels.

Wolfram _was_ ashamed of what he had done. He _had_ wanted to hurt Irene, but he never intended to actually kill her. And all of this, after she had saved his life once. The memory of her, standing still, helpless, awaiting his attack, terrified out of her wits, was plastered onto his mind and made him shudder. How could he have let this happen? He prayed with all his heart that Irene open her eyes.

Conrart finally stopped pacing and turned to Wolfram. 'Enough is enough, Wolfram!' he shouted. Wolfram balked; Conrart hardly ever raised his voice.

'Lord Weller, maybe now is not a good time-' Murata started, but Conrarat over-rode him.

'No, Your Eminence. Wolfram has crossed all limits today. This needs to stop now!'

Wolfram protested, 'Conrart! I did not intend to use the White Flame on her! It just happened! We were dueling and-'

'And why were you dueling, Wolfram?' Conrart asked quietly. Wolfram looked up at his brother. It was as if he already knew.

Conrart was still waiting for him to answer.

'Well, if you must know, she and Yuri were kissing!' he replied angrily; his heart panged again at the thought.

Conrart did not reply immediately. He looked Wolfram squarely in the eye. He did not like to have this conversation with his little brother, and hence had refrained from it all of these years. But, today was different. Today, Irene could have died.

'So?' Conrart asked deliberately.

' _So?_ ' Wolfram repeated, aghast. He stood up and screeched 'Conrart! Yuri is my fiancé!'

Conrart spoke evenly. 'Tell me, Wolfram, why is it that you were allowed to step back from your engagement to Elizabeth, but his Majesty was not allowed the same liberty?'

'That's because I never intended to ask Elizabeth to marry me! We were children! It was a mistake!' Wolfram screamed.

'And do you honestly believe that His Majesty intended to ask you to marry him right after you insulted his mother?' Conrart asked quietly.

Wolfram flinched, and looked down. 'But … But he cheated on me… How can he do that?' he whispered.

'He – didn't – ch-cheat – on you' a frail voice spoke from behind him. Murata, who had been watching the exchange in silence, quickly rushed to Irene and helped her up.

'Lady Irene' Conrart said in relief.

Wolfram turned to Irene. Now that she was up, he was beginning to feel part of his anger return to him. 'Don't lie, Irene. I saw the two of you kissing in the palace grounds!' he snapped at her.

'Lord von Bielefeld, please' Murata requested.

But Irene smiled. 'Did you, really? See us kiss? Frankly, I think I would have remembered something like that happening.'

Wolfram stared at Irene. Now that he came to think about it, he _hadn't_ seen them kiss.

'But you were holding hands' he rallied quickly.

Irene looked down at her hands, and started nervously fiddling with her blanket. 'I… I did confess to Yuri… I told him I was attracted to him.' Wolfram clenched his fists, trying to control his anger. 'But – But only because I thought that the engagement was an accident to begin with, and that it was just a matter of reputation to you… I – I had no idea that you really… well…' her voice trailed away, as she remembered Wolfram's broken expression. She cleared her throat, and continued briskly, smiling a little, 'But he rejected my advances, Wolfram.'

All three of them were astounded at this revelation. They all had known, that, to some extent, Yuri did indeed have a crush on Irene.

'Wh – What?' Wolfram's voice broke.

'It's true. What you saw? Him holding my hands? He was merely comforting me, trying to make things less awkward.'

'Did he say why?' Wolfram breathed.

'Because of you, Wolfram.' Wolfram stiffened, hardly daring to breathe. 'He told me, that even though the engagement was an accident, it meant something to _you_. He knows your feelings are genuine, and he could never do anything to hurt his best friend.' She closed her eyes, reliving their conversation.

 _ **FLASHBACK -**_

' _I have something to say to you, Yuri' Irene started nervously._

' _Yeah, go on' Yuri encouraged gently._

' _I – uh…. Yuri, I…'_

' _Yes?'_

 _Irene exhaled. 'I… have feelings for you… I – I think I like you… A lot' she finished, trying to will her fluttering heart to calm down._

 _Yuri stared at her. 'Irene…'_

' _I know it's inappropriate seeing that you are engaged but…' She trailed off, not knowing what else she could say._

' _Irene.' Yuri smiled. 'I must tell you how absolutely flattered and obliged I am by your confession. And, I hope I am not crossing any lines by telling you, that I, too, really like you.' He took her hands in his and kissed them._

' _But like you said yourself, I_ am _betrothed to someone else' he said quietly._

 _Irene looked at him in surprise._

' _I may not believe in the engagement as it was decidedly accidental, but I know for a fact that Wolfram does. And I do care for him. I cannot hurt him by dismissing the engagement like it was nothing. We have known each other for seven years, Irene, and I cannot betray him that way. Can you understand that?'_

 _Irene stared at him, then nodded and smiled, muttering, 'Yeah… what was I thinking…'_

 _Watching her, Yuri smiled too. He hesitated for a second, then looking at Irene's smiling face, went ahead and gently placed his hand on her cheek. Irene could see that, despite his smile, Yuri's eyes were forlorn. 'You are an amazing woman, Irene… I wish we had met in different circumstances, I really do… But…' he whisked his hand away, realizing it was not right._

' _I understand, Yuri.'_

Irene smiled at the memory. 'He _is_ the King, after all, Wolfram… Give his integrity some credit.'

Wolfram exhaled slowly. He had not realized he had been holding his breath. And for what… Yuri only still considered him at the most, his best friend.

'Don't you see, Wolfram?' Conrart spoke, as Wolfram turned to him. 'His Majesty cares for his "best-friend" much more than you do for your "fiancé". You claim to love him, but still desire to force him into being with you, not even giving a thought as to what he wants. While His Majesty is busy being faithful in a relationship that he does not even believe in, for the sake of your happiness.'

There was silence. Wolfram was staring at the tiled floor of the Infirmary, without really looking, still trying to comprehend all that was happening.

Murata cleared his throat, 'I think we should let Irene rest for the time being.' Conrart nodded and they made to move out. Wolfram stood where he was. When Conrart looked back to call him, Irene beckoned them to go on. She watched Wolfram, as their company left the Infirmary. The temporary relief that had come to him when he knew Yuri was not cheating, was now replaced with guilt, sadness and confusion.

She was just about to comfort him, when the door to the Infirmary flung open. Gisela turned, ready to chastise whoever had entered for creating such a ruckus, but stopped.

It was the King. And he was livid.

Yuri looked around until he found them – Irene was sitting on the bed with Wolfram standing beside her. Both were taken aback at his sudden, and somewhat aggressive, appearance. He quietly made his way to them.

'What did you do?' he hissed at Wolfram the moment he had reached them.

'We were practicing, Yuri, what did you expect him to do, throw flowers at me?' Irene said quickly.

Both Wolfram and Yuri looked at Irene in surprise.

'But – I heard he used the White Flame on you?' Yuri questioned uncertainly.

'Yes, but it was an accident. It was his first time, and even he didn't realise that he had summoned it. What's more, he even tried suppressing it once he understood what he had done.'

Yuri looked from Irene to Wolfram, then back at Irene. He then relaxed and started rubbing his temples. 'They are saying all kinds of things out there. Thank Shinou, they are all just rumours.'

Irene chuckled nervously. Yuri looked at Wolfram and smiled. Wolfram tried to return it, but faltered; Yuri, however, did not seem to notice. He patted Wolfram's shoulder, muttering, 'Sorry, I ever doubted you, Wolf.' He then briskly turned to Irene, 'How are you feeling now?'

'Just a little tired' Irene replied.

'Then I will let you catch up on your rest. If you need anything, Irene, you will let me know, alright?'

Irene nodded.

'We will leave you then. Wolfram?'

'I will… see you later, Yuri' Wolfram told him slowly.

Yuri looked once at Irene, and narrowed his eyes, but, before Wolfram could read his expression fully, he had nodded once at them, and left.

Wolfram turned to Irene. 'I am sorry, Irene. My actions were both reckless and irresponsible. But you do not have to lie for me. I made a mistake, a terrible one at that, and I am willing to face the consequences of it' he told her.

'It was not a complete lie, Wolfram. I know you had no intention of using the White Flame on me. As for the events before that… well, those were a consequence of my actions too' Irene explained quietly.

Wolfram looked at Irene. She appeared sad. She continued 'I too owe you an apology, Wolfram. You see, ever since I came to the Castle, I was made to understand that since the engagement was an accident, it didn't hold much value in the eyes of the King. As for you, Wolfram, the general idea was that you were only interested as it was a matter of pride to be Prince Consort.'

Wolfram did not bother to correct her. He was too exhausted, much too tired, of misunderstandings, and of being misunderstood.

'But today, I realized how much you cared for him; how much he means to you.' All this while, she had been fiddling her fingers nervously. She now looked up at him. 'I have decided, I am going to leave here as soon as possible. I can see His Majesty's safety is in good hands. There is no need for me here.'

Before Wolfram could respond, Gisela rushed in, reminding them how late it was and how much Irene needed to rest to recuperate, and ushered him out.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Wolfram made his way to the royal chamber, still in a daze after the day's events. He needed to tell him, and, he needed to know.

He opened the door and found Yuri standing by the window. He turned to Wolfram as he approached.

'Yuri, I have something to confess to you' Wolfram started uncertainly.

However, before he could get another word out, Yuri quickly pulled him into a hug.

'Yuri…?' Wolfram whispered.

Yuri gently patted his back. 'It's alright, Wolfram. No lasting damage was done. Just be more careful in the future, okay?' He let go, smiling a little at his astonished fiancé.

'Aren't you mad at me for acting so recklessly?' Wolfram asked, still stumped.

'I know why you acted out that way. I know… what you thought had happened… Besides, if Irene could be so understanding as to cover for you, I think I should make a greater effort as well.' He walked away from the window, and trudged wearily to the bed, before slumping on it. Wolfram turned to him, frowning.

'Yuri?'

'Yeah?'

'Irene told me…' he faltered.

'She did, did she?' Yuri looked at Wolfram. 'Wolfram, you should know, you _should_ _have_ known, I would never cheat on you.'

Wolfram shook his head. 'I get that, Yuri. But…' he hesitated at first, but then resolved to continue. He had to know. 'But you like her, don't you?'

Yuri remained quiet. Wolfram took his silence as a "yes".

'Then why _did_ you refuse her?'

'What do you mean "why"? You are the one who keeps going on about how I am a cheating wimp!' he retorted indignantly.

'But, Yuri…' Wolfram was having trouble figuring out where this was leading them to. 'How long do you think it is going to last this way? I mean… eventually, they will expect us to marry; what will you do then?'

Yuri did not answer. Instead, he resolutely started looking at his boots.

Slowly, it dawned on Wolfram. 'You – you intended to – m-marry me?' he asked, shocked.

Yuri still did not meet his eyes. Wolfram stood there, frozen, his mind buzzing in chaotic confusion.

It had happened. Yuri had finally come around the idea of their marriage. This was ideal! This is what he had always wanted. Yuri, his Yuri, tied to him in marriage; to be his, forever and always.

Then why was he not satisfied?

He tried to tell himself that it was his pride; it would not allow him to enter an unwilling wedlock. But he knew that was not it; pride had never been an issue for him where Yuri was concerned. Then what was it?

On one side was Yuri, who had given up on his crush and accepted Wolfram as his fiancé, simply because he did not want to hurt his best friend. On the other hand was Irene, who was ready to back out, now that she knew Wolfram's feelings were genuine. And he, Wolfram, who claimed to be in love with the King, had selfishly ignored his wishes and thrust his own feelings on him. Conrart was right. He was so busy being his fiancé, he had forgotten how to be his friend.

He slowly began to comprehend the extent of his own sentiments. He thought the thing he wanted the most was to be with Yuri. Today, he realized there was one other thing that he impossibly wanted more – for Yuri to be happy and safe. And, right now, he was Yuri's compromise, not happiness.

'So you would marry me, even though you are not in love with me' he finally stated, watching Yuri closely.

Yuri finally conceded. 'People marry their best friends all the time. I may not be in love with you, but I do love you,' he allowed himself to smile at the irony. 'Isn't that enough?' he asked of the green-eyed blonde.

Wolfram smiled warmly. 'It is, Yuri' he said, actually meaning it. 'But you shouldn't have to marry me to prove it. I mean,' he smiled some more. 'That seems too harsh a punishment for merely slapping someone.'

Yuri stared at him, amazed. He then dug his face into his hands and started to cry. He had done it. He had finally been a selfish jerk, and, without even saying it, had conveyed to Wolfram that he was not in love with him. What made it worse was, Wolfram was actually being so kind and considerate about it.

'Yuri!' Wolfram shouted and quickly dropped to the bed beside him to comfort him. He put his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Yuri surrendered to his embrace. Resting his head on Wolfram's chest, he wailed freely and in anguish. Wolfram was the last person he wanted to hurt, and yet he had managed to achieve that feat time and again.

'Shhh, Yuri, it's alright' Wolfram crooned, gently patting his head.

'I am – I am s-so – sorry' Yuri gulped, sobbing between words.

'Don't be. It's not your fault.' Wolfram pulled back a little and raised Yuri's chin to look him in the eyes. 'It's nobody's fault. Things just… happen.' He took a second to steady himself. This was it. It was over between them. But he could not afford to break down now, at least not in front of Yuri. He did not want Yuri to take him back out of guilt again. 'Now, I want you to stop crying, Yuri. Can you do that for me?'

Yuri nodded as he pulled away from him, roughly wiping his nose. Wolfram offered him his handkerchief. Yuri took it, surprised. 'Cis wed did you stard carig wand?' he spluttered through his blocked nose.

Wolfram chuckled. 'Since forever, Yuri, pay attention!'

Yuri blew his nose loudly and unabashedly. It was funny how he never had any qualms about crying around Wolfram. He knew he would be a wimp to him either way.

'Keep it, wimp.' Wolfram wrinkled his nose in mock disgust when Yuri tried to hand him back his handkerchief. Once certain Yuri had indeed stopped crying, he got up to leave.

"Where are you going?' Yuri asked innocently.

Wolfram frowned. 'Yuri, since we are not engaged any more, it's not appropriate for me to stay with you in your quarters this late at night.'

'Can't you? As a friend? Just for tonight?' Yuri pleaded quietly. He knew if he was left alone, he would start feeling guilty again.

Wolfram read the plea in Yuri's eyes. He hesitated for a split second, before finally giving in.

'Very well' he sighed, making his way back to the bed.

Now that he had decided to be Yuri's friend, the perfectionist in him was determined to do a good job at it. He knelt on one knee and gently took off Yuri's shoes, then pulled over the blanket over him as he lay down, tucking him in. He then went around to the other side of the bed and taking off his own boots, crept under the blanket in his uniform. Instead of lying down, he turned to the side, and, resting his hand on his palm, watched Yuri. He watched as the crease on Yuri's forehead disappeared, his eyes that he had squeezed shut, relaxed, and his erratic, sobbing breathing evened.

This was enough, Wolfram decided quietly.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **I tried to sweeten the angst a little. Did it work? Please review and pray that I get over this damn block. Grrrr...**


	9. Chapter 9 -'It's Nobody's Fault'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry for the goof up, they kept showing 8 chapters only so I was not able to check once.**

Thank you so much for your reviews, guys! Please do continue to support and encourage me.

This chapter was originally a part of the previous one, and so I am able to update despite of my mind-block.

Brace Yourselves, Yuuram fans, the un-Yuuramness continues. But I have tried to show it with some sensitivity.

P.S. I am sorry for the grimness that this fanfic is, despite of the "humour" subcategory. I really didn't know what else to put it as, I don't think there is enough romance in it either to qualify for that. Maybe I should change it to drama?

 _ **CHAPTER 9- 'IT'S NOBODY'S FAULT'**_

It was the crack of dawn. Irene slowly walked out of the castle, onto the palace grounds. She knew Gisela was an early riser, and she would have never allowed Irene to leave under her watch. So, she had snuck out before the Sergeant was up. That was some time ago, and only now had she been able to reach the stable. She was frustrated at the slow pace that she was making, but she knew that she was weak after last night's duel, and she had a long journey ahead of her; she needed to preserve her strength for that. She was not sure her strength would last her a journey that long, but she had to try. Especially now, when she had already promised Wolfram that she would leave.

She was carrying the letter of her official resignation. She had decided against turning it in herself for two reasons – one, she could not risk being spotted and stopped, and two, she did not have the energy for the detour anyway. She had decided that she would just hand it to a palace guard. Clutching the scroll of parchment, she slowly made her way to the stable and peeked inside. It was deserted, save for the horses, most of which were sleeping. She quietly tiptoed in and found her mare. Fortunately, she was already awake.

Irene patted her nose lovingly, crooning to her, 'How have you been, Nessie? Did you sleep well?'

Nessie neighed softly. Irene bent to the corner where the hay was stacked, wincing slightly with pain. She then retrieved a pile, took out some from it, and fed her steed. 'Here, eat well. We have a long journey ahead of us, Nessie.'

After Nessie had eaten and drank enough, Irene pushed the barricade aside. Taking hold of her reigns, she led Nessie out of her station.

'Are you going somewhere, Madam?' a shrill voice came from her side. Irene turned, startled, and found Dacascos looking at her in surprise.

Irene smiled at him. 'Good morning, Dacascos.'

Dacascos blushed. Irene was always kind to him, greeting him, and asking how he fared whenever they chanced upon each other. Aloud, he said, 'Good Morning to you too, Lady Irene.'

Irene led Nessie towards the exit. She stopped when she reached Dacascos. 'Can you do me a favour? Can you make sure this reaches Lord von Voltaire?' she asked, showing him the scroll of parchment.

'Yes, My Lady, of course, My Lady!' Dacascos shouted enthusiastically, saluting and taking the scroll from her at the same time. A few horses neighed in objection, annoyed at being prematurely woken from their slumber.

'There will be no need for that' a cool voice drawled in. Both Irene and Dacascos looked at the source.

Wolfram was standing at the doorway, with his arms crossed. He unfolded his arms and sauntered in, making his way to his own white steed. He appeared somewhat sleep-deprived, but it did not affect his bearing.

'But – but Her Ladyship has requested that – that' Dacascos was not able to finish. Just as Wolfram wordlessly passed them, the scroll caught fire.

'Aaagh!' Dacascos yelled, letting it drop. The parchment had turned to ash before it even touched the ground.

Irene and Dacascos stood in attention, observing Wolfram apprehensively, as he calmly freed his own horse and led her out. Even Nessie had stopped bobbing her head.

Wolfram stopped at the exit. 'Will you join me for a ride, Lady Irene?' he asked, without turning back.

'Actually, I – I was just-'

'I insist' Wolfram cut in harshly.

Irene sighed. She had no clue as to what the Prince was thinking. She decided to humour him all the same.

'Alright' she conceded.

Wolfram exited the stable with his mare, followed closely by Nessie and Irene, leaving Dacascos still standing in attention.

Once outside, Wolfram mounted his horse; Irene tried to do the same, but the moment she stretched, she flinched in pain and slipped. Wolfram deftly unmounted and, ignoring Irene's hasty 'It's no problem's and 'I can manage's, hoisted her up her horse. Once she was up, he quickly mounted his own horse again, and directed the way out.

Once they were out of the castle gates, Irene, who was trailing a little behind Wolfram, took back to observing him intently. He was riding at a leisurely pace, probably for Irene's sake. Not once had he made eye-contact with her. He had not spoken to her except when asking her to ride along. He had ignored her when she had enquired where they were headed. He did not seem like he was angry. Nor was Irene afraid. She had learnt to trust her instincts; wherever Wolfram was taking her, she knew she was not in any danger.

Presently, they reached a thicket. There was a thin trail ahead of them, which Wolfram took. Irene followed. She was panting now, already exhausted.

'How were you planning to go all the way to the Radford Castle on a horse in your current condition?' Wolfram finally asked. He had still not looked at her and his tone was very matter-of-fact.

'Well… I hadn't planned anything, actually' Irene admitted sheepishly.

Wolfram shook his head in slight exasperation, muttering 'As if one wimp wasn't enough…'

Irene grinned.

Finally they had reached a clearing. Wolfram stopped. Irene halted next to him.

'Whoa!' Irene gasped.

The clearing was raised at a level, and the Great Demon Kingdom was sprawled out in front of them. Right in front, the early morning sun hung like a salmon-pink toffee in the sky, colouring it in its pink hue.

Irene's eyes sparkled. 'It's… beautiful.'

Wolfram smiled. 'It's even more beautiful at sunrise; we missed it today.' He got off his horse. Irene quickly slipped off hers to save herself from further embarrassment. They secured the reigns to a couple of trees. They then settled down on the grass, watching the beautiful scene unfold, as the rays of the sun slowly enveloped the entire Kingdom in its subtle divinity.

'How did you find this place?' Irene asked after some time.

'I don't remember, really; it was a long time back. I used to sneak out of the castle and come here as a kid, just to watch the sun rise.' Wolfram smiled at the memory. The fact that such a huge ball of fire could be so serene and relaxing, enticed him.

'Sneak out? So only you, then?'

Wolfram nodded. Irene stared at him. What was happening? Why had he brought her here? Judging by the expression of reminiscence on his face, this place was probably something sacred to him. Then why had he shown it to her?

'Irene', Wolfram spoke eventually, his eyes not leaving the sun.

'Yes?'

'I do not want you to leave.'

'What?' Irene asked, shocked.

Wolfram turned to her, finally looking her in the eye. 'Last night, Yuri and I talked… about… things.'

Irene gawped. It was so unlike Wolfram to be vague. He seemed to be choosing his words very carefully. 'We reached to the conclusion that our betrothal best be annulled. I have already submitted the official application at the office.'

'What? No!' Irene protested vehemently, about to get up on her feet. Wolfram put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. 'Why? WHY?' Irene demanded, scared. She had caused this. It was her fault. She was going to have to leave, now. She could not waste more time.

It appeared as though Wolfram had read her mind. 'Irene, Yuri was not interested in me from the start, long before you even turned up. It was wrong of me to pin my hopes to an engagement which was nothing but a misunderstanding. I cannot do that to Yuri, I realise that now.'

'But… You love him' Irene whispered, her eyes wide.

'To love is to know when to hold on, and when to let go' Wolfram said softly. His calm demeanor surprised even him; he was doing better than he thought he would. Or at least pretending to.

Irene looked down. Wolfram saw her hands were quivering.

'Yuri likes you, Irene, and as his friend, I need to stop you from leaving' Wolfram told her quietly.

Irene cocked her eyebrow. 'So, you are the Cupid, now?'

Wolfram smiled. 'Well… I'll be anything that my King needs me to be.'

Irene's eyes welled up again. 'No, absolutely not!' She shook her head vehemently. 'I will not come in between the two of you again… If there's a chance, even the slightest possibility, then I am not going to ruin it for you.'

Wolfram retorted, a little impatient now. 'Irene, there is no "between" to come into, alright? There is nothing! He always thought of me as his friend. And I daresay he easily loves me more than he will ever love you' he managed to infuse some of his usual cockiness into his tone. 'But, in a completely different way. On the other hand, he sees you as a potential life partner.'

'But you have a family, a daughter-'

Wolfram cut in. 'So? The family is not going anywhere. Both Yuri and I will still be Greta's fathers. Also, Greta already likes you, so that should not be a problem. In fact, Irene, all the people living in the castle are one huge family. I will not be kicked out; you will just be welcomed in.'

Irene was still not convinced. 'If there's one chance, even a sliver of it – '

'I have been hanging on to that sliver for too long now. I would like a time-out.' He got up. 'I think it's high time for it anyway.'

Irene got up too. Wolfram looked at her. 'Yuri really likes you, and it would upset him greatly if you leave. Don't go, Irene. Nobody wants you to go. Not even me.'

Irene took a deep breath. 'Are you sure?' the wind-bearer asked of the fire-wielder.

'Positive.'

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Once they had returned, Wolfram ensured that he left Irene in Gisela's care only, so that she could not sneak out again. He had even stayed to listen to the Sergeant give Irene a piece of her mind, just for the fun of it. So, Irene had sat on her cot, cross-legged and scowling, with Wolfram standing at her bedside, smirking, while Gisela rebuked her, rambling about how irresponsible it was of her and how disappointed she was in her, and what she, Gisela, would have told His Majesty if something happened to Irene on her watch.

After listening for some time and ascertaining that Irene would not try to leave again any time soon, Wolfram breezed out, waving two fingers in a gesture of mock salute and calling out 'Have fun' to Irene. She scrunched her face and stuck out her tongue at his blonde head.

Irene knew she had to talk to Yuri about Wolfram. When Yuri had come to visit, however, he had come with Greta. Yuri had thrown Irene a look that was both apologetic and meaningful; he wanted to talk too, but it would have to wait.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Finally, accomplishing the things he had wanted to do that morning, Wolfram had some quiet time to himself. He made his way to the garden, and finding a comfortable spot under the shade of trees, he settled himself, leaning against the tree trunk. He then looked up at the canopy of the leaves shading him. No… He actually looked at the white light that trickled through them, finding its way out of all that hindered it, reaching out to him, to caress his porcelain skin.

For Wolfram now knew the secret of summoning the White Flame. The Flame was regal in itself, representative of the Sun's absolute power; it would not come forth for something as petty as 'practice' or 'training'; he could only call on its sheer power when he had a motive, a purpose, to either destroy, or protect.

The White Flame had accepted him.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was almost noon the next day. Though Irene had not slept a wink, still she lay curled up in a foetal position on her bed, contemplating and ruminating again and again, back and forth, trying to understand how she got herself in such a situation. And to think _she_ had agreed to it. She had stayed up all night, thinking; surely there was another way, any other way they could go about this… Anyway which would be less painful for Wolfram. Suddenly, she had felt very tired indeed and did not say a word in protest when Gisela informed her in the morning that she was going to keep Irene under observation for one more day.

'Irene?' a gentle voice pulled her out of her reverie; she realized she had been staring at a pair of black trousers and boots, without really looking. She jolted up.

'Yuri!'

'Easy there.' Yuri sat on her bed beside her, smiling. 'I am sorry I could not come earlier; I had other affairs that I need to see to urgently' he said, keeping his voice casual. But it did not fool Irene. She could see the worry etched on his face.

'He has done it?' Irene whispered. 'He has really ended the engagement?'

Yuri nodded, his expression serious. The entire day yesterday was spent in dealing with the aftermath of the broken betrothal. The Aristocrats had assembled in the office sometime in the afternoon; though the proceedings had gone smoothly, Yuri had quite readily detected an undercurrent tension. Gunter had taken care of the arrangements and both Yuri and Wolfram had signed all the necessary documents. Wolfram had been as formal as ever, Gwendal as stoic as ever, and Murata as friendly as ever, very obviously trying to over-compensate.

Conrart had smiled as he had greeted Yuri, though he could see that he was both sad and worried for his little brother. Even then, he had not blamed Yuri for it. That was the problem; Greta and Lady Celi's reactions had been similar. All were sad for Wolfram, but everybody acknowledged that it _was_ accidental, and so did not blame Yuri. Wolfram's voice kept playing in his mind like a chant… _'It's nobody's fault… It's nobody's fault… It's nobody's fault…'_ Then why did he feel so guilty? He found himself fervently hoping that _somebody_ blamed him, so that it evened out somehow. Yuri tried to consciously not think about it, not breaking the engagement because he felt guilty would only push the two of them back to their previous deadlock. Slowly, the word spread, and by nightfall, this was the only thing the entire castle seemed to be talking about – Wolfram and Irene's duel the previous day only added fuel to the fire. By today morning, the letters had started coming in from all over the Great Demon Kingdom. His entire morning was spent in discussing with Gunter how best to deal with the crises. Gunter was of the opinion that any hasty official statement might just go awfully wrong, and that they should wait till the dust settled on the matter, and let the situation unfold on its own accord.

'So… Now, what?' Irene asked, bringing Yuri out of his preoccupation.

'Now… I am not engaged anymore…' Yuri said slowly, more to himself than to her; he was still having a tough time believing it. He had been engaged almost the entire time he had been in this world.

'What about… Wolfram?' she said quietly.

Yuri shook his head. 'I don't know… I don't know what to make of this. So much has happened, and so fast… I don't know what to say to him, if or not I should say anything at all.'

Irene nodded in understanding. They sat in silence for some time, both lost in their thoughts.

Finally, Irene spoke up. 'So…'

Yuri looked up at her.

'Where does this leave us, Yuri?' she asked quietly.

Yuri looked at her with mild interest. 'What do you say we go out on a real date this time?'

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **I have put some very subtle hints in this chapter as to what might unfold near the end. Very, very subtle. Please do let me know your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Yuri's Date

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! It makes me really happy when you discuss the plot and the possibilities in the reviews!**

 **I got two big reviews, and I am going to address some of the concerns they have.**

 **But first, thank you to my guest reviewers for liking my OC. It is truly heartening when a newly created OC, that too Wolfram's rival of sorts, is being accepted. It _is_ very, very gracious of you, as I know how much you want it to be Yuuram. The whole point of not showing downright animosity between these two characters was that they are both young and good people, and love triangles are very real, part and parcel of life (I know 'cuz I was in one...) and they both have bigger things to be wary of, rather than each other.**

 **I was glad about where you ship for WolframxIrene, even if it's a joke, as the thought crossed my mind when I was writing the chapter, and I wondered if anybody else thought that too. So, you actually really did make my day! :D (The threesome suggestion is not a bad idea... Maybe a one-shot, eh?)**

 **Alright, the issues now:**

 **One, the nobles and the family: The following chapters should offer some clarity as to what has transpired among them. But in the end, Yuri is the King, and a good one at that. Granted, such an action will impact the trust they have on him, they might even go against him, but it is still _his_ choice who he wants to spend his life with. The family did not act out before as they hoped it would work out between them. Yuri did not break it, as like it is said, he _had_ agreed to the marriage in his mind, before Irene came along... And even after that. Which brings to my second point.**

 **Seven years leap - This is set five years after the last episode of Season 3, and I will be very honest, I only introduced the time gap because I wanted to show a certain maturity in the characters. I know it's sloppy and highly improbable, but I have assumed that the dynamics of the Yuuram relationship has not changed much in the five years, only for the sake of the plot. Yuri is still reluctant to explore the nature of their relationship then, and so, now as well. Like the Civil War was so bad in Big Cimaron, it was implied the king could barely hang on to the throne. By five years, either it should have ended, or Ranjeel should have been dethroned. But in my story, it is still continuing that way only.**

 **I realise and understand it's not ideal, and if I ever write another fanfic, I will pay more attention to these details. Till then, please continue to support my story and encourage me. Seriously, your support means everything. I was ready to give up on Chapter 3, would have, if my readers had not encouraged me.**

 **Third, the allied countries - It's still relatively new, so they are not aware about it yet.**

 **I do wholeheartedly agree with point number 4, though. It's like you read my mind; I never thought I would ever meet another soul who would feel the same way. Wolfram loves Yuri, because it's Yuri, and it has nothing to do with his sexual orientation! It made me so ecstatic; I thought I was wrong in thinking that way.**

 **I wrote the next chapters some time back but the plot somewhere is not matching up, so I refrained from posting them too soon. I am posting them now because I do not want to lose my readers before the story is complete (and there _is_ a major part left).**

 **That had to be the longest A/N ever. Phew.**

 _ **CHAPTER 10 – YURI'S DATE**_

'Why is he being made to come with us?' Yuri wailed.

A couple of days had passed since Irene was discharged from the Infirmary. It was evening and Yuri and Irene were all set to go out on their first real date. They were standing in front of the castle with Gunter.

'I can understand your discomfort, sire, but there is no other option. Conrart has gone for border patrol and Gwendal is busy dealing with the hoard of letters that are coming in each day by the thousands' Gunter told him apologetically.

'But Irene is with me. She is as good a bodyguard as any!' Yuri argued.

Irene nodded. 'Yes, Lord von Kleist. I will protect Yuri; Wolfram need not bother. Just a few soldiers –'

'We cannot be too careful when it comes to the safety of our King, Lady Irene; I hope you understand that' Gunter said sternly, over-riding her.

Irene quietened. She had not told Yuri this, but ever since the news of the royal engagement breaking came out, many of the castle's inhabitants had been treating Irene with a certain animosity. Greta had stopped coming to visit her. Lady Celi, who was previously quite friendly and chatty, now gave her a wide berth at the time of meals. Gwendal would frown even more in her presence. The worst was the Bielefeld Regiment, the members stubbornly refused to even acknowledge her any time she chanced upon any of them. Only Conrart and Murata treated her the same way as they had before. She suspected that it probably had something to do with the fact that they had seen, first-hand, Irene suffer the consequences of Wolfram's wrath.

Irene made a conscious effort to not take it personally. She assumed their reactions would be the same had it been anybody else in her place too. No matter what the King wanted, Wolfram was the one they were loyal to. Irene, being the newcomer, should expect that she would be biased against in such a situation. Besides, it was not that bad. Fortunately or unfortunately, royalty had to maintain superficial cordiality at all times, so she was never subjected to downright hatred.

She was thankful that at least Yuri was spared of the blame game – both boys already had a lot on their plates without the added complication of dealing with rumours and the people dividing into distinct groups.

'But, Gunter… It would be so awkward!' Yuri pleaded.

'It cannot be helped, Your Majesty' Gunter said with a tone of finality.

Yuri made to object but Irene quickly squeezed his hand warningly. Yuri understood it was a lost cause and let it go.

They were ready to head out. Wolfram was waiting near the castle gate, with the members of his personal guard, stroking his mare. A carriage had been arranged for Yuri and Irene. When the two arrived, a Bielefeld soldier made to unmount his horse to open the carriage door for the King. Wolfram, who was already on his feet, gestured the soldier to stay mounted; he himself walked to the carriage and opened the door, waiting for the King to climb in. If Yuri was taken aback by this action, he did not show it. Instead, walking up to the carriage, he offered his hand to Irene, who took it and climbed in. Yuri followed her and Wolfram closed the door. Ray and Donna of the Bielefeld Regiment loosened their cravats, exchanging nervous glances; despite the low temperatures, the atmosphere appeared to have heated up.

Wolfram mounted his mare and the entourage headed out. As per protocol, Wolfram, being the Chief of Guard today, was required to ride exactly alongside the carriage; he could both hear and see (from his peripheral vision) Yuri and Irene conversing and laughing casually inside the carriage for the entire journey. To say that it made him uncomfortable was an understatement; he could not help but feel as if he had been demoted. He determinedly tried to banish the thought – after all, it does not do well to dwell on the past.

The sky had darkened by the time they reached the place that Yuri had decided on for their date.

Irene inhaled sharply. Unbeknownst to anybody else, so did Wolfram.

Yuri had the date set outdoors in a pasture, away from the Covenant Castle and its very many prying eyes. There was a lake, the water in which was so clear that it seemed a part of the sky itself. Nearby, on a mound, a small, well-lit gazebo was set up, with a Tuscany table underneath it, complete with a set of two mahogany wooden chairs. The hazel-coloured gazebo was decorated with purple fairy lights, and its poles had pretty blue and white flower creepers wound around them. A small ornate lamp rested at the middle of the table, and a server was waiting with a dinner cloth around his left arm, smiling amicably. 'Good Evening, Your Highness, Your Ladyship' he called respectfully.

'Wow!' Irene squealed. 'You did this?'

'Sure helps to be King when it comes to arranging dates, doesn't it?' Yuri winked.

They both headed inside, while their guard took their positions at some distance. Wolfram had turned away, under the guise of scrutinizing the surrounding area – it was a ruse to quickly rid his eyes of those annoying tears, which burnt his eyes, and would shed treacherously without a care for his dignity. He blinked rapidly, trying not to think about how easily Yuri showered his affection on someone he had met only a couple of months ago…

Yuri pulled a chair out for Irene to sit and then took his seat opposite her. Their server poured wine into their glasses. Irene coughed nervously.

'I wish I had changed into something more appropriate' she said, tugging anxiously at the sleeves of her usual jacket.

'Relax, will you? I, too, am in my uniform. And you look as beautiful as ever, Irene' Yuri complimented her easily. He raised his glass and Irene 'clinked' her own glass with his. 'Though, now with the Guard, you could have left the sword' he said, as he eyed the hilt of the blade on her side.

'I am obviously more used to being the King's bodyguard than his date' she jested.

'But protecting someone does come with an inherent liking, does it not?' Yuri asked teasingly.

'Don't kid yourself, _Your Highness_ ; I only joined for the work experience' Irene retorted playfully.

A cool, gentle breeze blew, rustling the grass around. The night progressed, suave and pleasant. Wolfram had settled himself near a tree, leaning against the trunk, watching the stars and trying to drown the voices of his ex-fiancé flirting with his new date. If only Irene had been a bitch, he could freely loathe her for the rest of his life. In fact, he probably would not have stopped her in the first place. His mind drifted. What if he _hadn't_ stopped her? What if he had taken up Yuri on his offer of an arranged marriage between best friends? How different their lives would have been… Things would have definitely been better for him. For one, he would be Prince Consort, riding _inside_ the carriage rather than alongside it like an outcast. But for Yuri…

Wolfram stole a glance at the couple. He watched as Yuri broke into his characteristic toothy grin at something Irene said. The biggest miracle had been watching the "Maoh" and "Yuri" merge slowly, almost imperceptibly, day-by-day. He could not help but feel somewhat proud. From the boy who could not even ride a horse, he now ran an entire kingdom, warding off its threats and enemies, and working for the development of its people. Leaving his life on Earth behind, he had not only dutifully accepted his role as their Maoh, he was also carrying it out with utmost sincerity, which had been somewhat uncommon in the rulers before him. In lieu of all that, he surely deserved to be with the mate of his choice; he surely deserved to be happy, right?

Wolfram closed his eyes, listening to the quiet mutterings of his squad members and the grass rustling some distance away.

His eyes snapped open. The rustling did not match with the direction of the flow of the wind. 'Watch out, Maurius!' Wolfram shouted, as unsheathing his sword, he sprang to his feet. Maurius turned, just as a cloaked man leapt out of the tall grass near him; because of Wolfram's warning, he was able to counter his blade with his own sword.

'It's them again!' Wolfram shouted, as his soldiers positioned themselves, ready to defend and attack.

There was no doubt about it; the cloaks were similar to those of the men who had infiltrated the Covenant Castle a couple of months back during the ball. Wolfram's jaw clenched as more figures jumped out of the long blades of grasses, armed with swords and esoteric stones. He quickly sized them up. They were around twenty-five of them, easily outnumbering his own soldiers by five to one. Wolfram decided against sending a dispatch to Covenant Castle – he needed every last Mazoku to fend off these guys.

Around half of the intruders surrounded them in a huge circle, creating an esoteric barrier with their stones, caving them in, while the other half quickly advanced towards them. He saw Donna release her Fire Majitsu in the form of a whip, lashing out two of them simultaneously; she engaged a third one with her sword.

Abel too summoned his fire and was continuously aiming balls of fire at every attacker he could lay eyes on, but many of his attacks faltered when they fell on their powerful barriers.

Ray summoned his Earth Maryouku, and punched at a nearby tree, which shot out long, black tendrils, and entangling the attackers, withdrew rapidly, binding the trapped men to the trunk.

Wolfram himself took on around five of them at once, unleashing his Lazuline Flame. The five combined their powers and created a humongous beast, which roared, sending forth a huge purple beam to counter his blue fire. Both parties kept feeding their creations their power, but Wolfram's Majitsu was limited in its capacity, especially given the effect of the proximity of esoteric stones. Slowly, the interface of their energies bulged towards Wolfram, ready to tear through his Flame. Wolfram persisted, just as he felt a gush of wind blow across from behind him. The silvery white wind spiraled around his Flame, feeding it. Rejuvenated from the extra air, the fire roared and increased in size; the convex of the interface redirected at the men, before finally ripping through the purple beam and destroying the beast. The men were hurled off their feet and crashed a few yards away, where they lay unmoving.

'Not bad' Wolfram allowed, as Irene quickly stepped beside him, slashing her hand at two other attackers; two white arcs emerged and warded off a couple of men who were approaching them with swords.

'Can't let you have all the fun' Irene quipped.

Yuri waved his hand and innumerable water dragons appeared out of the lake, each heading off after a separate assailant. Seeing the Demon King's power, several of the men who formed the circle, left their positions and hoarded together, creating one strong barrier to repel the water dragons.

'This is useless!' Wolfram shouted. He closed his eyes and concentrated on summoning the White Flame.

'NO, WOLFRAM!' Yuri bellowed.

'But Yuri-'

'You promised me, Wolfram, you would only master it, not use it!'

'I don't remember _promising_ anything!' Wolfram shouted pointedly.

'Guys, focus!' Irene snapped at them as she created a twister, directing it at the core of their formation.

'Leave them to us, just get Yuri out of here, Irene!' Wolfram screamed at her.

'No, Wolfram, you lead him out, I will try to stop as many of them as I can with my breath-holding spell!' Irene shouted back. She tried using it on the attacker engaged in a sword-fight with Abel, but the guy only gagged a little before continuing to fight.

'Damn it!' Irene muttered angrily.

'Looks like they have come prepared. Their stones must be even more powerful to possess Houjitsu that strong' Wolfram hissed scathingly. 'Irene, just get Yuri out of here!' he repeated.

'Wolfram-'

'Forget it, guys! I am not going anywhere' Yuri yelled as clouds suddenly shrouded the stars and it started to drizzle. His water dragons were finally able to penetrate the barrier and the men were flung backwards with the impact. 'I will not leave anybody behind' he finished authoritatively.

Irene looked at Wolfram exasperatedly. 'He is always like that?'

'Always' Wolfram affirmed grimly. 'The retirement benefits are just not wor-' he froze mid-sentence. A couple of men had freed themselves from the tendrils that Ray had created previously, and were speeding towards Irene, who had locked swords with another man, unaware of the upcoming onslaught. Being nearest to her, he quickly intercepted them, blocking both their attacks single-handedly.

Irene turned partly to look at Wolfram. 'Uh – thanks' she said, surprised.

'Now, we are even' Wolfram replied back.

Both of them continued to engage with their opponents, Wolfram swiftly dealing attacks at twice the speed to match his attackers.

Just as Wolfram disarmed one of the men, a third sword materialized on his side and swiped deep at his torso. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his injured side, feeling warm liquid flow out freely. He heard concerned yells of 'Captain!' from his soldiers as his attacker loomed over him, ready to deliver a second blow.

The ground shook.

'AAAAAARGHHHH!' Yuri howled in rage, as numerous huge spikes of rock erupted from the terrain below, one after the other, relentlessly, flinging away the rest of the attackers, including the one that assaulted Wolfram, just as Irene quickly dragged Wolfram out of the way.

Wolfram, who had momentarily passed out from the pain, opened his eyes, feeling the pain reduce slightly. 'Wh-What are you doing?' he asked Irene, surprised. She had propped him up against a tree, and was bending over him, brows furrowed in concentration. She was panting slightly and her palms were facing his wound, a green glow emitting from them.

'It's my fault… It's all my fault' she whispered, trying to blink away her tears. Wolfram felt the bleeding cease some more. He had never seen anyone heal a wound this deep so much so quickly.

'Irene, no, that's enough –'

'It's alright, Wofram, we were trained at the Academy to carry out basic healing… Just a little more-'

Wolfram grabbed her wrists and directed them away. 'I said it's enough!'

'But-' she panted.

'You have healed it to a manageable extent, alright, so let Gisela take care of the rest' Wolfram assured her. 'You are already exhausted, and someone needs to stop _him_.' He jerked his head towards Yuri, who was now levitating in the air; even though most of their attackers were rendered unconscious, the jutting out of spikes of rock from the ground continued. The sky lit and thundered, followed by stray prongs of lightening traversing the expanse. It had started to rain heavily now.

'Wolfram' Irene started quietly. 'I don't think I can stop him; I don't think anyone can stop him right now… except you.'

'What do you mean?' Wolfram demanded.

Irene looked around at the destruction surrounding them. The gazebo was shattered beyond recognition, the remains of the roof now atop a particularly huge spike of stone; the server was crouching behind it, scared out of his wits.

'Only that you were right. He will never love anybody as much as he loves you.'

Wolfram stared at Irene, flabbergasted. Irene smiled at his astonishment. 'Come on, let's get you up. He needs to see that you are alright.'

She helped him up, and put his arm around her neck, holding it. She then grabbed his waist, carefully avoiding his injury, and inclined herself to her side slightly, allowing him to lean on her. She then slowly led him towards Yuri, carefully walking around the spikes.

'Yuri!' she called.

Yuri looked down and found Irene walking towards him, with Wolfram leaning on her for support. Immediately, the raining stopped, the skies cleared and the rocks crumbled to form little mounds of pebbles on the ground. Yuri descended back, and fell on his knees, panting, as Wolfram and Irene reached him.

'Yuri?' Wolfram asked, concerned.

'I am fine. You?' Yuri asked.

'I will be, don't worry.'

'I am fine too, thank you so much for asking' Irene muttered sarcastically. The boys grinned as they were joined by the worn-out Bielefeld soldiers.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

'Dead? All of them? Again?' Yuri shrieked, both astounded and angry.

Yuri, Irene, Murata, Gwendal, Conrart and Gunter had assembled in the office the next morning. Wolfram was advised strict bed-rest by Gisela and hence had remained in his chamber.

After the episode, he, Wolfram and Irene had been driven back to the castle in the carriage, and the Bielefeld soldiers had remained behind to guard the prisoners. They had reached the Castle just as Conrart had returned from border patrol, and upon hearing what had transpired, he had immediately headed out with his soldiers to take the miscreants into custody, while the three of them were sent to the Infirmary to be checked by Gisela.

Conrart hung his head in shame. 'I have no excuse, Your Highness.'

'But what happened?' Yuri asked exasperatedly. Irene and the Bielefeld soldiers had themselves removed those dratted capsules out of the mouths of those assailants that had survived, while they were unconscious, and also taken care to dispose of the esoteric stones in their possession.

Conrart began to explain. 'When we reached, Your Highness, we bound those that had survived with ropes and began walking them here, back to Covenant Castle. There were around seven of them that remained.' He sighed, remembering his folly. 'I had not sensed their presence, Your Majesty. I am very ashamed.'

'Whose presence, Conrad?' Yuri asked, worried.

'Assassins, sire' Conrart informed him grimly.

'What?'

'Yes, sire. They fired seven poison arrows, each hitting their seven targets. There were three of them. We chased them, but they used their esoteric skills to create beasts to engage us and got away.'

'They – they _killed_ their own people?' Yuri said disbelievingly.

'Talk about covering all the bases' Murata commented grimly. 'The way I see it, there is nothing you could have done to prevent this, Lord Weller.' He turned to face the windows again, pondering about the recent events. Murata always had some hint as to what could be the cause of the various ill-happenings. But this time, he had drawn a blank – and this gravely worried him. He continued, trying to deduce how much ever he could from the situation. 'What's odd is, the assassins did not attack Lord Weller or any of his men… It seems like they were after something very specific from the beginning.'

'The Demon King' Irene said slowly.

'Huh? Me?' Yuri asked, surprised.

'Yes, Yuri, you were there when both the attacks happened!' Irene told him.

'Well, so were you, Irene' Yuri reminded her. 'Maybe, they are after you.'

Murata frowned. 'Possible, but highly improbable. See, if Irene was the target, they could have easily attacked the Radford Estate; it is much less guarded than Covenant Castle. Irene had never stepped foot in this castle before that night. Why take such a huge risk?'

'Murata-'

'Think about it, Shibuya, not many were aware that Lord von Radford would be accompanied by his grand-daughter, right?'

'So, that makes me their target' Yuri said bluntly.

Murata sighed. 'I don't know for sure, but that is the best I can guess.'

Gwendal called for one of his Chiefs. Once he arrived, Gwendal crisply instructed him 'Double the forces protecting the castle. Two soldiers are to be stationed outside the King's quarters at all times. He is not to go _anywhere_ unaccompanied by his guard. Understood?'

'Yes, Sir!' The Chief saluted and left.

Yuri gagged. 'Guys, relax! I am the Demon King! I can protect myself!'

'We are not going to leave anything to chance, Your Majesty' Gunter said strictly.

'But-'

Before Yuri could protest, the door opened and Dacascos marched it.

'Sir!' he saluted.

'What is it, Dacascos?' Yuri enquired.

'Lord von Radford has arrived here in Covenant Castle, and requests an audience with you, Your Majesty!'

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Yes, it was half a Harry Potter reference. I adored Dumbledore. Catch on the hints, anyone? (I have said "hints" so many times, I feel like Saralegui) Please review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Engagement Dilemma

_**CHAPTER 11 – THE ENGAGEMENT DILEMMA**_

Yuri, Irene and Murata walked into the Conference Room, where Radford was waiting for them.

'Grandfather!' Irene squealed happily, before running off to hug him.

'Ah, my child! Have you been well?' he asked fondly, gently releasing her.

'Yes, Grandfather! Oh, I missed you so much!'

'As I missed you, Irene, my dear. Your Highness. Your Eminence' he said, acknowledging Yuri and Murata.

'How do you fare, Lord von Radford?' Yuri asked pleasantly.

'I am doing well, My Lord' Radford replied.

They took their seats around at the table.

'Why didn't you tell me you were coming, Grandfather?' Irene asked in mild surprise.

Radford's smile faltered. 'Because I knew if I told you the purpose of my visit, Irene, you would tell me not to come.'

Irene looked at Radford warily. 'What _is_ the purpose of your visit then?'

Radford turned to Yuri. 'I have come here to insist to His Majesty that he make a formal proposal to my grand-daughter.'

'What?' Yuri and Irene said together, as Murata's glasses tinted.

Irene got up from her chair, agitated. 'Why?'

Radford looked at Irene calmly. 'What has transpired here in Covenant Castle with regard to the royal engagement between His Highness and the young Lord von Bielefeld, _and why_ , is not exactly a secret, Irene. Already, the young Lord's reputation is affected. I don't want the same fate to befall you.'

Yuri was about to speak, but Irene beat him to it. 'But Grandfather, that is what the problem was! Yuri was forced into an unwilling engagement. By insisting on the proposal, you are just ensuring the same thing happens to me!'

'But His Majesty _is_ romantically inclined to you, is he not?' he turned questioningly at Yuri.

'I – uh-' Yuri could not decide how best to answer this. He need not have bothered.

'But it's too soon' Irene intervened. 'Maybe in a few months-'

' _A few months?_ ' Radford cut in impatiently. _'_ Irene, a few seconds are enough to tarnish the reputation of a Noble irreparably. Look at Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld.'

'What are they saying?' Yuri asked quietly.

For the first time, Radford looked away, indecisive. 'I do not mean to be disrespectful to our King…'

'That's not a problem' Yuri replied seriously. 'Please feel free to say whatever you wished to discuss with me.'

Radford looked at Yuri. 'Very well, then. The problem is the duration of the said engagement. You left him after seven years of being betrothed. Lord Waltrana von Bielefeld was furious. I, along with Lady von Rochefort, Lord von Gyllenhall and Lord von Karbelnikoff assembled at his castle, and requested an urgent audience. It took all of us, and a correspondence from Lord Wolfram himself, to ultimately calm him down.'

'Wolfram sent him a letter?' Yuri repeated, astonished.

Radford nodded. 'He did. As far as I know, he emphasized on the accidental nature of the said proposal, when the King had no idea of the customs and practices of our world, and blamed himself for trying to force its applicability. Ultimately, the assembled Aristocrat Lords recognized the need to let our children act on their own volition, in choosing who the companion of the King of this country should be. We decided that we deal with this crises together, as a team, to protect the Kingdom's sovereignty, and to not instigate any rumours.'

Yuri waited. Radford still had not told him about the exact nature of the rumours.

'I will not interfere, Your Majesty, save for this one instance where I insist you propose to my granddaughter, to protect her dignity and honour. Which brings me to why it is necessary.' He paused, and his expression turned grim. 'It is being said, with a certain amount of malice, if I may so boldly add, that if the engagement was accidental, then why did His Highness wait for seven years before nullifying it. They are doubting the _competence_ of Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, in more ways than one.'

A deathly silence prevailed as the implication of Radford's words struck the three of them.

Radford continued gravely. 'If His Majesty continues to court Irene in such an unofficial manner, rumours will brew questioning the status of my granddaughter in the Court, and what she brings to the table which does not require a commitment.' He stopped, not trusting himself to say such shameful things about his own grand-daughter. The three young demons stared at the older Demon Lord, dumbstruck.

'I didn't – I don't mean to-' Yuri started, but Radford interrupted. 'Only your actions matter, Your Highness, and not your intentions behind them; that is the sad truth. And it is not just about Irene's or Lord Wolfram's reputation, they are targeting your character and morality too.'

'Grandfather, that's enough!' Irene protested.

'I am not the one saying these things, Irene, but they _are_ being said' Radford replied quietly.

Irene slumped back on her chair; her hands placed flat on the table, were quivering. _'This is wrong… This is so wrong…'_ she thought, panic-stricken.

Yuri was staring at Radford, without looking. His throat had gone dry. Could he not do _anything_ without having such far-reaching consequences?

Murata finally decided to break his silence. 'You know, he _is_ right, Shibuya' he said bluntly. 'The only way to redeem the situation somewhat is to make an official proposal to Irene.'

Irene looked at Murata pleadingly. 'Please… I do not want to force an engagement with Yuri. Let things pan out on their own accord. We will think of a way to deal with the rumours. I, for one, don't mind –'

'No, Irene, they are right' Yuri interjected quietly.

'Yuri?' she whispered.

'I have already hurt Wolfram's reputation. I don't want the same fate to befall you, especially when I can prevent it.'

'But… It wouldn't be right… _I_ don't want to be engaged for the wrong reasons' she said sadly.

'What is so wrong about the reason that we like each other?' Yuri asked softly.

Irene could think of one thing, but instead, she just nodded and smiled weakly.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Irene was standing in the balcony of her room, mulling over how things suddenly spiraled so beyond her control, and how she hated every bit of it. She faintly heard someone knock the door, and called to them to come inside absent-mindedly. She recognized the footsteps headed her way, but did not turn; somehow, she did not feel ready to look this person in the eye.

'Yuri' she called softly, as the footsteps halted behind her.

'Are you alright, Irene?' he asked, concerned.

Irene nodded. 'Yes… Just – Just a little overwhelmed. First the attack, and now this… One sure doesn't get bored here in Covenant Castle, huh?' she said feebly.

'Irene… I know you are worried… I get that you are scared that you might end up like-'

'No, Yuri, absolutely not. I am not scared of anything like that.' She turned a little to look at him. 'I trust you, Yuri' she said, smiling.

'Then what is the problem? Why are you so upset about us getting engaged?' Yuri asked.

Irene turned back. 'I just think it's wrong to force such things. I mean, what sort of a sovereign is it if the King gets repeatedly blackmailed into unwilling betrothals with his bodyguards…'

Yuri snickered at the quip. He then said, 'But this time, it's not exactly unwilling.'

'"Not exactly unwilling?" Could anybody use _more_ negatives in such a short sentence?' Irene teased.

'You know what I mean' Yuri murmured.

Irene nodded. 'Yes… I know what you mean…' She paused, before continuing. 'So, I guess I should be expecting a slap sometime soon? Just give me a heads up, alright?'

'Oh, so that's why you are so reluctant to face me!' Yuri joked.

Irene laughed. 'You know me so well, Yuri.'

'Well, you can relax. I have already talked to Lord von Radford. I have told him I would like to propose to you with a ring, the way we do it on Earth' Yuri told her.

Irene finally turned to face him.

'That worked like a charm' Yuri said mischievously, as he suddenly raised his hand. Irene flinched and closed her eyes, apprehensive. She then slowly opened them when she heard Yuri sniggering.

Realising she had been tricked, she jabbed Yuri playfully on the ribs, 'You!'

'I was kidding, just kidding!' Yuri said, trying to protect himself from her jabs. 'But I am serious about the ring. In fact' he grew thoughtful. 'Now that the whole fun of surprise is out, why don't you come to Earth with me and choose the ring yourself?'

'What?' Irene gasped, shocked. 'Go with you… to Earth?' she repeated, alarmed.

'Well, yeah… I thought it would be a perfect opportunity for you to see the world where I come from… And also officially introduce you to my family. What do you think?' he finished, grinning from ear to ear.

Irene could not help but smile a little at his grin. 'I... I would love that, Yuri…' she said quietly. She felt her eyes tearing up and quickly turned away, to face out the balcony again.

'Irene?' Yuri called, worried.

'I – I will be fine' she said quietly. 'I am just-'

'Overwhelmed?' Yuri repeated kindly. Irene nodded. 'I understand…' He too leaned against the balcony. 'I have already talked to your grandfather, Irene, and he seems to be okay with my plans. Only one thing remains to be seen now.'

'What?'

'Murata says we have to officially request Shinou's permission for the match, now that it's carefully being planned and everything.'

'Shinou?' Irene repeated softly.

'Oh yeah, I forgot you wouldn't know about this! He lives in the Shrine… Though I don't know how appropriate "lives" is…' his voice trailed off. 'He does appear in the Castle every now and then, though at those times, he is tiny.' Yuri indicated the size with his index finger and thumb.

'I see…'

'Don't sweat about it, I am sure he will approve.'

Irene merely nodded. 'Alright…'

'So I was thinking we can go to the Shrine later in the evening today, and then head for Earth in a couple of days? I would ask Greta to come along too.'

'Sounds good' Irene affirmed.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was evening. Wolfram's eyes fluttered open, trying to combat the effects of the sedative that Gisela had put him on the night before. He was startled to find that he was not alone in his room.

'Yuri…' he called blearily, as he tried to bring into focus the concerned features of his ex-fiancé.

'You were sleeping, so I just allowed myself in' Yuri explained.

'A role-reversal, huh? What's the point now, Yuri?' Wolfram joked.

Yuri smiled. 'I guess I _am_ a wimp after all…' he replied easily.

'It took you seven years to realise that' Wolfram said in false exasperation, as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

'How are you feeling, Wolf?' Yuri asked.

'Much better. Thanks to Irene, Gisela did not even need to suture it. Although, I am grateful it was not that severe to begin with. The way he had me blindsided, he could have gutted me quite easily.'

Yuri repressed a shudder. 'Well, I am glad you are alright now' he said quickly. 'I – uh –' he started uncertainly.

'What is it?' Wolfram enquired curiously.

Yuri steeled himself. He had to do it. He should be the one to tell him; he deserves that much. It would be a million times worse if he hears it from the castle grapevine. He took a deep, steadying breath.

'Radford came to the Castle.'

'Oh?' Wolfram said softly, his heart starting to pound again. _'What now…?'_ he thought anxiously.

'He is insisting that Irene and I get engaged' Yuri told him quietly. He saw the pain in Wolfram's eyes, and felt his own heart break a little. Why must he keep doing this to him? If it was nobody's fault, then why should Wolfram suffer?

Wolfram blinked and looked away. 'I see… Have you done it?'

'Not yet…' Yuri replied. Wolfram could not help but feel somewhat relieved at his answer. 'I have decided I am going to propose to Irene with a ring, like the tradition we have on Earth.'

Wolfram did not answer. His head was hung, and his bangs covered his eyes. Yuri continued, quickly trying to get the words out and be done with it. 'So I thought maybe Irene could come along, and that way she can meet my parents and Shouri too, as well as see how Earth is like first-hand; she was really interested when I first told her about it.'

'I see….' Wolfram repeated tonelessly.

Yuri realized that rambling about Irene was not helping the situation. 'Anyway, since you are better, I was thinking maybe you can join us…'

Wolfram finally looked up, and away, to his other side, trying not to tear up. 'I don't think that's a good idea, Yuri…'

'But, Wolfram, Greta will be going too… Plus, I know mom won't be happy to know you passed on the offer.'

Wolfram's heart ached at the thought of Jennifer. He wanted to see Yuri's family again, including even the obnoxious brother… They signified the happier times, how easily they had accepted him… Jennifer had even promised to buy him a wedding dress… Will he ever get the opportunity to meet them again? At the rate the things were changing, he did not like the odds very much.

'Very well. Thank you for the offer. I accept' Wolfram said quietly.

Yuri blanched at his brisk, formal manner but decided to let it go. 'Alright. We head out tomorrow. Take care.'

The Maoh placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and, after briefly studying him, left, as Wolfram remained sitting, motionless and bewildered.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was almost midnight. Murata walked briskly down the hall, to the main enshrinement in the tomb of the Great One. He stopped at the foot of the steps, and closed his eyes.

'Shinou?' he called quietly. Immediately, he heard the swish of robes before him.

'Daikenja. I was expecting you for quite some time now' Murata heard the smile in his voice. He sighed wearily before opening his eyes; he did not feel adept enough to deal with the prankster in him right now.

'I am sorry, I was a bit caught up back in the Castle' he said briefly.

'I understand. A lot has been going on there, hasn't it…? And now, with the _upcoming wedding_ , things are bound to get more engrossing.'

Murata looked up at him. 'So it is true, then… You have approved of Shibuya and Irene's match.'

'Does that surprise you?' The Great One asked, his eyes glinting mischievously.

'A little' Murata replied. 'I would have pegged you as Team Bielefeld.'

Shinou laughed. 'Oh, I am Team Shibuya through and through. What's more, Irene could even provide a suitable potential heir to the throne.'

'I suppose that's true' Murata said thoughtfully, before lapsing into silence.

Shinou observed Murata intently. 'Why, my dear Sage, if I didn't know any better, I would say you _hoped_ I would disapprove of the match' he said quietly.

Murata involuntarily took a step back, startled. He put up his hands and waved them defensively in front of him. 'No, no, nothing like that!' he said, flustered. 'I just want what's good for the King and the Kingdom… I - I will get going now. It's getting late anyway.'

Before Shinou could say another word, Murata had turned on his heels and hurried out.

Shinou watched the door, through which Murata had disappeared, and sighed. 'Forgive me, my Sage. I sometimes forget that your heart is, but that of a boy…' he murmured unhappily.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoo**

 **Again, want to heartily thank all my guest reviewers, for supporting me through this tough time of famine of ideas and minblocks. Thank you, EmeraldStar, for appreciating the equation that the three of them share; it made me really happy.**

 **Please do review if you like the story (even if it's very little ;D)!**

 **Take care!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Demons to Earth

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I am truly sorry for the angst/unYuuramness/bleeding Yuuram hearts that I have caused. See why I had reached a dead end, there was no other way I could think of to progress the plot in the direction I want. That's why I am posting these angst-y chapters quickly, so that we get over it quickly, you and me together! Don't give up guys, there are more twists and turns and revelations to come! It pains me to no end to write Wolfram this way... I love him :(**

 **On another note, I ended up watching the entire series AGAIN... Did anybody notice that Wolfram's portrait of Yuri in the last episode was a highly impressionistic version of Yuri's portrait in Stoffel's castle, the one holding a lemon?**

 _ **CHAPTER 12 – DEMONS TO EARTH**_

The men stood in attention in the dimly-lit cave as their leader walked up to the one who had employed them, carrying with him a fist-sized, amber-coloured stone, whose blood-red core glowed ominously.

Their employer took the stone from him, observing it keenly. 'This will work?'

'Yes, Sire. After a series of experiments and modifications, we have finally been able to create what you asked of us.'

'So this stone, it has so much power, it will drive the Mazoku to lose control of his mind, no matter how strong his Majitsu is?'

'There is no known counter to it. Even the Gods of Seisakoku do not stand a chance.'

'How do you know for sure?'

The leader smiled slyly, and pointed at a frail golden-haired man lying motionless at the corner; his eyes were open, unblinking, as if in a daze. 'We found this bloke wandering aimlessly on the shore, lost, after his boat crashed against the rocks. Trader. Watch.' He took the stone from his employer and directed it at the man. 'Get up.'

The man sprang up to his feet, as if being pulled by invisible strings attached to him.

'Laugh.' The man threw his head back and started howling with a manic laughter.

'Cry.' The man dropped to his knees and started sobbing hysterically.

'Satisfied?' he asked over the occasional moans from the corner, handing his employer the stone back. He took it and directed it at that man. 'Burn a hole there' he ordered.

The man stopped crying and obediently walked to the said area, and bringing his hands straight ahead of him, sent out a golden beam, bursting a hole in the wall of the cave, to reveal a fifty-feet sheer drop, straight into the rocks by the shore.

The employer's eyes widened in anticipation. 'Now, jump' he ordered, his voice quietly malicious.

A couple of men flinched as the stone glowed again. The man soundlessly jumped ahead to his death.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuri, Irene, Wolfram and Murata stood at the edge of the bath, staring at the water dubiously.

'Why did Greta not come?' Wolfram asked.

'She… uh… changed her mind…' Yuri said briefly.

'I can talk to her' Wolfram offered.

'I am pretty sure she has made up her mind' Yuri replied.

 **FLASHBACK**

' _I am not going, Yuri!' Greta told him defiantly._

' _But why not? You have been pestering me to take you since ages!' Yuri asked, surprised._

' _Ughhh! Yuri, you don't understand anything!' Greta yelled, getting up from her bed. She started pacing the room agitatedly._

 _Yuri remained seated and looked at his daughter, bewildered. 'What is it, Greta?'_

 _Greta turned to look at Yuri. He was shocked to see she was crying._

' _How could you do this, Yuri? How can you do this to Wolfram?'_

' _Greta… We talked about this…' Yuri said wearily._

' _Oh, yes, we_ talked _. Now everything is better. No, actually, it's perfect._ Because we talked! _'_

 _Father and daughter stared at one other; one was dismal, other was just plain angry._

' _Do you not like Irene? Greta, just look me in the eye, and tell me you don't like her, and I will not go ahead with the engagement… I will not even ask why' Yuri said seriously._

 _Greta stared at her adoptive father, dumbfounded. 'Yuri?'_

' _If you say you don't like her, there's no question of anything happening between us from this point on' he affirmed resolutely._

' _Yuri!' Greta rushed to her father and hugged him. 'I am sorry, Yuri, I really am… But I can't help feel the way I do!'_

' _Greta…' Yuri gently let her go, and sat her beside him._

' _I do like Irene… But Wolfram… He is my father! I am so confused… I feel that if I accept Irene, I will be betraying him!' Greta sobbed._

' _I – I understand, Greta' Yuri said sadly._

' _But I want you to be happy too' Greta said quietly._

' _Greta…'_

' _I – I need some time, Yuri…'_

 _Yuri patted her head. 'Alright…'_

Irene heard the exchange between Wolfram and Yuri, but chose to ignore it. 'So… we jump?' she asked, twisting Anissina's translator device securely into her left ear like the rest, somewhat taken aback at the lack of formal procedures and ceremonies.

Yuri nodded. Without further ado, the four demons leapt into the bath-tank as the water started to swirl. Irene's eyes widened in surprise when she saw a black portal at the bottom, where the floor should have been, and the four of them were pulled inside the vortex.

The water splashed out of Yuri's bath-tub at his home in Japan, as the four, now fully-grown, demons struggled to get out of the tub all at once. Well, three; Irene stood unmoving as she curiously observed her new surroundings.

'Wait!' Yuri shouted authoritatively, and immediately the squirming stopped, as he made to step out. The moment he had stepped out from the tub, the enthusiastic calls of 'Yu-chan!' and running footsteps came from the hallway.

'Uh…!' Yuri cried, panicked. If he did not act quickly, a very awkward situation was going to unfold here. He quickly pulled Murata out of the tub, and snatching his towel from the stand, placed it over his head, and led him out of the bathroom door.

When they were safely out of Irene and Wolfram's earshot, he whispered to him, 'Stop mom before she comes in here, and explain the situation with Irene as much as you can. She _is_ tactful, if nothing else and I know she will handle it well.'

'But, Shibuya, I am soaking wet' Murata complained dismally, as the sound of footsteps reached the door.

'Go!' Yuri ordered, and, for once, _he_ pushed Murata. The door-knob turned, Yuri pulled it open, and shoved Murata outside, right at his surprised mother, before slamming the door shut.

'Phew…' Yuri sighed, relieved, as he heard surprised greeting of 'Ken-chan!' from outside.

'What's going on?' Wolfram asked impatiently. Yuri spun around and found him and Irene standing over at the bathroom door, dripping over the mat.

'Ahahahaha! Nothing, nothing at all' Yuri replied hastily, rubbing his hair. 'Let's just get you into some dry clothes.' He walked to his wardrobe and rummaged through its contents. He took out some clothes and spare towels and divided them between Wolfram and Irene. He then took out his beige t-shirt with dark-green cargo pants for himself.

'Sorry, Irene, I just have clothes for men, but these should work till mom lends you some' Yuri explained quickly.

Irene went back inside the bathroom to change, while the boys remained in Yuri's room. Once Yuri had changed, he absent-mindedly turned to pick up his and Wolfram's wet clothes from the floor, and froze.

Wolfram's barren back faced him, arched slightly over his black trousers; his pristine white skin glistened with small drops of moisture which the towel had failed to remove, the skin seemingly glowing in itself too, even in the relative absence of light (Yuri had forgotten to switch it on). His spine was perfectly straight and symmetrical with the tip of his blonde hair, his shoulder blades prominent enough to indicate his rigorous military training, moving evenly as he smoothly unfolded the mauve shirt that Yuri had bought him the last time he had visited. His petite shoulder tapered smoothly into his even smaller, but toned waist. In one fluid motion, he slipped on the shirt, and turned.

'What?' he demanded as he buttoned his shirt, annoyed at finding Yuri gawping at him.

Yuri gulped at the sight of his porcelain white chest, till Wolfram buttoned it up, and blushed. 'Nothing, I was just worried if the shirt will fit' he replied quickly.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes, seemingly considering his reply, when the bathroom door opened and Irene stepped out. Yuri had given her a plain white T-shirt, which fit kind of loose, and his old blue jeans, which ended at her calf, hanging like capris.

Hastily grabbing a spare set of clothes for Murata, he said 'Come on, let's go' and led the way out.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuri was right in valuing his mother's tact. Grasping the situation quickly as Murata explained in short, she warmly greeted both Wolfram and Irene, hugging them, and keeping the conversation light and casual. She sat them for lunch, enquired about how they fared and how were things in the Great Demon Kingdom. She asked about Greta, but refrained from asking the reason for her absence, explained that Shouma would be late today, but would join them for dinner; also that Shouri was informed of Yuri's arrival, and he was going to take the next flight back to the town. Yuri realized what she actually meant to convey was now his father and brother were also made aware of the situation.

Yuri passed a grateful look at his mother. In response, she stroked his hair gently. 'Are you sure about the hair-cut, Yu-chan?' she asked, eyeing his long black locks uncertainly.

'Yeah, mom, I am sure I am not getting one any time soon' Yuri replied.

'He is definitely going for the rugged look' Murata told her.

'Obviously to compensate for his wimpy character' Wolfram quipped.

'Don't call me that!' Yuri retorted.

Once they were done, Irene and Wolfram helped Miko with the dishes, as Yuri fell to the couch at Murata's side, who was purposelessly flicking through the channels on the TV.

'Disaster averted. Thanks, Murata' he said.

'If I get a cold, Shibuya, the medic's bill is on you' Murata replied. He knew Yuri had quite a lot of his Earth money saved up, which he had acquired while coaching a kids' team for baseball; that was his lone shining moment over the otherwise sore spot that college was for him. 'Which reminds me, when are you taking Irene for shopping?' he asked of his friend.

'Probably sometime in the evening. Why?'

'I was thinking if I can tag along. My house has been empty for months, I need to restock to last for a few days.'

Before Yuri could reply, Irene dropped next to Murata. 'Sure, Ken! The more, the merrier!' she declared happily.

Yuri turned to Wolfram, who was walking towards them, wiping his hands with a towel. 'What about you, Wolf? Do you want to come with us?'

Wolfram looked away and carefully placed the towel over the steel ring that Jennifer had nailed to the wall for this purpose.

'I think I will pass…' he said softy.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah…'

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuri, Murata and Irene stood outside the jeweler's shop at the high-end of the street market. Yuri thrust Murata's multiple packages back at him, and determinedly walked in with Irene, as Murata slacked at the combined weight of his entire shopping. Somehow taking control of all his packages, he plodded after them, thankful for the advent of automatic doors.

The manager behind the counter greeted them with a warm smile. 'Good Evening, sir. How may we help you?'

'Can you show us a few rings for the lady, please?' he asked, walking up to the counter. The manager nodded, and waved his hand for the attention of one of his employees. A girl came up to him, and he whispered quiet instructions to her.

'This way, sir' she smiled, as she led them to the far end of the showroom. Once they reached, she motioned at the display case visible below the glass counter. Diamond rings of all shapes and colours were arranged neatly below. Irene's eyes swept wonderingly over them, as the girl launched into an explanation into the origins of a select few.

' – dating back to the 1930s, the diamond is placed with sapphires on either side. This one here, the ruby dates back to the late eighteenth century, with four small 22-carat diamonds at all four sides…'

As the woman rambled on, Irene looked up and at Yuri.

'What is it, Irene?' Yuri asked.

Irene looked back at the woman, who had stopped talking, and smiled. 'Actually, do you have anything in gold? Like a gold band?' she asked softly.

The girl stared at her, momentarily fazed; it was unlikely for ladies to relegate for gold from diamonds. Practiced professionalism taking over, she nodded, turned and brought out a glass tray with gold rings placed on slits cut into velvet, and placed it on the counter.

Irene bent over the tray slightly, carefully observing the rings one-by-one, not at all missing the previous tirade of the explanations and histories of the rings that had now stopped.

'That one' she said, finally standing up. Yuri peered at Irene's choice. It was a simple gold band, save for a tiny diamond encrusted right it in the middle, surrounded with gold all around.

'Are you sure about this one, Irene? We can check out other shops too if you want' Yuri asked.

Irene shook her head. 'There's no need for that, Yuri. I love this one! It will match my headband' she told him, grinning.

'Alright, then.' He gestured towards the girl, who nodded, and carefully picking up the ring, went to the counter to bill the purchase. Yuri followed.

'That was an interesting choice' Murata said conversationally.

'It's just a plain band, Ken' Irene replied.

'Exactly' he said.

Irene shrugged. 'I guess I am that classy' she winked.

Murata smiled. 'So how are you finding Earth?'

'It's such a pleasant place to live; I totally get now how Yuri envisioned a peaceful future for the Great Demon Kingdom' she said smiling radiantly. 'And the local modes of transport here are faster and so much more efficient than horses! And I saw three machine birds fly past the sky as well!'

'You mean airplanes?' Murata asked, repressing his chuckle.

'Yes! And the people are so nice and friendly. Though I can't figure out why they are always running late… Do they sleep in too all the time like me?'

Murata looked at her, surprised. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, _everybody's_ in such a hurry all the time!'

Murata burst out laughing, as Irene stared at the doubled-up double-black in confusion.

'

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

'Aaaah!' Miko breathed in the aroma of the freshly-baked cookies as she took out the tray out of the oven with a flourish. She placed them carefully on the kitchen top. 'All ready!' she squealed happily. She then pinched her chin thoughtfully. 'I wonder if Wolfie-chan has finished cleaning the bathroom tiles. It was so nice of him to offer… Hmm… I will just help him finish up.'

She went out the kitchen and ascended the stairs. She walked up to Yuri's room, and placed her hand on the door-knob. She was about to turn it open, when she heard it.

It was only because their house was located on the suburbs and the traffic was non-existent, that she was able to discern the quiet sobbing. And also, because she was a mother. She barged open the door and rushed inside. 'Wolfie-chan!' she shouted; she tried to open the bathroom door, but it was locked.

'Jennifer!' Wolfram's choked voice came from inside. 'What's going on?'

'You open the door and let me in this instant' Miko commanded.

'I – uh – actually – I was – uh, I taking a bath, Jennifer. You can't come in here right now!' Wolfram's panicked voice answered.

Jennifer of Yokohama, Miko Shibuya, being Jennifer of Yokohama, Miko Shibuya, would not take 'no' for an answer. Flinging her weight squarely at the door, she burst it open at her first try. She rushed in, and gasped at the sight.

Wolfram was kneeling on all fours on the bathroom floor, his hair disheveled, his sleeves drenched wet from not carefully pulling them up over his elbows before setting to work, the pink floral apron not offering much protection from the water. Miko saw the remains of tears on his long eyelashes, which he had hastily tried to wipe off.

'I – uh – I was just –' Wolfram began to explain, but Miko did not need it. She skidded over the bathroom floor, and kneeling on it, hugged Wolfram fully, tightly while rocking him gently.

'I am so, so sorry Wolfie-chan… If only I could help…' she murmured.

Wolfram, still apparently in shock at being discovered weeping by Yuri's mother, did not answer.

Miko continued softly. 'Yu-chan can be so stubborn at times, it's totally infuriating. Like the time he absolutely refused to wear the cute little dresses I used to buy for him; I just could not get him to agree. Oh, how he kept insisting that he was a boy, and it was not supposed to be that way…'

Hearing that, Wolfram squeezed his eyes shut and dug his head into Miko's bosom, letting out an anguished howl. He started crying freely and painfully loud. Miko's lips quivered as she fought to control her own tears, upset at her own helplessness. She did what she could; she sat with Wolfram on the cold, wet bathroom floor, gently stroking his hair, waiting for him to stop crying.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Shouma Shibuya slid open the door, and trudged in wearily after the day's work, thinking only about his wife's delicious curry. He stopped, surprised, momentarily having forgotten about the conversation he had had with his wife earlier during the day. He looked at Murata and Yuri glued to the television showing a baseball match, Wolfram, who was flicking through a magazine disinterestedly, and a dark-haired woman, who was helping Miko set the table.

'Dad!' Yuri yelled, as he went to hug his father.

'Yu-chan! You really must come visit more often! Ken-chan, how's it going?' he enquired of Murata.

'Good, Mr. Shibuya. How have you been?'

'I am well, I am well' he answered. He walked up to Wolfram as he respectfully stood up. Wolfram put out his hand for him to shake, as he had previously seen Yuri do multiple times, but Shouma ignored it and pulled Wolfram into a hug.

'How are you, Wolf-chan?' he asked of the surprised demon.

Wolfram smiled, understanding that Miko had filled him in as to what had transpired. At least they still treated him as they had before… like a son. 'I am fine, thank you' he murmured.

Shouma then turned to face Irene, who was waiting awkwardly for him to notice her. 'You must be Irene' he smiled good-naturedly at her.

'I am. Pleased to meet you.' They shook hands as Shouma muttered 'Likewise… Likewise…'

'Honey, food's ready! Go change quickly, okay?' Miko called.

'Okay, honey!' Shouma replied and then went up the stairs to his room.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was early next morning. Yuri had freshened up and was heading down to have breakfast. As he descended the stairs, he heard his mom shout 'Irene, dear, can you check if Yuri's awake yet? Breakfast is getting cold.'

'On it!' Irene replied, and Yuri heard her footsteps climbing up the stairs. He quickly hid himself behind the wall at the landing, and waited, a mischievous grin forming on his face. The moment he heard Irene ascend the last step and reach the landing, he threw himself in her way.

Before he knew it, he was on his knees, crouched, clutching at his bleeding nose that was searing with pain.

'I am so sorry!' Irene squealed, as Yuri tried to get a grip on his surroundings, attempting to see through his watering eyes. Irene, being startled, had instinctively smacked her elbow straight at Yuri's face.

'Id's fide' Yuri tried to reassure her as Miko shouted from the kitchen 'What's wrong, Yu-chan?'

'Duthig bomb!' Yuri shouted, as Irene helped him up. 'Just a blocked dose!'

Irene mouthed sorry again as Yuri shook his hand to indicate it was not required. He then closed his eyes, and Irene watched as a faint blue light formed Yuri's silhouette; the bleeding ceased and the broken nose seemed to repair itself. She saw some dried blood above his lip, and removed it by rubbing gently with her thumb, muttering, 'Never surprise me like that again.'

'Yes, ma'am' Yuri said softly.

'Thanks for the beautiful ring, Your Majesty' Irene murmured.

'It was no problem…' Yuri said quietly.

Blue eyes met black ones. Irene withdrew her hand as Yuri leant closer towards her. Yuri watched her lips before closing his eyes. Irene made to stand on her toes in an attempt to level with Yuri, but seemingly misjudged the distance from the edge of the step. The toes of her left foot slipped off the edge and she fell backwards. Yuri opened his eyes at Irene's surprised shout, and seeing her falling backwards, extended his arm to catch her; their fingers grazed before Irene toppled back, rolling unceremoniously over the entire flight of stairs, just as the Murata peeked in to investigate the cause of the din. Seeing Irene sprawled at the bottom, he rushed to help her to her feet.

'What happened?' Murata demanded, as he pulled Irene up.

'I slipped' Irene winced. Murata saw Yuri standing at the landing, astonished, with his arm still half-extended, and his glasses tinted.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The rest of their stay was uneventful. Shouri had arrived late that afternoon. To say that he was taken with Irene was an understatement; to him, she seemed to be the incarnate avatar of one of the beautiful girls from his simulation dating games he was addicted to before. Yuri showed Irene and the others places they had not already been to before, which involved taking the metro, which greatly impressed Irene. Shouri had annoyingly tagged along, and did not waste any opportunity to be friendlier with Irene, much to the Yuri's chagrin. Shouri insisted that it was necessary for him to be on good terms with his sister-in-law, to maintain a cordial family life and live together happily. When, however, Yuri pointed out that they did not, in fact, live together, Shouri suddenly grew very interested in a laser toy gun.

Finally, it was time for their return to the Great Demon Kingdom. Armed with all kinds of goods and food, courtesy Miko Shibuya, the demons leapt into the tub, to be sucked into the vortex at the bottom.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

' **I know both the last chapters were a series of separate incidents mixed together! But I promise better chapters will come... soon... :( / :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Visit to Small Cimaron - I

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Yuri: Hey! You made them hate me!**

 **MSS: How many times do I have to apologise?**

 **Yuri: Maybe it's time for a shining Maoh moment.**

 **MSS: Uh...no.**

 ***Certain blue beams thrown all around***

 **MSS (sweat-drops): Maybe just one, then.**

 **Maoh (satisfied): Justice is served.**

 **So, this chapter answers a few questions, and questions a few answers... (Gosh, cryptic is _so_ not my style.. ahahahahaha! *nervously laughs a Yuri laugh*)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **CHAPTER 13 – VISIT TO SMALL CIMARON - PART 1**_

'So what did I miss?' Yuri asked, as he sat on his desk, whisking through the documents and applications that had piled in his absence.

'Not much, your Highness… In your five-day trip to Earth, three weeks have passed here in Great Demon Kingdom' Gunter informed him. 'Sire, I had also taken the liberty to consult with Lady Ulrike about an auspicious time for the engagement.'

'You have? What did she say?' Yuri asked.

'She informed me that the day after the next full-moon is one of the most auspicious days in this year. It is almost two weeks from now.'

For some reason, Yuri's heart lurched. 'Two weeks, huh?' he muttered.

'Is there a problem, Your Highness?' Gunter enquired.

'No… No problem!' he answered quickly. 'So, what about the letters … and rumours… about – well…' Yuri asked uncomfortably.

'It appears we were right in deciding to sit on it, Sire. The letters have drastically reduced, but I am afraid the same cannot be said for the rumours. At least gossips about Lady Irene have stopped flowing, with the news of the formal engagement breaking out.'

Yuri doodled at the corner of a page absent-mindedly. 'I always mess things up…' he muttered.

Gunter looked at the guilt and worried expression of his King. 'Do not worry, Sire. Public memory is always short-lived; the rumours will eventually stop. Being the King, all of your decisions, even the smallest ones, can have unforeseeable consequences – and you cannot possibly predict and prevent all of them. It is a terrible burden to bear, Your Majesty, and that is why, not everybody can be King' he explained kindly.

Yuri sighed. 'Thanks, Gunter…' he said dismally.

Gunter realized that Yuri was not convinced. Maybe a distraction would help, he wondered. He cleared his throat, and said 'Speaking of letters, we received correspondence from King Saralegui this morning, right before you arrived.'

'Sara? What did he write? Hope it's nothing bad…' he said fervently.

'On the contrary, sire, it's good news' Gunter replied, smiling.

'Yeah? What is it?' Yuri asked.

'It appears that King Saralegui has garnered enough support from the vassals of Big Cimarron, to challenge King Ranjeel's right to the throne. King Ranjeel does not even have enough military power to fight Small Cimaron, so he will have no option but to concede.'

'That's great news!' Yuri exclaimed.

'It is, indeed' Gunter agreed. 'The vassals have even accepted the Great Demon Kingdom alliance, and so King Saralegui has deemed it fit to hold a summit, to accept the support of the said Governors of Big Cimaron officially, and also to introduce them to the Great Demon Kingdom Alliance. You are, of course, the Guest of Honour, sire!'

Yuri sat back on his chair, relieved. 'Ah, some good news at last! And it is so nice of Sara to invite me as the Guest of Honour.'

'I think it's well-deserved. All this is direct consequence of your actions towards world-peace since the moment you stepped foot in the Great Demon Kingdom.'

Yuri was ecstatic at the thought of seeing his old friend again. 'So when do we set sail?' he asked expectantly.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

'Yuri!' King Saralegui called happily, as Yuri descended from the ship to the dock, and made his way to him. They hugged warmly.

'How have you been, Sara?' Yuri enquired.

'I am well, Yuri. And you?' he asked.

'I am good too' Yuri said, rubbing his hair.

Saralegui peered at his friend carefully. 'Are you sure? There seems to be… ah!' Saralegui abruptly stopped talking as he looked up at the stairs from the ship leading to the dock. 'That offers some clarity' he commented. Yuri followed his gaze. Conrart, Murata, Wolfram and Irene were descending. Yuri knew Saralegui was referring to Irene.

'As astute as ever, Sara' Yuri offered unwillingly.

Saralegui again looked at Yuri, concerned. 'If you want to talk about it, Yuri, you know I am there for you.'

Yuri nodded briefly. They sat in the carriage with Murata, as Conrart, Wolfram and Irene mounted the horses that Sara had arranged for them.

'The meet is tomorrow, Yuri. I took the liberty of calling you a day early, so that we could catch up. I hope that is fine?'

'Sara, you are my friend. And friends are not supposed to be this formal.'

Saralegui laughed, glad that Yuri had not changed much, despite the years. 'I suppose that's true.'

Once they reached the castle, Saralegui left them to freshen up, while inviting them to have tea later. They did not expect the rest of the guests to start coming till tomorrow morning, after which Saralegui would decidedly be occupied.

In the evening, Saralegui himself came to escort Yuri and his aides to the dining hall. As they walked alongside, Saralegui leant towards Yuri and whispered 'I can't help but envy you, Yuri. You keep adding jewels to your Court.' He looked appreciatively at Irene.

'It's a little more complicated than that' Yuri replied quietly.

'And I have all the time in the world' Saralegui replied back.

Yuri sighed. He then reluctantly filled in Sara about all that had happened. Saralegui let out a low whistle at the end of Yuri's explanation. 'So now you feel guilty for leaving both Wolfram and his reputation in a precarious position' he surmised in a matter-of-fact tone.

Yuri nodded.

'That is indeed a pickle' Saralegui said thoughtfully. Yuri looked at his friend. He was preparing himself for 'It's going to be alright's and 'Things will work out's, but Sara did not say those things. Instead of offering false, not to mention pointless, consolations, he had just listened. Yuri felt his heart lighten a little. Maybe Gunter was right. Maybe, he had indeed rubbed off on Sara after all these years after all.

Once they were comfortably settled and tea was served, Yuri spoke 'So the merging of Small and Big Cimaron is pretty certain now, with you as its ruler, I suppose?'

Saralegui looked at Yuri, seemingly considering how best to answer this. 'That does seem to be the most probable conclusion, but…' he trailed off.

'But what, Sara?' Yuri insisted.

'Ranjeel has denied all of my requests for an audience with me. I think he may be preparing for war' Saralegui informed them

'What? War?' Yuri spluttered. 'But that would be stupid! As far as I know, with the newly added Governors and their troops on your side, your current forces outnumber that of Ranjeel, don't they? Add to that, Caloria, and the entire Great Demon Kingdom alliance, he doesn't stand a chance! Surely, he knows that?'

'That is the problem, Yuri… Ranjeel _is_ stupid' Saralegui affirmed quietly.

'I – I don't understand' Yuri said, nonplussed, but Murata nodded knowingly.

'A stupid enemy is far more dangerous than a clever one; there is no predicting what they will do next. Ranjeel does not care about war, its casualties, the impact it will have on even the survivors. He only wishes to retain his crown, nothing else. I daresay, the way things are going, it will probably lead to a war between the two Cimaron sovereigns. Ranjeel will not go down quietly.'

Yuri stared at Murata in dismay, as Saralegui absent-mindedly twirled the contents of his cup. 'Maybe I should not have accepted the vassals' support after all…'

Murata shook his head. 'Big Cimaron is coming apart because of Ranjeel's own mistakes; it has got nothing to do with you. In fact, you offer its citizens hope for a better future, away from the clutches of the tyrant Ranjeel. It is common knowledge now how Ranjeel had his competitors assassinated, by using the Whi-' Murata abruptly stopped talking, as though he had been struck dumb.

'Murata?' Yuri asked, concerned, but he did not answer.

'Your Eminence, what is it?' Conrad asked.

'The White Ravens…' Murata whispered.

The sound of broken china filled the quiet room, as Saralegui's cup shattered into pieces, the contents spilling on the floor.

'What about the White Ravens?' Saralegui asked quietly, his face placid.

Saralegui's words cut through Murata's thoughts. He looked up and found everybody staring at him like they had seen a ghost.

'What about the White Ravens, Your Eminence?' Saralegui repeated impatiently. Murata cleared his throat. 'N-Nothing, just a stray thought. Now, if you will excuse me…' he quickly got up and made to leave, passing Yuri one meaningful glance.

'I will come with you' Irene offered, and before Murata could object, she squeezed his arm tightly and led him out.

'So… I hope tomorrow's summit progresses smoothly' Yuri said quickly. Saralegui narrowed his eyes at him; his attempt to change the topic was quite apparent. After a moment's thought, he decided to allow it.

'I hope so too,' he agreed, smiling.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

'Well, done, Mr. Obvious!' Irene reprimanded Murata.

'What? The realization was far too sudden and huge!'

'You are supposed to be good at these kind of things!'

'What "things" would that be?'

'You know, stealth and cunning.'

'Wow, I had no idea you thought so highly of me' Murata muttered sarcastically.

'Well, what's the point? After the way you handled that-' Irene jerked her head back in the direction of the hall. 'I am starting to think the Great Sage is finally losing his touch.'

Murata blanched. 'If you have tagged along to scold me-'

'I have tagged along to protect you' Irene said simply. Murata felt his pulse quickening. 'I couldn't just let you stray out all on your own after your very apparent realization' Irene continued, oblivious to Murata's embarrassed blush.

'You are supposed to be guarding Shibuya, not me' Murata said hastily.

'Yuri has Lord Weller and Wolfram. Besides, his naivety will protect him. You see, it's always the one who knows the most, that faces the most dangers.'

'I see… You are my personal Witness Protection Programme' Murata jested.

'Uh – what's that?' Irene asked.

'Never mind' Murata muttered.

'So tell me about this White Raven thing' Irene said.

Murata nodded. He slowly filled her in on the events from six years ago, the White Ravens, their ulterior motive in helping Ranjeel, their leader Geneus, and his origins, King Saralegui's involvement and finally, the Gods of Seisakoku. He had felt her eyes boring on him, when he had talked of Geneus. He eagerly wished she did not bring him up. He was not disappointed.

Irene remained quiet after listening to Murata's narrative, deep in thought. They had reached Murata's room. She opened the door for him to enter, then followed him in.

'You are taking this protection thing pretty seriously' Murata joked, as he sat on his bed.

'I can switch with Lord Weller if you want' she replied seriously.

'No!' Murata said, a little too loudly than he expected. 'No, that's not what I meant –'

Irene frowned. 'If you want me to wait outside…' she said, while making to turn back to the door.

Instinctively, Murata got up and caught hold of Irene's hand. She turned, startled. 'Ken?' she said uncertainly.

'I was just kidding, Irene… Please, make yourself comfortable' he explained apologetically.

Irene turned fully now, her lips twisting into a smile. She then burst out 'Got you!' and started laughing.

'Hey!' Murata exclaimed defiantly. He was not used to being tricked – it did not _feel_ right. He watched, as Irene clutched the edge of the bed for support, and then turned and collapsed on it, laughing. Watching her laugh, Murata could not help but smile a little himself.

After having her share of laugh, Irene inhaled in deeply, to take a calming breath. 'So' she grew serious. 'You think this White Raven group was behind both the attacks on Yuri?' she asked.

Murata nodded grimly. 'Their fighting techniques, their use of esoteric stones, it's all the same… and yet…'

'What?'

"The White Ravens were disbanded once the Divine Sword was restored back to its shrine in Seisakoku… Or so I thought… I mean, I cannot imagine any reason why they would begrudge the Demon King.'

'Maybe they are being used by someone else…'

'Which begs the question… who?' Murata said, more to himself. He sighed. 'Whatever it is, I don't think it's safe for us to stay here for much longer.'

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

'You know we cannot leave just like that, Murata; it would be a diplomatic nightmare!' Yuri shrieked, whilst pacing up and down, after hearing the reason for Murata's abrupt departure.

'Their esoteric skills will be much more powerful here, and our magic all the more weaker… If not ineffective' Murata jerked his head at Irene, who nodded in agreement.

'If they attack here, we will be at a huge disadvantage; we simply cannot risk the King's life for the sake of diplomacy' Irene said.

'Conrart?' Yuri turned to his godfather for support.

'Sorry to say, Your Majesty, but I have to agree. It would be foolish to know about the danger, and yet not take the necessary precautions.'

'But what about Sara? What are we going to say to him?' Yuri argued half-heartedly. He knew if his aides did not care about diplomacy, they sure as hell would not care about his friendship with Sara.

'If he is your friend, Shibuya, he will understand' Murata argued. Yuri sat on a chair, suddenly feeling very tired. The one thing that was going smoothly, and now that too was disrupted.

'I think Yuri has got a point' Wolfram finally spoke.

Yuri looked hopefully at Wolfram, as he continued. 'This palace is well-protected; add to that Saralegui's… ahem, talents, we should not be in too much of a danger.'

'And what if he himself is behind these attacks?' Murata asked quietly.

'Oh, come on, Murata! Stop accusing him; he has changed!' Yuri yelled.

'I am just saying it is too soon to start trusting anyone fully till we reach the core of this matter. We should not let our guard down' Murata replied.

'Let's say Saralegui _is_ behind the attacks, for argument's sake…' Wolfram started. 'Will we not be in more danger if the five of us, with a miserable number of soldiers, take the ruler of this kingdom head on, in his own castle? Is it not safer to just play along? Besides, the summit is tomorrow; the castle will be teeming with people; I daresay Saralegui will not want to tarnish his good image now, when he is so close to acquiring the entire kingdom of Cimaron!'

Yuri, Murata, Irene, and Conrart stared at Wolfram. Not one of them had a counter.

'Well?' Wolfram asked defiantly.

Murata shook his head in amazement. 'Lord von Bielefeld does make sense' he admitted. 'But then we leave immediately after the summit. No loitering around and sight-seeing.' He looked at Yuri sternly.

Yuri waved his hands in front of him, 'Alright, alright, I hear you.' He turned to Wolfram, mouthing a quick 'Thanks!'

Wolfram merely nodded.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The summit progressed smoothly. The necessary treaties were signed without a fuss. Some Governors even took the opportunity to interact with Yuri personally, and assured of their willingness for peace after the animosity that had continued for so many centuries.

Yuri utilized the opportunity to catch up with Lady Flynn, Mr. Heathcliff, King Antoine and Queen Laila, who now had a five-year old daughter, as Yuri learnt.

Yuri had only just filled his plate with the choicest of foods, when he found himself flanked by Murata and Irene.

'There, you attended the Summit' Irene said.

'Now, we leave' Murata added.

'Give me a break, you guys!' Yuri yelled, as he made to take a step ahead to escape, and found his path block by a very amused Conrart.

Yuri stared at Conrart. 'Et tu, huh…' Conrart nodded apologetically.

Yuri bent his head sideways, and found Wolfram trailing behind Conrart; Wolfram raised his hands in exasperation, while shaking his head hopelessly.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

After taking a hasty leave of a flummoxed King Saralegui, the entourage headed out, with Wolfram leading the group, Conrart riding alongside the carriage in which Yuri and Murata were seated, and Irene bringing up the rear, followed by a handful of their soldiers.

They had taken a short-cut, and were traversing the distance at double their usual speed, as per the Great Sage's orders. When they reached the last lap of their journey, a mountainous terrain, Murata found himself eagerly awaiting the sight of the sea, and looked searchingly out the carriage window. A moment later, the ground shook.

All of them reigned in their horses, forcing them to stop, as the members of the royal guard looked up at the hill at their side. Huge rocks were tumbling down from above, headed right towards them.

'GET OUT OF THE CARRIAGE NOW!' Conrart bellowed, as he leapt off his horse, unsheathing his sword in the process. He expertly swiped at a particularly large boulder, shattering it into harmless pieces; Irene imparted a similar fate on another. Wolfram unleashed a mix of crimson and Lazuline flame at the relentless showering rocks to char them.

Murata, who was quite predictably expecting a catastrophe, quickly caught hold of Yuri's hand and jumped out. Even the broken rocks tumbling over the carriage carried enough velocity, and they collectively smashed at the carriage, and pushed it off the cliff.

'Watch out!' Irene screamed, as another wave of rocks came rolling down; She quickly pulled Murata out of the way towards her, while Wolfram did the same with Yuri. They ran in opposite directions, as far away from the falling boulders as they could; Conrart and the soldiers following Irene and Murata.

After a while, the rocks ceased to fall. Wolfram, who had protectively crouched over Yuri, got up and while coughing out dust, turned. He squinted ahead and cursed. Yuri got up and followed his gaze.

The cluster of rocks had blocked the trail entirely, extending well over the height of three fully-grown men, separating them from the rest of their group.

'Damn it!' Conrart yelled; he ran towards the rocky heap, and tried to climb it, but slipped and fell as the rocks he gripped easily loosened and tumbled from the mound.

'There's no point Lord Weller, we cannot reach them…' Murata said grimly.

They heard Wolfram shout 'Oi, if you stand back, I can burst through this!'

'It's too dangerous, Lord von Bielefeld, given the instability that has already been caused. It might even lead to a full-blown landslide!' Murata shouted back.

'So what do we do?' Yuri's voice shouted this time.

'I was afraid of this… They are even cleverer than I thought; they separated us, not leaving anything to chance' Murata said quietly; he craned his neck to look up at the cliff, squinting against the afternoon sun, but failed to spot anything, or anyone, suspicious.

'Hello?' Yuri's voice came again.

'There is only one way for you guys, Shibuya. Ahead! The longer we waste time here, the more opportunity we are giving them. Lord von Bielefeld, I trust in your abilities! Protect Shibuya. Use whatever means necessary!' Murata tried to emphasise the last bit as much as he could, saying the words slowly and deliberately.

Wolfram understood. He is to use the White Flame, if required, even if Yuri objects to it. 'Understood!' he shouted back.

'But what about you guys?' Yuri shouted.

'We will have to double-back, and take the usual, longer route through the forest. We will meet you at the dock. Wait for us there, and there only, and not even a foot before. Am I clear?'

Yuri paled at the uncharacteristic severity in Murata's voice. 'Alright!' he answered quickly.

'We are leaving, then!' Wolfram shouted. He mounted his horse, and helped Yuri up behind him.

'Be quick!' Murata reminded.

Conrart worriedly stared at the heap of rocks, listening to the sound of the hooves of the horse getting fainter and fainter, till they could be heard no more.

'Don't fret, Lord Weller… Lord von Bielefeld is completely capable of protecting Shibuya on his own' Murata told him.

Conrart nodded, deciding not to tell him that he was worried for _both_ his godson and his younger brother.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Wolfram and Yuri sped through the mountainous trail, both crouched and barely sitting on the horseback, with Yuri holding onto Wolfram's waist tightly.

'Look, Yuri!' Wolfram shouted, pointing ahead. 'There's the sea!'

Sure enough, the edges of the vast, sparkling expanse was now visible ahead and below, slowly growing larger with each second.

'I see it!' Yuri yelled back, smiling with relief. 'We made it, Wolfram!'

Just then, twenty or so cloaked men slid down the cliff on their side, blocking their way. Wolfram pulled at the reigns as hard as he could; the horse neighed loudly, arching back on its hind feet, before coming to a halt.

'Guess we spoke too soon' Wolfram said scathingly, quickly dismounting from his horse. Yuri followed.

Without wasting any time, he created five blue fire serpents and directed them at their assailants. The men thrust red stones in front of them in unison, creating a barrier and repelling the attacks one after the other.

'Damn it!' Wolfram cursed. He closed his eyes, ready to summon the White Flame.

'Let me have a shot first, Wolfram!' Yuri said, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder, breaking his concentration.

'But Yuri –'

'If I fail, I will not stop you, I promise' Yuri said quietly, as the men started creating huge purple beasts.

'Fine, but I will still help.'

Yuri nodded. 'Together then!'

Both Wolfram and Yuri faced their assailants, and raising their right hands in unison, let their power flow. A huge blast of water erupted from Yuri, as, simultaneously, a large crimson wolf with a formless, endless body erupted from Wolfram's.

They rammed into a few purple beasts, easily destroying them. The men raised their defensive barriers again, forming multiple rectangular, shining, white shields.

'Wolf?' Yuri muttered.

'I am ready' Wolfram answered.

Just before their creations could hit the barriers, they merged.

The men started laughing. 'What idiots! They nullified their own attacks!'

Both Yuri and Wolfram smirked. Within seconds, their combined powers created an immense amount of steam, which easily seeped through the space between the barriers.

'AAAAGH!' The men at the front yelled, shrieking in agony, as the steam scalded their hands and face. Many dropped their stones, and a few even fell off the cliff.

'Time to end this!' Yuri bellowed. 'It is not in my nature to take lives, but you do not deserve mercy! Justice be done!' Yuri stepped forward and let his Maryouku come forth, full throttle, just as the remaining men launched one final attempt at an attack, letting forth a purple beam, to counter Yuri's blue-white beam of energy. Their powers clashed, and the assailants were thrown off the cliff. Yuri, too, was hurled back. Wolfram, who was standing behind him, tried to catch him in an attempt to break his momentum, but lost his balance, and both boys toppled over the edge of the cliff.

'Uggh!' Yuri grunted, as he quickly grabbed onto to the edge with one hand, the other holding on to Wolfram's hand tightly, who ended up dangling below him.

'Don't worry, Wolfram, I've got you!' Yuri yelled down at him.

'Yuri…' Wolfram murmured.

The rock Yuri was holding onto was jutting out, placing them away from the hill-side. Wolfram tried to stretch his leg, to get some sort of a foothold off it, but the distance was too much.

'Wait, I will try to pull you up!' Yuri panted. Wolfram looked up. Yuri was very evidently worn out from using that great an amount of his Maryouku; the fact that it was on human lands, against esoteric stones, did not help.

'Okay, here – we – go!' Yuri exhaled, as he pulled Wolfram up with all the force he could muster.

As Wolfram inched up, the rock that Yuri was holding onto and pushing against, crumbled and gave way.

'Aaa-' Wolfram's scream was cut off as their brief fall halted; Yuri had managed to hold on to a few stray thin plants growing out of the underside of the rock.

A couple of drops of liquid splattered on Wolfram's forehead. Wolfram slowly raised his other free hand, and wiping it off with his fingers, looked at it.

It was blood. Yuri's blood.

Wolfram craned his neck slightly to see better. Yuri had wound the plants tightly around his hand, and then curled his fingers in a fist, to prevent his hand from slipping. A thin trickle of blood was flowing from the side of his hand. Yuri was still panting, his face and forehead damp with sweat, and his eyelids drooped repeatedly as he struggled to remain conscious.

Wolfram saw a few shoots break, as they fell by an inch more. And he knew what he had to do.

'Don't worry, Wolfram… I will – never – _ever_ \- let go' Yuri mumbled determinedly, despite of the tiredness that crept over him.

' _I know, Yuri… I know…'_ Wolfram thought sadly, as he steeled himself to do what he had to do. Without his weight bearing him down, Yuri would still have a chance to pull himself up over the edge. Concentrating at the centre of his palm of his hand that Yuri held, Wolfram created a small flame.

Feeling the sudden sting, Yuri reflexively opened his hand, and realized immediately what he had done. He desperately swiped to grab Wolfram's hand again, but it was too late.

 **'NOOOOOOOOO! WOLFRAMMMMMMMMM!'**

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Now THAT'S a 'cliff-hanger'. (Don't hate me... The chapter _did_ get too long!)**

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Maoh's Decision

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, EVERYONE! I have (again) hit a dead end somewhere ahead, and am trying to sort of rush past it, so, in dire need of some encouragement!** **I know you will not disappoint! Thankyouuu!**

 _ **CHAPTER 14 – MAOH'S DECISION**_

Wolfram felt himself plummeting downward, the wind rushing against him. The image of Yuri's face, contorted with shock and pain, panged his heart. He closed his eyes, silently hoping that Yuri forgive him, and waited for the impact.

It never came.

Wolfram slowly opened his eyes, once he realized that he had stopped falling; yet he was sure he never actually hit the ground. He looked around, puzzled.

A white, dazzling, semitransparent orb had enclosed him, with him levitating at its centre. He slowly turned, forcing himself into a more upright position. He could see the surroundings partly, and could make out that he was ascending again.

'Yuri…' he muttered, a small smile forming on his lips.

After a few seconds, he felt the orb turn to his left, before disappearing, and Wolfram landed on his feet on the trail, at the very place where they were engaged in a battle few minutes ago. He looked ahead.

Another white orb stood there, a white and black form partially visible from outside. As Wolfram watched, that orb disappeared too, and Yuri fell to the ground, motionless.

'Yuri!' Wolfram yelled as he ran towards him.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

They were in Covenant Castle. Yuri had remained unconscious for the entire three day journey back to the Great Demon Kingdom. Now back in the Castle, he had drifted in and out of consciousness, never fully regaining enough of it to comprehend his surroundings. His aides hovered restlessly in his chamber.

Wolfram had managed to ride to the dock, with Yuri lying unconscious behind him. When Murata and the others had reached, they had immediately set sail, with Wolfram filling them on the details at what had happened en route.

Presently, Wolfram, Conrart, Murata, Gunter and Gwendal watched on, as Gisela performed another round of healing. Irene and Greta were sitting on the bed beside Yuri, gazing at Yuri worriedly. Gisela sighed, shaking her head slightly, and got up. Just as she was about to turn, she saw Yuri scrunch his eyes.

'Your Majesty!' she called in relief, as Yuri opened his eyes.

Everybody relaxed, and gave a collective sigh of relief.

'You are finally awake, Your Highness! Oh, Thank Shinou!' Gunter sang.

Yuri looked around and finally locked his eyes with the concerned emerald ones.

'You…' he whispered, anger building up inside of him.

'Yuri, I am sorry that I burnt your hand-' But Wolfram was not able to finish, for Yuri had jumped out of the bed and, taking hold of Wolfram's collar by both of his bandaged hands, was steadily pushing him towards the wall.

'Your Majesty!' Gisela called, alarmed. 'Your hand is not healed yet!'

'Shibuya, what are you doing?'

But Yuri was not listening.

'How – _dare_ – you?' Yuri yelled, pinning his ex-fiancé to the wall.

'Yuri-' Wolfram started again, frightened. Despite of their many previous fights, Wolfram had never seen him so incensed.

'Who do you think you are? What were you trying to do?!' Yuri's voice was quivering with a quiet rage.

'I just – I just wanted – to – p-protect you!' Wolfram sputtered. He did not understand _why_ Yuri was so enraged.

'By having your blood on my hands?' Yuri's voice was hardly more than a whisper, but Wolfram blanched as though he had screamed at him.

'This is your idea of "protection"? Turning me into a murderer? That too, of a dear friend? How would I have forgiven myself?! How would I have _lived_ with myself?!' Yuri shouted at the top of his lungs now.

'I – I –' Wolfram faltered.

'Or maybe, that's what you wanted! You _wanted_ to sacrifice yourself, so that I would feel obliged and guilty for the rest of my life! Just to get back at me for breaking our engagement!' Yuri spat unforgivingly.

Irene got up, opening her mouth to speak, but Murata stopped her. Yuri did not seem to be in the mood to listen to reason.

'Yuri! No! Of course not!' Wolfram protested loudly, finally finding his voice, shocked at such an accusation. 'How can you even suggest such a thing? How could you think that _I_ would stoop so low? Don't you know me at all?!' Wolfram screeched, roughly pushing Yuri's hands away from his collar.

Both were panting slightly, seemingly unaware of the people in the room with them, who were watching on, dumbstruck.

Wolfram took a deep, steadying breath. 'I am sorry for what I did. I never intended for you to feel bad or guilty; I just wanted to protect you. I promise this will never happen again.'

'Of course, it won't' Yuri said quietly. He took a step back and looked squarely at Wolfram, who looked back warily.

'Wolfram von Bielefeld, as of this moment, you are suspended from your duties as my Royal Guard' Yuri said quietly.

A deathly silence followed, as his words echoed through the chamber. Wolfram froze, his eyes wide. 'Yuri… please… Y-You can't really m-mean that…?' he whispered, but the plea in his eyes was disregarded.

Conrart spoke 'Your Majesty, how about you take some rest now, and we can discuss this tomorrow?'

'No, Conrad… I trust my Guard to the utmost, and he broke that trust. My decision is final. Now…' he turned away from Wolfram. 'I want to be left alone. Please, everybody.' It was not as much of a request, as it was an order.

Gisela and Gunter led Greta outside. Conrad, Irene and Gwendal hesitated, but Murata whispered, 'There's no point now' and led them out as well.

'You too, Wolfram…' Yuri said quietly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Wolfram open his mouth to argue, but appeared to decide against it.

Then, to Yuri's utter and incomprehensible shock, Wolfram did something that he had never done before – he bowed, and muttered, 'Yes, Your Majesty', then walked out of the room, closing the door soundlessly behind him.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

'Are we supposed to sit around and do nothing?' Gwendal asked, furious.

'What can we do? His Highness holds the final authority in the matter of who holds a position in the Guard' Gunter said slowly.

'He holds the final authority in _all_ matters… That's why we are here to stop him from doing anything rash!' Gwendal retorted.

'I have never seen His Majesty get so unnecessarily worked up before' Conrad said, his surprise evident in his voice.

They had assembled in the office, despite the lateness of the hour. Everybody was sitting at the table, but Wolfram was not with them.

'That's true' Gunter agreed. 'It's usually Little Lord Brat's forte to act impulsively. His Highness has always been so kind and compassionate, even to those who have tried to harm him. And Wolfram was really only trying to save his life! To take such a drastic action against him… Oh!' He wailed in despair. 'What has befallen my sweet His Highness?'

'You are uncharacteristically quiet, Your Eminence' Gwendal said pointedly.

Murata looked up at them, an apologetic expression on his face. 'I really don't know what to make of it. I know Shibuya can get a little extreme, but only when it comes to saving and helping people. This… This was totally different… Suspending Lord von Bielefeld just like that… I wonder…?' Murata trailed off, lost in his thought.

'Yes?' Conrart prompted.

'Never mind' Murata said quickly, throwing half a glance at Irene. 'We will just have to wait and watch.'

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Next morning found Yuri and the others in the dining hall, having breakfast. Yuri was hardly hungry, but did not want anybody to fuss over him, and so was gulping down a few mouthfuls of Ewe's pudding. He would frequently glance at the empty chair next to him, which was usually occupied by Wolfram. This did not go unnoticed by Conrart.

'Something bothering you, Your Majesty?' he asked.

Yuri relented. 'I just suspended him from being in my Guard for some time. He can still have breakfast with us like the others!'

'But, Your Majesty, Wolfram has left Covenant Castle' Conrart informed him.

'What?!' Yuri spluttered.

Gunter joined in. 'Yes, Sire. He left today at the crack of dawn, after giving his regards to Lady Celi and meeting with Greta. The soldiers of his personal squad accompanied him.'

'Where?' Yuri asked, though he already knew the answer.

'The Bielefeld Estate, Your Highness.'

'But why? I never asked him to leave the castle! I just –'

'Your Majesty' Conrart interrupted. Yuri quickly turned to face him. His usual soft features seemed to have hardened; it was one of the rare moments where Yuri could appreciate why Conrart was once called the Lion of Luttenberg. When he spoke, his voice was deadly serious. 'It is a dishonor of the highest degree for a soldier to be suspended from the Royal Guard. Once you are selected, the only way out is usually death. Soldiers do not resign from the post for this reason only – it is an honour for them for the chance to lay down their lives in the service of their King. And for Wolfram, who was an Aristocrat himself, the shame must have been manifold.'

'Conrad…' Yuri started, his heart sinking.

'Wolfram may have had a lot of shortcomings. But he is an able soldier. He wields his sword well, and has also successfully mastered his Majitsu to be used in combat. Most of all, he does not fear for his life. It is sufficient to say that he is proud of his skills and abilities, as he should be. So when you suspended him, I do not think his pride would have allowed him to stay on in the Castle at such a demoted position.'

'Conrad…' Yuri whispered again. Even though Conrart had not raised his voice, Yuri could sense his anger at the unfair treatment that was vetted out to his dear half-brother.

'You don't think what he did was wrong?' Yuri finally muttered sadly, as the image of Wolfram falling into the gorge flooded his mind. His heart still leapt to his mouth at the memory, and he repressed a shudder.

'What he did was wrong' Conrart conceded 'but only in principle.' A slight gentleness had crept to his tone now, realizing that Yuri had acted out of fear for Wolfram's life. 'Practically, Your Majesty, what he did, eventually saved both of your lives.'

'But what if my powers hadn't worked the last minute? I sure as hell thought I had none left to use! If it hadn't worked, Conrad, Wolfram would be dead!' Yuri shrieked, slamming his hands on the table, and standing up.

' _There he goes again…'_ Murata thought. _'What has gotten into you, Shibuya? Why are you getting so worked up about Lord von Bielefeld?'_

Conrad calmly replied, 'Yes, but if Wolfram had not done what he did, then _both_ of you would have fallen to your deaths. As I understand, there was no one even miles near to you, who could have helped you up. And you, having already exhausted yourself from using your Maryouku immediately before, would not have been of much help, at least according to Wolfram. He did not suppose you could have held on much longer, that too with him hanging on to you, and then both of you would have fallen!'

Yuri had no counter.

'By burning your hand, and forcing you to instinctively let go-' Yuri squeezed his eyes shut at the memory, trying to make it disappear '-Wolfram was ensuring your safety. The way he saw it, he was going down both ways, but in the latter option, at least there was a chance for you to be safe, and so he willingly took that chance!'

'Wolfram…' Yuri muttered.

'Of course, the sight of him falling forcing the remaining Majitsu out of you, was a fortunate conclusion so that both of you were saved. But again, that would not have happened, had Wolfram not done what he did.'

Yuri remained quiet for some time. He looked at Conrad. The hint of his smile was back.

'What have I done…?' Yuri muttered. He sat down. 'Doesn't matter. I will go to the Bielefeld Castle immediately myself, and get him back. I will re-instate him in his position in the Royal Guard with full respect and hon-'

'Your Majesty, please wait' Gunter interjected quietly.

'What's wrong, Gunter?' Yuri asked, surprised.

'Forgive my intrusion, sire, but don't you think it would be in Wolfram's best interests, if he was summoned _after_ the Royal Engagement?' Gunter asked, his face creased with worry.

'Oh' Yuri exclaimed, taken aback. Frankly, the thought of the upcoming engagement had completely slipped his mind.

'When is it again?''

'The day after the full moon sire, two days from today' Gunter informed him.

'So… All of you think it's wise that I wait?'

Everybody nodded.

'I should not even send him a letter, or something?'

Everybody shook their heads.

'Don't sweat it, Shibuya' Murata said. 'Don't you think he should be given enough time to recuperate from the Maoh's tiring shenanigans?'

'Gah, Murata!' Yuri yelled.

Murata grinned. _'Things just got a whole lot interesting…'_ Murata thought, his glasses shining white. His smile faded as he caught sight of Irene. She had not said a word since last night, and was sitting very still, frowning at her untouched food.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Irene took a deep breath, before knocking twice sharply.

'Come in!' Greta's voice called from inside. Irene entered.

'Lady Irene!' Greta exclaimed, surprised. She was sitting on the bed, leaning against a pillow, reading. She carefully turned the page and closed the book, placing it on the table beside.

'Princess.' Irene smiled. 'How are you doing?'

'I am doing well, Lady Irene, thank you. I hope you have been well too' Greta replied with practiced politeness. The lack of sincerity did not go unnoticed by Irene. She wondered if this was a bad idea to begin with. But she still had to let _someone_ know… And Greta, being the youngest, would probably be most open to her point of view.

'I know you miss Wolfram, Greta, and I know it would probably not mean much now, but I am truly, very sorry. For what it's worth, I did not intend for any of this to happen' Irene said quietly.

Greta looked at Irene, taken aback at her sudden, but evidently heartfelt, apology. Since Irene had been honest with her, Greta decided to try the same.

'Don't take this the wrong way, Lady Irene… I like you, I really do! In another world, you and Yuri together would have made me so incredibly happy too. But-'

'But that would be a world where Wolfram von Bielefeld does not exist' Irene offered kindly.

'Oh, Lady Irene!' Greta got up from the bed and made her way to Irene. 'Wolfram is an extremely devoted father. And he loves Yuri! He doesn't deserve this! Oh, I am so mad at Yuri right now!' She crossed her arms angrily.

'Greta, maybe you are misunderstanding Yuri's actions too…' Irene said softly.

'He _fired_ Wolfram. How can I misunderstand that?'

'Yuri is not exactly famous for taking calculated decisions; he lets his heart guide him. Maybe, he fired Wolfram because that was the only way he knew to deal with the pain and shock of even the possibility of losing Wolfram. I mean, if he is not Yuri's bodyguard, he will not be in danger anymore, right?'

Even as Irene said it, she realized, with some surprise, the absolute truth in it. Greta stood still, staring at Irene, nonplussed. 'I… I never thought of it that way…'

Irene shook her head compassionately. 'I suppose you didn't. Everybody is so busy worrying about Wolfram, nobody has noticed how much Yuri's hurting. He fired his best friend, because, somewhere, he thought, that way, he could keep him safe. He's such an idiot – he keeps on a brave face because he thinks that's his duty as the King… Doesn't really help his case though.' Irene turned to leave.

'You really do care for Yuri, don't you?' Greta said slowly.

Irene looked back, gave Greta a small smile, and then left without saying another word.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15 - A Moonlit Rendezvous

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry for the late update. My laptop has stopped working, just like that; _while_ I was typing! I have currently borrowed a friend's laptop, but it doesn't feel right... AND that one contained all my notes and sequence of events and the like! I wish I get it back soon! I do not know how this chapter has turned out without my notes so please give me a feedback!**

 **A whole-hearted THANK YOU to ALL my reviewers. One issue that EmeraldStar has raised - Yuri's idiocy aside - is about Greta's age. She is fourteen-fifteen-ish in my story. I know Conrart says she "appears ten" in the series, but well, she _appeared eight_ to me. :D And, you got me; that Greta-Irene segment was introduced just to give Yuri's P.O.V.; he fired Wolfram because he didn't want to see him risk his life for him anymore.**

 **So, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

 _ **CHAPTER 15 – A MOONLIT**_ ** _RENDEZVOUS_**

 _I have searched myself a thousand times,_

 _And I have yielded nothing but you._

 _Everywhere I go, you reside in me,_

 _You are my life, my heart belongs to you._

 _You might love another tomorrow,_

 _And they will tell me I can't want you anymore,_

 _Clutching at the pieces of my broken heart,_

 _I will wait at your threshold forevermore._

Wolfram jolted up, panting, with cold sweat dampening his forehead and chest. He looked around, trying to get a hold of his surroundings, trying to discern the dream from the reality. Although, in his case, his dream - or rather, his nightmare - _was_ his reality.

He shoved the duvet off and climbed out of his bed, trying to calm himself. Tomorrow was the day, when everything would be over, all over again. Tomorrow was the day when Yuri would be betrothed to Irene. He walked up to the window and stared out at the moon, which was at its zenith today – he wished he could be less resentful, and revel in its beauty instead. It was, after all, a beautiful night...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ken Murata was walking down the deserted corridor in the middle of the night, when he chanced a look at his side. From the window, he could see Irene standing alone in one of the common balconies. Immediately, he turned, and made his way to her.

Irene was leaning against the boundary wall, with her cheek resting on the palm of her hand. She was staring at the night sky, deep in thought, enjoying the calming effect of the cool breeze, as it caressed her bangs on and off her face.

'Stargazing, Irene?' Murata called out from the doorway.

Irene looked behind her, and smiled at Murata.

'Actually… I think I'm more of a Moon person' she replied, turning back to look thoughtfully at the big white orb, hanging against the dark expanse. She missed how her words had caused a startled Murata to turn into a deep shade of pink.

'Why are you wandering about the castle so late at night anyway?' Irene enquired as Murata joined her.

'Oh, I had some last minute details about tomorrow's event that I wanted to pass on to Shibuya… What about you? You are up late too.'

'Couldn't sleep' Irene answered shortly.

'Nervous about tomorrow?' Murata prodded.

'You can say that.'

Murata peered at Irene. Her thoughtful expression had changed to a forlorn and wistful one; her eyes were sad, and her lips had thinned. Murata sighed.

'There isn't going to be an engagement tomorrow, is there?' Murata asked quietly.

Irene turned to him, startled. 'Wh-What do you man?'

Murata could see she was trying to pass off her apprehension at being caught as surprise. 'You can pretend all you want, Irene, if you really think it will help. But I want you to know something.'

Irene looked at Murata tensely as he continued, 'I had nothing to discuss with Shibuya tonight. I came to the Covenant Castle with the sole purpose of seeing you. I… I thought you could use a friend tonight.'

What Murata's direct confrontation could not do, his own confession did. Irene dropped to her knees and started crying. Murata knelt beside her, placing her hands firmly on her trembling shoulders to steady them.

'Shinou put you up to this, didn't he?' he asked softly, once she had stopped crying.

Irene nodded. 'I can't imagine why he told me not to tell you though' she spluttered, her voice heavy.

'He is a sneaky bastard' Murata replied. He really meant it. He was really getting irritated by Shinou's tricks wherein he used his friends as pawns.

Irene chuckled. 'But then, how did you know?' she asked.

'I… I guessed' Murata replied thoughtfully.

'You guessed?' Irene repeated dubiously.

Murata nodded. Irene realised she believed him; after all, one does not simply doubt the deducing prowess of the Daikenja.

'Care to tell me the details?' Murata asked.

Irene nodded. They both settled down, sitting leaning against the wall, straightening their legs in front of them. She started explaining 'It happened the day after the duel, when I came back on Wolfram's insistence. Even then, I had no intention of taking things forward with Yuri.'

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Irene was walking along the corridor at night, with the moonlight streaming in. Her pace was quite slow, having still not completely recuperated from the duel the day before. It had been hard sneaking out under Gisela's strict watch, but Irene had finally managed to escape when the Sergeant had retired to her room for dinner. She had given up on trying leaving; she knew her present condition would not allow it._ _Now_ , _she hoped to catch Yuri when he was returning from the dining hall. She had been desperate to talk to Yuri; in the light of recent events, it was even more essential._

 _Irene decidedly liked Wolfram, and she now knew that nobody would,_ could _, love the King more than him. Her feelings of attraction towards Yuri had seemed miniscule and ridiculous in comparison. Not only was Wolfram willing to fight for him, but also was ready to let him go, seeing how he had stopped her from leaving. Irene knew if she ever loved someone that much, she would, in all probability, never love another again. This saddened her. She could not let a love that great not be recruited, especially when she could well be the reason why it was in jeopardy in the first place._

 _Irene knew Yuri cared for Wolfram, much more than what would be expected of mere friends. But, consciously or not, he was in something of a denial. So, she had decided to talk to Yuri._

 _Presently, she stopped, and spun around. Someone had called out to her by her name._

 _There was nobody behind her. She became a little apprehensive; despite living in the castle for a couple of months, this particular voice had been unfamiliar to her. Her hand mechanically went to her waist in search of her sword, before she realised that she had left it in the Infirmary on the nightstand beside her cot._

' _There's no need to be alarmed, Lady Irene, I only wish to talk.'_

 _Irene realised that the voice was coming from_ below _. She looked down at her side, and found a miniscule humanoid form standing, leaning against the wall. She knelt down to take a closer look, then jolted back in shock._

' _Oh, Shinou!' she exclaimed, surprised._

 _The Great One nodded knowingly. 'It is indeed me.'_

' _You – You are-'_

' _The details of the reason for my presence in this world, and in this form, are trifling, and a subject for another time.'_

 _Irene blinked._

 _The Great One continued. 'I believe you were going to talk to Yuri.'_

' _Yes, I-'_

' _Why?'_

' _Er-'_

' _Tell me, Irene, what will you say to him? What more can you possibly tell him, that he does not already know?'_

 _Irene flinched at Shinou's brisk tone. Rallying, she said, 'I will make him see that he cares for Wolfram.'_

' _He already knows that.'_

' _He should give him a chance-'_

' _He did, Irene. Yuri was ready to marry Wolfram.'_

 _Irene stared at the Great One. This important bit Wolfram had not told her. 'He was?' she asked slowly._

' _Wolfram backed out as he did not want it to be a compromise. That's the thing._ Yuri never denied Wolfram openly before; he had never taken a stand against the engagement _. He had accepted him, but unwillingly. Even if they marry now, the fact that he was not given a free choice, would always remain between them. And, who is to say,_ someone _-' he deliberately emphasised the word '-may not take advantage of this fact, to try and drive a wedge between the two, in the future. People can do anything for power, and Yuri Shibuya is a storehouse of it. After all, it would not be the first time he would be manipulated by someone he trusted.' Shinou stopped talking, frowning, apparently remembering something from the past._

' _You mean me?' Irene challenged bravely; she found her liking for the Great One lessening by the second._

' _No, My Lady. On the contrary, I would mean anybody,_ but you _' he said quietly._

' _I – I don't understand.'_

' _I have seen your soul, Irene, and I know that it's pure_ _ **.**_ You will never do that _. You will never willingly drive a wedge between the two for your own gain.'_

 _Irene waited. She knew there had to be more._

 _Shinou continued. 'Nobody can tell Yuri how he feels; it must come from him. He must come out of denial and overcome his doubts.'_

' _What are you suggesting?'_

' _Only that we give him what he demands, so that he can see what he really wants.'_

' _Hang on…' Irene stared at the Great One disbelievingly. Could he be possibly implying what she thought he was implying?_

' _You mean-'_

' _Play along, Irene. Be Yuri's… girlfriend? Is that the term he uses? Yes, be his girlfriend. Give him what he thinks he wants-'_

' _You cannot be serious!' Irene interjected incredulously. 'Knowing how much Wolfram loves him –'_

' _For Wolfram, most of all, you must do this. He has never cared for his pride; his ego is non-existent when it comes to Yuri. He has faced the harsh reality of rejection time and again, all these years. If you go to Yuri now, begging him to accept Wolfram, what position will that leave him in? He's a fine lad, if I may say so myself, and definitely deserves more than a compromise. It was only for his love for Yuri, that he kept himself bound in such a contemptuous situation. Now that he has somehow broken himself free of it, I think it's best to let it progress all the way, once and for all. Let Yuri approach him now…'_

' _And…' Irene faltered._

' _Yes?'_

' _What if he doesn't?' she asked, her voice quivering._

' _Then, well, we will still have a Royal Couple, won't we?'_

 _Irene was livid. 'Is this some sort of a game to you? What makes you think you can play with those boys' feelings?' she yelled, not caring anymore that she was addressing the Great One. 'How can_ I _play with Yuri's feelings and deceive him? And Wolfram? What about him?!'_

 _Shinou finally grew sombre. 'I know, Irene, it seems wrong to you now. But actually, you would be doing those two a huge favour. There's a reason why Wolfram broke this engagement – he thought Yuri would not be happy with him. And I daresay, Yuri feels the same way. They need this, Irene, to either confirm, or deny, their fears and suspicions. This is not a game, Irene, this is very real. I realise that your lives, all three of yours, will never be the same again after this. And I would not even have considered this, had it been any person,_ any woman _, other than you. You must do this, Irene, for them…'_

'I see…' Murata said slowly, processing, when Irene finished speaking.

'Now, you go.'

'Huh?'

'How did you "guess"?' Irene asked, air-quoting the last word.

Murata smiled, remembering one of their happier times. 'You never go easy on me' he said, shaking his head. 'Very well, then.'

Murata got up, and turned, resting his hands on the ledge. Irene followed suit. 'For starters, you seemed different. You no longer seemed as eager about Shibuya as you were before.'

'So I am not a good liar' Irene concluded.

'You are; your eyes aren't' Murata corrected her. He saw a faint colour rise in her porcelain white cheek, but pretended to not notice it, to save her from embarrassment. He continued, 'The way you vehemently opposed the engagement, it seemed out of proportion to the actual issue. That's when I first began to believe in my suspicions. Also, I have never seen a person with as good reflexes as yours _just fall off the stairs_ like you did the other day.'

This time, Murata stared brazenly, as Irene turned the colour of beet, having fun watching her squirm in discomfort, like a child who had been caught red-handed in the act of mischief.

'Of course, the fact that you chose a simple gold band for your engagement ceremony, just confirmed my suspicions. You were thinking of Lord von Bielefeld, weren't you?'

Irene looked apologetically at Murata. 'You think he will be mad that I chose the ring for him?'

'I wouldn't worry about that; I mean, your choices _are_ similar' Murata quipped.

'Very mature, Daikenja' Irene replied, elbowing him playfully.

'Though I must say, I have to admire your tenacity, Irene. You were committed to the cause all the way.'

'I am nothing, if not tenacious' Irene replied.

Murata nodded. 'Tenacity is an admirable, often underrated, quality. It gets the work done, more often than not.'

'Well, not all of us have the Great Sage's soul and wits to rely on' Irene replied.

Murata laughed.

'So why do you think the Great One did not tell you? I mean, you have been his closest confidant; it's not like you would tell anyone' Irene wondered.

'Oh, my secret-keeping ability had nothing to with it, Irene. I am pretty sure he knew I would not approve, and would even try to stop him.'

Irene could sense the tone of disapproval in his voice even now. 'You did not want Yuri to be manipulated that way' she offered quietly.

'Partly. But I was more concerned about you, Irene.'

'Me?'

'Yes… I knew you had feelings for Shibuya. And going ahead with an act such as this, would make things even more difficult and complicated for you' Murata explained.

'Honestly, I never gave it much of a thought. I mean, I was more worried about Yuri and Wolfram.'

Murata shook his head slightly, and let out an exasperated sigh. 'Of course, you didn't. Shinou chooses his players well. This time, he hit quite the jackpot with a selfless woman like you.'

Irene stared at Murata, amazed at how simply he had said something like that. She then looked back at the moon, as she spoke. 'You know, I think I have you figured out, Ken' she said softly.

'Really…' Murata's glasses tinted.

'You act like you are this logical and calculating hot-shot, who always knows more than he lets on, but in reality –' she turned to look at him '- you are just a softie, who wants to protect his friends… Under the guise of _duty_ , of course' she finished, expecting to be challenged at her surmise.

Murata laughed. 'Alright, but don't go spreading the word. I mean, what would become of my reputation?' he asked in false despair.

'No, no, of course not! We cannot let anything harm your reputation, now, can we!' Irene agreed.

They chuckled some more, before settling into a comfortable silence.

'So, how is Shibuya coming along?' Murata asked after some time.

'I think he's nearly there. You would have also noticed the recent change in his temperament; even the smallest thing about Wolfram sets him off…' she trailed off, remembering how Yuri had wreaked havoc on their supposed date night. 'I think, somewhere, he is beginning to realise it himself… He just needs a final shove now.' She placed her hands in her pockets, and tipped up on her toes, smiling.

'And you will do the shoving?' Murata asked, as she turned to leave.

'Of course.' She winked mischievously at him, then pranced off, without saying another word.

Murata stared at her receding form, slightly amused. 'Well… Checkmate, Your Highness…' he muttered, smiling.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **What do you think? Please let me know, I was very hesitant about this part of the plot, a 'should I, shouldn't I' kind of a thing.**

 **Also, the short poem at the start, did you like it? I have ideas for a couple more, but I seriously doubt my rhyming/poetry skills.**

 **Any doubts about the sequence of events, let me know. There were very "subtle" hints regarding this in the previous chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Yuri's Choice

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I suppose the poem idea did not catch on, so I will refrain from them in the remaining few chapters... I guess it was one of those things which you want to do, but aren't any good at... :(**

 **Thanks to my reviewers; I love it when y** **ou have something to say about my story. Especially, the one where you say it was a feeling expressed in words, that had me smiling for the entire day, so Thank You!**

 **So, here it is, Chapter 16... Hope you like it !**

 _ **CHAPTER 16 – SEALED WITH A KISS! – YURI'S CHOICE**_

'We were supposed to fall together, Wolfram… How could you forget that?' Yuri mumbled softly, as he stared out at the full-moon, standing at his window.

Yuri had given up on trying to get any sleep hours ago; he knew he was just too tensed. The worst thing was, he knew exactly what he needed to quell his worries; it had worked every time. Except this time, his all-in-one solution, was the problem – Wolfram.

He missed being able to talk to him. He knew Wolfram would have known exactly what to say, come up with the most obvious solution. Somehow, Wolfram had always known exactly what Yuri needed to hear, when he did not know it himself.

It was funny, that he was getting engaged tomorrow, and yet the engagement was the last thing on his mind right now. In the recent light of events, the engagement now seemed akin to the many other formalities and ceremonies that Yuri had been subjected to – his heart was not in it. He wondered if he was… No, that could not be; that would just not make sense.

How long he stood staring out the window, he did not know. Suddenly, he realized that the sky had just started to lighten. Thinking that an early morning stroll alone outside would give him some clarity, he quickly decided to freshen up, and head out.

After a while, Yuri opened the door to his chamber, slunk out, and quietly closed it behind him, trying not to wake the two guards that had fallen asleep outside.

'Couldn't sleep either?' A soft voice came from his side. He spun around.

Irene was standing with her back against the wall, her arms crossed. He could tell that she had been waiting for him.

'Irene, I –'

Irene turned to him, and, placing her finger over her lips to gesture him to stay quiet, started running towards him. She did not stop when she reached Yuri; instead she took hold of his other hand, and turning him, dragged him with her.

She quickly led him out of the castle, still holding his hand; they continued running till they reached the stables. She finally let go of him near the entrance to the stable, and mouthing 'Wait here' went inside. Seconds later, she returned with Ao and Nessie. She gestured towards Ao at Yuri, while she herself climbed on Nessie. She ignored Yuri's questioning look as they headed out the palace gates.

They rode in silence for some time, Yuri enjoying the cool breeze. It was still dark, and he hoped Irene knew where she was leading him; he, for one, had not taken this path once in his seven years as the King.

Once they reached a thicket, where Irene had chosen to follow a thin trail running through it, Yuri finally spoke up.

'You know, if you are trying to kidnap me, you might have just gotten away with it' he joked.

Irene smiled, then said softly, 'I wish it were that simple.'

They finally reached a clearing. Yuri was surprised to find that it was raised at a level; he had not realized they were riding on a slope. In front of them, the capital town of the Great Demon Kingdom was spread out.

'Sit.' Irene had already gotten off her horse, and after tying the reigns to a tree, had squatted on the ground. She tapped briskly beside her, for Yuri to sit. Yuri too got off Ao, and tying him securely, sat beside Irene. He was about to ask why she had brought him here, when he saw it.

In front of him of him, beyond the castle town, the first rays of the sun appeared. Slowly, but surely, it spread its yellow-pink glow over the land, bathing it gradually in its warmth and light.

'Whoa!' Yuri was mesmerized. For the first time in ages, he felt his worries ebbing, to be replaced by an absolute sense of peace and tranquility. He had no idea that a literal sphere of fire could be so soothing. 'It's beautiful, Irene' he murmured, the light giving an orange tinge to his black eyes, as he stared in amazement.

Irene smiled. How long they sat there, watching the sunrise, they did not know. It was well past daybreak, when Yuri finally said, 'I think we should head back. They might be looking for us.'

He made to get up, but Irene stopped him. 'Wait, Yuri.'

'What is it, Irene? Is something bothering you?' Yuri asked.

Irene shook her head slightly. 'You tell me.'

'What?'

Irene turned to look him in the eye. 'You look miserable for a guy who is about to get married.'

'Um… It's just…'

'Yes?'

Yuri conceded. 'I am not happy with the way I left things with Wolfram.'

'Is that all?' Irene asked, watching Yuri intently.

'What do you mean?'

'Only this…' she suddenly bent towards Yuri, and turning his face slightly towards her, kissed him.

'Uh-'

After an initial hesitation, Yuri closed his eyes and kissed her back. After a few seconds, they let go.

'Now you see what I mean…?' Irene said slowly, a certain sadness in her eyes.

Yuri's mind had gone numb. He was staring at Irene, without really looking… He had felt… nothing… Not an iota of urgency… anticipation… excitement… all those things they talk about… Nothing! He did not want it… He did not want… her.

'But… I don't understand… I _was_ attracted to you… Wasn't... I?'

Irene shook her head. 'You were just attracted to the idea, Yuri – the thrill of finally being able to do what had been denied to you for so long. I assume it scarcely had anything to do with me. It was one of your latent desires, which you had unwillingly smothered, in order to do what you thought was right.'

'But… then… what…' Yuri faltered. He still could not wrap his mind around it.

'Wolfram…' Irene said quietly. Yuri looked at her, aghast.

'Wolfram showed this place to me' she clarified. 'I don't think he will mind that I shared it with you' Irene told him; although, from the glazed expression on Yuri's face, she knew he was not listening.

Yuri's thoughts were frantic and muddled. _'Wolfram… Wolfram…_ Wolfram _?_ _After all this time…?!'_

Irene placed her hand on his chest, smiling awkwardly. 'It was foolish of me to try and take something that was not even yours to give…. Yuri, don't you see? Your heart belongs with him...! It had made its choice ages ago, long before I even turned up, in any one of those million moments that you had spent with him! Or probably, in _all_ of them… You repeatedly chose Wolfram, just like he chose you. The only difference was that _you_ did not realise it.'

Even as Irene said it, the memories started to come to Yuri – sitting behind Wolfram on horseback, waking up on his lap in an ill-lit cell, Wolfram standing over him protectively, when he was stubbornly defending a cocoon, catching him and pulling him over the edge of a cliff, unwillingly dressing up as girls with him, his anguished cry when Yuri was leaving their world, probably never to return, the countless times when he was woken up by his kicks in the middle of the night, his visit to Earth where he was so respectful and loving to Yuri's parents, him muttering 'Be a good king, Yuri' as he awaited his own orchestrated end at the hands of the Maoh, them taking Greta for shopping, his jealous fits over Sara, and possibly every other good-looking man or woman, who as much as talked to Yuri, bringing Conrart back from Big Cimaron… And so, so many more… There wasn't anyone else for him; there _could not be_ anyone else for him… How could he be so _dumb_ …?

'What… what have I done?' Yuri finally whispered in anguish. He looked pleadingly at Irene. 'I can't… Irene… After all I did to push him away… How can I go back to him? I have ruined it, Irene…' he wailed, as his eyes stung. 'I _had_ the love of my life, with me, all this time, Irene, and like the fucking moronic wimp I am, I ruined it! He - He deserves better… So – so much better… He deserves - much – much more… than stupid, _wimpy_ me…'

'He deserves to be with the one he loves the most, Yuri' Irene told him quietly.

Tears welled up and he squeezed his eyes shut; they spattered on the back of his hands which he had clenched into fists on his knees. 'I c-can't… H-How will I ev-ever make am-ends?' he sobbed. 'How – how can I ask him – to even – c-consider for-giving me…?' Yuri said in despair, as the enormity of what he had pointlessly and insensitively put Wolfram through, struck him.

Irene placed a comforting hand on Yuri's shoulder. 'Yuri… It's _Wolfram_ we are talking about! He has never been the kind to hold a grudge. Trust me, Yuri… _I_ , of all people,would know.'

Yuri looked at Irene hopefully. 'You m-mean it?'

Irene nodded. 'Come on, Yuri, we should get going now… They will be getting worried for you.'

'Actually, Irene, I – um' Yuri looked back up at the sun. Somehow, here, he felt closer to Wolfram. 'I want to spend some time alone here. I promise, I will not take too long.'

Irene frowned. She saw that Yuri was too determined to contend him out of this idea. She nodded, deciding to keep an eye on him from a distance. After all, nobody knew where they were, and currently, Yuri was her responsibility.

She freed Nessie, climbed atop her and strolled away.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The human king finally got out of his carriage. They had gained access into the Great Demon Kingdom thanks to the new set of Trading Regulations, which allowed Small Cimaron Ships V.I.P. access, subject only to cursory scrutiny. King Saralegui had done well in his negotiations. The King could not help but take pride in his plans. Fifty of his trained Houjutsu users, dressed in common clothes had sneaked in. The human king liked his chances as he looked at his target malevolently; he dug his hand into his robes, and fondled the stone, the cold surface deceptively masquerading its raw power. The King smiled, satisfied. He then motioned his men, who had lined at the edges of the forest, to charge at their target in front of them, as he himself went back into his carriage.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

After a while, when Yuri had finally gotten a grip on himself, he decided it was time to leave. He had a lot to do, after all. First would be calling off the engagement. Immediately after that, he would set off to the Bielefeld Lands to bring Wolfram back.

His heart skipped a beat, and his stomach flipped at the thought of seeing Wolfram again. What would he say? How will he begin to make amends?

Yuri slowly rode back to the castle, his thoughts full of the green-eyed blonde. He thought of the time when they had first met. _'Don't tell me_ he _is our new King?'_ The memory made him snicker. If he had seen a guy, whom a whole kingdom swore allegiance to, fall off a horse now, he too would have his doubts.

He thought about how their relationship had changed since that fateful day. How much Wolfram had changed. From not wanting to even admit that Conrad was his brother because of his human lineage, he was now the adoptive father of a human girl, doing a much better job than Yuri, too. He chuckled at the memory of his mother and him hitting off almost immediately; who would have thought, huh?

Some things hadn't changed, though. His loyalty, for instance. Once Yuri had delivered his judgement on him, thereby proving his worth as the Demon King, Wolfram had not budged from his side, come what may. Yuri would know; he _had_ tried to budge him the most, after all. Wolfram would listen to his ideas, tell him 'It's stupid, Yuri!', and then march with him to implement the said stupid ideas. Sea-sick or not, he would literally follow Yuri to the ends of the world; probably rush in ahead also, if he suspected any danger lurking around, ready to prey on his fiancé/King.

He also admired his honesty; it was innocent, and at times, brutal. Despite of having Yuri deliver his judgment on him twice, he did not hesitate in calling Yuri a wimp. The thought made Yuri smile. He did not mind being a wimp, as long as he was _his_ wimp.

He had always secretly admired Wolfram – his poise, the way he commanded respect from such a young age (young in demon years, at least), how skillfully he controlled his enormous fire–Majitsu, his discipline, intermingled with passion, as was evident in the way he brought up Greta; he even advised him on stately matters from time-to-time. He felt he would be lost without Wolfram, kind of like how he felt now. His other aides also helped him, no doubt about that; but Wolfram… Well, suffice to say that he had become the voice in his head.

He finally reached the castle. He had just strolled inside the gates and dismounted from his horse, when he heard Murata shout, 'Watch out, Shibuya!'

Before he knew it, he was shoved hard on his chest, knocking the breath out of him. He fell to the ground. Before he could get a grip on his surroundings, he felt large, coarse hands catching hold of his collar, and shaking him roughly.

'Waltrana! How dare you manhandle His Majesty! Guards!' Gunter's incredulous shriek came from somewhere at the castle entrance.

Yuri was able to converge on Waltrana's contorted face, inches away from him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his guards zeroing in on Waltrana from behind, and held out his hand to stop them.

'But, Your Majesty -' Gunter shouted in protest.

'It's alright, Gunter. I deserve it' Yuri said briefly.

'I will not fall for your tricks again! You are nothing but a selfish, irresponsible, lying, insolent _imbecile_ , who should not have been allowed to even step foot in the Castle, let alone be the King!' Waltrana shrieked.

'Waltrana I –'

'I gave you my unconditional support! I remained quiet when you so insensitively broke my nephew's heart! But then you somehow grow up the balls to _fire_ him? After all that he has done for you, you-'

'I love him' Yuri cut-in calmly. Despite of the awkward position he was in, he felt relieved. At last, he had said it out loud.

He saw Gunter, Conrart and Gwendal gasp collectively in shock, while Murata's glasses gleamed white.

Waltrana did not seem to register it. 'What? What did you say?' he asked, astounded. Taking advantage of his loosened grip, Yuri freed himself and stood up. Waltrana did the same, all the while watching Yuri, still dazed.

'I said that I am absolutely, completely and irrevocably in love with your nephew, Waltrana, and I am going to the Bielefeld Estate right now to get him back, and ask him to forgive me. I also intend to ask him to marry me; that is, if he will take a selfish, irresponsible, lying, insolent imbecile like me, back. Whatever be his choice, I will respect it, but I will also never stop trying to be worthy of him, not till my dying breath.'

A deathly silence followed, as Waltrana looked at the young King. 'You… mean it?' he whispered.

'Every. Damn. Word.'

Waltrana stared, completely at a loss for words. 'But – but then – how –'

'Sir! Your Majesty, Sir!' A soldier came running through the corridor.

'What's wrong?' Gwendal asked, still somewhat preoccupied with the recent confession of the King about his brother.

'It's an emergency dispatch from Lord Wolfram won Bielefeld. The Bielefeld estate is under attack by Houjutsu users!'

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	17. Chapter 17 - Visit to Small Cimaron

_**CHAPTER 17 – VISIT TO SMALL CIMARON – PART 2**_

 _You loved me more than anyone ever could,_

 _Love is impatient, and yet you understood._

 _Your arms were my safe haven, I wished to stay there forever,_

 _We were created, you and I, to never part from each other._

 _With your desire burning in my eyes, many a shadow I have haunted_

 _Without your light to shine on me, my being is dreary, daunted._

 _Come back to me now, quit teasing me more_

 _Stay in me for an eternity, and become my very soul._

'The Bielefeld Estate is under attack by Houjutsu users!' The soldier yelled.

A moment later, Yuri leapt on Ao, and rushed out. Irene, who had been trailing Yuri from a distance, had just reached the castle gates, when she saw Yuri speed past her; she hesitated only for a moment before turning, and following after him.

'What happened?' Irene yelled as they galloped ahead.

'You were wrong! We were all wrong! The White Ravens, they were after Wolfram! They are currently attacking the Bielefeld Castle!' Yuri bellowed back.

'What?!' Irene shouted in shock. She had a million questions, but she knew now was not the time for them. She chanced a look behind her. Sure enough, she could just make out a small dust-storm arising in the trail behind them. No doubt Conrart and Gwendal had gathered the necessary forces and were following them. She turned back and raced ahead with Yuri.

' _We are coming, Wolf… Just hang in there…_ ' Yuri thought desperately.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Wolfram was surrounded, the Houjutsu limiting him. He clenched his jaw as he looked at the destruction around him. The gardens were charred, the fountain, broken, deep crevices formed on the grounds which were still smoking, created as a result of both esoteric attacks and demon magic. The Bielefeld soldiers' bodies lay strewn all over… Wolfram saw with a pang Donna and Ray's unmoving, lifeless bodies sprawled awkwardly.

The attack had been sudden, and brutal. Not only had they taken them by surprise, they did not stop even when, seeing the heavy losses on their side, Wolfram had offered to surrender. No, they had gone ahead and killed every last of his men. With a sense of relief mixed with worry, he saw his uncle was not one of the casualties, and had probably left the castle early morning without telling him, for reasons best known to him.

He had been reluctant to use the White Flame before, fearing for his soldiers intermingled with the cloaked men, when they had clashed. But now he had no qualms. He started summoning his White Flame, just as a carriage halted in front of him.

One of the men opened the door to the carriage, and bowed, just as the occupant stepped out.

'Ranjeel!' Wolfram shouted, astonished. His concentration broken, he looked again at the insignia of Small Cimaron on the carriage, disbelievingly. 'What the hell is going on?'

'Yes, quite the trick, wouldn't you agree? Your rescuers would be sent on a wild goose chase to Small Cimaron, while we are given ample amount of time to finally put my plans to action' Ranjeel explained maliciously.

'Rescuers? So you plan to abduct me?'

'That's right, Wolfram, we have a very specific use of you.'

'I will never – uhn-' Wolfram could once again feel the Houjutsu blocking him. He started to summon the White Flame again, before his strength failed him.

The current leader of the White Ravens bent slightly towards Ranjeel. 'Sire, he is still not completely under our control. If he is able to summon the power of the White Flame here, we will all be completely destroyed' he whispered.

Ranjeel faltered, before rallying again. He could not afford to show a weak face now. He walked towards Wolfram, taking out another stone – an amber coloured one, with a dark crimson core, which seemed to change form.

And Wolfram screamed in agony, as he felt an excruciating pain, unlike any he had ever felt before. It seemed like every molecule in his body was set on fire, his very nerves were being twisted, every organ was being sawed into. He dropped to his knees, just as Ranjeel's words floated across to him. 'Give in, Wolfram… Join us, and the pain will disappear. Turn your back on the Great Demon Kingdom, which turned its back on you!'

'N-Never!' Wolfram whispered, giving his all to remain conscious and in control. 'In the name of the Great Demon Kingdom, I will destroy you!'

He got up jerkily. He raised his hand, and a single speck of pure white light appeared.

'Sire!' the leader called urgently.

Ranjeel realized with panic that attacking Wolfram's loyalty would not achieve anything. He decided to adopt a different approach.

'I have seen your heart, Wolfram, and I know of its pain' Ranjeel said quietly.

The white speck faltered. 'Stop manipulating me!' Wolfram screeched.

'Manipulating you? But, Wolfram, your pain is very real, is it not?' Ranjeel started circling Wolfram, like a hunter plays with its prey. 'I know everything, Wolfram… All these years, you have assured and deluded yourself that things will get better, fought your own inner demons, all this time, but to what end…?'

Ranjeel stopped, now facing Wolfram, their faces inches apart.

'He. Doesn't. Care' he whispered, emphasizing each word.

Wolfram's eyes widened, as he dropped to his knees again. The speck of White Flame had vanished.

'But – But' he was now supporting his weight on his hands. 'He… does… care…' he said weakly, with the last ounce of his strength.

'Does he? Look around you, Wolfram. Here you are, trying to fight all of us, all on your own, in _his_ name, and where is he?' He paused. 'He is in the castle, enjoying the merriments of a certain wedding that's around the corner, am I right?'

Wolfram realized that the pain lessened every time his consciousness slipped, and coming back was all the more tormenting.

'In fact, he was probably relieved to have ultimately been rid of you' Ranjeel gloated.

Wolfram's eyes stung, whether with Ranjeel's words, or the pain, he could not make out.

'Aren't you tired, Wolfram? Don't you want to stop hurting?'

'I – I –' Wolfram mumbled. The pain was lessening now. His eyelids drooped, as he half-heartedly tried to offer some resistance.

'Give in to it, Wolfram, and you will never hurt again…' Ranjeel's sly promise wafted over him tantalisingly.

Wolfram finally gave in, letting the foggy stupor wash over him and take control of his mind.

'See, isn't it better, Wolfram?' Ranjeel's voice seemed to be coming from a great distance now.

Wolfram quietly agreed, as he sunk into the abyss of expansive numbness, completely letting go.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuri reigned in Ao quickly, to avoid trampling any of the thirty or so bodies that lay sprawled in front of him. He gaped, aghast, at the destruction. He quickly slid off Ao, and ignoring the tears that now spilled out of fear for Wolfram, he sped ahead on foot, scouring, hoping fervently, that none of these lifeless forms was… him.

'WOLFRAM!' He screamed at the top of his lungs. 'WOLFRAM, ANSWER ME!' He felt his voice breaking, but he did not cease shouting, as he sifted quickly over the bodies… Donna, Ray… A blonde head… Yuri's heart lurched. He dashed to the body, and exhaled in relief when he saw it was someone else… He kept searching, Maurius… Abel… How… How did this happen… They were so skilled…

'WOL-FRAMMMM! PLEASE!' he yelled desolately, finally dropping to his knees, tired. 'Please… Please… Not you… Please…'

Waltrana, Conrart and Gwendal rushed past Yuri, with some soldiers, to check inside the castle, while Murata and Irene stayed behind with him to console him. After a while, they returned. Murata looked questioningly at Conrart, who shook his head.

'It appears they have taken him, Shibuya' Murata informed Yuri quietly. Yuri dimly registered what it meant – they still had time. He wordlessly got up, and started walking determinedly inside.

'Your… Majesty…?' Conrart gaped at Yuri.

'We need a plan… Call for Yozak, he will know something for sure… Seal the ports, though I assume we are too late by now. Gather information of all the ships, vessels, boats that docked in all our ports in a span of the last two days… Send correspondence to Covenant Castle, Gwendal, and get the naval fleet ready; they should be able to set sail at a moment's notice.'

Murata spoke up 'Shibuya, wait, if it's King Saralegui -'

'Then he will pay in kind' Yuri replied, his voice dangerously quiet.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

An hour later saw Yuri and the others assembled in Waltrana's study. The only new addition was Yozak.

'You are sure about this, Yozak?' Conrart asked quietly.

'Yes, Captain, the only ship that docked yesterday, _and_ left today before dusk, was a Small Cimaron traders' ship. Fifty or so "traders" had arrived, with apparently no merchandise, but given the new regulations, not many questions were asked. They returned within a span of few hours, citing a medical emergency of one of the traders, which they claimed, required to be treated by herbs found only on the Cimaron lands' Yozak informed them grimly. 'What a load of crap. And we fell for it.'

Gwendal spoke up. 'Well, that's that, then. We set sail for Small Cimaron first thing tomorrow morn-'

'Tonight.'

Everybody turned to Yuri, surprised. The entire time Yozak had relayed the information to them, Yuri had quietly stood by the window.

'We set sail tonight, Gwendal. I don't care for the war-ships… I can deal with Saralegui and his entire army on my own.'

They all flinched at the venomous tone in Yuri's voice.

'Am I clear?' It was not a question.

Gwendal could not help but smile a little. With _this_ Maoh, he liked their chances.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was the evening of the next day. Beryes marched up to his King, and knelt on one knee. Saralegui considered his grim expression with a mild interest.

'The fastest of the Great Demon Kingdom warships are headed this way; they are expected to dock in less than an hour, Sire.'

'I see… Ranjeel has played his hand well, this time.' Saralegui's voice was little more than a whisper.

'Sir, should we not prepare our own naval fleet?'

Saralegui shook his head. 'Doing that will only prove our guilt in Yuri's eyes…'

'But, Sire –'

Incredibly, Saralegui smiled. 'Beryes, if the Demon King really wants to destroy Small Cimaron, a handful of warships will hardly stop him.'

Beryes stared at his master. At just twenty-three, he currently looked as though he had lived through centuries of misery. Even as Beryes stared, Saralegui got up purposefully.

'Make arrangements, Beryes. We head out as soon as possible to greet King Yuri.'

'Sire, please, it's too dangerous!' Beryes got up and shouted, despite of himself.

Saralegui turned and considered his retainer gently. 'And you can assure my safety here, Beryes?' he asked softly. For once, Beryes had no counter.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

'I don't understand!' Gwendal remarked, frustrated. 'I see nothing, not even a patrol ship! What is Saralegui thinking?' he said, as he peered through a long monocular at the Small Cimaron coastline.

'Let me see…' Murata said. Gwendal handed him the monocular, and he peeped in. 'That's strange…' he muttered. 'Could it b- ' he abruptly stopped talking. A second later he mumbled 'I don't believe this…'

'What?' Yuri asked impatiently. Murata handed him the device. Yuri saw it, just as Murata pointed it out. 'It seems like Saralegui has come to receive us himself… sans army.'

'Maybe he thinks he doesn't need an army, with Lord von Bielefeld in his custody' Yozak suggested grimly.

Yuri clenched his teeth. 'How dare he…'

'Shibuya… wait… I think he wants to talk to you' Murata told him. 'We do not know for sure yet if he indeed is behind Lord von Bielefeld's abduction…'

'But we know about the Small Cimaron trading ship!'

'But do we know for sure that it docked _here_?' Yuri remained quiet. 'Think about it, Shibuya. Saralegui was about to get his hands on the entire nation of Cimaron. Why would he upset his greatest and most powerful ally at a crucial time like this?'

Yuri knew Murata made sense. He waited as their ship slowly inched nearer and anchored at a place close to the shore, from where a boat set sail, with Yuri, Murata, Conrart and Irene in it. Gwendal and Waltrana remained onboard, ready to launch an attack at the slightest indication of deception. Yozak had jumped into a different boat, and was rowing away in a completely different direction; he was going to contact his informants in this area.

Yuri quickly stepped out of the boat and walked briskly up to Saralegui. Beryes protectively took his position in front of his King, but Saralegui put his hand on his shoulder, restraining him. 'Relax Beryes… There's nothing to worry about… King Yuri is just, and will surely hear our side of the story first.'

'Go on, then' Yuri said briefly while stopping in front of them, as Murata, Conrart and Irene joined him.

'Surely, you would oblige us by coming to the castle, Yuri' Saralegui offered, holding Yuri's hands with both of his. But his attempt at being friendly was wasted, when Yuri did not budge, and continued to consider him coldly.

Saralegui straightened, letting go of his hands. 'We are not the ones that captured Wolfram, Yuri, but I know where he is.'

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

'Ranjeel did this?'

The group was now assembled in King Saralegui's office in his castle. Saralegui was filling them in all that he knew.

'The fact that one of our trading ships had gone missing, was brought to my attention almost a week back, around the time of the summit… Not wanting to take chances, I had the matter investigated. My spies found the Ship, just as it set sail from Big Cimaron. This matter disturbed me, to say the very least. I had my spies dig deeper.'

'What did you find out?' Yuri asked, frowning.

Saralegui looked sharply at Yuri. 'Forgive my audacity, but my kingdom is doomed, Yuri… And all because Wolfram von Bielefeld had to master the White Flame…'

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you, everybody, for your encouraging reviews :)**

 **As for the most recent string of reviews by a guest reviewer where in they very explicitly state how they practically hate almost every aspect of my story, I know my story has a lot of flaws, most of them I agree with too, but that is why I am not a writer by profession, and it is just simply hard for me to portray certain parts of the story and progress towards the plot without making the characters in them look bad, as is evident with Yuri. I have repeatedly talked of my dead-ends, and you can see some inconsistencies. But if you hate it so much, you can always stop reading, because the reviews are very disheartening. I do change some plots according to the readers' suggestions, but I still have a certain idea for the story which I will not be able to change; I am not that seasoned. Yuuram and KKM are very close to my heart, and the thought that I am not able to do justice to it anyway bugs me all the time and hence, even I sometimes have doubts about my story. But if it's not my idea, then how do I write it? I would not be able to work on an idea that was not mine to begin with, would you...? Don't get me wrong, I always appreciate constructive criticism, but, seriously what is wrong with my Ken? :D :D**


	18. Chapter 18 - The Other King

_**CHAPTER 18 – THE OTHER KING**_

'My kingdom is doomed, Yuri… And all because Wolfram von Bielefeld had to master the White Flame…'

'What?' Yuri, Conrart and Irene exclaimed collectively, as Murata's glasses glinted. 'Will you please elaborate?' Murata asked of the King.

'Certainly.' Saralegui got up, and walked around the table to stare out the window, from where a part of the township was visible. Yuri saw a mix of sadness and anger flit across his features for a moment, before turning placid again.

'Ranjeel is not as stupid as we comprehended him to be, after all… He realised he would not win if he directly wages a war against Small Cimaron. So, he, true to his unscrupulous nature, hatched a plot. You see, he intends to launch a weapon of mass destruction on Small Cimaron – with the White Flame as its core source of power. He does not intend to spare even a single life – be it the elderly, women, or even infants. He will destroy Small Cimaron, along with every living being in it.'

In the chilly silence that followed, Saralegui continued to speak tonelessly. 'I had been keeping an eye on Big Cimaron's activities for years, but my spies could not bring information of anything untoward that could be happening there. So, I assumed that Ranjeel had, in all probability, resigned to his fate. That was a terrible mistake on my part…' Yuri heard a slight quiver come to his tone. He cleared his throat, before continuing 'However, after the summit, when the Daikenja mentioned the White Ravens, I realised my folly; there had to be some link between the stolen ship and the White Ravens, and so I gave my spies specific instructions on how to follow this particular lead. Last night, my spies were able to capture a member of the White Ravens alive, and he spilled the beans on the entire plot… Although' he turned to face them 'I would not be surprised if it was also part of Ranjeel's ruse to let me know everything now, when he knows of my helplessness. Now that he has Wolfram in captivity, I assume we do not have much time left… This is the payment Ranjeel wants for my betrayal.'

Yuri could see his eyes had moistened. There was a plea in them, though his face remained expressionless.

'I brought this on my Kingdom, Yuri… Every life that will be lost, it will be because of me' he whispered.

'Sire…' Beryes stepped forward uncertainly, not knowing how to comfort his King. He was much too young to be dealing with the problem of the imminent destruction of his own kingdom.

It did not occur to Yuri to comfort him. He had hardly been able to digest all that Saralegui told him himself. 'No – No way… This… could not be… happening… He would _never_ … Wolfram would never do such a thing!'

Sara, who seemed to have gotten some hold on himself, spoke 'Maybe not in his right mind. But Ranjeel has found a way to counter that. They have a special esoteric stone in their possession, Yuri, which can bend even the strongest magic-wielder, to do the bidding of the one that holds its power. The captive told us that they tested the stone on one of Shinzoku blood to be sure of its power. Apparently, there is no counter to it.'

Irene spoke up, suddenly remembering something. 'But the first time they attacked, Wolfram was nowhere near us; he came much later!'

Murata became thoughtful. 'That could only mean one thing. Shibuya _was_ their primary target, but when the word spread about Lord von Bielefeld's quest for the White Flame, I suppose they switched to him, probably realising that he would be much easier to control than the Demon King himself. That is probably why the second attack happened only once he had mastered it.'

'But – But they tried to kill him! During that very attack!' Irene countered.

Yuri's mouth had gone dry. With a sickening jolt, he remembered Wolfram's words. _'The way he had me blindsided, he could have gutted me quite easily…'_

'They _could_ have killed him, but did not… Wolfram said so himself' Yuri said slowly.

He desperately turned to Murata, waiting for him to point out a flaw, any way that Wolfram would not end up destroying Sara's entire kingdom. 'The White Flame can really do that? Destroy the whole of Small Cimaron?' he whispered.

Murata nodded grimly. 'It can destroy more, Shibuya… I presume this weapon that Ranjeel has created, will, somehow, amplify the White Flame's power, and will direct it here. I think even the areas of Big Cimaron, bordering Small Cimaron, will be affected. I mean, you cannot really control and limit the White Flame that way.'

'And Ranjeel does not have a problem in hurting his own people?' Yuri asked, aghast at such tyranny.

'Remember, Shibuya, these are the provinces whose Governors accepted a treaty with King Saralegui. In the eyes of Ranjeel, they are all traitors, and probably best to be rid of.'

'Even the children?' Yuri asked quietly, slowly feeling a rage build up inside of him.

Murata shook his head helplessly. 'Also, if parts of Big Cimaron itself are destroyed, suspicion will less likely fall on Ranjeel. That is, I think, the reason, he is using Lord von Bielefeld. So that the blame lies with the Great Demon Kingdom.' Murata finished, looking questioningly at Saralegui.

Saralegui nodded. 'In the eyes of at least the newest members of the alliance, it would appear as though a single demon destroyed an entire human kingdom, thereby re-affirming the centuries' old fear and hatred. It will not only permanently break all treaties and alliances, but also bring the human tribe and the demon tribe back on the brink of war.'

'But we _know_ Ranjeel is behind all of this' Yuri argued frantically.

Saralegui turned to him. 'An entire human kingdom is destroyed, Yuri, by a single demon, nevertheless, and you think the people will believe the Demon King's version of what might have happened? I would not be there to provide evidence, after all' he smiled ruefully.

Yuri looked down, staring at the ground disbelievingly. Everything had fallen to place. Everything made sense now. They were after Wolfram from the start – and he had practically handed him over to them on a platter. This was all his fault.

'Ow!' he suddenly cried, rubbing his forehead, surprised. Irene had walked over to him soundlessly and flicked him on his forehead.

'Snap out of it, Yuri!' Irene shouted. Yuri stared at her. 'Look around you, we are still here, aren't we? It's not over yet!'

Yuri looked around, and the determined faces of Murata, Conrart, Saralegui and Beryes stared back.

Irene continued emphatically 'Wolfram has not done anything yet! We can still stop Ranjeel, we just have to act fast! Yuri, we will bring Wolfram back… We cannot let him down.'

Yuri stared at her, and then nodded resolutely. 'You are right. Wolfram's counting on us, and we cannot let him down.' He walked up to Saralegui and asked briskly, 'How long do you think we have?'

'Anything between a few hours to a couple of days… Though I doubt he will wait for long now that he knows I am aware of his plan.'

Yuri nodded. 'Have you told your people yet?'

Saralegui shook his head.

'Issue a notice immediately. Tell the public that a toxic gas leak has occurred in a secret research facility somewhere in Big Cimaron, and that the vulnerable groups like the children and elderly need to be evacuated as a precautionary measure, and evacuate as many people as you can into the naval fleet ships we have; they will head to safety at the first instance. The soldiers in them will, meanwhile, attack Big Cimaron borders, just as a distraction, like Ranjeel will be expecting us to. Using that window, we will sneak in. Conrart?'

'I will let Gwendal and Lord Waltrana know' Conrart answered.

'Sara, do you know exactly where Wolfram is being kept in Big Cimaron?'

Saralegui shook his head. 'The prisoner insisted that he did not know… I do not believe it, but further torture would have killed him' he finished, disappointment evident in his tone.

Instead of feeling pity, Yuri felt as frustrated as Saralegui. 'Maybe we can have a word with him.'

Murata spoke 'I don't think he would be lying. It just corroborates the fact that Ranjeel indeed wanted King Saralegui to know enough that would make him feel fearful and helpless, without it providing a means to stopping him. He would not let a man who would know Lord von Bielefeld's whereabouts be captured.'

Yuri looked at his friends desperately for an alternative. 'Then, what do we do? We can't just search the entire country! We hardly have enough ti-'

'I believe I can help then, Your Majesty.'

Everybody turned towards the door from where the voice had come.

'Yozak!' Conrart called, relieved. He wondered where the young spy had wandered off to, and, more than that, if he would return in time.

'I have contacted my informants here, King Yuri, and I know exactly where His Excellency was taken to. Or rather, where a certain Small Cimaron trade ship was docked last night.'

'Excellent work, Yozak!' Yuri called, smiling for the first time in almost two days. 'Where is he, Yozak? Where have they kept Wolfram?'

'He is on an island about a mile from the coasts of Big Cimaron, Your Majesty. I can lead us there.'

'I will arrange for your transportation there then, Yuri' Saralegui told him.

'Hang on, Sara… Are you not coming with us?'

Saralegui shook his head.

'Why not? I mean, with your – uh – '

'I don't think my hints would be of much use with Ranjeel, Yuri. He knows about them, and I doubt he will allow me to come anywhere near him; proximity and eye-contact is the key to casting it. I think I should make alternate arrangements…' He looked meaningfully at Yuri. 'I hope to offer at least some protection to the citizens who we will not be able to evacuate, in case you fail…'

'But how will you do that?'

Saralegui turned to Beryes 'I think it's time for the Gods to return the favour that they owed us, don't you, Beryes?'

Beryes smiled, remembering his sister Alazon's power, and how she had put an entire castle's demon inhabitants to sleep. 'Yes, Sire… I am certain the Shinzoku will be glad to help in any way they can. They are, after all, indebted to you.'

Saralegui turned back to Yuri. 'I do not know how much it will help against an augmented White Flame, but I cannot give up on my countrymen, Yuri. I will stay here with them, and, if need be, die with them, too.'

'I promise you, Sara, I will not let it come to that' Yuri told him determinedly. Saralegui looked at Yuri, and found the Maoh staring back at him. He found his heart lighten somewhat. At least now his people had a chance.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ranjeel stood with his men, circling a huge cannon-shaped metallic structure. It was almost six feet tall, the muzzle-end wide enough to fit a grown-man's head, and faced the opening of the cave they were gathered in. It had numerous pink and green-coloured rectangular stones embedded into its body, extending all the way from the brim to the base, and an attached monocular on top. Slowly, Ranjeel walked towards the breech-end, turning an amber-coloured stone in his hand absent-mindedly. A certain blonde-haired demon followed him wordlessly.

'Sire!'

Ranjeel turned at the cloaked man who had entered the cave. 'What is it?' he demanded.

'We have received word from your Commander-in-Chief in Big Cimaron; the Great Demon Kingdom has launched a sudden attack on the borders. They are approaching from both land and the sea.'

Ranjeel laughed delightfully. 'Everything is according to plan… Let them waste their time in attacking and searching Big Cimaron lands fruitlessly. By the time they realise their mistake, it would be far too late… Our work here will be done.'

He turned to the current leader of the White Ravens. 'Are we ready to launch the attack, Serez?'

'Almost, sire… I am making final adjustments so that the weapon can withstand containing the White Flame for a few minutes' Serez answered, as he swiftly fitted in a few more esoteric stones on the huge cannon-shaped weapon. The White Flame was both like and unlike a demon's Majitsu – the esoteric stones would be able to counter it somewhat, but not fully.

'But what's the need, Serez? It will be over in a matter of seconds, will it not?' Ranjeel's eyes glinted malevolently. He placed his hand on the Wolfram's shoulder, who stood next to him, straight-backed and motionless.

'Are you ready, Wolfram?' he asked softly, squeezing his shoulder, all the while rolling the stone in his other hand.

Wolfram nodded blankly.

'Feed it your power, Wolfram, and let the sparks fly…'

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **So, that's the complete plot... To the reader who guessed they were after Wolfram, hats off, because I really did try to keep it a secret (I thought Mazoku meant any demon, irrespective of their human lineage... my bad!) The first attack had to be on Yuri and Irene, since Wolfram had not attained the White Flame yet. And so, I introduced "the change of plans" bit. After all, Ranjeel needed the power of the White Flame.**

 **To Barbara Bubblegum, I LOVE long reviews, so thanks a ton. Also, my constant reviewer, EmeraldStar, and all of my other guest reviewers, thank you for constantly supporting me.**

 **To Mayb, I know you probably will not see this, but by the off-chance that you do, I do not wish for you to stop reading my story, I just thought you wanted that (which you sorta admitted yourself). It's like Joey says to Chandler, It's not what you said, it's the way you said it (sorry for the poor metaphor :P) I am open to criticism but you can be nice while criticizing too. Like I did not give much thought about how I would end the story, I was so focused on the plot... But when EmeraldStar pointed out how they would want it to end, I put my thinking cap on to work towards that. And your criticism about the lack of interaction forced an idea out, which I could use for the end! So thank you, both of you, and I seriously hope that I am able to do justice to the story, and my readers!**

 **Take care!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Wolfram, the Weapon

_**CHAPTER 19 – WOLFRAM, THE WEAPON**_

Unknown to Ranjeel and the members of White Ravens, a group of six demons lined the wall outside their cave, crouching amongst the bushes, standing at some distance from the entrance, but near enough to listen to the conversation inside.

'Did you hear that, Shibuya? If we are able to contain the White Flame within the weapon for some time, it will destroy the weapon itself!' Murata whispered excitedly.

'Finally, we catch a break' Gwendal muttered, tired. Leaving Waltrana to launch the decoy attack, he had accompanied Yuri and the rest to the island, to bring Wolfram back.

Yuri nodded. 'But it won't be easy, will it?'

Murata shook his head. 'It is the White Flame, amplified, none the less… I believe you will have to go all out, Shibuya. And Irene and I will have to chip in too…'

Irene turned to Murata, surprised. 'But I can't use my Majitsu on human lands, Ken, you know that' she whispered.

Murata turned to look Irene in the eye. 'The first thing I ever noticed about you, Irene, was the sheer power that you radiated. You remember that, don't you?'

Irene frowned, remembering about the time when they had first met in the ball, and Murata had enquired about her Maryouku. She nodded slowly.

'And do you also remember telling me that you spent so much time experimenting with it in your childhood, that it became your best friend?'

Irene nodded again.

'You have a very special bond with your Maryouku, Irene, and not all demons have that… It's both a source of magic, and a companion to you. The reason a demon is unable to use Maryouku on human lands, is because of the lack of elements to channelize it through. The power still remains within you the whole time…! The reason Shibuya and I are able to use magic on human lands, is because it is so powerful, it does not need the support of the Elements, and the reason Wolfram can use his fire is because now he has mastered the White Flame, which is absolute, and not dependent on the demon's Maryouku or his Principal Element; it _is_ an Element in itself…! What I mean to say is, we do not exactly need you to use your wind-magic, Irene, we just require your Maryouku. Owing to the unique relationship that you have with your Maryouku, I think it would want to help you in any way it can, even in the absence of the required obeying Element, which in your case, is Air.'

'You are saying that – '

'What I am saying, Irene, is that if you concentrate on your Maryouku enough and lend it to me, I will be able to channel it to Shibuya along with mine! I don't suppose it would work with other full-blooded demons, but for you, it might!'

'Alright… If you think I can help, I will give it my best, then' Irene resolved.

'Excellent. As for Lord Weller, Lord von Voltaire, and Yozak, the three of you will try and draw out as many White Ravens as possible, and keep them out, alright?'

The three men nodded.

'And remember, Shibuya, do not use your powers at any cost; we need to save it to counter the White Flame.'

'Understood' Yuri replied. 'But how do we get the men out?'

'Leave that to us, Your Majesty' Yozak replied, as he got up.

Conrart got up too, and looked at Yuri. 'I am counting on you… Yuri.'

'Conrad…' Yuri muttered, as Gwendal got up too. 'Don't worry… I _will_ bring Wolfram back, I promise you that, Conrad' he assured him.

Conrad nodded, and the three older demons headed towards the entrance.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

With the help of a monocular attached to the cannon-like weapon, Ranjeel had Serez position the muzzle end towards the pinnacle of King Saralegui's Palace, visible quite easily beyond the coastline; being central, it was the ideal target if Ranjeel wanted the attack to cover as much of Small Cimaron as possible.

He steered Wolfram slightly, so that he stood directly behind the breech end. Just as he was about to order Wolfram to summon his Flame, the sound of an explosion outside echoed throughout the cave.

'Demons!' Serez yelled, pointing at the entrance, were Yozak, Conrart and Gwendal had appeared, amidst a now settling cloud of smoke and dust. Yozak had nicked a few explosives off their artillery before leaving their warship.

'Get them out of here! Finish them! I don't care! I have come too far to be stopped now!' Ranjeel shrieked.

Serez headed out, and his men, save a couple, followed after. Their numbers had dwindled after the attack on the Bielefeld estate. The moment they were led out in pursuit of Yozak, Conrad and Gwendal, Yuri, Murata and Irene hurried inside. Once they were safely in, Yuri screamed, 'Now, Yozak!'

Yozak flicked three hand-bombs at the entrance; they quickly exploded in rapid succession, causing the roof of the opening to disrupt; the rocks tumbled down from above and the sides, blocking the entrance.

'Damn it!' Serez yelled. 'It was a trick! Remove the rocks now!' he ordered his men.

A few of the cloaked men turned towards the cave, taking out their esoteric stones, but found their path blocked by Yozak. Conrart and Gwendal joined him.

'I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys, but we are seriously outnumbered' Yozak muttered from the corner of his mouth.

'We will have to make do' Conrart said briefly, as numerous purple beasts started materialising in front of them, in rapid succession. Conrart, Gwendal and Yozak leapt in three different directions, slashing at the beasts; they would vapourise, only to appear some distance away seconds later.

'It's useless!' Gwendal yelled. 'They keep coming back!'

'We just need to buy enough time for them to disable the weapon!' Conrart yelled, as he ripped his sword through two more esoteric beasts.

'Uh, Captain… I don't think _we_ have time…' Yozak mumbled, as he looked on wide-eyed; the men had combined their powers to form one huge beast, much, much bigger than the size of the cave itself, and it was grunting angrily at the three demons guarding the opening.

'Brace yourselves!' Gwendal shouted, as the beast opened its mouth, roaring thunderously.

All three demons covered their faces with their arms, fighting the urge to get out of the way to safety, and awaiting the impact.

However, before the beast could attack, the air around them filled with static, and the beast started to retrace its steps.

'What is happening?' Serez screamed. He looked around, squinting at the path leading from the coastline.

'Beryes!' Conrart shouted in relief.

'Saralegui has sent reinforcements!' Yozak yelled.

Sure enough, Beryes was walking determinedly towards the battle scene, leading twenty or so golden-haired people, along with quite a huge number of Small Cimaron army.

'But what about protecting Small Cimaron?' Gwendal asked, as he eyed the men of Shinzoku blood.

Beryes smiled. 'My sister Alazon has been more than gracious in providing her help. She, along with a hundred others, are currently putting up a barrier around the entire Kingdom.'

'Alazon?' Serez shrieked. 'The same woman who abandoned us, is now helping our enemies?'

Beryes turned to face Serez. 'So, you are the leader now… Don't you see that you are fighting someone else's battle? Is that all what White Ravens do?'

'You… You dare…' Serez muttered, shaking with anger.

'And did you not abandon your own men? Forcing them to commit suicide and having them assassinated?' Conrart added.

Yozak joined in. 'You have already lost so many of your men, and that lout Ranjeel does not even give a shit about it. You should see what condition that poor bloke is in, held captive in King Saralegui's castle… And all because Ranjeel wanted to have his fun tormenting Saralegui.'

Serez looked at the three demons, and Beryes, and then at his men, unsure and doubtful.

'Think about it…' Conrart implored. 'A fight with all of us together will cause loss of even more lives, do you really want that?'

One of the men spoke up, 'Do not worry about us, Sire, we will fight till our very last breath if you tell us too!'

'Yes, Sire, you are the one who rallied us and supported us through our hardships all these years, when Alazon abandoned us. We do not serve Ranjeel, but we will always serve you!' another chimed in.

'We do not fear death, my Lord… We will readily embrace it for you!' said another.

Serez staggered, finally realising his folly. His greed had made him so blind, that he had stopped at nothing to serve Ranjeel, ready to sacrifice his men's lives… And yet his men were still devoted to him…

Serez stepped back, and raised his hand, to gesture his men to stop fighting. 'That is enough! Fall back, men! You have done enough…! We have already lost so many of our brethren, in doing Ranjeel's bidding, but no more! Drop the stones, all of you!'

Beryes nodded. 'Wise decision. I promise to talk to the King to grant you some leniency, as long as you testify against Ranjeel. Soldiers, take them into custody!'

Conrart went to Beryes and whispered, 'They destroyed an entire cavalry in our Kingdom, Beryes…'

'Leniency from our side… The Great Demon Kingdom can have them after that' Beryes assured him quietly.

The men were rounded up, and marched off to the Small Cimaron warship, along with a few of the Shinzoku blood, just to be safe. Beryes turned to Conrart.

'What about the weapon?' he asked. Conrart gestured at the blocked cave.

Gwendal looked dubiously at the entrance. If they start to remove the rocks, and the weapon fires _during_ , it will do more harm than good.

'What do we do now, Captain?' Yozak asked, wording Gwendal's concerns.

'I trust His Majesty…' Conrart said slowly, as he walked to nearby boulder and sat on it. 'I suggest we wait here, and give them some time to disable the weapon. If they do not come out in a while, then we go in… What do you think?'

'Sounds like a plan!' Yozak replied, as Gwendal and Beryes nodded in agreement. They also walked up to trees away from the entrance, and resting their backs against them, began to wait.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

'You!' Ranjeel yelled venomously when he caught sight of the double-black demon king, as the three demons rushed in.

However, Yuri was not paying attention; his eyes were fixed on the green-eyed demon standing stoically next to Ranjeel. Even from the distance, he could discern the emptiness in the otherwise passionate blonde's eyes.

'Wolfram…' Yuri murmured, as his heart fluttered in reaction to the name and the person whom it belonged to. 'You really do not recognise us, do you…'

'I am afraid it seems that way, Shibuya' Murata answered.

'Damn it!' Irene yelled; two of the White Ravens were still inside with Ranjeel, and were now pointing their stones at them. She quickly unsheathed her sword, and raced towards the man closest to her. Gritting her teeth, she leapt in the air, and brought her sword down, just as the man summoned a shining white shield, blocking her attack.

Irene jumped back, and dropped to her knees, clutching her chest tightly, 'Uhn…'

'Irene!' Murata called, kneeling beside her. 'The effect of the esoteric stones must be really harsh on you, given your full-demon blood' he said apologetically.

'I – I w-will be f-fine' Irene muttered, as Murata held her hand and helped her stand up.

The men released purple serpentine beasts at them. Shouting 'Stand back!' to Yuri and Murata, she leapt in the air again, slashing her sword at the beasts, and weaving swiftly through the space created. Within seconds she reached one of the White Ravens, and before he could summon a barrier, she twirled on her feet and, raising her leg, kicked him hard on his head. She rushed towards the second, and was about to attack, when a ball of orange fire was thrown at her.

'Watch out, Irene!' Murata shouted. Irene, on catching Murata's warning, was just able to jump out of the way, and the ball of fire hit the White Raven instead.

'Aaagh!' he yelled, as he was thrown of his feet and hit the cave wall.

'Wolfram…' Yuri muttered, shocked. 'He – he…'

'He is not in his senses, Shibuya' Murata reminded him quietly.

'Damn you, damn you all to hell!' Ranjeel shouted. Irene quickly got up and rushed towards where Yuri and Murata were standing, with her sword at the ready.

'Release Wolfram now, and I promise to grant some leniency in your punishment' Yuri said to Ranjeel quietly.

'Fools!' Ranjeel screamed. 'You are in no position to threaten me! I have the power of the White Flame with me! You are already too late now! Don't you see you are standing _in the way_ of my weapon? Once I fire, you will vapourise, all of you, just like the entire kingdom of Small Cimaron that that foolish boy king cherishes so much.'

Ranjeel anticipated that the three of them would rush out of the way, but they stood their ground.

'Very well, then, if this is how you wish to die…' He turned to look at Wolfram standing at his side, and turning the stone in his hand, shouted, 'Wolfram! Summon the White Flame!'

'This is it, Shibuya' Murata mumbled, as Irene sheathed her sword. Murata placed one hand on Yuri's shoulder, while holding Irene's hand with the other.

A blue light emanated from Yuri, just as Wolfram raised his hand. Turning his palm towards the hollow present at the base, Wolfram wordlessly summoned the White Flame. A white radiant sphere emanated from Wolfram's palm, just as another blue sphere appeared around Murata and Irene's interlinked hands, as Irene squeezed her eyes shut in concentration.

A second later, a blast of white energy erupted from the cannon, and almost immediately, Yuri trapped it with his own power.

'Ah!' Yuri yelled with the exertion; in just a couple of seconds, he felt his power draining at an alarming rate.

'What are you doing?!' Ranjeel shrieked.

'Hang in there, Shibuya!' Murata yelled, squinting ahead, trying to look at the humongous energies at play in front of him. The pure white light erupting from the cannon, was surrounded by a thin film of faint-blue light, limiting it in into a sort of a conical shape, whose apex was at the mouth of the cannon. The clash of powers had caused the ground to singe and char, and the stray particles flew up across their faces, scratching and abrading their skin. Murata protectively stepped in front of Irene, as the three braved on, focussing their Maryouku like they never had, trying to keep the augmented White Flame limited.

After what seemed like an eternity, a loud crackling noise filled the cave.

'It's happening!' Irene shouted. Even as she said the words, the cannon burst, shattering into a thousand pieces, just as Ranjeel, wide-eyed, yelled fearfully 'STOP!'

All of them, save Wolfram, were hurled off their feet, when the trapped heat emanated from the weapon, even as Wolfram withdrew the Flame.

'What have you done?!' Ranjeel shrieked angrily, as he staggered up. Yuri remained sitting on the ground, completely worn out and panting, as Murata helped Irene up.

'You will pay for this, all of you! My years of pla- NO, YOU WON'T! WOLFRAM!' Ranjeel screamed; for when Ranjeel was speaking, both Murata and Irene had quickly rushed towards him in an attempt to tackle the stone out of his hands. But Ranjeel, on seeing them advance, willed Wolfram to attack.

Wolfram stepped forward, and unleashed his crimson-orange fire at them. Irene tried to counter with her sword at first, but the power was too great, and both she and Murata were thrown off their feet, hitting the wall of the cave at their side.

When Wolfram raised his hand to attack a second time, Ranjeel spoke. 'Don't kill them… _yet_ … I say, let them watch while we kill their beloved King, so that they can lament at their own helplessness and see what utter failures they are in protecting their King. Just ensure that they do not bother us.'

Wolfram nodded. He flung his right hand in a vertical arc from above to below, and a single curtain of blue flame appeared, traversing the entire breadth of the cave on the side where Irene and Murata were standing, effectively separating them from Yuri, Ranjeel and Wolfram.

'No!' Murata screamed. 'Shibuya, get up, now!'

'Demon King, you have caused me a lot of grief… And I will not grant you an easy death… Wolfram, why don't we play a little first…?' Ranjeel said maliciously, as the red core of the stone glowed scarlet.

Wolfram raised his hand and created a crimson fire lion, and directed it at Yuri.

'Shibuya!'

'Yuri!'

The combined shouts of Murata and Irene jolted Yuri to his senses, and he clambered off, narrowly escaping the flame. But Wolfram was persistent; he kept firing at Yuri, till finally one of his attacks hit him, and he was thrown off his feet.

'Aaagh' Yuri shouted in pain, as he hit the wall of the cave, and slid down to the ground.

'Shibuya! Ward him off! Before he can summon the White Flame!' Murata yelled desperately.

'Ward him off? You mean _attack_ Wolfram?' Yuri shouted back. 'Never! He's the one under the spell, not m- Aaagh!'

Wolfram had sent another fire-lion at him, and Yuri was flung in the air, before skidding roughly across the ground. The still smarting, burnt skin from Wolfram's flame under his tattered clothing, further rubbed painfully off his flesh due to the friction.

'Damn it, Shibuya! He will kill you!' Murata screamed in frustration.

'Wolfram! Please! Snap out of it! Look at what Ranjeel is making you do!' Irene shouted desperately.

'Your acts of self-sacrifice have no effect on him, Demon King! He sees you, but does not recognise you; he can hear you, but your words have no meaning for him. It is pointless to resist… You know what, Demon King? I think I will give you a chance; a chance to save your own pitiful life. Kill him, before he kills you…' he said spitefully, knowing that Yuri will never agree to it. Nevertheless, he continued, 'I know you still have that much power remaining in you… You can take one more life, can't you…? Do yourself a favour, and kill him… I will wait' he finished tantalisingly.

Yuri instead raised his hand to attack Ranjeel; Ranjeel's eyes narrowed, and Wolfram created three blue fire serpent-dragons, which charged at Yuri from three different directions. Yuri was just able to summon a barrier somewhat, as the flames converged on him. Yuri fell on his knees, and his already weak barrier faltered, and the Lazuline Flame penetrated the barrier. Yuri was hurled off his feet and smashed on the ground, where he lay prone, and panting.

Both Irene and Murata shouted in despair.

'Yuri!'

'Shibuya! Do something!'

Yuri looked up, and placing his blistered hands on the ground, pulled himself up, and remained bent on all fours, tired, worn-out, and hurting - from the exertion itself, from being tossed around like a rag-doll, and from the numerous burns he had suffered all over his body.

'I will – I will never –' Yuri panted. 'I will never… hurt him… again…'

Ranjeel smirked. 'Such compassion… So you do love him, after all. Too bad you will not live to actually tell him that. What a pity… Wolfram?' he turned to face him. 'Let's put an end to the Demon King's misery, shall we? Summon the White Flame' he ordered, finally bored of his game.

'NO!' Murata and Irene shrieked in panic.

Yuri had not moved, too exhausted to even look up. His vision was getting bleary, and it was a struggle to remain conscious. He remained kneeling, bent on all fours, waiting. As Wolfram approached him, he raised his hand, with the palm facing Yuri. A radiant white sphere formed in front of his palm, bigger than ever before.

Ranjeel gleamed with joy. 'Finally, the Demon King's demise… And I get to witness it!'

Murata cursed inwardly as he watched the scene unfold in front of him through the drape of the blue flame – it was all too familiar, and it made him nauseous. Wolfram towering over an exhausted Yuri with his hand raised, ready to deliver his invariably fatal attack – six years later, the roles were reversed. The Demon King was about to be killed by his once Betrothed, whom he was also in love with.

Only when Yuri could feel the heat of Wolfram's White Flame directly over him, did he force himself to finally look up.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	20. Chapter 20 - The Call

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 **So here it is, the chapter that's the reason I started this fanfic.**

 **The** **poem at the start is an excerpt from the famous English song, The Call, from the movie - Chronicles of Narnia - Prince Caspian, performed by Regina Spektor. (I sometimes feel that it's the Spirit Song of Kyo Kara Maoh - _All you can do is try to know who your friends are, as you head off to the war..._ Don't you?)**

 **Hope you like this one :)**

 _ **CHAPTER 20 – THE CALL**_

 _Now we're back to the beginning,_

 _It's just a feeling, and no one knows yet._

 _But just because they can't feel it too,_

 _Doesn't mean that you have to forget._

 _Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

 _Till they're before your eyes;_

 _You'll come back, when they call you,_

 _No need to say Goodbye…_

Yuri looked up at Wolfram, as he stopped in front of him, White Flame at the ready. There was no trace of his best friend in those hollow, green orbs.

Incredibly, Yuri smiled – a small, rueful one – but a smile all the same. He mumbled, 'I don't mean to brag, Wolf, but I did warn you things could go awfully wrong with the White Flame… Look at us now... Not too much of a wimp, now, am I…?'

Yuri did not know why he had said it. He knew anything he said would have no meaning for Wolfram as he was now. It was probably out of habit – confiding in Wolfram seemed the most natural thing to Yuri.

Wolfram, however, froze.

' _Wimp…'_

The word echoed inside Wolfram's hollow mind, tugging at somewhere deep in the abyss of his consciousness.

' _What a wimp!'_

'… _stop acting like a wimp!'_

' _I am NOT a wimp!'_

'… _and a wimp to boot.'_

It kept on tugging... Pulling... Calling – urgently, persistently – till Wolfram could no longer ignore it, and finally relented. Something was wrong... And he _had_ to wake up.

And all at once, the pain and joy of a thousand memories came rushing in, engulfing his mind, his heart, his entire being, in its warmth. Everything came together, culminating in nothing but one face.

Yuri.

This was the most intense emotion he had ever felt, the most constant memory that he had, the strongest power he had ever possessed – power far greater than that of the White Flame. He had known strength before him – but _he_ had taught him how to have courage. In fact, this _was_ courage personified – the courage to stand up against his own brother for what was right, to jump into a raging fire to save a human child, to protect the suspicious cocoons that he had previously sworn to destroy, to trust in Hube, Adelbert and Saralegui, despite of their treacherous past, to be a father to a human child… And, most of all, the courage to love, most ardently, selflessly, and irrevocably…

This comprehension was so profound, the power of it so absolute, that it effortlessly filled his mind, completely overthrowing the foreign control that the Houjutsu held, giving him back his own free will.

Wolfram blinked. He was in a cave, and he had no idea how he had got here. He could feel a dull aching pain in his head, and blearily remembered Ranjeel attacking him with a stone, and losing consciousness afterwards. He looked down in front of him. Yuri was on all fours, his head bent low, visibly panting. He realized he was pointing an orb of the White Flame at him.

' _What is happening? Why am I pointing this at Yuri?!'_ Wolfram thought, horrified, and quickly banished the white orb. Simultaneously, the curtain of the Lazuline Flame barricading Murata and Irene, also disappeared.

'Yuri…?' Wolfram called uncertainly, afraid of what he would find.

'Alright! He's back!' Murata roared joyously.

'It can't be… There was… no known counter… That's what Serez had said… Then, _how_?' Ranjeel mumbled, bewildered.

Yuri looked up. With a pang, Wolfram took in his appearance; there were deep cuts and burns on his face, his bangs were pasted on his forehead with sweat and blood. His clothes were in tatters, his eyes, tired and sunken, and he looked completely drained.

' _I have done this to Yuri…?'_ Wolfram thought, panic-stricken.

Even as Wolfram realized this, Yuri broke into a hopeful smile. 'Wolf? Is that you? Are you really back?'

This ached Wolfram even more. He bent in order to help Yuri get up, but stopped dead. Ranjeel, realizing that Wolfram had, somehow, come out of his control, was channeling the powers of the stone yet again.

'Do it, Wolfram! Kill the Demon King!' Ranjeel commanded.

Wolfram arched his back, and squeezing his eyes shut, yelled 'No!' He felt the familiar numbness fill his mind slowly, threatening to consume him all over again. Just like before, the more he resisted, the more agonizing the pain grew. But he could not give up this time, not when he had seen what he had done, what he would have done. He concentrated on trying to remain in control, no matter how much it hurt.

Watching Wolfram tormented thus made Yuri furious, forcing all thoughts of mercy out of his mind. He slowly got up, exhaling, 'Why, you little piece of shit…'

Yuri raised his hand, preparing to attack Ranjeel, with what little Maryouku was left in him.

Panicking, Ranjeel forced the stone to reach the zenith of its power, and bellowed, 'DO IT NOW! USE THE POWER OF THE WHITE FLAME NOW, WOLFRAM!'

'AAAAAARRRRGHHHH!' Wolfram screamed, and a huge blast of energy burst out from him. Yuri was thrown off his feet. Irene ran ahead, and quickly caught him, breaking his momentum before he hit the wall.

'Shibuya, are you alright?' Murata asked urgently, as he rushed to him.

Yuri nodded. 'He didn't… use it… on me' he muttered.

The three demons looked up ahead, and gasped.

A single, continuous column of bright light was emitting from Wolfram, surrounding him completely, so that he was only visible as a vague green form, blurred all over. The column of light was directed upwards, where it had driven a hole in the roof of the cave, harmlessly running all the way towards the sky.

Yuri, Murata and Irene got up. Murata looked at Irene meaningfully. She nodded, falling back, as Murata and Yuri made their way towards Ranjeel, who stood transfixed at the sight of Wolfram.

Murata spoke, 'Lord von Bielefeld has used the last of his conscious will locking his mind into expending all of his powers harmlessly this way. There's nothing you or your stone can do right now. Give up, Ranjeel! It's over!'

Ranjeel rallied, 'No! No! It's over when I say it's over. As long as I have the stone, nothing can stop me. I will… I will-'

Precisely then, Irene emerged from the shadows behind him, and gave a hard blow at the nape of his neck, with the side of her hand, knocking him unconscious.

'You will shut up' she finished harshly. She then kicked the stone to the other end of the cave; it smashed against the wall and broke into hundreds of tiny shards. She then looked at Wolfram, waiting for the column of the White Flame to disappear.

It did not.

'Murata?' Yuri demanded impatiently of the Daikenja.

Murata shook his head. 'It's like I said; he has locked his mind into using up all of his powers. Stone or no stone, it won't make a difference now.'

'So we just have to wait till his Maryouku runs out, then?' Irene asked.

Murata did not speak immediately. When he did speak, his voice was grim. 'The White Flame… It's different. I had told you before, it does not depend on a demon's Maryouku… It… depends on their life force…' he finished quietly.

Yuri stiffened; he turned towards the green form, hardly visible behind the blinding white fire.

'But… But that means…' Irene started softly, 'If he doesn't stop... he will... _die_?'

'There's nothing we can do Irene… To snap him out of it, we would at least be have to be able to get close to him… But with the Flame surrounding him that way…' Murata trailed off.

'But there must be something we can do!' Irene protested.

'Don't you see, Irene? Lord von Bielefeld can't hear us, having locked his mind that way! And with our exhausted Maryouku, even all three of us together will not be able to counter the White Flame!'

Unbeknownst to them, Yuri had already started walking towards the column, a frail blue light forming his silhouette.

As soon as Murata realized what Yuri what doing, he shouted out to him, 'Shibuya! Don't! You are not strong enough! Lord von Bielefeld's power is at its peak! If you go in there, you will die! Shibuya!'

Yuri ignored him, and continued walking, his eyes fixed on the green blur that was Wolfram. He willed every last speck of his power to come forth. He knew he could not afford to be vapourised; he had to save Wolfram first.

'SHIBUYA!' Murata shouted, but to no avail, as Yuri kept walking towards Wolfram. Determined to stop Yuri at all costs, Murata decided to physically tackle him to the ground. The second he took a step forward, however, Irene grabbed onto his hand with both of hers, stopping him.

Murata turned to her angrily.

'Irene –' he started heatedly, but broke off. Irene's eyes had welled up, her whole body was trembling, and yet she stood clutching on to Murata's hands as if her life depended on it. She quietly shook her head once, biting her lip, too choked to actually say anything, thinking about how both her friends' lives were at stake now. She then looked intently at their interconnected hands.

'Irene…' Murata repeated, his voice softer now. He looked back at Yuri. He was just inches away from the column now.

'Very well, then.' Murata gave in. He closed his eyes, focusing the last shreds of his Maryouku; Irene did the same. A sphere of blue light emanated from their interlinked hands. However, this one was much smaller than the one before, barely enough to even encircle their hands completely.

Yuri's light grew only a shade brighter, just as he entered the column of the White Flame.

The moment he entered, Yuri could already feel that the barrier had weakened greatly. He closed his eyes, unable to look in the brilliance surrounding him. Even with the barrier, the heat was scorching, small specks of the flame cutting through his skin and clothes, burning deep wherever they could.

He knew he did not have long. He forced his eyes open in the blinding light, and squinted ahead.

There he was. Inches away, his posture frozen in a fighting stance – knees slightly apart, arms raised half-way by his sides, fists clenched, and head tossed back. His mouth was open, though no sound came from it.

'Wolfram' Yuri muttered.

Yuri closed the distance between them in one step, letting their bodies touch, and put his arms gently around his slender body. With one, he held his waist, while with the other, he held the back of his head, gently directing it to face him. He looked into his beautiful emerald green eyes, which were wide open, unblinking, and in a daze.

Yuri sadly thought of the times he had, knowingly, and unknowingly, hurt him. And yet, in his one final act, Wolfram had protected him, sacrificing himself to that end.

'Come back, Wolfram. Come home' Yuri murmured softly.

He caressed his hair, and lifted his chin gently. Then, closing his eyes, he bent, and kissed him.

The moment their lips touched, the White Flame disappeared without a trace. For the second time that night, Wolfram had responded to Yuri's call. Yuri held on, mesmerized. He wondered at his own reaction to the kiss they shared – it was the perfect balance of the old, and the new – comforting him, and enthralling him at the same time. His heart fluttered again, and, somehow, he was left content, and wanting, all at once.

Yuri gently broke off, keenly observing Wolfram. His eyes were now closed, and he was breathing deeply, evenly – he seemed to have passed into a deep slumber. As he watched, Yuri felt his own eyes getting heavy. He could let go now, now that Wolfram was safe. He slowly started to let go, reveling in the moment when, Wolfram, had in fact, pressed his lips against Yuri's too…

Conrart, who had finally removed the rocks from a corner and clambered inside, quickly rushed in, catching hold of both his godson and younger brother, before they could hit the ground. He had witnessed what had happened in the end, and was smiling benignly at them.

Irene and Murata were on their knees, panting with the effort of forcing the last of their Maryouku.

Irene got up first, then offering her hand to Murata, said, 'We make a pretty good team, don't you think?' She winked.

Murata took her hand and replied, 'We sure do.' He smiled back at her, glad, and relieved.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **No, this is not the end, of course.**

 **Thanks for the many many thanks in ALL languages in the review! It had me grinning like an idiot!**

 **Sorry for the late update, but life has been a little too hectic, with the new place, new job, new people! That's why I was updating so fast; I was working on a deadline - I wanted to finish this before I started my PG (I am a doctor!). But I guess it was not to be.**

 **Please continue to review and encourage me so that I finish this quickly! To the newer readers too, please do review! It's heartening that you would spare a minute for me and my story!**

 **Take care, you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Till We Meet Again!

_**CHAPTER 21 – TILL WE MEET AGAIN!**_

'Thank you, Yuri, once again! The entire kingdom of Cimaron is indebted to you! As am I' Saralegui said to Yuri.

Yuri, Irene, Murata and Conrart stood with Saralegui and Beryes in the port of Small Cimaron. Two days had passed since they had foiled Ranjeel's plot on the island. An unconscious Ranjeel had been captured, and put behind the bars, like the rest of the White Ravens; they were currently awaiting trial – but that was merely a formality at this point. Word had spread like wild fire at what Ranjeel had done, and the remaining governors supporting Ranjeel too had turned their backs on him, extricating themselves of any association with him. An unequivocal vote was cast in an Emergency meet between the vassals of Big Cimaron and King Saralegui, where it was recognized, that even in the face of imminent destruction, the King had acted with a cool and composed mind, and taken all the steps in his power to save his Kingdom, and hence, he was the most fitting candidate for the throne of the now united Cimaron. The official ceremony for his coronation was to be held a few days later. Now, at last, all human countries were allied with the Great Demon Kingdom.

Saralegui had suggested that Yuri and Co stay in his castle, at least till the time Wolfram recovered, but Murata had insisted otherwise; he was concerned about Irene's dwindling strength and supposed that Wolfram, too, would make a faster recovery back in the Great Demon Kingdom, where he would be under Gisela's care.

So, now, Yuri was bidding goodbye to his human friend, who was, albeit unofficially, the ruler of the entire Kingdom of Cimaron. Gwendal and Waltrana had already had Wolfram boarded inside the ship inside one of the cabins.

Yuri, who had regained consciousness that morning only, waved off Saralegui's gratefulness, saying, 'We should be apologizing, Sara… I knew that the White Flame was not a good idea, but I never imagined it would cause so much trouble for you.'

Saralegui said 'Don't blame yourself, Yuri. It was Ranjeel's plot, after all… And he will pay for his deeds; that I will ensure.'

'What do you intend to do with him?'

'Life imprisonment, of course… I am not so keen on Capital punishment; it would be far too easy.'

Yuri laughed nervously. Now that Wolfram was safely with him, his own deadly streak had vanished just as suddenly as it had appeared. Aloud, he said, 'Alright, then, Sara… We will take your leave now.'

They shook hands. 'You will be quite busy, I suppose?' His eyes glinted mischievously.

Yuri turned red. 'Uh… Yeah… We don't know yet… I mean-'

Murata cut in. 'You got that right, King Saralegui! You will come for the wedding, of course?'

'Um… guys-' Yuri tried again.

'I wouldn't miss it for the world' Saralegui chirped happily. Irene chuckled seeing Yuri wriggle with discomfort.

They took their leave and ascended their ship, setting sail for the Great Demon Kingdom.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

When they returned to Covenant Castle, Waltrana, once convinced that Wolfram was under good care, had left immediately, to deal with the aftermath of the destruction of the Bielefeld Estate that had occurred in the attack by the White Ravens.

Conrart had filled in Gwendal, Gunter and Lady Celi with the details of what had occurred in the cave. Though Lady Celi and Gunter were maniacally overjoyed at the news, Gwendal still had his suspicions, and required more convincing on Conrart's part. Ultimately, however, his love for his younger brother had prevailed over his doubts, and he too gave his consent to the match. Needless to say, Greta's joy had known no bounds as she happily conveyed the news to anybody and everybody in the castle. And soon the entire castle was buzzing with the excitement of the renewed chances of King Yuri and Lord Wolfram's betrothal.

Only one thing remained now – Wolfram's consent. All of the castle's inhabitants wished, and hoped, and prayed fervently, that the young Demon Lord open his eyes.

'What do you think, Gisela?' Yuri asked. He was standing at Wolfram's bedside.

Gisela stood up and smiled. 'There is no need to worry, Your Majesty… His Excellency is merely exhausted from using so much of the White Flame's power. He should gain consciousness within a few hours.'

'He is not in any danger, right?' Yuri confirmed frantically.

'Absolutely not, Your Majesty… In fact, I would suggest that _you_ come to the Infirmary with me, so that I can change your bandages once-'

'I am fine, I am fine' Yuri said absent-mindedly, waving off Gisela's concern, as he looked at Wolfram, frowning. He _seemed_ fine. If only he would wake up, he could be sure…

'But, Your Majesty-'

'The second he wakes up, Gisela, I promise I will myself come to the Infirmary and get the bandages changed, alright?' Yuri promised.

Gisela sighed exasperatedly. She was not used to being disobeyed. But the King was known to be stubborn, too.

'Alright then, sire… If you will excuse me' she mumbled as she bowed. Yuri nodded, and Gisela turned and left.

Yuri was about to sit beside Wolfram, when there was a knock on the door.

'Yes?' Yuri called.

The door opened, and Irene's head popped in. 'Do you have a minute, Yuri?'

'Irene! Of course, come in, please.'

Irene came in, closing the door carefully behind her.

They walked towards each other; for a second, they both stood awkwardly, wondering what to say.

'This is awkward' both muttered at the same time; they looked at each other in surprise, and laughed.

'I met Gisela outside; she told me Wolfram was going to be fine?' Irene enquired, once they had quietened down.

'Yes… Gisela says he is just exhausted, and he should wake up any time now' Yuri replied.

'That's a relief' Irene murmured, as she looked at Wolfram's sleeping form.

'Murata told me… About Shinou's interference' Yuri started carefully.

'Yeah…' Irene said uneasily. 'I am really sorry about that, Yuri –'

Yuri shook his head. 'I should be the one to apologise. In fact, I don't know if I should say sorry, or thank you… I am ashamed to admit it, but Shinou was probably right… I needed this, I think…' he mumbled.

Irene shook her head. 'No, Yuri, I do not agree with Shinou. Seeing the two of you back there, in the cave, I realized something. Yours is a very special kind of love, Yuri. You two would have found a way to each other, no matter what, with or without Shinou's interference. It may have taken months, or maybe, even years, but you two would have ended up together, I know that for sure now.'

Yuri blinked. 'Irene…' he muttered.

Irene smiled nervously and looked away. 'I came here to take my leave, Yuri. I have already given my resignation to Lord von Voltaire. Now that the mystery of the White Raven is solved, my services are no longer required here.'

'Irene…' Yuri muttered again, wishing he could say something, anything to comfort her, the way she had comforted him. 'I know that the rumours about you will probably flare up again-'

Irene interrupted. 'Yuri… It is _our_ lives, and completely our choice on how we live it. Nobody here forced anyone to do anything; all of us acted on our own volition, based on what we thought was right at that particular point in time. There will always be those who question our motives, no matter how good our intentions are, but does that mean we agree to something that we do not want to? People will talk for a while, and then they will move on. These things happen; it's a part and parcel of being royalty. Yuri, I do not regret coming here – I have made some amazing friends, and I had the time of my life. And I do not want to undo a single moment that I have spent here, with you… All of you.'

Yuri smiled. 'I feel exactly the same way… Though I still wish you could stay for a while…' he paused, before continuing, 'Murata has been driving me crazy with his innuendoes… It would be nice to have a counter.' He winked at her, as Irene turned pink.

'I – uh…' she started, clearly uncomfortable.

Yuri laughed. 'Perhaps not immediately, but whenever you feel comfortable about it, I wish that you come back here, and occupy a more permanent position, Irene. After all, you were one of the best recruits we ever had.'

It was Irene's turn to smile. 'I… I think I would like that…' she said softly.

She bowed to take his leave, but Yuri held her arms and straightened her. 'We are friends Irene, remember?' he murmured. Irene smiled again, as they shared a friendly hug. She really would like to come back some day. She then turned, passed a concerned glance at Wolfram, and left.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

'It's bad manners to eavesdrop' Irene said quietly, as she closed the door behind her.

Murata, who had been waiting outside the room, jumped, startled.

'It was his idea!' he said quickly, jerking his head to his side. Irene turned, the hint of a smile on her lips.

'Oh, Shinou, is it…' she muttered, as she walked up to them, watching the minute Shinou on Murata's shoulder intently.

'Lady Irene' The Great One acknowledged Irene smugly. She and Murata started walking together.

Murata cleared his throat. 'I believe _someone_ owes somebody an apology' he said pointedly.

'You cannot be serious? I am Shinou. I _don't_ apologise. Besides, didn't you hear, my Sage? She herself admitted that she acted out of her own volition… Nobody forced her to do anything' Shinou huffed.

Before Murata could argue, Irene spoke 'He is right, Ken. The Great One only had our best interests in his heart… Am I right, Shinou?' she asked, placing her palm in front of him.

Shinou smiled, and nodded knowingly. 'That is correct' he said, as he stepped on Irene's palm. 'I only think about the well-bein-AAAAAAH!'

Shinou could not finish, for Irene had flicked at him as he was speaking, so that he was flung into the air, before spiraling out an open window that they were passing.

Murata and Irene stared calmly out the window as the Great One's shout grew fainter and fainter.

'Gets on your nerves sometimes, doesn't he?' Irene muttered.

Murata nodded. 'I have been wanting to do that for ages…'

They turned away and started walking again. 'So… You really are leaving, then?' Murata muttered, trying to disguise his disappointment.

Irene nodded. 'I have some serious explaining to do to Grandfather. I suppose, he _will_ understand. But I also know he will not let me return anytime soon… Besides, my work here is done, Ken, and I have no reason to extend my stay here.'

'Really, Irene, no reason at all?' Murata asked softly. They were now descending the stairs.

Irene frowned, as if considering the question. 'Well, now that you put it like that…'

'Yes…?' Murata prodded hopefully.

'Yuri is so extremely kind to me, plus the honour of serving the King directly…'

Murata's face fell.

'And…' Irene paused. Murata looked up at her, again hopeful. 'Ewe's desserts are to die for…'

Murata was disappointed again.

'Also…' Murata peered at her expectantly, as she started again. 'Nessie is a dear… Oh, how much I will miss her…' she finished, thoughtfully.

Murata slouched dejectedly.

'Furthermore…' Irene started again.

'You will miss the flowers from Lady Celi's garden?' Murata offered grumpily, as they passed the courtyard.

'You really are smart!' Irene shouted as she ran towards the garden in question. Murata stared after her, then ambled morosely behind her.

'I will miss this one the most!' she said, pointing to a white flower.

Murata peeked at the bunch; he had never seen this variety before.

'Which one is that?' he enquired.

'It's a new addition – Lady Celi asked me to suggest a name. She loved my idea.'

'What's it called?' Murata asked softly.

Irene's eyes twinkled. '"In Ken's Sanctuary…"'

Before he could stop himself, Murata had pressed his lips against Irene's. Taken aback at first, Irene then closed her eyes, and kissed him back. The fragrance of Irene's breezy perfume wafted to Murata, gripping his senses. Their lips strayed, as she took in his strong jawline, and he traced her neck, pecking at every inch of her skin, before finding her lips again.

Once they broke off, they continued holding each other, panting slightly, with their foreheads touching.

'Don't take too long, okay…?' Murata whispered fervently.

Irene nodded.

'Really, I mean it, Irene… You full-blooded demons have absolutely no sense of time…' Murata murmured.

Irene smiled.

'Hey, I never did ask you…' Murata broke off and looked at Irene intently. 'How old _are_ you?'

'Less than four thousand years, for sure…' Irene quipped, grinning.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Thank you to my sole reviewer...! I think that bit was kind of clichèd, but I am a hopeless romantic at the end of the day!**

 **Guys, please PLEASE review! I am DYING to know what my readers think of the chapters!**

 **Plus, it's my birthday! Is it really too much to ask for? :(**


	22. Chapter 22 - Demon King's Predicament

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you for the reviews and birthday wishes.. ! It encouraged me to write this one quickly.. I hope it does justice to the plot..!**

 _ **CHAPTER 22 –THE DEMON KING'S PREDICAMENT**_

'Your Majesty, you really should get some rest now.'

'No, Gunter.'

'But, sire –'

'Look I told you, I am not going anywhere till he wakes up!'

Gunter sighed. It was one of Yuri's stubborn moments. And, of course, he had already known his King would not listen to him; when he had already refused his Sergeant daughter, he, anyway, did not stand a chance.

'Alright, sire' Gunter bowed and left the room.

Yuri sighed. He hated to worry his aides this way, but he just _could not_ relax till Wolfram woke up. It was not like he did not trust Gisela's opinion, but, in Wolfram's case, he did not like to take even the slightest chance. It had always been that way with them. And somehow, he had been blind enough to not see the reason for it…

Presently, he looked at Wolfram. He was breathing deeply, his golden-locks ruffled over his forehead and the pillow. He seemed a little pale, but otherwise unhurt, and peaceful. His lips were parted slightly.

He wondered what he would say to Wolfram when he woke up. He knew he had kissed him back. He had not dared to think about it till now, but now he let his mind wander. He had tried to not let himself hope that Wolfram _had_ already forgiven him… It would be too painful to know later that he had not.

Wolfram twitched.

Yuri jolted out of his chair and stood up, hovering protectively over Wolfram, his heart pounding. He stared as Wolfram squeezed his eyes tightly, before slowly opening them. Yuri let out a sigh of relief.

Wolfram looked at Yuri with some surprise, and got up to sit; he shuddered with the effort, and was about to fall back, when Yuri caught him. He adjusted the pillow behind properly and positioned Wolfram gently, so that his back was rested.

'Yuri…' Wolfram muttered.

'Yeah…?'

But he did not speak; he continued to look at Yuri as if he was looking at him for the first time. Yuri knew he was taking in his injuries. He now felt bad for not heeding Gisela, and have the wounds more properly dressed… and hidden.

Wolfram started quietly, a terrified look in his eyes 'I… attacked you… I would have… _kill_ -'

Yuri shook his head urgently. 'No, Wolf, don't do this to yourself… It was Ranjeel… Not you…'

'But-'

'But nothing, Wolfram…' Yuri interrupted sternly. 'Ranjeel placed you under a spell. And it was a pretty strong one, I can tell you that. Saralegui told us there was no counter to it… And yet you fought it, and came back to us. That is what matters' Yuri finished, somewhat proudly.

Wolfram looked away, and smiled a little, thinking about what had finally made him come back to his senses. 'I did not do much, though…' he muttered. 'What _had_ happened, then? What was Ranjeel trying to do?' he asked.

Yuri explained briefly about Ranjeel's plot to destroy Small Cimaron, and the weapon that he had created, his eventual arrest and Saralegui being crowned the King of the united Cimaron.

Wolfram winced. 'Damn it… You were right, then… I caused more trouble by mastering the White Flame… First Irene, then you… And… to think I would have destroyed Small Cim-'

'Wolfram, I said no!' Yuri said loudly, cutting in again. He had been afraid of this. 'You didn't do anything; you haven't hurt anybody! Ranjeel's plot failed, alright, so give it a rest.'

'I did hurt you…' Wolfram said quietly.

'But it wasn't you…! The White Ravens did this' Yuri lied on an impulse; he could not let Wolfram blame himself again.

Wolfram frowned. 'But the White Flame, I know I summoned it on you –'

Yuri shook his head. 'Yes, you summoned it, but you did not use it! You were under Ranjeel's spell' he maintained stubbornly. 'If anyone is to be blamed, it should be me… It was all my fault… If I hadn't driven you away like that in the first place, none of this would have happened.'

'Yuri, it's not your fault!' Wolfram insisted. 'There was no way you could have known!'

'Yeah, but that doesn't excuse me from firing you that way…' Yuri mumbled.

Wolfram considered this. 'Well, you _are_ a wimp, I should get used to it by now…'

Yuri smiled, despite of himself. The whole time when Wolfram was abducted, and under the spell, Yuri had found himself become desperate to hear Wolfram call him a wimp again.

'So, how are you feeling now?' Yuri asked Wolfram.

Wolfram slowly raised his hand and gingerly rubbed his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. 'My head is pounding. Every cell of my body is aching. I have never felt so exhausted in my life, and…' he trailed off.

'And?' Yuri nudged.

Wolfram slowly opened his eyes, and looked down. 'I - I had this dream… But it felt so real, like a memory… But how could it be?' Yuri realized Wolfram was speaking more to himself now.

'What did you dream about, Wolfram?' Yuri asked softly.

Wolfram shivered slightly, then slumped back into his bed, muttering 'Never mind… It's nothing of importance.'

They remained quiet for some time. Wolfram was staring at the carvings on the canopy of his bed, without really looking. Yuri was observing his shoes, deep in thought.

'So, how was the engagement?' Wolfram finally asked.

Yuri stared at him. 'Engagement?' he repeated blankly. 'What engagement?'

'Your engagement, Yuri, with Irene!' Wolfram answered, a little impatient now.

'But Wolf…' Yuri trailed off. Slowly, it dawned on him. _'He doesn't remember the kiss! So that's what he must think he dreamt about…!'_

Yuri started slowly, reflecting on how best to convey this to him. 'Irene and I decided to call off the engagement, Wolfram…'

'What? Why?' Wolfram asked, surprised.

Yuri looked at Wolfram, willing himself to meet his emerald green eyes. _'This is it, Yuri Shibuya; don't chicken out now…'_ he thought to himself.

'Because I am in love with _you_ , Wolfram' Yuri told him simply.

Wolfram blinked.

'You what?'

'I love you, Wolfram…'

A second later, Wolfram leapt out of the bed and started shrieking at the top of his lungs, 'What is _wrong_ with you? Why is it so hard for you to make up your mind?! Why can't you just take a decision, and stick with it for once! You think - you think just because you're the _King_ , you can do any damn thing that comes to your mind?!' Wolfram's eyes stung, and his voice was close to breaking, but he had had enough. 'You don't give a shit about my feelings, I know that Yuri, but can you at least _pretend_ that you do, and let me be, for heaven's sake?! Why must I be subjected to this – this torture and humiliation over and over again?' he shouted heatedly.

Yuri stared at Wolfram, aghast, as his own eyes welled up. He got up and made to take a step towards him, but Wolfram held up his hand warningly. 'No, Yuri, you don't have the right anymore.'

'But, Wolfram, you are misunderstanding… I want to – I want to win you heart-'

'What am I, a trophy?' Wolfram spat.

Yuri shook his head vehemently. 'That's not what I meant!'

'Then what did you mean, Yuri?' Wolfram asked coldly.

'I – I' he gulped. 'I love you, Wolfram… Always have, and always will! I am sorry, I am so, so damn sorry for being a complete asshole, and hurting you, so – so much… But it's you, Wolf, it has always been you… You were my one constant, Wolf… Even when Murata betrayed me… when Conrart left… when Sara manipulated me… You were there, to comfort me, to believe in me, and to make me believe in myself again… You are my best friend, Wolf, and you _are_ the love of my life!'

There was a silence, as Wolfram slowly absorbed this.

'What do you want, Yuri?' Wolfram finally asked, tired, both from Yuri's confession, and his own exhaustion.

'I just want you…'

Wolfram's eyes widened and he was about to start screaming again, when Yuri continued. 'I just want you to - to be able to for-forgive me…' Yuri finally sobbed.

Seeing Yuri tear up, Wolfram almost melted. Almost.

'Yuri… I – I can't…' Wolfram finally admitted. His heart broke on seeing the wretched expression on Yuri's face, but he braved on. He had to draw the line somewhere. 'Yuri, I somehow managed to distance myself from you… And I cannot allow myself to be subject to your whims and fancies all over again… It doesn't work like that! A lot of effort goes on in creating a relationship, and you cannot just break and mend them at a moment's notice!'

Yuri nodded 'I know! I know! And I am willing to do anything… Wait how much ever long it takes… I just want a chance, Wolfram, to earn your forgiveness!'

'It's not that simple, Yuri…' Wolfram muttered quietly, as he walked up to his bed and sat on it.

Yuri walked up to him, and knelt on both knees. 'Anything, Wolfram… I will do _anything_ , to prove it to you, how sorry I am, and how much I love you… I will do _everything_ you tell me to do, I promise.'

Wolfram looked into the tearful black orbs for a while, before saying, 'Right now, Yuri, I want you to leave me alone…'

Without another word, Wolfram crept back onto his bed, and turned the other way. Yuri could not see it, but his almond shaped eyes were still open, waiting for him to argue again.

But Yuri remained kneeling. After some time, Wolfram could hear a quiet sobbing. Not wanting to disturb Wolfram, Yuri quickly got up, and rushed out, closing the door quietly behind him. He then slid down the door soundlessly, and started to cry freely.

Wolfram could quite easily hear it, however, and his own eyes brimmed. He hated to see Yuri this way; it went against his very instinct to hurt him, instead of comforting him like he always had. He _was_ , after all, in love with him, and supposed that he always would be. But he had found that he himself had come dangerously close to a breaking point, and could not risk it again… He had to know for sure this time…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, Yuri knocked twice at the door to Wolfram's chamber.

'Come in' Wolfram's calm voice called from inside.

Yuri took a deep breath, and, opening the door, pushed in the breakfast trolley, pasting a jovial smile on his face.

'Good Morning, Wolfram, I got us breakfast…!' he announced.

Wolfram frowned at him. 'I already ate, Yuri… You know I get up early' he stated, somewhat annoyed that Yuri had forgotten something as basic as that.

Yuri sighed inwardly. He did not tell Wolfram that he _had_ remembered, and had especially woken up early for this cause only, but before he could have left his chamber, Gisela had barged in with two of her assistants and Gunter. Infuriated that the King had broken his promise and not turned in to the Infirmary himself, she had lividly yelled at Yuri, and forced him to lie down, as she had dressed each and every of Yuri's wounds, very meticulously, one might add. By the time she was finished, it was already too late. But still, ignoring Gunter and Gisela's collective protests that he should lie down, Yuri had rushed to the kitchen, and prepared a small meal all by himself, consisting of all of Wolfram's favourites – a fruit salad consisting predominantly of artichokes and apricots, some sweetened milk seasoned with saffron and shred pieces of dates, and buns, toasted with butter to a delicious golden brown colour.

Presently, Yuri pushed the trolley to the side, and walked towards the bed, where Wolfram was sitting.

'May I?' he asked.

Wolfram nodded. Yuri sat at the edge of the bed. 'How are you feeling, now?' he enquired.

'Quite well, actually… I would have been able to resume my duties in a couple of days.'

'Would have?'

'You fired me, remember?' Wolfram reminded him coldly.

'I didn't me-' Yuri started, a little agitated, but stopped as Wolfram raised an eyebrow at him. 'You are right, I behaved like a complete jerk. I am sorry for acting out of impulse like that… Will you join my guard again, Wolfram, please?' he pleaded, willing his puppy-dog eyes to come forth. 'We are seriously understaffed' he added, jokingly.

Wolfram looked away. 'I will think about it' he answered, non-committal.

Yuri nodded 'I understand…'

They sat in silence for some time, as Wolfram looked out of the window.

'Hey, do you want to go outside? It's a beautiful day today! I can imagine how you must feel cooped up in the room for so long' Yuri suggested after a while.

Despite of himself, Wolfram smiled. 'I would love that… Thank you…'

After a while, once Wolfram had changed into his uniform, he and Yuri walked out of his room. They strolled out into the gardens. Not trusting himself to remain on his feet for much longer, Wolfram sat on a bench, while Yuri wandered about.

Wolfram leaned back, placing his arms over the top-edge of the bench, and closed his eyes.

'Here, for you' Yuri's voice came suddenly, and Wolfram heard a rustle, before a beautiful fragrance drifted in the air around him.

Wolfram opened his eyes. A huge bunch of Beautiful Wolframs mixed with Yuri's Innocences had been thrust right under his nose. He looked up questioningly at the double black standing in front of him, holding the bunch out.

'What are these for, Yuri?' Wolfram asked suspiciously.

'No reason.'

Wolfram narrowed his eyes at him.

'Alright, make a speedy recovery, then… Happy?'

Wolfram still looked dubious.

'Just take them.' Yuri took hold of Wolfram's hand near the edge of the bench, and, bringing it forward, rested the bunch carefully on his palm, before closing it into a fist with both of his hands. Wolfram turned pink. Yuri noticed, but chose to ignore it.

Yuri was about to take his seat beside Wolfram, when Conrart came to them. 'A few of the Ten Aristocrats have come, sire, and request an urgent meeting with you!' he said the second he had reached them.

Yuri looked at the worried expression on his godfather's face and knew it was not good news.

'Alright, Conrad, I will go…' he said resolutely. 'Stay here with Wolfram' he added, as he passed one concerned glance at his ex-fiancé, before heading off to the Conference Hall.

Wolfram looked on at the receding form of the double-black, a worry etching his face. He could only just discern the slight limp in his stride.

'Why didn't you protect him, Conrart?' Wolfram asked softly as Yuri vanished at the turn of the corridor.

'What do you mean, Wolfram?'

'Why did you let the White Ravens harm him while I was under that spell? Look at his injuries… You should have protected him properly, Conrart' he explained impatiently.

Conrart stared at Wolfram, a little surprised. He then understood that Yuri had lied to him about how he got his wounds.

'Sorry, Wolfram, I should have been more careful…' Conrart conceded quietly.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

When Yuri reached the Conference Hall, an anxious-looking Murata greeted him grimly.

'What's up with them?' Yuri asked, gesturing at the Conference Hall.

'I have no clue…' Murata replied. It was not the truth. Murata had a pretty good idea what the issue was, having observed the trends before. But he did not want to worry Yuri unnecessarily; whatever it was, he would know it himself in a couple of minutes.

Yuri nodded once at him, then entered the Hall. He inwardly gagged at the sight of the rotating chair, starkly remembering the time when he had volunteered to be spun about incessantly in it, for the sake of making anti-motion sickness pills for Wolfram. He fervently hoped everybody would be too preoccupied with whatever issue it was that concerned them, and would skip making him sit on the dratted chair.

'What does His Highness intend to accomplish, if we may so blatantly ask?' Lord von Gyllenhall wasted no time as he began to interrogate the King immediately.

'Uh… About what?' Yuri asked blankly. He dimly registered that Waltrana and Radford had not joined them.

'You have broken both your supposed betrothals, Your Majesty… What are you trying to prove here?' Lady von Rochefort joined in.

'It is not good for the image of the Maoh, Your Highness…' Lord von Karbelnikoff added, sadly shaking his head.

Yuri looked helplessly at Gunter and Gwendal. He did not want to throw in Wolfram's name unnecessarily; who knew how that would turn out.

Gwendal understood and nodded, before saying 'The King is still recovering from the recent events… Might we hold this Council some other time?'

'I agree, the King does look quite visibly worn out' Lord von Wincott chimed in.

Gunter nodded, 'Yes, that would be the be-'

'We are not fools, Lord von Kleist, so please do not treat us that way' Stoffel von Spitzweg remarked, huffing. 'We cannot keep watching as the matter of Royal Matrimony is been tossed around like a joke!'

Lord von Gyllenhall and Lord von Karbelnikoff nodded in ascent.

'The annulment of the betrothal with the young Lady von Radford has jeopardized the reputation of House Radford, not to mention how much it had tarnished your reputation, Your Majesty. Such flamboyant behavior is simply not expected of the King! The rumour mill is running overdrive, now that there are so many facts to build on' Lady won Rochefort said sternly.

'As I see it, there is only one solution…' Gyllenhall started, when the King did not reply. Yuri looked up expectantly. 'The only way that the rumours can be quelled, is for the King to take a Consort… _at the earliest._ '

'What?!' Yuri, Gwendal and Gunter shrieked; Wincott and Karbelnikoff sighed, as Rochefort and Spitzweg nodded in agreement.

'That is absurd! How can you take this matter so lightly?' Gunter argued incredulously.

'On the contrary, it seems to me that we are the only ones taking this matter seriously! Do you have any idea what all they are saying about his morality?' Stoffel countered. 'The very stability of the throne is threatened! And only a Consort chosen as deemed fit, can restore some dignity and honour to the Crown.'

Yuri felt his face heat up; he knew they were not wrong. If only he could explain himself… If only he could tell them how much Wolfram meant to him… How sorry he was for what he had done. How he just needed more _time…_

'Can you give me some time?' Yuri pleaded softly. Everybody looked at him in surprise; he almost looked like his sixteen year old self again. 'Please, trust me, one final time… I will fix everything, I swear. I just need more time…!' He looked up at the assembled nobles, ensuring that he met the eyes of each one of them. 'I know it's hard for you to trust in me, now that so much has occurred; but I promise to set things straight. Just give me a few months, and if this is not sorted till then, I promise I will act in whatever way _you_ deem fit…'

'Do we have your word?' Stoffel asked smugly. Nobody missed the sneer in his voice. 'Do we have your word, Your Majesty, that if you are not able to fix this, you will take a Consort, nevertheless?'

Yuri gulped, then nodded. 'You have my word…'

'Very well, then… You have three months from this day' Gyllenhall stated with a tone of finality.

' _Three months to win over Wolfram…'_ Yuri thought uneasily.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Soooooo, what do you think? Drop a review please!**

 **Okay. I am in a dilemma. So, a quick poll... The thing is, I am really busy with the labour room duties, and I did have grand ideas about Wolfyuu uniting after the detailed Yuri-wooing-Wolfram scenes... But it will take me at least a few months to write that one down. I do have an alternate, short ending. Do you want that? Or are you willing to wait that long?**


	23. Chapter 23 - Wolfram's Resolution

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Just a heads-up, an Albus Dumbledore quote is used here – Oh, it was just so apt, I could not stop myself! The phenomenal J.K. Rowling owns it, of course!**

 _ **And**_ **… I'm going to have some fun with the characters here, so don't freak out!**

 _ **CHAPTER 23 – WOLFRAM'S RESOLUTION**_

By the time the conference had ended, it was quite late in the evening. The Nobles had, afterwards, wanted to be updated about the recent events concerning Ranjeel's plot, and the current state of affairs regarding the alliance. Yuri had found himself recounting the entire episode right from the very first attack, how they thought Yuri was the target, Wolfram's subsequent abduction and ultimately, Ranjeel's plot to destroy Saralegui's kingdom. Yuri tried to keep Wolfram out as much as possible, which was proving difficult, seeing how central he was to the entire thing. Nevertheless, he emphasized again and again, the strength of the spell that Ranjeel had cast on him with the help of a special esoteric stone. He answered their queries in as much detail as he could. Finally, he had ended on a happy note, informing how the Kingdom that had been their biggest enemy for centuries, was now going to be ruled by one of their strongest allies. They had seemed satisfied with his narrative.

Presently, Gunter and Yuri were walking down the corridor, away from the conference hall; Gwendal had engaged himself in tending to the guests.

'Are you sure not telling Wolfram about the deadline is a good idea?' Gunter asked worriedly.

'I don't want him to feel any pressure, Gunter' Yuri replied shortly.

'But, sire –'

Yuri cut in 'I want Wolfram to come back to me only when he wants to, for his own happiness, and nothing else…!'

They had reached the garden. Wolfram and Conrad were nowhere to be seen. Yuri supposed Conrad had taken Wolfram back to his chamber.

'So you really do love him…' Gunter murmured softly, his eyes twinkling.

Yuri looked away, not trusting himself to speak. He did not need to. Gunter watched his King uncharacteristically intently, before muttering, 'Ah, to be young, and to feel love's keen sting…'

Before Yuri could react, Gunter had turned on his heels and left, happily muttering to himself.

Yuri shook his head. Heeding his aching body, and ignoring his growling stomach, he returned to his chamber to hit the sack.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Early next morning, Yuri got up, and rushed to the kitchen. Determined to succeed this time, and as before, ignoring the questioning glances of the maids, Yuri set to work. His own stomach growled again, but he paid no attention to it.

Half-an-hour later, the door to Wolfram's room banged open, and Yuri skidded in, balancing the breakfast tray precariously. Wolfram, who had been in the bathroom to freshen up, rushed out at the din.

'Yuri, what the hell?' he demanded, slightly surprised, and slightly annoyed.

'Please – tell me – I'm not – late' Yuri panted, bending and clutching a stitch at his waist tightly.

The corners of Wolfram's lips twisted into a crooked smile, before he turned away.

'If you're done with the drama, can we eat now?' he said airily, as he swiftly folded the sheets.

Yuri straightened up, and, carrying the tray, walked up to the bed. On his way there, he noticed a vase near the nightstand, which, now, was home to the flowers that he had given Wolfram yesterday. Smiling slightly, he carefully rested the tray on the bed, as Wolfram sat down. Yuri then sat opposite him. Wolfram carefully lifted the covers, and, stubbing his spork into an avocado, put it into his mouth.

'Hmm…' Wolfram mumbled happily, letting the sweet-sour juice fill his mouth, before gulping it. Yuri saw some of the liquid slip slightly out his mouth, glistening his lips. Yuri quickly took a bun and started munching on it, trying to rein in his thoughts.

They quietly finished their food; somehow, staying silent with Wolfram was not awkward at all for Yuri.

'Umm… Wolfram?' Yuri asked, once they had finished eating.

'Yes?'

'Would you…'

'Would I what, Yuri?' Wolfram looked at him questioningly.

Yuri straightened up, bracing himself. 'Would you… go out on a date with me?'

Wolfram stared at him, his mouth slightly open. 'A date?'

Yuri nodded hopefully.

'Yuri…'

'Please, Wolfram, just one day?'

'Actually, Yuri, I am leaving for the Bielefeld Estate today' Wolfram informed him quietly.

'What?' Yuri looked at Wolfram, shocked. 'Why? What happened?'

'I can imagine Uncle's hands would be full now, dealing with aftermath of the destruction that occurred that day, and I want to help in any way I can.'

Yuri bit his lips. 'When will you be back…?' he asked quietly.

'A couple of months… maybe more, depends on the extent of damage. We have to rebuild the Bielefeld regiment, start training from scratch, and fix the damages to the actual estate-'

'Wolfram, are you only going because of that?' Yuri asked; his voice quivered.

Wolfram got up, and walked up to the window. 'I… need some time... and space. I need to _think_ , Yuri…'

Yuri felt his eyes burning again. 'Can't you stay for one day, Wolf?' he pleaded.

Wolfram shook his head slightly. 'It's not something that a single date can fix, Yuri…' he answered quietly.

A moment later, Yuri's sobs filled the silence.

'Yuri!' Wolfram turned and rushed to him. He halted in front of him, and Yuri embraced his waist tightly. Wolfram rested his one hand on Yuri's back, patting him gently, and with the other, he ruffled his hair.

'I thought… I thought you would understand…' Wolfram said after a while.

'It's – it's not fair, Wolf… Y-You are n-not even giv-giving me a ch-chance!'

Wolfram shook his head. 'It's not that, Yuri… I just need to sort out a few things myself… I want to be ready… I want to be able to trust you…'

Wolfram bent down on one knee, and looked at Yuri's distraught face. Wiping his tear-stained cheeks, he removed a strand of hair from over his eyes, and cupped his face in his hands. Their faces were an inch apart; Wolfram could clearly see himself in those black orbs, as Yuri stared at him, unblinking.

'I am sorry, Yuri, but I think it will do us good… I need this… _We_ need this.'

'I… just… need… you…' Yuri murmured quietly, emphasizing each word.

Wolfram blinked, and before he knew it, it had happened. Both Wolfram and Yuri together closed the little distance that was between them simultaneously, and kissed; it began as urgent, frantic, anxious, but slowly deepened to a more loving and passionate one. Yuri slid his tongue inside Wolfram's lips, tasting them, as Wolfram scoured every inch of Yuri's mouth. Somewhere, somehow, the feeling seemed comfortingly familiar to Wolfram.

The broke off after some time, their breathing fast, and uneven.

'I love you, Wolfram' Yuri muttered.

'I love you too, Yuri' Wolfram whispered back.

'I will wait for you.'

'I know…'

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Wolfram had moved out to the Bielefeld Estate. While Wolfram helped his Uncle rebuild their Regiment, Yuri made it a point to visit him there whenever he could, the second he had any respite from his royal duties. Sometimes, he would take Greta with him, knowing how much their daughter missed her Papa Wolfram.

'This constant travelling… It's taking its toll on you, Shibuya' Murata said, peering at his childhood friend.

They were in his office. It was late at night. Yuri was busy sifting through the documents which had piled during his last visit to the Bielefeld Estate. Despite of being at it since the moment he had returned, Yuri still had not been able to finish half the work, and hence, was burning the midnight oil. Murata looked worriedly at the several plates on a trolley at Yuri's side, having food that remained untouched, and cold.

Despite of the tiredness, Yuri smiled. 'You sleep in the bed you make, Murata… I brought this on me, and I am going to fix this, no matter what it takes.'

'Won't it be easier if you just tell him? I bet he will-'

'Wolfram will never compromise again for my cause, that bit I will make sure of' Yuri countered resolutely, before Murata could finish. 'Wolfram deserves to be able to choose… He deserves to be happy.'

'But… let's just say, he _doesn't_ accept you by the end of three months… What will you do then? Are you really willing to risk it?' Murata asked softly.

Yuri tried to concentrate on the application in front of him, willing himself to remain calm. But it was futile. His eyes stung, as he, for the hundredth time, considered the possibility of losing Wolfram.

'Shibuya?' Murata called, his voice uncharacteristically gentle.

'Nothing is more important to me than Wolfram's happiness... And, if he decides that it's not with me, then…' Yuri's trailed, trying to find the right words.

'Then you will let him go?' Murata offered softly.

Yuri stared at the application in front of him; the letters blurred gradually, and then the tears spilled. He blinked and looked away. How had Wolfram done it? How had he been able to let go? Where did he find the courage? Even the thought of it was unbearable to Yuri. There was no one else… There could not be anyone else… How would he… let go…?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

A few days later, Yuri rode to the Bielefeld Estate again. He had made it a habit to go unaccompanied. Although he knew that despite of his orders, either Conrart or Yozak would be tailing him secretly, but that bit could not really be helped, and so he was not too bothered.

Presently, he slowed near the Caste gate. An ornate ivory white carriage with gold carvings, was standing near the gate. Yuri could not point the reason for it, but a feeling of foreboding washed over him. He quickly rode inside, and dismounting from Ao, marched into the castle.

He stopped dead.

Wolfram's back was towards him, as a blonde-haired man stood facing him. Yuri could see that his hazel eyes were fixed intently on Wolfram. Very slightly, his gaze altered, as he saw the Maoh standing transfixed at the doorway. The man looked back at Wolfram, taking another step towards him. Even from a distance, Yuri could make out their proximity; their bodies were definitely touching.

The stranger broke into a toothy, mischievous grin. 'Don't move, Wolfram… It will only take a second…' he crooned, his eyes glinting.

This jerked Yuri back to his senses. 'Wolfram!' he bellowed.

Wolfram started, and turned. 'Yuri?' he called blankly, rubbing his eyes absent-mindedly.

'Who's that?' Yuri spat harshly, all royalty practically sieved off of him.

Wolfram opened his mouth to answer, but the man put his hand on Wolfram's shoulder, before stepping forward. This only incensed Yuri more.

'Your Majesty,' he began pleasantly. 'I am Gerard Heimer, and I am honoured to finally meet you.'

He bent into a deep bow. Yuri, however remained tight-lipped and stoic. Gerard straightened and continued calmly, as if nothing was out of place. 'I am a merchant, Your Highness, and I love to travel; probably why were unable to make acquaintance earlier.'

Yuri's eyes flicked to Wolfram; Gerard understood the question in his eyes.

'I had come here in the Great Demon Kingdom to attend to some tender offers, and I could not miss the opportunity to meet Lord von Bielefeld… You see, sire, Wolfram and I go back a long, _long_ time… Don't we, Wolfram?' he asked of the blonde, the malice barely hidden in his voice.

'Uh…' Wolfram started uncertainly. He could feel Yuri's gaze boring on him.

'Is that so…' Yuri whispered quietly. When Wolfram did not answer, Yuri turned away, 'You are obviously busy with… your company. I will visit another time.'

And without another word, Yuri stomped out.

'What the hell…' Wolfram muttered, and without as much as a word of courteous explanation, he rushed after Yuri, leaving Gerard slightly bewildered.

Yuri was riding out as fast as he could; he could feel the fear, sadness and hatred slowly engulfing his mind. He knew he was over-reacting again, and he did not want to say anything to Wolfram that he would regret later. He had not realized that it would take something so trivial to throw him into a jealous fit – was this normal?

The memories of Wolfram's jealous rants came to Yuri, and he slowly found himself calming down somewhat. So this is how Wolfram must have felt all these years…

Now that he had calmed down, he noticed the sound of hooves following after him, and slowly catching up to him. Without turning back, Yuri slowed down – a part of him was immensely grateful that Wolfram had followed him.

Wolfram finally overtook him and blocked his path. They had reached a thicket by now. Wolfram angrily mounted off his horse. Yuri did the same.

'What the hell was that, Yuri?' Wolfram huffed angrily.

'I should be asking you that!'

'So the first sign of some competition, and you bail?'

'Ah-ha! So he is competition, then!' Yuri yelled harshly.

Wolfram crossed his arms. 'Is that a problem?'

'Shouldn't it be?!' Yuri asked exasperatedly. 'Am I supposed to be fine and unaffected when random men show up at your doorstep, showing a very obvious interest in you?'

'If I could deal with Irene, you should be able to deal with Gerard!'

'So I should probably use the White Flame on him, then!'

'How dare you, Yuri! You know it was an accident!'

'The duel was also an accident?!'

'We were betrothed! Now we aren't! '

Both stopped shouting momentarily, winded from their heated argument.

'So customs hold more value than feelings, Wolfram?' Yuri asked quietly.

Wolfram did not say anything.

'So when I tell you, again and again, that I love you, it doesn't matter? Because we are not engaged anymore?' Yuri said, his voice quivering slightly.

Wolfram looked at Yuri; his dark eyes, unblinking, stared back.

'When I tell you that I love you so much, that it _hurts_ , because you are all I think about, _all the fucking time_ , and all I wish, in every second of every day, is that I go back in time and _somehow_ change everything… It means nothing to you?'

'Yuri…'

Yuri turned away, towards Ao. 'I get it Wolfram… I know I have done you wrong, and I have given you a world of grief… And I just want you to know, that I will not give up. No matter how hard it is to hold on, no matter how many suitors show up at your doorstep-'

'I am not in the least interested in Gerard' Wolfram cut-in matter-of-factly.

Yuri's mouth opened in an 'O'. Heart flipping, he turned to look back at Wolfram, hardly daring to hope. 'What?'

Wolfram shook his head exasperatedly. Yuri still had no idea how much Wolfram really loved him. As if a stupid merchant can take the place of his King. But he had to admit – jealous Yuri was kind of… cute.

'Gerard is sort of like a family friend…' Yuri's face fell slightly. 'The kind you never seem to be rid of, no matter how much you try' Wolfram added, his eyes twinkling. Yuri looked up at Wolfram, surprised. Wolfram saw Yuri's face light up like that of a child, and bit back a smile. He cleared his throat briefly and continued briskly. 'He did try his luck with me several times before – too many times for my liking.' He wrinkled his nose in disgust. 'But I cannot be too harsh with him… He regularly turns in part of his profits for financing the Bielefeld Regiment.'

'But Wolfram… _I_ am the Maoh!' Yuri said sheepishly.

Wolfram laughed. 'Yes, Yuri, I noticed _that_ bit.'

'So you can just kick him out whenever you want!'

Wolfram chuckled. Jealous Yuri _was_ adorable. 'I will keep that in mind…' he muttered, as he sauntered towards his mare.

'What were you doing, anyway?' Yuri asked hesitantly, suddenly remembering their proximity.

'It was nothing, actually… Really silly, in fact…' Wolfram looked away.

'What?' Yuri asked anxiously.

'He… I…'

'Wolfram!'

Wolfram sighed; Yuri noticed the slight blush in his cheeks. 'My eye was pricking, Yuri, since morning, and Gerard offered to help me out.'

'What?' Yuri asked stupidly.

Wolfram was still looking the other way, very obviously embarrassed, but now Yuri could see a red botch on Wolfram's left eye; he was blinking furiously, forming tears, but apparently, they did not help much, except moisten the lashes and the margins fruitlessly.

Reflexively, Wolfram raised his hand to rub his eye again, but Yuri stepped forward and held his hand firmly.

'Yuri…?'

Yuri turned Wolfram deliberately, making him face him, and then looked into his eyes. After a second, he found the culprit. A single, long lash was obstinately stuck to the edge of Wolfram's green orb.

Yuri stared at the lash, hard and long. With some surprise, Wolfram realized a faint spot had lit up in his peripheral vision. Slowly the spot floated out, levitating lazily in front of him, now in view, fully and clearly. Wolfram gasped. It was the eyelash that had been bothering him, with Yuri's light encircling it.

'Yuri… You… How?' Wolfram whispered.

'Shh…' Yuri still held Wolfram's hand; he raised it in between their faces, turning it slightly, so that the palm faced below. He then clasped his fingers around Wolfram's, effectively closing his hand in a fist. The levitating eyelash floated over the back of Wolfram's hand, before resting on it.

'Make a wish' Yuri prodded quietly.

'But-'

'It's an Earth thing… Go on' Yuri continued softly.

Under Yuri's hypnotic stare, Wolfram felt his resistance waning. He closed his eyes, and made his wish; when he opened them, the eyelash had disappeared.

'Where did it go?' Wolfram was surprised to find the traces of panic in his voice.

'Relax, Wolf… It just means that our wish will come true…'

 **oOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Ugghhhh! Guys! I don't know if I can do this! Personally, I am not very happy with this Yuuram moment... Really, should I not just end it now? Please let me know!**


	24. Chapter 24 - The Homecoming

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Many thanks to the newest guest reviewer for encouraging me to complete the story. I had hit a huge BLOCK, and I did not know how to overcome it, AND satisfy my readers at the same time. I know many of the reviewers expect a more detailed Yuri chasing Wolfram part, and so I have decided to write a separate dabble series which will have the details of this period. It will be a part of this story, but still separate in its own way. Till then, to avoid the imminent danger of not finishing the story, here comes the next chapter.

 _ **CHAPTER 24 – THE HOMECOMING**_

 _Now you walk away, leaving me restless, and wanting,_

 _My soul streaked with our every story and all its parts,_

 _As you leave, do me one last favour_

 _Teach me how to live without my heart._

Murata was pacing up and down the King's Office listlessly. Yuri was, as usual, going through the documents that had collected in his absence; he had only just returned from the Bielefeld Estate and had immediately set to work.

'What did he say, again?' Murata asked, while continuing to pace.

Yuri sighed. He had already answered this question twice before. Yuri knew the only reason Murata was delving so deep into this was so that he could help him, but he did not think that he could handle more disappointment.

'He said he will come back when he is ready.'

Murata opened his mouth to reply, but Yuri cut in. 'There is no hidden meaning, Murata, stop trying to read between the lines in everything! Wolfram is not coming back any time soon, alright?'

'But, Shibuya…' Murata stopped pacing, and turned to look at his friend, concerned. Yuri merely turned the page of the document in front of him, and continued reading.

Three months had passed. Yuri's designated time was officially over. The Council with the Aristocrats was tomorrow, and Wolfram had showed no signs of coming back to Yuri.

'How can you be so calm?!' Murata exclaimed in frustration.

Yuri bit back a smile at the expression on Murata's face. It offered a decent distraction from the turmoil in his own mind, if nothing else.

For, Yuri was now at a complete loss at what to do. Despite of his best efforts, Wolfram had not returned. The only thing that had kept him going through the mounting dejection of the time running out, had been the hope that Wolfram would come to at the end of it. Because, despite of everything, he knew Wolfram loved him.

He had almost told him. So many times, when the fear and the misery of losing Wolfram threatened to engulf him, felt more acutely in all the moments that they had been together in the past three months, either with company, or alone– so many times, Yuri had almost screamed out to Wolfram, that they were running out of time.

But always, somehow, Yuri had been able to stop himself.

And now he was out of time.

'I can talk to him if you say it's fine' Murata offered halfheartedly, knowing fully well that Yuri would not agree.

Yuri got up and walked up to the window, staring at the night sky. 'I failed, Murata. Despite of everything, despite of fighting Ranjeel, the White Ravens, the weapon, despite of giving it everything that I could, despite of all of my feelings, despite of my longing, my pain… _his_ pain… I was still ultimately not able to bring him back…'

Murata shook his head. 'You know that's not true. You know him better than anybody. He loves you, Shibuya, and he wants to be with you, you know that! The only problem here is that he does not know about the deadline –'

'Well, he will know now, wouldn't he…' Yuri cut in, smiling ruefully.

There was silence for a few seconds, till Murata finally spoke up.

'So… What are you going to do now, Shibuya?'

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

'Yuri is late in his visit this time' Wolfram observed, a little annoyed.

Wolfram and Waltrana were sitting in Waltrana's study. Wolfram had previously filled in Waltrana about the details of the final four of the new Bielefeld soldiers who had made the cut for his personal guard. This particular task had proved most hard to Wolfram, given the bond he had come to share with its previous members, and hence he had saved it for the end.

'How much longer will you let it continue this way, Wolfram?' Waltrana asked briskly.

'What do you mean?'

'How much more time do you need to be sure about King Yuri?'

Wolfram flinched at the sternness in his voice. 'Uncle, I –'

Waltrana shook his head. 'Not that it matters anymore…'

Wolfram stared at Waltrana, confused. 'What is that supposed to mean?'

Waltrana opened one of his drawers, and took out a large square-shaped envelope. Even from a distance, Wolfram could make out the quality paper, and the calligraphic handwriting outside. Flinging it at the table towards Wolfram, he stood up, and went to stand at the window. 'This came today morning…' he informed shortly.

'What is this?' Wolfram asked, picking up the envelope, all the while eyeing it curiously.

'See for yourself.'

Slowly, Wolfram eased out the letter inside, and began to read.

It was a wedding invitation.

 _Your gracious presence is solicited on the auspicious occasion of the Matrimonial Ceremony_

 _Of_

 _Yuri Shibuya, the 27_ _th_ _Maoh of the Great Demon Kingdom,_

 _With_

 _Esmeralda Brockman,_

 _On the Nineteenth Full Moon of the Eighth Year of the Rule of the 27_ _th_ _Maoh,_

 _At the Tomb of the Great One,_

 _To be followed by Reception, at Covenant Castle._

'What the hell?!' Wolfram bellowed angrily, stunned. 'Yuri is _marrying_?! How did that happen? And who the hell is this Esmeralda?' he shrieked, standing up and shaking the letter vigorously.

'I believe she is the daughter of one of Stoffel's cousins… I presume you would be related on your mother's side' Waltrana explained calmly.

'But… what… how… _why_?' Wolfram spluttered, as the enormity of the situation slowly hit him. Yuri was _marrying_ … Somebody _else_?

Waltrana turned away from the window, and faced Wolfram. He began to explain 'His Highness especially requested to not let you know this, but I do not see the point in hiding it from you now… You see, when the betrothal with Lady Irene von Radford also broke, a few of the Ten Aristocrats forced King Yuri to take a Consort at the earliest possible time, in order to quell the rumours floating around, questioning the morality of the King. But because King Yuri was in love with you, he requested for some more time, without telling them the reason for it, since he did not want it to affect your reputation in any way. Now that the time allotted to him has reached its end, King Yuri is forced to honour the deal that he made with the Nobles, and marry the woman of their choice.'

Wolfram stared at his uncle, dazed.

'They can't do that!' he screamed.

'It is happening, Wolfram.'

'What – Why…. Ugh, the idiot!' he shouted angrily, and, crumpling the invitation in his hand, he turned on his heels and sped out.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Later that day, Yuri and Murata were standing at the balcony of one of the towers, looking below at the Castle Gates, as a green-clad form riding on a white horse rushed inside, followed by four soldiers in blue uniform on horseback, raising dust in their trail.

'That was quick' Murata commented, as the troupe came to a halt.

Yuri smiled sadly. 'And people call me impulsive.'

There was some obvious yelling, as Yuri could just discern the fiery blonde's voice even at such a height, though he could not make out what he was shouting about.

'Are you sure about this, Shibuya?' Murata asked for the umpteenth time.

'Not many viable options, are there now?' Yuri replied, placing his cheek on his hand. 'He will just have to deal with it somehow…'

'I hope you live to see your wedding…' Murata remarked, patting him lightly on the shoulder, as he turned to leave him.

'Be discreet…' Yuri said warningly. Murata nodded, and left.

Yuri did not know why he had bothered; the Great Sage always did what he saw fit.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Wolfram was marching heatedly along the corridor, leading to Yuri's room, but stopped on seeing the Daikenja approach him.

'Shibuya is not there, if that's whom you have come looking for' he told him calmly.

'Of course I have come _looking_ for him! What the hell is happening?! He is marrying someone else now? After he said he loved me?'

Murata shook his head. 'He can't help it… You see, he made a deal –'

'Yes, yes, I know all about the deal he made. What I demand to know is, _why_ he made it?'

'A Maoh has to listen to the counsel of the Ten Aristocrats; Shibuya could not just ignore their advice forever… He asked for some time to… well, to be able to _woo_ you, and he apparently failed, so-'

'He did not fail!' Wolfram screeched.

'Then why did you refuse to come back?' Murata asked.

'Well, I – I … I am here now!'

'But, Lord von Bielefeld, "now" is too late… The arrangements have already been made, the invitations sent out, most of the dignitaries and the allied kingdoms' rulers are already on their way here, for the wedding of Shibuya with Miss Brockman! You are of nobility; you know the importance that these customs hold… It's not a joke.'

Wolfram shook his head; his eyes had started to burn now. 'Why? Why didn't he tell me?!'

'Because he was afraid it would influence your decision… He wanted you to go back to him, only when _you wanted_ to do so, not because of circumstances…'

'But – But –' tears now spilled freely on Wolfram's porcelain cheeks. 'I – I c-can't lose him… Not _again_!' He anxiously ran his hands through his blonde hair, clutching and pulling at them, while squeezing his eyes shut. How did this happen? Was this his fault? Did he really just wait too damn long?

'He should have told me…' he muttered. 'He should have _told_ me!'

'Shibuya has done nothing but try to protect you from the second we returned from Big Cimaron… From rumours, from the wrath of the Nobles, and even, from yourself…' Murata said quietly.

Wolfram opened his eyes slowly. 'What – What do you mean?'

Murata quickly retracted. 'Uh… I… I shouldn't have-'

'You really think it's a good idea to keep things from me even now?' Wolfram spat at him.

Murata looked up at him. 'You were the one who attacked Shibuya in the cave, Lord von Bielefeld, and, despite of the very obvious threat to his own life, he did not raise a finger to defend himself against you… He refused to attack you, even if it meant getting killed by your hands… You did the same, of course, and staked your own life to save his… And then he risked the White Flame again, and saved you in turn, by bringing you back from your trance.' Murata shook his head. 'You two have issues… It's not supposed to be this hard.'

Wolfram took a step back, astounded at Murata's revelation. 'Yuri did… _what_ …?' he asked in a broken voice. Although, now, he no longer needed to be prompted. He now realized why the kiss they had shared here in Covenant Castle had sparked such a feeling of comfort and familiarity within him; his "dream" had not been a dream, after all.

Murata walked off; without turning back, he called, 'We are heading to Earth tonight, for Shibuya's Bachelor Party… You should come.'

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuri had just turned the corner to head towards the baths, when he found himself shoved roughly and pinned against the wall.

'Wolfram!' Yuri yelled, as he lay his eyes on the angry and disheveled face of his ex-fiancé.

'What are you playing at, Yuri? How could you do this to me?' Wolfram spluttered, his voice heavy, because of the tears he was fighting to hold back.

Yuri gently took hold of Wolfram's hands and moved them away from his collar. He then hugged him. 'I missed you…' he whispered, his own voice breaking a little.

Wolfram rested his chin on Yuri's shoulder, and started crying quietly. 'Why, Yuri… You should have told me…'

'Wolfram… I didn't want to force anything on you…' he mumbled.

Wolfram quickly disengaged himself and yelled, 'I would rather be forced with you than have you marry someone else!'

Yuri rubbed his hair. 'Gee, Wolfram… That's so sweet of you…!' he joked weakly.

'Yuri!' Wolfram wailed, and started crying again. Yuri grasped his shoulders firmly to steady him.

'I love you, Wolf…'

'Then, why are you marrying this Esmeralda bitch? How can you marry someone you only just met, anyway?! _Where_ did she come from?!'

Yuri raised his eyebrows apologetically. 'Actually, I have not even seen who this girl is…' he quietly informed him.

'What?!'

'I have no interest in her; I am just doing it to satiate the Aristocrats, so…'

'And _she's_ okay not meeting you?'

Yuri shook his head and walked across the width of the floor of the corridor. 'She gets to be the Queen of Shin Makoku… Why she does not have that many objections is not that hard to understand…'

Wolfram shook his head disbelievingly. 'And you are _actually_ agreeing to this?'

'I have to, Wolf, I have no choice… I can't just keep ignoring the Nobles; it would be an insult… Unless…'

'Unless?'

Yuri turned to face Wolfram. 'Are you sure you want to be with me?'

Wolfram looked at him furiously. 'You still have to ask?!'

'Then I will abdicate the throne!' Yuri yelled jubilantly.

'What?!' Wolfram exclaimed.

'Once I step down, there will be no reason for the Nobles to dictate my life this way, Wolfram; it's perfect!'

'Yuri, wait-'

'Think about it, Wolfram… If am not the Maoh any longer-'

'No, Yuri, you can't do that!' Wolfram shouted.

Yuri frowned. 'Why not?'

'Because the Great Demon Kingdom needs you!'

'Wolfram-'

'The shadow of war and conflict has dispelled farther than ever, Yuri, and it is because of you! A new Maoh at this time will just make things more unstable!'

'You can be the Maoh, then, that would solve everything!'

'This is not a joke, you wimp, do you understand that?!' Wolfram screamed.

'And I _love_ you! Do you understand _that_?' Yuri yelled back.

Wolfram looked away, blinking rapidly, trying to get rid of his tears. 'Shin Makoku needs you as the Maoh, Yuri; you are irreplaceable to us…'

'But, Wolfram, that would only mean that…'

'That you go ahead with the wedding' Wolfram finished quietly.

'You are ready to sacrifice us for the Kingdom?' Yuri asked softly.

'I am ready to sacrifice a lot more, Yuri… I have seen the hardships… of the people, of the soldiers, of even the Aristocrats… and I have seen how everything changed when you took the throne. The alliance is still new and unstable; it needs you to keep on nurturing it. Your people need you, Yuri; you are their Maoh.'

Yuri stared at Wolfram, his own eyes glistening. 'Fine… Since I promised I would do anything you tell me to…' He started walking towards the bathroom. 'Just don't push it by ordering me to stay faithful in my marriage' he winked at Wolfram.

Despite of himself, Wolfram laughed. 'I think I can work with that…'

'Hey, Wolf…?' Yuri called softly, stopping at the entrance.

'Yeah?'

'Try to stick around this time, okay? I can't do this alone… I need you to stay beside me' he muttered, before entering through the door.

'I will stay with you for as long as you wish for me to' Wolfram whispered, before following after Yuri.

As they entered, Murata, who was already inside the pool, called out to them 'Hurry up, you guys!'

'Coming!' both the boys yelled; Wolfram slipped his sword into the canister that Yuri passed to him, and then they both cannon-balled into the pool one after the other, just as the water started to swirl.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Soooooooooooo... Please review :)**


	25. Chapter 25 - Fire and Ice Cream!

_**CHAPTER 25 – FIRE AND ICE-CREAM!**_

 _My broken heart frantically demands to know, the reason for my unconditional, unwavering faithfulness to you_  
 _When did you become more important than all the thousand wishes that I wished before you_  
 _Instead, I chastise my heart, for being so careless and so fragile_  
 _And letting me fall into the inexplicable hypnosis of those eyes that were darker than night_...

Three demons emerged with a collective gasp, coughing out water, in Yuri's bathroom in his home in Japan.

'Murata?' Yuri coughed urgently.

'Yeah, yeah… On it' Murata muttered wearily; he climbed out, and pulling out the towel from the stand, opened the door, and went outside, all the while mumbling 'Since when did I become the official spokesperson…'

'Why do you keep doing that?' Wolfram asked, as he climbed out the tub.

Yuri rubbed his hair nervously. 'Murata explains things really well… Plus mom loves him, so…'

Wolfram sighed, and shaking his head, took the translation ear plugs that Yuri held out for him. As before, they both changed, and headed downstairs.

'Oh, Yu-chan! I am so happy for you!'

Yuri had only just heard the shrill squeak before being plastered to his mom as she ran to him and hugged him tightly in the hallway. 'You are finally getting married!'

'Ah! Mom – thanks' Yuri managed to gasp.

She let go of Yuri and turned to Wolfram, and Murata coughed pointedly.

Miko Shibuya absolutely gleamed with joy, as she rushed to hug Wolfram. 'Oh, Wolfie-chan! I am so happy you have come to visit us again!'

'Happy to see you too, Jennifer' Wolfram's mumbled as he too was squished into a warm hug by Yuri's mother.

'What's gotten into mom?' Yuri whispered at Murata.

'Well, her son is getting married, Shibuya; she is ecstatic!' Murata replied back.

'And you explained everything to her?' Yuri asked of him.

Murata nodded in reply. Yuri sighed.

Just then, Shouma Shibuya and Shouri Shibuya entered the hall. Shouma walked up to both Yuri and Wolfram, and hugged them together.

'Welcome, boys! How have you been?' he said, genially patting the boys on their backs.

'Fine, dad, thanks…' Yuri muttered, embarrassed.

'Yu-chan!' Shouri called, and pulled Yuri into a hug. 'Congratulations!' Once they hugged, Shouri quietly whispered, 'Is this what you really want?'

Yuri nodded resolutely, as Shouri released him, not caring to go to the details now.

'It's lucky you were in town this time so we can now throw Shibuya his Bachelor Party, big-brother-of-my-friend.'

'I agree, friend-of-my-little-brother.'

Yuri gagged inwardly. Some things never change. 'Hey, I don't want anything fancy, alright? Just a small party among friends is good.'

'Of course!' Both Shouri and Murata grinned toothily in response. Yuri narrowed his eyes at them.

'It's still morning, Yuri, there's plenty of time for partying. Now, come! Have mamma's curry, all of you!'

'Sorry, mom, got to go! Wolfram, quick!' He took hold of Wolfram's hand and rushed out the door.

Jennifer stared after her youngest son as he rushed out hurriedly. She then turned to Murata.

'Ken-chan, you will have my curry, won't you?'

'Of course, I will, mamma-san!'

'Don't we have to plan the party? I suppose it has to be held today?' Shouri enquired impatiently.

Murata nodded seriously. 'The wedding is in five days from now, Shin Makoku time. If we leave tomorrow morning, only then will we be able to make it there on the day of the wedding.'

'But, how will he work on an empty stomach, Sho-chan?' Miko chided Shouri sternly.

'That's true too…' Murata's glasses gleamed white. Before Shouri could say another word, his mom had ushered Murata inside the dining room.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

'Where are we going, Yuri?' Wolfram asked, as they walked on the street.

'We are going to buy you a suit for the wedding' Yuri replied with flair.

'What? Yuri, I don't need a suit!'

'Why not? It's my wedding, after all!'

'Suddenly you're excited about your wedding?'

'I am excited about buying something for you, Wolfram' Yuri replied simply.

Wolfram blushed.

Yuri looked at him from the corner of his eyes. 'Is that okay?'

Wolfram nodded meekly, before looking away.

A few minutes later, Yuri and Wolfram stood outside an old antiques' shop.

'This is the place where they make suits?' Wolfram asked, eyeing the rusty, dilapidated tiny shop dubiously.

'No, Wolf, this is the place where we can get the money… In exchange for _this_.' Yuri juggled his pocket; it clattered. 'I nicked some gold coins from my account in Shin Makoku' he explained.

'Yuri, you really don't have to –' Wolfram started, but Yuri cut him in.

'I know I don't have to, I just want to.'

With that, Yuri entered the dainty shop, closely followed by Wolfram. The bespectacled man sitting at the counter narrowed his eyes with some interest at the odd couple that had just entered his less-frequented shop – a native with shoulder length hair, and a blonde who had porcelain white skin and green eyes.

Yuri took out the small pouch from his pocket, and, unfastening it, spilled a few coins carefully on the counter. 'How much for these?'

The shopkeeper gleamed with greed, as he picked up a coin, and observed it closely, scratching it all the while. He took out a small monocular and started studying the signs on the coin. 'Where is it from?' the man whispered, staring at the magnified lion insignia, with a few symbols, which held no meaning for him.

'No clue. Just running an errand for my boss' Yuri replied breezily.

The shopkeeper nodded, apparently satisfied with his reply. 'I will give you 10,000 yen for this.'

'Boss said twenty.'

'Twelve.'

'Eighteen.'

'Fifteen, final offer!'

'Done.'

The man slipped the pouch into his pocket and began to count the money to give to Yuri. While he was counting, Yuri strolled deeper into the shop, glancing at the various items. A while later, he let out a gasp.

'Whoa!'

'What happened, Yuri?' Wolfram asked, as he rushed to where Yuri stood.

Yuri stood frozen, staring at the glass table on the counter, his eyes gleaming and mouth open in an 'o'.

'What is it?' Wolfram repeated urgently.

'It's a vintage Red Sox pin!' Yuri whispered excitedly, pointing at the table.

Wolfram bent to take a closer look. Squinting through the stained glass, he could just make out a small shining emblem, a pair of red-coloured socks stamped over a white base, encircled by a red ring. A tag next to it had something scribbled on it in black ink.

'5000 yen' the shopkeeper called out from the counter.

Yuri turned incredulously at the man. '5000 yen for a pin?!'

'It's vintage, and it's signed.'

'How do I know the sign is genuine?'

'Hey, don't take it if you don't want to, but do not insult me! I have run this shop for decades and-'

'Alright, alright, I'm sorry! Relax, please!' Yuri back-tracked quickly. He walked over to the counter and took the money from him.

'Come on, Wolf, let's go!'

'But what about the pin?' Wolfram asked.

'Ah, it's fine… I don't really need it.'

Wolfram was about to protest, but thought the better of it, and followed Yuri out.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

'Champagne, sir?'

Yuri was sitting on a large, cushioned sofa, and Wolfram stood on a pedestal in front of him, as the tailor deftly took his measurements. They were in one of the most expensive garment shops in entire Saitama.

'Ah, well, why not…' Yuri replied casually. 'Weddings _should_ be celebrated, shouldn't they, Wolf…?'

Wolfram, who had his back at Yuri, looked sharply at Yuri through the life-size mirror in front of him, as the bearer handed Yuri his drink. Yuri returned Wolfram's gaze from above the brim of his glass, while taking a sip, as Wolfram took his glass from the bearer. They locked eyes, before Yuri, very obviously, looked up and down Wolfram's stoic figure, passing appreciative glances the entire time. Wolfram flashed his eyes at him warningly, and Yuri chuckled. Wolfram smiled too.

The tailor looked up for a second, wondering if he was missing something very obvious, then shrugged and went back to his work.

'Done, sire… As per your request, we will have the suit ready for you tomorrow morning.'

'Thank you very much' Yuri said while getting up.

'Yuri, we could have gone for a more obvious shade of blue… You know, which looks blue instead of black' Wolfram whispered to him, as he got down the pedestal.

'Wolf, that's the beauty of midnight-blue! Besides, it suited you so well when you draped it over…!'

'Yeah, but-'

'I know you loved it, Wolfram, I saw it in your eyes; don't lie to me.'

Wolfram shook his head. Emptying the last of his drink, he muttered, 'Whatever…'

As they were leaving, Wolfram enquired 'What about your robes for the wedding?'

'Gunter wants to go traditional… Since I am not that interested in the wedding anyway, I didn't argue. He had the dressmaker take my measurements, so I am guessing it would be ready by the time we go back.'

'It must be really busy in the Castle, huh?'

Yuri merely nodded.

When the nobles had arrived to act on their ultimatum, and Yuri had informed them of his decision, the entire castle had collectively gone into an overdrive. Gunter furiously had a few soldiers, who had some calligraphic talent, write out hasty invitations for the Royal Wedding to the Nobles, their allied nations' rulers and other important dignitaries, and sent them out immediately; Lady Celi had rushed to the royal dressmaker with Greta following after her frantically; Gwendal, somehow, had found himself being made in charge of the food for the D-Day, and had been barking instructions to the cooks, about the menu and the required supplies when Yuri had last seen him; Murata was responsible for relaying the instructions for the royal wedding ceremony from Lady Ulrike, and had been moving back and forth repeatedly between the Tomb of the Great One and the Covenant Castle; Conrart and Gisela had combined forces for setting up of the places for the actual wedding ceremony – both the tomb of the Great One, and the Covenant Castle Banquet Hall. Doria, Sangria, Lasagna and Ewe had gone berserk, practically running amok, washing and cleaning every speck of the Castle they could lay hands on, and shouting instructions to the other maids to follow suit.

Yuri did not think sharing the details of the wedding preparation with Wolfram was a good idea. So he remained quiet. They then left the shop and returned home.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

'Murataaaaaaaa! What part of a _small party_ did you not understand?' Yuri yelled, as he was crowd-surfed through the packed pool-side club that Murata and Shouri had ultimately finalized for Yuri's bachelor party.

Murata shouted back 'You only get married once, Shibuya...!' 'Hopefully…' he added under his breath. He pumped his hand in the air and shouted, 'Who's the King?'

Shouri, and the rest of their group shouted back 'Shibuya's the King!'

'Who's the King?!' Murata repeated, sipping his beer.

'SHIBUYA'S THE KING!' the crowd bellowed.

'Aaah!' Yuri screamed, when he was almost dropped due to a gap in the crowd.

Wolfram quickly intervened and caught hold of Yuri before he fell.

'Please get me out of here, Wolfram' Yuri pleaded, as Wolfram sat him on one of the couches in the lounge. 'Please!'

'It's your party, Yuri, you can't just leave like that' Wolfram replied.

'I don't even know these people; I hardly ever talked to them in college – they are all Murata's friends! Wolfram, please, I am begging yo-WHOA!'

Shouri and Murata had pulled Yuri off the couch; with Shouri holding Yuri's shoulders, and Murata holding his legs, they started carrying him to the pool, amidst the chanting and howling.

'No! Please, no!' Yuri yelled, as Wolfram quickly followed them, alarmed.

Just as they neared the pool and were about to throw Yuri in, Wolfram shouted, 'Jennifer! What are you doing here?!'

Murata and Shouri reflexively dropped Yuri to the ground.

'Mamma-san? Here?'

'Where?'

They started scanning the crowds. Wolfram chuckled evilly as he rushed to them, and, taking advantage of their momentary lapse of attention, pushed them both into the pool.

'There!' he screamed gleefully, wiping the splashed water off his face. He then caught hold of Yuri's hand, and pulling him up, ran towards the exit, dragging Yuri with him; they had left before anyone could gather their wits.

Even with the club out of sight, they kept running for a few blocks, just to be safe; once they were sure they were not being followed, they eased to a slow walk, panting slightly.

'Phew…'

They caught each other's eyes, and after a second, both of them burst out laughing.

'Murata soooo had it coming!' Yuri howled, clutching his stomach.

'Did you – Did you see – the look – on their faces?!' Wolfram managed to sputter.

'That should teach them to mess with me!'

'Oh yes, you really scared them with all your pleading!'

'Yeah, well, I could not really use my magic on them in front of so many people, now, could I?'

'Which proves Yuri minus magic, equals wimp!'

Yuri let out a fresh howl of laughter. 'That is the most innovative way you have used to call me a wimp!'

Just then, Wolfram's stomach let out a low growl. Both froze and stared at each other.

'Uh…' Wolfram looked away, embarrassed.

'Oh, that's right… You must be hungry; you haven't had anything to eat since morning.'

'I am fine!' Wolfram insisted stubbornly.

'Just come!'

Yuri took hold of Wolfram's hand, and nestled it on his elbow pit, holding it securely there. A few passers-by gave them odd looks. Wolfram frowned – two of them were a couple, a man and a woman, and were holding hands exactly the same way!

'So I guess you were right, Yuri… It _is_ odd here for two men to be together…' Wolfram said sheepishly.

'They are just staring at you because they cannot believe anybody can be that good-looking' Yuri replied nonchalantly, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment.

Wolfram smiled, and blushed; Yuri peeked at him, before breaking into a smile himself.

He led him to a restaurant; once in the waiting area, he discreetly slipped the maître d' a few extra bills to provide them a table out of turn. They were quickly ushered in, and Wolfram gasped.

The interiors were dimly lit and fragrant, designer chandeliers sparkled from the high ceiling, imparting a twinkling glow on the surroundings, smooth jazz was playing in the background, the assembled diners, impeccably clothed, spoke in low, courteous tones, resulting in a general, low-pitched hum, which was in harmony with the music itself.

'I don't know much about Earth, Yuri, but this place seems quite expensive' Wolfram whispered cautiously.

'Yeah, so...? Think of it as the date we never had' Yuri winked at him, as they walked to the table that the waiter had led them to.

'But, Yuri –' Wolfram started to protest.

'Come on! It's my last day as a bachelor! Humour me, please?' Yuri said smoothly, flashing him his best smile. He pulled out a chair, and gave a slight nod at its direction, and waited, looking expectantly at Wolfram.

Wolfram stared at him for a moment, surprised. He then closed his eyes and shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

'Alright… _Your Highness_ … A date, it is, then.' He took his seat, muttering, 'Shinou bless me the day I truly begin to understand you…'

' _But you_ do _get me, Wolfram…'_ Yuri thought happily.

Once their order arrived, Wolfram wasted no time in digging in. For most of the dinner, Yuri was content watching Wolfram gorge, eating only occasionally himself.

'Some more?' Yuri enquired softly, holding out the bottle of red wine.

Wolfram nodded without looking up from his plate, chomping vigorously. Yuri suppressed a chuckle as he carefully refilled their glasses. He was thoroughly enjoying himself pampering Wolfram. It took so little to please him…

Or was it because he expected so little of him? Yuri's smile faded a little.

'Yuri?' Wolfram was midway biting into a chicken-leg, when he had caught Yuri's expression. 'What's wrong?'

'Um… Nothing! Nothing at all' Yuri said quickly, not wanting to spoil the mood.

Wolfram frowned.

'It's just the salad; it tastes funny' Yuri lied.

'Is that so?' Wolfram turned in his seat, looking for a waiter.

'No, there's no need to call them!' Yuri said, panicking.

'Yuri, if this restaurant is as expensive as it looks, they ought to take better care of their customers' tastes, right?' he said haughtily, still looking for a waiter.

'Wolfram, you have something on your face' Yuri said quickly.

'Huh?' Wolfram was thrown off-guard. He put his fingers near his lips uncertainly. 'Here?'

'No, the other side.'

'Here?'

'A little further down.'

'Here?'

'Wait, let me…' And before Wolfram could refuse, Yuri had gotten up from his seat, clutching the dinner cloth. Wolfram instinctively tried to back away, but was limited by the backrest. Yuri easily bent over the table and reached for his face, gently stroking the corner of his lips with the cloth.

'There you go' Yuri said cheerfully. He took his seat again, trying hard not to laugh at the reddened and abashed Wolfram sitting in front of him.

They finished their dinner and left. Once out, they strolled the streets leisurely for a while, enjoying the night breeze. A few minutes later, Yuri asked Wolfram to wait, and he dashed to the other end of the street. He returned after a while, holding two small conical things, which had, what Wolfram reckoned, some sort of cream on top.

'Here' Yuri offered him one.

'What is it?' Wolfram eyed it suspiciously.

'Just try it…'

He took it from Yuri, and with the tip of his tongue, licked a small bit of it from the top, smacking his lips slowly, trying it out. He then smiled and took a more generous bite, remarking happily, 'This is so delicious, Yuri! What is it?'

'It's called "Ice-Cream"' Yuri answered, chuckling at Wolfram's sweet tooth.

Momentarily, the thought of eyes sprouting lips which screeched _'Wolfram… Wolfram…'_ filled Wolfram's mind. He shuddered at the thought and quickly banished it.

'Are you cold, Wolfram?' Yuri enquired softly on seeing him shiver.

Before Wolfram could reply, Yuri had taken off his jacket and put it lightly onto Wolfram's back. He then strolled inside a park, and Wolfram followed, clutching at Yuri's jacket, too engrossed in his ice-cream. They sat on a bench, and watched the stars, while having their ice-cream cones. Yuri realized it was late, but he trusted Murata to make some excuse for him. He was not ready to call it a night. Not yet.

Presently, Yuri yawned widely, then swung his legs up and leaned sideways; lying down, he rested his head on Wolfram's lap.

'Do you mind?' he asked as an afterthought, closing his eyes.

'Not at all, Yuri.' Wolfram had taken a moment to answer; his voice was almost a whisper. As he watched Yuri rest serenely, his own worries seemed to ebb away.

Because, of course, he was worried. In fact, he was absolutely terrified. Not only would any chances of them being together _ever_ would be dashed to the ground, tomorrow, Yuri would become someone else's _husband._ How would he handle that? Granted, he did not know the first thing about this Esmeralda person, but surely, being the Queen of Shin Makoku, she would not allow him, Wolfram, the King's former fiancé, to remain close with Yuri? He would definitely be seeing less of him; he even expected a change of position of sorts… Would he be even allowed to stay on in the castle? Would he be able to see Yuri at all? How close he had come to attaining everything that he had wished for in life, and how he had lost all of it, all over again… He just couldn't catch a break, could he?

He wondered if all of this was even worth it, and if he should take Yuri up on his offer to elope. Does the Great Demon Kingdom really need him that much? Did he not need him more?

The memories of the last few months with him made him smile… It had been perfect; better even than what he had always imagined it would be. And still, he was giving him up…

Now he looked at Yuri, and the entire time of his rule played in his mind in flashes… Yuri always had pulled up something amazing at the end, become the beacon of hope in the darkest of times. He had always guided them to the right path, whether it was by his kind words, or his judgment. Sure, he hardly behaved like royalty, and had to be reminded about the customs and protocol, and would not waste a second in ditching the formalities… But, somehow, it made him a better king. He actually considered his "allies" as his friends, he actually thought of his subjects as family. Of course, he had gotten them into quite a few tight spots because of his ideals. But hadn't he also protected them, and made absolutely certain that they were unharmed? Fought for them, with them?

Wolfram might have been Yuri's bodyguard, but Yuri was his King, his Protector. At that thought comforted him. He _needed_ Yuri to remain King. For as long as he was his King, Wolfram knew he would not come to any real harm. Yuri made him feel… safe. More than anyone else ever had, including his personal guard, his two Army General brothers, and even his Mother. Throw in the entire Shin Makokan army, for good measure. Yuri made him feel safer than all of them combined. And he had no doubt that his subjects felt the same way.

Wolfram started to stroke Yuri's hair lightly… Probably out of habit, he half-expected a rebuttal, a protest, a denial… But it never came. Instead, Yuri seemed to be smiling now, even though his lips had not moved.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Guys, we are nearing the end! Please review! Pretty please?! Can I cross a hundred please?


	26. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER 25 – THE WEDDING**_

Next morning, Yuri had immediately left after breakfast to pick up Wolfram's suit; he had returned an hour later to find that his entire family had packed their evening dresses in tight, waterproof plastic coverings, and along with Murata and Wolfram, were ready to go to the Great Demon Kingdom. After changing into his uniform himself, he then jumped into the makeshift-swimming pool, and transported the lot to the Great Demon Kingdom.

It was the afternoon of the wedding day in Shin Makoku, and Gunter had been restlessly pacing around the fountain in the Tomb of the Great One. The moment they had returned, Gunter had, without further ado, ushered the lot of them in the two carriages he had readied in order to receive Yuri's family. They rushed back to Covenant Castle, and Gunter hurriedly shepherded Yuri to his room, where his team of dressers and stylists were waiting for him. Leaving him at their mercy, Gunter had then rushed out to foresee some last minute seating arrangements.

Sometime later, Wolfram walked up to Yuri's room, and knocked at the door.

'Yuri...?' he called uncertainly.

'Just a minute!' Yuri yelled from inside.

Wolfram waited, nervously tapping his feet.

'Alright, come in!' Yuri called.

Wolfram opened the door. Yuri was standing on a pedestal, while the stylists hovered around him to finish with the fitting. He was wearing a black robe, reaching below his knees, which fitted on to his body like a long coat, adorned with golden buttons and borders, over black trousers. Above it, he wore a red mantle in place of his previous blue one, which one of the stylists was adjusting to place.

Wolfram started uncertainly 'I know it's not a good time, but –'

'Leave us for a minute, please' Yuri ordered his stylists immediately. Taken by surprise, they, nevertheless, bowed, and left.

Wolfram stepped back for them to pass, and then entered. Yuri noticed that Wolfram had already changed, and looked dapper in his well-fitted, midnight-blue suit, the pristine white shirt underneath unbuttoned at the collar. He looked akin to a movie star dressed for the Red Carpet. Wolfram smiled at Yuri as he approached him.

'You look… amazing…' Yuri muttered, staring wide-eyed at Wolfram.

'Dress your best when you feel your worst, they say' Wolfram replied, as he reached him. 'Nervous?' he asked of the double-black.

Yuri shook his head once, looking straight at Wolfram, his face somber. 'How are you holding up?' he asked of the blonde.

Wolfram's smile faltered slightly. 'To be honest, I think a part of me can hardly believe it still…'

'Are you sure-' Yuri started urgently, but Wolfram overrode him.

'Yes, I am sure' he said briefly.

Yuri shrugged. 'Alright, then.'

'Yuri, actually, I have something for you' Wolfram said softly. He put his hand in his pocket, and retrieving a small box, held it out for him.

'Wolf, please tell me you are proposing to me' Yuri joked, taking the box.

'Shut up and open it' Wolfram said, smiling slightly.

Yuri opened the box, and gasped.

Over the dark blue velvet, lay the vintage Red Sox pin that he had seen at the antiques' shop, along with the signed tag.

'Wolfram… how did you…' Yuri gulped, finding it hard to speak. 'When… _How_?'

'I sneaked out when you had left to pick my suit. You didn't think I would let my best friend marry without a wedding gift from me, did you?'

'But how did you _pay_ for it?' Yuri mumbled exasperatedly.

'That's not important…'

'Wolfram, what did you do?'

'Yuri, I am telling you, it was noth-'

'As your King, Wolfram von Bielefeld, I command you to tell me this instant how you paid for this' Yuri ordered quietly.

Wolfram sighed. 'I gave the man my sword' he finally admitted.

'You what?!' Yuri's eyes darted to his waist; sure enough, his ruby-encrusted sword was missing. Yuri inwardly cursed himself for not noticing it earlier.

'It's not a big deal, Yuri!'

'But it is, Wolf! You told me, Lady Celi had those swords specially forged, and gifted it to you and your brothers, on your respective coming-of-age ceremonies! It _so_ is a big deal!'

'Well… I guess _you_ are a bigger deal for me, then, Yuri' Wolfram said simply.

'Wolfram!' , Yuri stepped off the pedestal, and hugged Wolfram, his eyes welling up.

'You didn't have to…' Yuri mumbled.

'I know I didn't have to; I just wanted to…'

Yuri could hear the smile in his voice, and held him even tighter.

'There, there' Wolfram said, gently patting him. Once they let go, he murmured, 'May I?' He gestured towards the box.

Yuri nodded, too choked to speak., and held out the box for him. Wolfram took out the pin, and fastened it carefully over Yuri's mantle.

'There… It looks great on you' Wolfram beamed at Yuri.

'Thank you, Wolfram…'

They stood straight, looking at each other for a few seconds, smiling with tears in their eyes, realizing very easily, that they will never be able to love another again…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was almost evening. Most of the guests had arrived, and were waiting in the Covenant Castle Banquet Hall. The inhabitants of the castle, however, along with the family members and close friends, were being ridden to the Tomb of the Great One.

In the tomb, Lady Ulrike, who was going to wed the couple, stood at the bottom of the stairs, smiling, as the guests took their seats. The families occupied the first two rows. The Nobles took the third row. Saralegui, with Beryes, Antoine and Laila, with their daughter, Mia, Lady Flynn, Mr. Heathcliffe and Beatrice, came next, along with the rest of the inhabitants of the castle.

The maids stood lining the walls, along with a few soldiers; Sangria was crying desolately.

Doria looked at her apologetically. 'I am sorry to say this, Sangria, but you did have it coming! I know you are fond of the dark horse, but betting on Lady Ulrike for His Highness was really a bit too much!' Doria exclaimed amidst the continued wails of her friend.

Unknown to the occupants, Shinou was watching the proceedings from behind a slightly ajar door, from Murata's room in the tomb. Murata was sitting at his study, glumly doodling on the back of a book.

'Finally, the day has come… Yuri Shibuya is getting married!' Shinou exclaimed with a flourish.

'Thanks for pointing it out, I would have missed it if you hadn't' Murata replied irritably.

'Will you quit being such a sour-puss? I am sure the Radfords will be here any minute now' Shinou assured him impatiently.

'Uh… That's not… I wasn't…' Murata spluttered, dropping the quill. 'That's hardly any of your concern!'

'Whatever you say' Shinou shrugged.

'Aren't you sorry your "heir" plan did not quite work out?' Murata joked after a while.

Shinou's eyes glinted. 'Oh, I have not given up on that yet' he whispered back.

'What do you mean?' Murata asked, frowning at Shinou.

Shinou began to explain. 'The Maoh's throne has never been subject to be inherited by direct bloodline anyway; it is decided by the contender's soul…'

Shinou put his hand on Murata's shoulder, a manic excitement in his bearing. 'Imagine this – the blend of the nobility and good character of Irene with the Daikenja's wits!' he exclaimed excitedly.

'H - Hang on a second…' Murata started, promptly turning into a human (well, demon) tomato.

But Shinou was not listening. 'It will be the perfect milieu! My decision will be praised for generations to come. How I orchestrated giving the Great Demon Kingdom two great kings in succession, ushering the golden age of peace and development! Your offspring would be both wise and virtuous, strong and level-headed-'

'We really should do something about your unhealthy fascination with genetics…' Murata muttered, shaking his head, as the Great One rambled on.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Outside Covenant Castle, Wolfram was about to get inside his carriage with Greta, when he was stopped by a call from inside the Castle.

'Your Excellency, please wait!'

Wolfram turned, and found Gisela running up to him.

'Sire, we have a problem' she panted, once she reached him.

'What is it, Gisela?'

'Lady Esmeralda has not descended from the Castle yet. She dispersed the maids after being dressed, instructing them not to disturb her. She told them she would not be needing an escort, and will come down on her own; but she hasn't!'

'Uh… Wait a minute… You want _me_ to go get her?'

'Yes, sire! Please?'

'Gisela! Why don't you go?'

'I would, sire, but so many preparations remain! This wedding was so last minute, and there are at least five different places where I have to be right now!'

'But, Gisela-'

'Sire, His Majesty has already reached the Tomb of the Great One. It is going to be terrible if the bride does not arrive, and the King is left waiting at the altar!'

'Ooh, yes, that _would_ be terrible' Greta agreed in a low voice, nodding her head vigorously.

Wolfram hesitated, then sighed. 'Alright… Let's go, Greta. Let's get the bride.'

Both Greta and Gisela stiffened.

Gisela spoke up, 'Actually, sire, as His Highness's daughter, Greta also needs to be prepared for some rituals!'

'Huh? Like what?' Wolfram wondered out loud; he had never heard of any rituals that daughters perform at their fathers' wedding – usually they are not even born yet!

But Greta had already lept inside the carriage and the charioteer took off.

Shouting, 'She is in Lady Celi's room!' Gisela too had ran back inside the castle. Wolfram was left alone, slightly puzzled, and very obviously uncomfortable.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Wolfram paused outside his mother's room. _'How did I end up being the bride's escort…?'_ he thought, disappointed at the turn of events. Suddenly, an idea began to take shape. Maybe, he could convince this Esmeralda person _not_ to marry Yuri at all!

He knocked twice, then, on not getting a response, slowly opened the door, and let himself in. He scanned the room briefly.

' _There she is'_ he thought, looking at the figure in a white dress, who was standing, looking outside the window at the other end of the room; the setting sun was casting the side of the window in shadow.

'Esmeralda?'

A nod.

'Uh… It's time' Wolfram said, slightly nervously. 'They have sent me to escort you to the Shrine. I am Wolfram von Bielefeld… We are cousins' he said. 'I think…' he added under his breath.

There was no response.

Wolfram took a few steps towards the window.

'Do you not want to marry him?' he asked, his own heart flipping.

A shrug.

'If you did not want to, why did you agree to it in the first place?'

Again, no response.

'Well, it's still not too late now; you _can_ still walk out of the wedding even now…' Wolfram muttered; a part of him hated himself for such an underhanded move – it did not suit his honour. He continued nevertheless, 'I understand that you were probably rushed into it, and must be feeling misled and confused…'

A shake of head.

'Then what is it?' Wolfram asked a little impatiently.

'The Demon King is a wimp…' a shrill voice finally replied.

Wolfram stared for a second, completely taken aback. He should have agreed with her, and convinced her of this all the more, so that she was coaxed out of the wedlock.

But Wolfram, being Wolfram, absolutely flared at this insult of Yuri.

'How dare you?! Who do you think you are? You don't know the first thing about King Yuri! He is one of the best Kings Shin Makoku has ever had! And, it does not even have anything to do with his magical power, which, by the way, is tremendous, and cannot even be fathomed by the likes of you! No, he is a good king, because he has a good heart! He always looks out for his friends, which, of course, is half the world by now, I suppose! He may behave like an idiot sometimes, but he more than makes up for it with his qualities – his courage, his determination, his caring nature, and his need to protect everyone, and everything…! If anybody knows how to love right, it's him! Got that?!'

Wolfram stopped talking, suddenly realizing he had let himself be carried away. There was silence for a few moments.

'How come you never said all those nice things to my face, Wolfram?' Yuri asked, slowly turning to face him, feigning indignation, but actually smirking at the blonde.

Wolfram jumped a mile, absolutely flabbergasted.

'You?!' Wolfram's eyes widened, and his eyebrow twitched. 'What are you doing here?!'

Without saying anything, Yuri clutched his white dress, and walked towards Wolfram quickly, a determined expression on his face.

Wolfram took another step back uncertainly, 'Yuri…?'

Ptaaaash!

Yuri had slapped Wolfram on his left cheek. Wolfram stood still, astounded, face still turned the other way, unable to comprehend what just happened.

'Wolfram…' Yuri finally started.

Slowly, Wolfram faced Yuri again, his heart pounding.

'It's you, Wolf… It's always been you…'

'I – I don't understand… Esmeralda –' Wolfram spluttered.

'There is _no_ Esmeralda… She only figured on a single wedding invitation, the one that was sent to the Bielefeld Estate…' Yuri explained quietly.

'Hang on…'

'This was just a ruse to get you to come back to the castle before it was too late.'

'Wait a minute-'

'All these people, guests, dignitaries, they have come for _our_ wedding… I took you to Earth with me on purpose, so that it's easier to keep this from you… Proposals _should_ be a surprise, after all… After you admitted you wanted to be with me, I figured it would be fine.'

'So… there was no deal with the Nobles?' Wolfram asked in surprise.

'There was… But I finally told them how I felt about you when they came for the Council this time… They were happy with the news, but still insisted that the wedding happen soon… I did not know how else to go on about it…'

'So you _tricked_ me?'

'I was that desperate, Wolfram! I knew the nobles would not let me wait anymore, and things could turn ugly in a jiffy, so…'

'Wait a second, so _Uncle Waltrana_ also knew?'

Yuri nodded apologetically.

'My mother, Conrart, elder brother…'

Yuri kept nodding.

'So, basically, _everybody_ knew I was going to get married, except _me_?'

'Pretty much, yeah…'

'Is that why His Eminence rushed out ahead yesterday, to – to'

'To tell my family the happy news of _our_ wedding, yes…'

That explained why Jennifer was so ecstatic on seeing Wolfram.

'Are you mad at me, Wolfram?' Yuri asked, carefully observing him.

'You tell me…' Wolfram exhaled.

'You don't _seem_ mad…' Yuri said sheepishly.

Wolfram very well knew he did not _seem_ mad… He could feel that his lips had stretched into a large, idiotic grin. Yuri was _his…_! It was finally happening..! But still, he was not going to let Yuri off the hook that easily.

'I should burn you to absolute cinders for your little trick...' Wolfram said quietly.

'Hahahahahaha...!' Yuri laughed nervously.

'I am not kidding.'

Yuri's smile faded. 'I know...' he managed to gulp.

'What happens if I say no?' Wolfram asked nonchalantly.

'Um…' Yuri fervently thought about the two hundred people in the Great One's tomb, a thousand people in the Banquet Hall, and the five-thousand people outside the castle, waiting to catch a glimpse of the newly married couple.

Yuri cleared his throat decisively, and said, 'Well, then, that will be it… And I will keep waiting for you till the time you say yes.'

'And the Nobles?'

'Screw them. You can hire an extra help in the Bielefeld Estate, can't you?'

Wolfram laughed. ' _If_ I say yes, Yuri, you will have to wed me in that dress…' Wolfram muttered quietly, smiling.

'As a penalty for tricking you?' Yuri asked, surprised.

Wolfram nodded.

Yuri just blinked once, before smiling, 'Whatever turns you on, I guess…'

Wolfram laughed again. He then quietened, as Yuri solemnly took a step back, and bending on one knee, held out a ring - a pure gold band, with a small diamond embedded in it.

'Yuri…'

'So what is it going to be, Wolfram? Will you really take the wimp as your husband?'

Wolfram nodded wordlessly, extending his left hand, too overwhemled to speak. He felt a rush as Yuri neatly slipped the gold band onto his finger. Yuri then stood up, put his hands on Wolfram's waist, and pulling him quickly, pressed his lips against Wolfram's. Giddy with excitement and happiness, heart pounding restlessly, they tasted pure ecstasy in each other, reveling in the thought that they will not have to let go ever, ever again…

 _Only once my prayers had moved the heavens beyond,_

 _Was I finally able to hold you, my love,_

 _You are the blessing that each day will bring forever more,_

 _Is it only you, or is it a whole new world, my love...?_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Of course it had to be Yuuram! (Yurene is not right at sooo many levels 😂😂)**

 **Thank you, my reviewers, for your continued support and encouragement; this story would not have happened if it weren't for you…!**

 **Yes, 'Esmeralda' is a play around the word 'Emerald' for Wolfram's eyes!**

 **Midnight blue has become a favourite of mine since 'The Fault in our Stars'.**

 **In case you are wondering about any details that Yuri missed to tell Wolfram in the last scene, do let me know. For one, he had the ring resized; he took his measurement when he was sleeping… We all know Wolfram sleeps like a log! I tried putting it in, but it looked weird… They will talk about it later!**

 **So, that's it people… This is the official end of the story.**

 **I don't know if I should go for an Epilogue… Should I? I am content leaving it at this.**

 **Please, please review. I want to know whether I did justice to the story… It's always hard to introduce a new character, and then wean them out to revert back to the originals! So, let me know if you liked the end…!**

 **Please, please, PLEASE do review!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**EPILOGUE**_

Three years had passed since Yuri and Wolfram married.

Yuri, Wolfram, Murata and Irene were having breakfast in the garden. The maids had set up the table outside, amidst the greenery and fresh air, on their request, as all four of them had desperately needed to unwind. Yuri was as busy as ever, being the Maoh and everything; Wolfram, being the Prince Consort, helped ease the load off Yuri in all the ways that he could, from signing applications, to answering letters, and to providing counsel. Still, the work somehow kept piling over the months.

Yuri suspected it had something to do with Gwendal's long vacation. After their first child was born, Gwendal had decided to stay on in the Voltaire Castle and help Anissina with the baby, and had left his Second-in-Command in-charge in his place. This was the reason why Murata and Irene had been bickering so often – he was asking her to take a break as far as her work was concerned, but Irene would not listen, and continued to work throughout the entire day, and, at times very late into the night too. In her two years, Irene had come to absolutely love her new job, and felt that Ken did not understand.

Presently, Yuri asked, 'So, how are you feeling, Irene?' Yuri had not noticed Murata shaking his head very, very subtly.

'I am absolutely perfect, Yuri, which _some_ people do not seem to understand' Irene answered testily, narrowing her eyes at Murata.

'Ahahahahaha…! You know he means well' Yuri replied uneasily, rubbing his hair as Murata suddenly grew very interested in playing with the peas on his plate.

An uncomfortable silence followed; if looks could kill, Murata would be dead ten times over.

Wolfram realised he had had enough. 'Irene,' he started, 'it's not just about you anymore… In fact, it's not even only about the baby… Your child _is_ the future of the Great Demon Kingdom – he represents the hopes and aspirations of all the people of this country! It may seem like a terrible burden to carry, but, actually, it's a precious legacy. And by taking care of yourself and the child, you are actually protecting that legacy.'

'Wolfram! It's supposed to be a secret! The Great One only told the four of us, remember? Even Lady Ulrike doesn't know!' Yuri reprimanded his husband anxiously.

'Whatever' Wolfram remarked airily. He glanced at Irene; she was looking down, and, after a moment, she broke into a smile, content and proud. Murata nodded once at Wolfram in appreciation.

'Irene, you had something to ask of Lord von Bielefeld, didn't you?' Murata prodded his wife gently.

Irene's eyes widened. 'Oh, yes.' She looked up at the blonde aristocrat. 'We were wondering… if maybe…' she trailed off.

'Yes?' Wolfram prompted.

'Would you… Would you be our child's godfather, Wolfram?'

'What?' Wolfram and Yuri shouted at the same time.

Not wanting to waste time in getting up, Yuri grabbed Murata's collar over the table itself.

'You chose _him_? We have been friends for ages and you chose him?!"

'Calm down, Shibuya' Murata replied nervously, his glasses askew, as Yuri dragged him out. He _had_ been expecting this, after all.

'How can you expect me to calm down? I saved you from those goons! I risked my life for you! And this is how you repay me?! You backstabbing, lying, little -'

'We flipped a coin for it, Shibuya, honest…' Murata offered half-heartedly whilst being shook vehemently by Yuri.

Wolfram, who was rendered speechless till now, finally found his voice.

'Really, Irene?' he asked hoarsely.

'Yes! Ken told me about this tradition that they have on Earth, and we thought why not! Besides, you know I am bad with names' she joked, winking.

Wolfram smiled.

'Do you accept?' Irene asked softly.

'It will be an honour, Irene' Wolfram whispered back.

By now, Murata had, somehow, wriggled free of Yuri's hold and they were running in circles around Celi's garden.

'Irene?' Wolfram called after a while.

'Yes?'

'Do you... Do you ever worry?'

'About what?'

Wolfram's wistful emerald eyes were fixed on his husband. 'Do you ever think about... how they age faster than we do?'

Irene followed Wolfram's gaze, but settled on _her_ double-black instead. It was true; staying in the Great Demon Kingdom for so long had slowed their ageing process to some extent, but they were still half-humans, and hence, would still have a shorter life-span.

'Sometimes…' Irene started. 'I mean, how can I not…? But then, I don't want to lose on the time we do have, worrying about the time we won't' Irene answered, her eyes determined and resolute.

Wolfram's lips twisted into his crooked smile. 'Who needs forever when we have now…' he murmured softly, watching Yuri, as he finally caught hold of Murata again.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was dusk when Wolfram entered the royal chamber. He looked around, and found that the balcony door was open, and the King was standing outside, watching the sunset. Wolfram made his way to him.

'Are you really angry that they chose me to be the Godfather of their child?' Wolfram asked, once he had reached Yuri.

Yuri smiled. 'Don't be silly, Wolf. I was just pulling Murata's leg.' He turned to look at his husband. 'In fact, I don't think anyone could have been a better choice to be godfather to the future heir of the throne than you, Wolf.'

'Do you really mean that?'

'Of course, I do!' Yuri started emphatically. 'Wolfram, you were always by my side, when I was still figuring things out as a newbie! Whether it was fighting stupid puppets, or protecting endangered species like bear-bees and dragons, or even the less glorious things, like distributing Demon King manju in Caloria, or dressing up as girls to sneak into Big Cimaron Castle… You were always there, through every little thing – to support me, _and_ , to tell me when I am wrong. That was the best part – you never sugar-coated things for me like the rest. And somehow…' he turned towards him fully, 'you always knew exactly when to catch me, and when to let me go.'

'Yuri…'

Yuri continued, 'Even now, at times, I realise that I still don't know everything there is to know about ruling an entire Kingdom, and it scares me… But then, I see you, by my side, as always, and I know I will be fine… I already envy the kid, Wolf – he's going to have the time of his life, with you as his godfather… And I _know_ he will make all of us proud. You will make sure of that, won't you?'

Wolfram bit his lip; today was proving to be a bit too emotionally overwhelming for his liking. A moment later, he threw his head back cockily, and raised his hands in mock exasperation.

'Geez, Yuri! If you want to have sex, just say so, you wimp!'

With that, Wolfram took hold of a dumbfounded Maoh's collar, and marched inside purposefully.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


End file.
